SMSTSS 7: Hero Ascendant!
by ocramed
Summary: The Dark Reign and the Blackest Night are over. Now, a new era, a bright, heroic age, has come for the Moon Princess! A SM x Ranma 0.5 x DC x Marvel Comics crossover story! DONE.
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 7: A Bright, Heroic Age! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1: "Starting Over" (I)**

* * *

Space was vast and mysterious. It was also quiet.

The same cannot be said of the surface of the planet Venus, the second planet of the Sol Star System.

On the surface of this wild and dangerous place, something awakens with determination.

"No!" said the spirit of the world, as the surrounding energy began to coalesce into a single entity. "I won't let you keep me away from HIM!"

Like a bird, the entity took to the skies of the planet Venus, and began its journey to the planet of its origins.

"I won't let you, Usagi!" the entity said. "I won't let you keep him from ME!"

Meanwhile…

With the defeat of the legacy of the evil god known simply as "Darkseid", a bright, heroic age was now upon the people of the Earth. Leading the charge were the ones who sat between humanity and the gods: a subculture of the people of Earth known as "superheroes". Because of recent actions by various groups within this community, such as the defeat of the Black Lanterns and Norman Osborn's "Humanitarian Agency for Metahuman Maintenance and Emergency Response" (HAMMER), the people of Earth, particularly within the United States of America, were now willing to give a break to these champions of Light. Not surprisingly, in spite of the string of victories, many of them were changed by their experiences. For example, Princess Diana, also known as "Wonder Woman", is now an honorary member of the Star Sapphire Corps, while the mercenary Wade Wilson, also known as "Deadpool" has a gamma-persona known as "Hulkpool", that comes out from to wreck havoc from time-to-time. And while the Flash is an honorary member of the Blue Lantern Corps, which is why his costume is blue, Ms. Marvel has a red gamma persona that she can, by choice, bring out to the fore. These were not the only examples out in the world, like journalist Jimmy "Mr. Action" Olsen having fifty-two superpowers that randomly come out ONLY in Olsen's time of need, (thanks to a botched spell by a certain sailor-suited magical girl), and adventurer Amadeus "Prince of Power" Cho having the Nyannichuan curse (thanks to a certain pigtailed martial artist), but those examples highlighted the strange, yet wonderful complexity that is this brave, new world…

WOOSH!

"Weeeeeeee!" Usagi Tsukino said with glee, as she flew overhead, over her beloved Azabuu Juuban District, enjoying herself. These days, she really didn't care who knew her "secret identity", primarily because there was a glamour effect in place. This wasn't unique to her, since all magical girls had this ability, which was a holdover from the Silver Millennium days, but Usagi was one of the few who had complete control over that effect…

Below, Ikuko Tsukino looked up from the steps of her front door, at her residence, smiling at seeing her eldest daughter being happy. She and her husband Kenji had recently returned from the dead, and returned to a new world. Sure, there were a few difficulties, like trying to convince the local government that she and Kenji was indeed the genuine article. Thankfully, their daughter's unique ties to powerful people within and outside of Japan made the transition to normalcy bearable…

"Honey, do you have the morning paper?" Kenji said, as he stepped out onto the front step.

"Here," Ikuko said, as she hands the paper to her husband without looking at him.

"Thanks, dear," Kenji said, as he gave Ikuko a kiss on the cheek. "So, where's Usagi?"

"Up there," Ikuko said, as she points towards the sky.

Kenji looks up to see his daughter performing aerial loops.

"Weeeeeeeeee-!" Usagi said with glee.

Kenji could only gawk in silence.

"…"

"It's hard to believe that Usagi has been so many things, and yet, if she is alone, she is still our little girl," Ikuko said, as she sipped her morning tea. "And from all the things we've heard about Usagi, she is truly an accomplished hero."

"Well, I hope the other things we've about Usagi aren't true," Kenji said with a stern manner. "I've always worried about her becoming delinquent, but I don't want to think are daughter is a-"

"Now, now," Ikuko said. "We've agreed that Usagi's lifestyle choices are hers to make. Besides, I think we should thank our son-in-law for keeping her on the straight and narrow path."

"Huh," Kenji replied. Based upon some of the rumors he has heard about his daughter's private life, he was amused by Ikuko's unintended pun…

Meanwhile, noticing that she had an impromptu audience, Usagi looks down.

"Huh," Usagi said, as she begins her slow descent towards her home. These days, she doubles her time sleeping over the house belong to her husband's parents, and her own parents' home. She really considered her and Ranma moving out of their respective parents' home, at least as far as living in Tokyo. She didn't want to go back to the Hidden Leaf Village, mostly because of the politics of late, nor was she ready to return to America right away. There was the option of moving into the Tendo Compound, but she didn't want to deal with Nabiki and her new family, the Kunos. There was Nekomi Ward, a suburb of Tokyo, to consider, since Akane was now the Asgardian Brunhilde full time, in Asgard, someplace else in another dimension, with Kenma, (whose Norse name was "Grimm"), who was the son of Ranma and Akane. Ranma and Usagi have made trips to Asgard sporadically to visit Akane/Brunhilde and Kenma/Grimm, and to check up on things, since Baldur was now "regent" of the Great Hall. Akane/Brunhilde wanted to return to Earth with her son, but she was forbidden to do so by decree. Akane/Brunhilde would get incensed by this, thinking that Usagi, as "Thordis", wanted her out of the way. Usagi would insist that this was not true, since there were "life-model-decoys" (LMDs) of everyone relevant, including one of Akane and Kenma. This explanation was not something that Akane/Brunhilde wanted to hear, but accepted it nevertheless.

"Good Morning!" Usagi said cheerfully, as she touched down.

"Good Morning, Usagi," Ikuko said with a pleasant smile.

"Good Morning, daughter," Kenji said, as he looked up at his daughter. At her "normal" height, Usagi was 5'11", which is tall for a Japanese female. Thing is, her original height was 4'11", and she might have normally grown a few more inches before her height tapers off. Usagi's REAL height was 6'8", due to her being an Amazon and a Norse, while her Gammazon and demon height 7'5". Usagi could grow into a giantess, but being a giantess was not something that could be achieved by way of natural means or special circumstances. Nevertheless, Kenji had to look up at her daughter…

"You appear to be in good spirits."

"Oh, I am, Daddy," Usagi replied. "I'm on leave from my duties and responsibilities for a while, and I don't have to worry about anything."

Pause.

"In the mean time, we can celebrate my good fortune by me treating you and Daddy out to dinner."

"Are you sure you can afford it?" Ikuko asked.

"Yes, out of curiosity, how do you get income?" Kenji asked. Being an accountant by trade, Kenji always wondered where his daughter's money came from…

"From here and there," Usagi said, as she turns towards the Downtown Tokyo skyline. "You see those buildings down there?"

"Yes…?"

"Ranma and I own half of them."

"I see…"

"Well, wherever you acquire your money, I'm sure it's legal," Ikuko said.

"Right," Usagi said, as she sweated a bit. Not all of her resources came from "legal" sources…

"Oh, I would like to know when Shingo will come home," Ikuko inquired.

"He's in another dimension, ruling Asgard in my steed," Usagi replied. "But I can see about him coming home for a visit."

"Usagi, I don't want him to forget who he is," Kenji replied. "And it is not fair that you made him what he became."

"Dad, yes, I apologize for that. But things were hectic these past few years, especially with you and Mom…dying and all, while being targeted for murder."

"I see…"

"Still, I should have been more attentive to Shingo's future, since he SHOULD have the right to live his life," Usagi replied, as she stroked her chin. "But I'll definitely make arrangements for him to visit Earth at the very least."

"Yes, please do that," Ikuko said, as she looked up at the heavens. "I want my son to have a normal life."

"I think we ALL want to have a normal life, Mom," Usagi said with a sigh. "I mean, look at me…"

FLOOMP!

Usagi was now six feet, seven inches tall, and was both athletic and "womanly" in the right places.

"Look at me, Momma," Usagi said tearfully. "This is what I really am: a freak! I will NEVER have a normal life. WAH!"

"There, there," Ikuko said, as she hugged her daughter. "Your father and I know things have been hard on you lately…"

"SNIFF! You do?"

"We do, Usagi," Kenji replied. "But you have to let go on some of the decisions you make."

"I suppose you're right," Usagi said, as she lets go of her mother, before turning towards the skies. "I just wish I was as confident as Ranma during times like these…"

Meanwhile…

"Hmmm," Ranma Saotome said, as he examined the body before him, with the eye of a surgeon.

"You see it, Ranma?" Felicia "Black Cat" Hardy said, as she turns her head to look at her lover. She wanted to know if she had a mole on her back.

"Yeah, I do," Ranma replied, as he took out his advanced micro-medical kit from pocket space. "Let me lance it off…"

For the past week, Ranma and Felicia were in Monaco, performing a SHIELD mission (i.e. to steal a precious jewel from an international auction house, so that the original owner, a dictator—the super-villainess known as "The Queen Bee, a goddess from the old "Fourth World—from the Middle Eastern country of Bialya, would be forced to compromise on a major peace agreement between it neighboring Khandaq, ruled by Black Adam), which has proven to be a success. Now that the jewel has been "acquired", the couple can now enjoy themselves…

ZAP!

"Ouch!" Felicia winces.

"All done," Ranma replied, after he puts a healing salve on Felicia's wound.

"I'm surprise that I even have a mold," Felicia said, as she swept back her white hair. "I mean, my powers should prevent me from getting diseases and stuff."

"Your powers prevent you from aging at a normal rate, that's all," Ranma replied. "You can still get normal diseases and illneses, albeit extremely rarely."

"Huh," Felicia said, as she places her head on her beach towel. "It's all academic to ME, you know?"

"Tell me," Ranma said, as he lies next to the "anti-heroine".

"Look, back when you first met me, I was…from the wrong side of town," Felicia replied with a sigh. "I thought I could get you right away, but you avoided me. I didn't know that you and 'the Bunny' watching over Peter at the time, and that you didn't want to get involved with me…"

Pause.

"Getting accidentally bitten by a radioactive cat was the best thing that has happened to me, Ronnie," Felicia said, as she turns towards her lover. "If that event didn't happen, I would be an old woman now, or dead. Certainly, I would have gotten married, had the kids, probably divorced and on the verge of retiring to a low-income apartment complex raising my grandkids…"

Pause.

"Ronnie, you saved me from that life. Had you not been participating in that Science Fair, I would have had a mediocre life."

Felicia then turns herself towards Ranma.

"Ronnie, there is…something I have to tell you," Felicia said. "It's about why I originally left Flash."

"Yeah, I heard that you had gotten a girlfriend, after coming out of the closet," Ranma said. "But Usagi thinks you're just bisexual, and that you used the ways of Sappho in order to leave a loveless marriage."

"That…is not totally correct," Felicia said. "It's about…Felicity."

"What about her?" Ranma asked, referring to May and Benni's childhood friend. "If it's about her being the 'Scarlet Spider', even after you told her to not be a costumed vigilante, don't worry about it. I'll set her straight."

"It's not that, although I could have used your help on that one, Ronnie," Felicia said nervously. "Years ago, after you had supposedly died during the 'Eugenics War', I became distraught at the thought of never having to make things up to you. But I wanted to know what happened to you, so I broke in a secured SHIELD facility, to know exactly what happened to you as 'The Black Cat'."

"I guess those thieving skills came in handy, huh?"

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry, go ahead…"

"I learned that you simply faked your death, so that you could, behind the scenes, eliminate the threat poise by the 'super-soldiers' known as 'Augments'. Particularly, you were after a man known as Khan Noonian Singh."

Pause.

"But…your file did not get updated until a few years later," Felicia said. "It's like…you dropped off the face of the Earth."

"Close enough," Ranma said. "After the conclusion of the war, I was working on a secret project that resulted in me and Usagi getting…lost in space for a few years."

"Oh, I see…"

Pause.

"Well, I also learned that SHIELD kept extensive medical records on its personnel, as well as samples."

"Yeah, they do," Ranma said. "They are for 'life model decoy' production."

"Yes, well…I abscond with a sample of your semen from your medical storage locker."

"Oh, I see."

Pause.

"Wait, you're not saying-?"

"Felicity is your daughter, Ronnie," Felicia said, as she stroked Ranma's face.

"Oh, boy…"

**Tbc. **


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: There is a partial "God of War III" spoiler alert, since the depicted events takes place long after the video game trilogy. FYI. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: "Starting Over" (II)**

* * *

The living entity, the spirit of the planet Venus, continued its trek towards Earth in its energy state.

"You tricked me into giving up my claim to my Ranma!" the entity screamed. "I'm not going to be denied what is rightfully mine!"

And, with that, the entity continues its trek towards its destination.

Meanwhile, Ranma, having completed his mission in Monaco, decides to wind-down at his Central Park home, in New York City's Manhattan District, by playing…video games.

"Alright, you bastard," Ranma said, as he throttled the control panel of his gaming system. "I'll get you yet-!"

"Ranma," Usagi said, as she hugged her husband from behind. "I have 'buttons' you can push."

"Later," Ranma said, as he continued to concentrate on his video game. "I got this game to finish."

"Ranma, you fight all the time," Usagi said, as she stands up.

"But in doing THIS, I don't have to do REAL violence."

"Humph. So, what's this game is all about anyway?"

"It's the latest 'God of War'."

"Humph. Since when did Kratos start marketing his exploits as the so-called 'Ghost of Sparta'?"

"Usagi, this series is one of the biggest of the genre," Ranma said. "I'm surprised that you haven't heard about it."

"I prefer playing Nintendo's 'Cooking Mama' series-"

Usagi noticed the character version of Kratos taking the head of one of the fallen gods of Olympus, after using battering ram to knock Helios' chariot into the hands of Atlas, before Helios gets decapitated by Kratos.

"Ranma, you know I don't like stuff like this," Usagi said with frown. "Especially since we know the REAL story behind the trials of the 'Ghost of Sparta'…"

FLASHBACK!

Enraged over the death of her son Helios, at the hands of Kratos of Sparta, Usagi, as Theia, the goddess of Light, drew energy, via her "Imperium Silver Crystal", from the cosmos, and increased her power to match that of Kratos. Furthermore, she had forged a special blade—the Dagger of Ixion—to kill Kratos permanently. Of course, all this took place when Kratos had was rampaging through Mt. Olympus…

"HA!" Kratos yelled, as he flicked his chains across the field, intending to entangle his opponent. He wanted to be left alone, but chose to engaged the Moon Princess nevertheless.

Using training from her days with the Bene Gesserit, and enhanced by the martial arts taught to her by a very close friend, Usagi suddenly appeared behind Kratos…just like the Spartan had wanted.

"Got you!" Kratos yelled in triumphant, as he stabbed Usagi, by plunging one of his blades towards the rear.

"Augh!" Usagi cried in pain, as she fell to her knees.

"Pathetic," Kratos said, as he pulled out the wicked looking blade.

"Ah!" Usagi said. She had forgotten that Kratos' blade was enchanted with power…

"You dare challenge me? I have slain gods, and you think you can end me?"

"I dare," Usagi managed to say, as she reached for the Dagger of Ixion, which was tucked in "pocket space". It was a trick that her friend had taught her by her closest friend…

SWISH!

The dagger aims true, as Kratos was stabbed in the stomach.

SPLURCH!

"How…how…how DARE you?" Kratos roared, as he tried to pull the blade from his stomach, but to no avail.

"I made that especially for you, dear Kratos," Usagi said, as she grins. "That weapon is called 'The Dagger of Ixion', named after the mad king who sired the centaurs…"

Usagi then rises to her feet, just as Kratos lands on his knees.

KLUMP!

"You're going to die. However, you will NOT pass on into after life. No, you will simply end, relieved of the burden that you feel in your heart."

As Usagi watches the obsidian blade drain the essence of the Ghost of Sparta, someone intervenes.

"Usagi?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi looks down to see Ranma Saotome, who appeared exhausted from traveling across the expanse of Asia. Dearest Ranma…

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Revenge for my son happened," said the she-mountain. "I didn't know that it was Kratos who had killed Helios, until now."

Pause.

"And now, Kratos will die."

Ranma looks at Kratos. He had heard about the antics of the Ghost of Sparta, who had killed Ares out of revenge for causing him to murder his wife and child…

"Usagi, look at me," Ranma said, as he slowly walked up to his old friend. "How…did you get this way?"

"I took power from the cosmos to ensure that I could defeat Kratos."

"Then look around at what you have done," Ranma said. "I came here because Alti had told me what you are doing."

Alti of Anatolia was a renegade Amazon who used the mystic arts to increase her personal power to dominate others…

"That witch? Why would she tell you anything?"

"Because, as much as she hates us, she, and I quote, 'I'll be damned if that fool Usagi destroys the world before I have a chance to rule over it'. Unquote."

Pause.

"I wouldn't have believed her. However, I tapped into the 'dragon lines' of the Earth itself, and realized that the Earth is dying."

Pause.

"Usagi, you're killing everything."

Usagi was shocked by this. She looks around to see the world in chaos, as the skies raged while the earth cracked. Seeing this convinced her that what her friend Ranma was telling her…was the truth.

"Oh, no," Usagi said, as she stepped back in horror. She cared for her son, and wanted revenge against his murderer, but not at the expense of her home planet.

"If you continue this, we are all doomed," said another familiar voice.

All eyes turn towards the ghostly form of Athena, who had been killed by Kratos (albeit accidentally).

"Athena?" Usagi said with hesitation.

"Kratos may have filled the world with chaos, by finishing what Xena, the Warrior Princess had started, but you will end everything that you hold dear," Athena said. "You have the power to undo all of this destruction, as it is your birthright."

Usagi looks at Athena, and then at Ranma.

"Whatever you decide, I'll stand by you," Ranma said gently.

"Then, I have to begin to heal," Usagi said, as she shrinks back to her normal form, by expelling the energy that she absorbed…

FLOOP!

She then turns to look at Kratos, who was still dying.

"And that includes forgiving the man who murdered my son," Usagi said, as she pulls out the mystic dagger, thus denying the blade the ability to finish off the Ghost of Sparta.

FLUNK!

"What the hell is that?" Ranma said. He could sense chaos and evil coming from the blade.

"A weapon made out of hate and revenge, Ranma," Usagi said, as she raised the blade. She then tapped into her power, as the crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead.

"If death is what feeds the blade, then, by the power of love and justice, and on behalf of the Moon, I shall feed this blade the death of the gods!"

With that, the Dagger of Ixion glows, as it began to absorb the death and destruction that was caused by the ripple effect of Ares' original treachery. The world around her, Ranma, the shade of Athena and Kratos warps until…

FLASH!

"Ohhhh," Usagis said, as she feinted.

"I have you," Ranma replied, as she caught her old friend.

"I am…whole," Athena said, as she felt her flesh-and-blood body.

"And I am healed," Kratos said, as he looks around a serene and beautiful world.

"Father?" said a familiar voice to the Ghost of Sparta.

Kratos turns towards his daughter Calliope, who was running up to him.

"Father-!"

"Calliope!" Kratos yelled happily, as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Father, Mother wanted me to get you," said the girl. "It's time for dinner."

"Of…course," Kratos said. "Tell your mother that I will see her soon. Now, run along."

"Yes, Father," the girl said, as she runs back down the hill…

"You had the power to do this…for ME?" Kratos asked Usagi.

"Not for you, Kratos," Usagi said. "I did it for peace, such as it is…"

Usagi then turns towards Athena.

"In a moment, you and the Olympians will forget about Kratos' actions, since you all will begin to live new lives."  
"Impossible," Athena said, as her memories began to alter. "How-?"

"I know the mindset of the Olympians well, 'cousin'," Usagi said. "Sooner or later, one of you will seek revenge against Kratos. I'm not going to go through this again, especially where my children are concerned."

Pause.

"So, I have used the power of my 'Silver Jewel' to make sure that when you have been reborn into new lives, you will forget all of this, where Kratos is concerned."

Athena was about to say something, when her memories wobbled and adjust…

"Why am I doing here?" Minerva asked. She turns towards Kratos. "Are you responsible for this, stranger?"

"No," Kratos replied, trying to not break character.

"Very well," Minerva said, as she turns towards Usagi and Ranma. "Be well."

And, with that, Minerva, the Roman goddess of wisdom, disappears in a shower of light.

FLASH!

"Usagi, how did you pull that off?" Ranma replied. "'Minerva' sounds like a Roman name."

"Simple: I randomly drew upon the culture that is closest to the Greeks in culture in creating new guises," Usagi replied. "Sooner or later, the Olympians will remember who they are, but not for a while."

"Oh. Just for the record, I ain't fighting your battles."

"Duly noted."

Usagi then turns towards Kratos.

"As for you, your exploits are lost to human memory," Usagi said sternly. "However, as punishment, I bequeath to you immortality. You will not age or die. But you will see you family grow old and die like the mortals that they are."

Kratos was about to say something when his memories were changed.

"Who-?" Kratos said with a confusing look on his face.

"We're just travelers looking for a town to rest for the evening," Usagi said.

"Ah, then, I know just the place. Follow me…"

As Usagi and Ranma follow Kratos, Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"Are you that this will work?" Ranma asked.

"No, but at least this crisis is over."

"And that blade of yours?"

Usagi takes a look at the Dagger of Ixion.

"I'll think of something…"

And with that, Usagi moves on.

END FLASHBACK!

"I just don't want to think about such things," Usagi said. "Besides, sooner or later, this sort of thing is bound to bite me on the rear end."

"Usagi, it's just a video game," Ranma said assuredly. "Besides, that was a long time ago-"

BLAM!

Kratos, wielding his "Blade of Chaos" burst through the front door of the Saotome Residence.

"MOON PRINCESS!" Kratos yelled. "Prepare to DIE!"

"See what I mean?" Usagi said with a sigh, as she turns towards the Olympian god of power. "Hello, Kratos."

"Moon Princess, I seek to challenge you for your dishonor!" Kratos said, as he points one of his blades at Usagi.

"Fine," Usagi said, as she pulls out her "Sword of Mars", a powerful Rune weapon forged from the essence of the Olympian god of war, from "pocket space".

"Have fun you two," Ranma said, as he continued to play his video game.

"HA!" Kratos yells, as he charges forward.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-HEE-HA!" Usagi replied, as she charges forward. Win, lose or draw, the saga of the Ghost of Sparta will continue.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: "Starting Over" (III)**

* * *

Meanwhile, the entity from the planet Venus arrives in Azabuu Juuban Ward, located in the heart of Tokyo, Japan.

FWOOSH!

BOOM!

The entity's arrival in Juuban Park was thunderous, leaving a sizeable crater.

"I have arrived," the entity said, as it floats above the crater. "I am…home."

The entity floats towards the crater's edge, and begins to assume a humanoid shape. It then began to convert its body into matter, slowly forming cells around its form. Based upon the shape and disposition of the form, the entity was most likely female.

"It…it feels good," the entity said, as she feels her face. She then notices a familiar structure.

"That place…it's HERS!"

Pointing a finger at the structure, a beam of light is expelled, lances out, and destroys the structure.

FWOOSH!

ZAP!

BOOM!

The entity smiled, as she surveyed what used to be "Café Americana", a property belonging to the Rantsu clan. Luckily, the café, situated in the heart of the park, was closed for renovations.

"THAT ought to get her attention," the entity said quietly. "And when she arrives…I will make the Moon Princess pay for denying me what I earned-!"

"Hold it right there!" said a familiar voice.

"No, YOU hold it right there-!" the entity said, as she turn to face…the Sailor Scouts?

"I don't know who you are, but we cannot allow you to disturb this beautiful park for the people of this fair town," Sailor Moon said.

"You have some nerve," the entity said, as she notices the presence of Sailor Venus. "What…what is this?"

"This is the end for you!"

"No, I'm talking about HER!" the entity said, as she points to Sailor Venus.

"Me?" Sailor Venus said. "What are you talking about?"

The entity carefully examines Sailor Venus, as her eyes glowed…

"Damn you!" the entity lashed out, as she snaked a chain made from solid plasma at Sailor Venus.

"Whoa!" Sailor Venus yelped, as she narrowly avoided getting "tagged". Unfortunately, the attack destroys a nearby arboretum.

SMASH-BOOM!!

"How dare you destroy something that all people can enjoy?" Sailor Moon said.

The entity says nothing, as she uses the chain to "saw" Sailor Moon in half.

SLICE!

"Ulp!" Sailor Moon said, as she fell over.

"Sailor Moon!" said the other Sailor Scouts yelled in shock.

"I…I can't feel my legs!" Sailor Moon said.

The entity smirks, as she watches the life-model-decoy (LMD) of the Moon Princess reach for her legs.

"Who shouldn't have done that!" Sailor Venus yells, as she turns towards Sailor Mercury. "Mercury…go!"

"Right!" Sailor Mercury said, as she activated her Mercury Computer's sensors through her Mercury Visor. "Goodness!"

"What is it?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Her power levels…it's…it's…it's over 9000!"

"What?" the other Sailor Scouts yelled in shock and horror.

"That joke has been played out!" the entity yelled, as she spun around to produce a ring of light around her at the waist. "Venus Circle Cascade!"

The ring expands into a wall of light until it hits the Sailor Scouts.

SMASH!

"Ah!" said Sailor Mercury, just as Sailors Jupiter, Mars and Venus take aim.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Firebird Sniper!"

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

WOOSH!

The energy discharge hits home. However, the entity from Venus first dodges the attack, and then initiates a counter attack.

"Venus Life Exclamation!"

The entity from Venus slams her chain in the ground.

THOOM!

The ground rumbles underneath the feet of the Sailor Scouts, as a tree, consisting of Venus Love Me chains sprout up. It proceeds to "gut" the Sailor Scouts.

"Ahhh-ck!" said the Sailor Scouts, as they were strung up.

"You are NOT real!" yelled the entity, as she floated over to her creation. "None of you are. WHERE IS THE MOON PRINCESS?"

"I'm Sailor Moon-"

FLASH!

After blasting the head of the LMD version of Sailor Moon with a Venus Crescent Beam, the entity screams in frustration.

"Usagi, you'll pay!"

Meanwhile…

"Ah-choo!" Usagi said with a sneezed, before wiping her nose. She then goes over to the kitchen sink of her New York home, washes her hands, and then continues to fix dinner.

"You okay?" Ranma asked. "Kratos didn't hurt anything vital, did he?"

"Him? Ranma, I'm a shapeshifter with master control over my body. Hack me to pieces, and I can reform. No, I think someone is talking about me..."

"Yeah, well, that could be anyone," Ranma said with a smirk, as he continued to update his blog on his "Facebook" page.

Usagi sees this.

"I thought you were going to get rid of that thing?" Usagi asked, as she checked her pot roast. She loved cooking…

"You thought incorrectly," Ranma replied. "I said I was going to get rid of my 'Twitter' account. I mean, really…the entire service serves no purpose other than to gossip."

"Well, I'm just not comfortable with your female fans sending you their risqué pictures, and this is after informing them of your marital status."

"Aw, it's nothing that I can't handle," Ranma said, as he submitted his article.

CLICK!

"There," Ranma said, as he closes his laptop computer. "Now, I can eat-"

BRRRRING-BRRRING! BRRRING-BRRRRING! BRRRIIING-BRRRRINNG-!

"After you go and see who that is on the phone," Usagi said.

"Get it yourself," Ranma said.

"Humph," Usagi replied, as she picks up the receiver.

CLICK!

"Hello, Saotome Residence-"

"Usagi, help us!" said Ikuko over the phone. "Please come-!"

"Whoa, happened?" Usagi asked out of concern. "Is Dad okay?"

"I-"

SQWACK!

"So, Usagi," said a familiar voice over the phone. "Long time, eh?"

"Pardon?" Usagi replied.

"Remember your friends? The ones you left behind, after we tried to protect you?"

Usagi thinks for a moment.

"You sound familiar-"

"It's me, Minako, you meatball-head!" the entity of Venus yelled. "You abandoned me on Venus, and I became…something inhuman because I tried to protect you."

"And you did a good job. I appreciate it."

"Save it, Usagi. The REAL reason you allowed our sacrifice to stand, is so that you can have Ranma all to yourself. Isn't it?"

"That…really didn't cross my mind. Your sacrifice allowed the SDF-1 'Macross' a chance to survive the assault perpetrated by the Zentraedi."

"Fine, but why didn't you help us afterwards?"

"Um, I was…busy?"

"Grrrrr! It doesn't matter, because I will have my revenge on you, Usagi. And I will begin by getting back at you by getting revenge for stealing my Ranma away-!"

"Wait!" Usagi said. "Don't' I get a chance to…fight for Ranma and my family? Don't you want the satisfaction of defeating me?"

"You have a point there…fine. You have less than an hour to face me in Juuban Park. Oh, and by the way, I smash up your little café today."

"That wasn't very nice."

"So is keeping me from my man," Minako said. "So, you have NO choice but to face what you have done."

CLICK!

"Huh," Usagi said, as she hung up the phone.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Um, we might have a problem…"

Thirty minutes later…

"Sounds like YOU have the problem," Ranma smirked.

"No, we both do," Usagi insisted. "Remember when Minako had been used to stabilize the Star Sapphire Power Battery, when we took on the forms of Hawkman and Hawkwoman?"

"Yes…"

"What you don't know is that the avatar of the Violet Light, called the Predator, had infected…Minako," Usagi said, as she looked away a bit with a sigh. The Predator represents both the positive and negative aspects of love. Unfortunately, the entity from Venus, formerly Minako Aino, formerly "Sailor Minako", was displaying an obsessive streak of love…

"In fact, all the avatars of the different colored spectrum had merged with the Sailor Scouts…the original ones."

Pause.

"I allowed my own friends to sacrifice themselves, to become living embodiments of their source of power, in order to contain the avatars of the Light Spectrum," Usagi said with a sigh. "God, I'm awful…"

Pause.

"But I didn't want the Sailors to be forgotten. So, I had specially made LMDs done so that at least everyone they knew would not miss them."

"Usagi, when were you going to tell me this?" Ranma asked.

"I wanted to wait until I found a way to separate the avatars from the Scouts safely. But…I haven't."

"Humph. Well, whatever you have done has certain have bitten you on the butt."

"You're not mad at me or something?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, I've given up being mad at you whenever your schemes go awry," Ranma said. "But Minako is endangering innocent lives. She has to be stopped."

"Alright," Usagi said with a nod of her head. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, first, take out the roast before it burns…"

"Oh, okay," Usagi said, as she immediately cuts the heat of her stove. She stands up and faces her husband.

"What's next?"

"Now, we can suit."

"Yippie!" Usagi said, as she clapped her hands. "What's our guise this time?"

"Well, considering the fact that this is technically 'Green Lantern' business, I think that we should go for that."

"Right," Usagi said, as she summoned her White Power Battery. She was the embodiment of the avatar of the Presence, the source of the Serenity Corps. It appears in front of its mistress.

TING!

"I got my battery!" Usagi said, as she points her power ring into the "face" of the White Power Battery. She then begins to state her oath:

_From the center of all that is right,  
To that which challenges all your might,  
Never fade or give into strife,  
Be serene...Live Your Life!_

Usagi was now wearing a white/gray uniform with the crescent moon hang over a diamond situated in a circle in the chest.

"Ready!"

"Good," Ranma said, as he summoned his Green Lantern Power Battery to him.

TING!

"Let's get this over with," Ranma said, as he points his Green Lantern Power Ring into the face of his Power Battery:

_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight_

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!_

Now dressed in his Green Lantern uniform, Ranma flexes his shoulders.

"Much better," Ranma said. "Let's go…"

With that, Ranma takes off, by flying through the building of his home.

"Wait up!" Usagi said, as she followed her husband.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Where is she?" Minako demanded, as she paced back and forth in front of Usagi's parents, amidst the wreck Café Americana.

"Dear, do you have to walk around with clothes?" Ikuko asked. She and her husband Kenji were chained up, thus preventing their escape.

She then turns towards her husband.

"You better not be peeking, dear," Ikuko said.

"I'm trying not to, hon," Kenji replied, as he kept his eyes closed.

"It doesn't matter WHAT I look like," Minako said. "What should be of your concern is what I'll do to you two if your daughter doesn't get here-"

"I'm here," said a voice from above.

All eyes turn towards a floating couple.

"You," Minako said angrily.

"Yes," Usagi said. "You got my attention. And guess who I brought along?"

"Ranma?" Minako said quietly.

"Hey, babe," Ranma said. "Nice seeing you again…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS 7: A Bright, Heroic Age! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4: "Starting Over" (Final)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"It appears that Minako has a few screw loose," said the entity of Mars, as she and the other planetary "Exemplars", who were formerly known as the Sailor Scouts. The entity of Mars appeared as a column of fire…

"I don't think that's a fair assessment, Rei," said the entity of Mercury. She appeared to be a crystalline, ice-like figure that seemed to glow a light blue.

"Out of all of us, Minako loved Ranma the most."

"But is our love for Ranma any less…significant?" said the entity of Jupiter. She appeared to be a column of leaves that whirled about in a funnel, with a signal light bolt down the center of the funnel.

"He was my sempai, after all."

"I…I just miss home," said the entity of Saturn, which appeared as a thick, yellow glob that didn't hold shape. "And I miss Rini."

"We all do," said the entity of Neptune. She appeared as a water spout…

"I think it's time for us to return home."

"But that would mean I would have to marry that jerk!" said the entity of Uranus said. She appeared as a shower of tiny stars.

"There is no way that I am going to submit to him!"

"Dear, we've been over this before," the entity of Neptune said. "There is Ranma's female to consider."

"Yeah, but SHE would want to wear the pants in the relationship."

Pause.

"And why the hell are we stuck out here is space, while Usagi makes fakes AND doppelgangers to replace us anyway?"

"That is because you all needed to time to adjust to your new status as Exemplars," said Sailor Pluto, as she materializes from her natural form of a mist. "Ever since the War of Light, you all went through a chrysalis that merged the avatars of the Light with each and every one of you."

"Then, how come you didn't become like us, Setsuna?" Makoto asked.

"I did," Sailor Pluto said. "I have the advantage of accessing the Time Spheres to complete my own evolution quickly."

"Oh."

"Nevertheless, I think it's time for the true Sailor Scouts to return to Earth."

"Okay, but what about Minako?" Rei said. "She sort of jumped the gun there."

"Not to worry," Sailor Pluto said. "The Princess is dealing with her even as we speak…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"Venus Love Me Flash!" Minako said, as she discharged energy at Usagi.

FLASH!

"Urgh!" Usagi said, as she held back the beam with the sheer force of the power of the Light, as evident by her bright shield (shaped like a, well, war shield).

"You lied to me, Usagi!" Minako said. "You just want Ranma all to yourself!"

"If I wanted that, he wouldn't have married you in the first place, Mina," Usagi said. She then used her Serenity Corps Power Ring to create a giant anvil.

POP!

"Watch out," Usagi said, as she sung her warnings.

"Huh?" Minako said, as she looked up, as a giant anvil fell upon her…

"No!" Minako said, as she used her Star Sapphire Power Ring to create a pink/violet buzz saw to cut the anvil in half.

SLICE!

THOOM! THOOM!

"Ha!" Minako said. "Like that is going to stop me from being with my love-"

FFT!

A net made from the Light swarms all over Minako, entangling her in the process.

"Not unless you continue to yap, Mina," Usagi said, as she lowered her net gun that was made from the White Light.

Meanwhile, Ranma and the Tsukinos were watching this from a nearby park bench.

"I always enjoy a good fight, you know," Ranma said, as he munched on a bowl of beef noodles.

Kenji turns towards his son-in-law.

"How can you be so…nonchalant about this?" Kenji yelled. "Putting aside the fact that you have multiple wives, you mind having two of them…fighting?"

"Mr. Tsukino, I am a fighter who like to watch fights," Ranma said. "But Minako was the one who started this whole thing first."

"Really, Ranma," Ikuko said with disappointment. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Well, it's better than me saying 'eh'," Ranma said with a shrug. "I'm not saying that out of any disrespect or anything, but I learned to just ride any ridiculous situation that I might come across. And, for the record, this is all on Usagi."

"Gee, thanks for the moral support, husband!" Usagi yelled.

"No problem!" Ranma said, as he raised his tub of popcorn.

"Grrrrr!"

Kenji and Ikuko could only look at their son-in-law with stunned disbelief.

"…"

Meanwhile, Usagi was fuming at Ranma's nonchalant mannerism, when she found herself wrapped in Minako's Love Me Chain.

KLANG!

"Oh?" Usagi wondered, before she was yanked into the air. "Ulp-!"

"Now, let's see how you feel being jerked around," Minako said, as she used a giant, violet facsimile of herself to turn Usagi into a personal yo-yo.

FLICK!

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she

FLICK!

"Ah!"

FLICK!

"Ah!"

FLICK!

"Ah-!"

"Aren't you going to do something NOW?" Kenji asked. "Usagi is going to hurt if this keeps up."

"Sir, Usagi can take a thermonuclear explosion at point blank range," Ranma said, as he picks his teeth with a toothpick.

"Really?" Ikuko asked.

"Yep. In fact, her true form is that of pure energy, having merged with the Light."

"I see. Then why-?"

"Because Usagi likes to goof around when she gets into fights she knows she can win, that's why," Ranma said, as he gets up while flicking away his toothpick. "Besides, she doesn't want to fight her one of her closest friends anyway."

"I see."

Ranma then turns towards the action.

"Yo, Usagi," Ranma said.

"Huh?" Usagi replied.

"Wrap this up so we can begin cleaning up this park."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she suddenly the Love Me Chain while securing her position a few yard over the surface.

YANK!

"What?" Minako said, as she suddenly felt a tremendous force coming from Usagi.

"Mina, you do know that the power of the Star Sapphire is an aspect of the White Light, right?" Usagi said. "And that it is through my House that you have your powers, correct?"

"No-!" Minako said as she felt her power being removed.

Hummmmm…

"Ohhhhh," Minako said, as she fell down to Earth.

KTCH!

"I got you," Ranma said, as he caught the now human in his arms.

"Ranma, is Minako okay?" Usagi said, as she held the power of the Predator in one hand, and the power of Venus in another. "I'm worried that I might have caused a physiological strain in her."

"She appears to be okay," Ranma said, as he checked Minako's vital signs. "She's resting…"

Suddenly, the skies opened up, as a multi-colored light fell to Earth.

FWOOSH!

"Ah!" Ikuko said. "Invasion!"

"Stay with me, hon," Kenji said, as he held his wife.

FLASH!

"Well, well, well," Sailor Mars said with a smirk. "And here we thought you WEREN'T goofing off while we were gone."

"Nice to see you too, Rei," Usagi replied.

Ranma sensed that the Sailor Scouts were now cosmic entities, the equivalent of gods…

"Princess, we have much to talk," Sailor Pluto said.

Usagi looks around the destroyed area of Juuban Park.

"I suppose you're right…"

A few days later, at Tokyo General Hospital…

Minako was in her hospital room for observation. Having her mind influenced by the Predator had took a toll on the Senshi of Venus, which is why she was in a private room at the hospital.

Minako sighed, as she stared out the window. She knew that the other Sailors were on a proverbial mission to get their lives back in order. On the more positive note, Usagi's LMDs had did a marvelous job at impersonating the lives of the Sailor Scouts to such a degree, that no one would notice the arrival of the genuine articles. As for the doppelgangers, who were the more "superheroic" versions of the magical girl contingent, they were "born" as a fail-safe measure to insure that there would always Sailor Scouts (although they were called "Saiban Scouts"). Go figure.

"At least I don't have to worry about not having any money from lack of record sales," Minako mused.

CHUNK!

"Knock, knock?" Ranma said, as he opened the door to the hospital room.

"Ranma?" Minako said in surprise.

Ranma shows a gift and some flowers from his bag, after setting down the bag down on a nearby chair.

"Peace offering?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, Ranma," Minako said with a half smile. "Just come in…"

"Cool," Ranma said, as he closes the door behind him with his foot.

THUMP!

CHUNK!

"Usagi would have been here with me, but she felt that I should spend some time with you," Ranma said, as he gave Minako some flowers. "And…I wanted to personally apologize to you."

"A-apologize?" Minako asked.

"Yeah. For one, I should have taken the time to spend more time with you."

"But…you were busy saving the Universe…on a variety of fronts."

"No excuse. I should MAKE the time, even if it means being your traveling companion while you are on the road being an entertainer."

"Okay…"

"And, secondly, I should've been more proactive in our relationship," Ranma said. "In fact, I should be more proactive in many of my relationships, so I should have gone to you to discuss our future together."

"But…you don't like getting in the way of anyone's goals and stuff."

"Maybe I should, or, at the very least, help you make a decision that is beneficial to the both of us…"

Pause.

"And that is why I bought a local theater nearby, so that you can have your shows, if that's what you want…"

Ranma presents the deed to the historical Kabuki-za Theater in Ginza District, Tokyo.

"This is for you, dear," Ranma said, as he hands the deed to the historical theater house to Minako. "Happy Belated Birthday, Merry Christmas…and Happy Anniversary…"

"Awww," Minako said. "How sweet…"

"Yes, and my retainer 'Blacky' Tanaka has a sister who can help you set up your shows."

Minako raises an eyebrow.

"Trust me, Blacky's sister is legit, and has a background in television production."

"Okay, but I have final say on my shows."

"Fine with me. Oh, and Usagi wants me to give you this gift."

"What is it?"

"Open and see."

Shrugging her shoulders, Minako opens the gift…

"It's the Star Sapphire and my Venus Henshin rod," Minako said.

"Yep, they are yours, if you want them," Ranma said.

"But…what about the Predator?"

"That is the thing. In order to tame the beast of love, the recipient must perform an act of love to tame the beast. The Predator had been influencing you, due to your disgust with the way I was treating you. And for that…I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence between the two…

"Well, you take care of yourself, and call me," Ranma said, as he gave Minako a kiss on the forehead.

And with that, Ranma turns to leave-

"Hold it," Minako said, as she grabs Ranma's arm, before she pulls Ranma in for a deep kiss…

"Whoa," Ranma said, as he came up for air.

"I didn't go through all this for nothing Ranma," Minako said with a knowing grin.

"Okay," Ranma said meekily.

And that is that, as the pink-violet light shown throughout all to see…

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Usagi, Ranma and the young genius Amadeus Cho pay tribute to the memory of a fallen hero in "The 13****th**** Labor of Herakles!" See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "The 13****th**** Labor of Herakles!" (I)**

* * *

A week later…

Usagi, as the Silver Sailor Cosmos (basically Usagi decked in shiny silver like a second skin, like something out of the Hajime Sorayama portfolio, while riding on a silver surf board), was taking in a wake caused by a solar flare. She was actually riding the flare like tidal wave.

"Yahoo!" Usagi said, as she used her skills to ride the crest of the flare. And then-

BLIP!

The holographic head of her daughter, Sailor Galacta, the daughter of the previous universal devourer: Galactus. Sailor Galacta looked like her mother Usagi, accept that she had black hair and purple eyes (with a tiny, glowing, violet square set within each eye). She wore a purple miniskirt, thick boots and gloves and a helmet that flared at the sides.

"Mother!" Sailor Galacta whined. "I'm getting hungry!"

"Okay, okay," Usagi said, as she rode off the wake. As one of the "Heralds of Sailor Galacta", it was her job to scourer the universe to search for a planet rich in energy. For the most part, the heralds avoid populated planets. Well, with the exception of Terrax, who could give a damn if a world is inhabited or not. Still, even then, even Terrax is obligated to give the inhabitants a chance to flee their world, before the Devourer comes. However, with Usagi's daughter as the new Devourer, even Terrax is forced to be more merciful when choosing which worlds that are marked for consumption.

At least that parasitic tapeworm (called the "Disease Waveform") that tends to run in the Galactus family had been excised a bit from Galacta at least, and thus only forces Usagi's daughter to consume worlds to just four times per solar cycle (kind of like a regular meal).

As Usagi traveled through space to search for a planet, her mind goes back a few months ago, when a change in management occurred…

FLASHBACK!

"Man, the 'big man' looks awful," Green Lantern Ranma Saotome said, as he observes the weakened form of Galactus, who was being attended to by his probes, while all the heralds gathered around. Apparently, Galactus had inadvertently consumed a unique energy known as "Old Power", which was a power that was possessed by the gray skinned Sakaarans. Unfortunately, it was so potent that Galactus became addicted to it. But without that power, the Devourer was dying. In fact, no power could save Galactus at this point, not even that which was in the possession of Sailor Cosmos.

Ranma was on hand to represent the interest of the Green Lantern Corps, as well as give his take on how to help Galactus, since he was familiar with the Old Power from his time on Sakaara.

"Tell me about it," Usagi said sadly. "I could give up my life at this point, and nothing could save the master. Certainly, we heralds can't revive him by giving back our power."

"Usagi, I really wish that you wouldn't say that," Ranma said.

Just then, the Silver Surfer, Nova, the Invisible Woman and the Dazzler entered the ICU ward. All the heralds were present, although some were more sympathetic than others to what was happening to Galactus.

"How is the master?" Silver Surfer asked, as he sets his board aside, so that it could float on its own. The Silver Surfer was basically a shiny, silver man with a shiny, silver board. In fact, Usagi liked the look so much that she chose it upon her baptism into a herald.

"Terminal, I'm afraid," Usagi said. "Norrin, what are we going to do?"

"Whatever we have to do, we have to think of something soon," Nova said. Nova had shiny gold skin and flaming hair. She was originally an Earth mutant named Frankie Raye who had pyrokinetic abilities who became a cosmic entity upon accepting the job as herald.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Terrax is trying to convince some of the other heralds to become mercenaries," the Invisible Woman said. Both she and the Dazzler, who was dressed like a disco roller skater, retained their human appearance when becoming heralds. They simply had their powers amped up to cosmic levels.

"In other words, we're looking at a civil war."

"Exactly, Ranma," the Dazzler said. "Terrax is just waiting for Galactus to die, so he and his crew could pick up the spoils.

"Then we need for someone to replace him," Usagi said with a sigh. "I was hoping this wouldn't come to this…"

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked. "You're not going to replace Galactus, are you?"

"No, Ranma. But, there is someone…"

Gale Taason was in her off-beat record shop when she received a visitor.

"Um, Gale?" said Gale's co-worker, who looked like a typical beatnik in Greenwich Village area of New York City.

Gale, who was an assistant manager of the shop, removed her headphones.

"What?" Gale said with annoyance. "I'm on break."

"We got some strange visitors in the shop, man," said the co-worker.

Sighing with annoyance, Gale gets up and walks out to the shop's main floor…

"See?" the co-worker said, as he motions towards Green Lantern Ranma and-

"Mother?" Gale asked, as the Silver Sailor Cosmos floats towards her daughter.

"I'm sorry for doing this, but your father needs you."

"…"

"Your real one."

"Oh!" Gale said. "Um, okay. Let me get…changed…"

A violet light envelopes the girl, as she becomes Sailor Galacta.

"Whoa, dude," the record store clerk said, as he rubbed his eyes. "Man, I got to lay off the mushrooms…"

Ranma watches this, as his mind was a whirl of thought.

'How in the heck could get impregnated by a giant?' Ranma thought. He wasn't mad at her for having Gale, since she was born during one of their "separation periods". But still, it was a bit strange to think about such things.

"I'm ready, Mother," Sailor Galacta said, as her eyes glowed softly.

"Man, you've gone cosmic, Gale," said the co-worker.

Sailor Galacta turns towards her co-worker with sad eyes, and gives him a gentle kiss.

"Tell Mr. Mackie that I quit, Paul," Sailor Galacta said, before she and the others faded from view.

"Whoa," Paul said, as he touched is lips. "That was out of this world…"

FWOOSH!

Stardust had expelled concentrated dosage of cosmic energy which was being repelled by Nova's energy blast, which were as powerful as a star. She, the Dazzler and the Invisible Woman held their ground as Terrax (gray skin, beard), Morg (purple, mottled skin, long hair), and Stardust (glowing, blue alien with fish fins on legs and arms, and a fin for a "Mohawk") attempted to enter the ICU where Galactus lay dying. While this was going on, Silver Surfer, Fire Lord and Air Walker would use their energies to keep Galactus alive, since Terrax and his pals had cut of the energy supply to the ICU ward…

"Give it up, Earth women!" Terrax said, as he used his atomic axe, which can split a planetoid with ease, to penetrate the Invisible Woman, which, while enhanced to be impenetrable, where falling under the onslaught of Terrax relentless pounding.

"No," the Invisible Woman said, as she used an invisible bolt to knock Terrax down.

FWAM!

Meanwhile, the Dazzler was moving at the speed of light to avoid getting killed by Morg.

"I am faster than you, Morg," the Dazzler said. Every time she moved, the Dazzler briefly glowed before winking out to a new position.

"Perhaps, female, but I doubt you're faster than a shockwave," Morg said, as he pounded the deck of Galactus' star system wide space fortress.

THA-BOOM!!

The shockwave spreads, stunning the Dazzler.

"Oh!" the Dazzler said, as she fell to the ground.

"Now, die!" Morg said, as he lowers his axe...

GLUM!

Pliers made from out of a green construct, holds the axe in place.

"What?" Morg said in surprise.

"You know, that wasn't very nice of ya," Ranma said, as he used his will to hold the axe in place. "Why don't you take a break and think about having some manners?"

With that, Ranma creates a giant anvil that weighed the equivalent amount of the Moon on top of Morg.

BAM!

"You okay, Daz?" Ranma said, as he helped his ex-girlfriend up.

"I guess so, Ronnie," Dazzler said. "I'm glad you guys got here."

Ranma looks at the remaining combatants.

"So am I," Ranma said, as he begins to fly over. "Come on!"

"Right behind you-!"

Meanwhile, Usagi places a foot on top of Terrax's head, as she lands from above.

BAM!

She hops off and faces Terrax.

"You should be doing this," Usagi said.

"If there is no master, then the spoils go to the victor," Terrax sneers, as Dazzler and Ranma work to contain Stardust. "He has no heir."

"That's where you are wrong," Usagi said, as she points to her daughter. "Galactus has an heir."

Terrax turns to see Sailor Galacta.

"What?"

"Yes, so it's over."

"No!" Terrax yells, as he throws his axe at the girl.

On instinct alone, Sailor Galacta dodges and then catches the axe.

SWISH-KTCH!

"My father wouldn't want you to hurt his daughter, now would he?" Galacta said, as she becomes her true size: that of a giantess.

"Ulp!"

"We will talk later, but I have family to attend to," said Galacta. She then flicks Terrax' axe down, before sticking at the herald's feet.

THAK!

"…"

The Silver Surfer appears.

"It is good that you have arrived, Mistress," Silver Surfer said.

"I wish it was under better circumstances, Norrin Radd," Galacta said with a sad sigh. "Now, I have to claim my birthright…"

And, with that, Galacta does as she must…say goodbye to her father before absorbing what's left of him, such as the way of the Universe…

END FLASHBACK!

After returning from her duties as herald, Usagi relaxed and went to sleep. That night, she dreamed that night. She dreamed of rolling green hills, of mythic creatures and of epic quests. And in all of them, she dreamed of one hero: Herakles, the scion of Zeus. Still, these dreams Usagi didn't mind having, since she was endowed with a fragment of Herakles' essence as the possessor of the magic of SHAZAM. As a result of incorporating the magic into her very being, Usagi could, as a side-effect, know what her benefactors know. However, lately, additional memories of her old friend were coming to forefront. Unfortunately, these memories were of Herakles' time of death…

_She sees Herakles desperately trying to shut down the Continuum Machine, a device that was creating a duplicate Earth. Should the machine run its course, it would replace the present Earth. After all, two Earths can't co-exist on the same plane, right?_

_She sees Herakles glancing towards a shadowy figure, and calls for that person's aid._

_The figure responds by throwing a lightning bolt at Herakles…_

_BOOM!_

"No!" Usagi said, as she sits up in her bed.

Ranma wakes up and glances over towards his wife.

"You okay?" Ranma said, as he sits up to comfort his wife.

"No," Usagi said, as she rubbed her forehead. "I've been dreaming of Herakles lately…"

"It's one THOSE dreams?" Ranma said with a wirily grin.

Usagi gives Ranma the typical female look of disapproval.

"Sorry," Ranma said.

"Ranma, if I was having one of those dreams, I wouldn't be complaining," Usagi said, as she eased herself out of bed. She was wearing just an extra-long t-shirt and underwear. "But these dreams always end the same way: with Herk's death."

"Huh," Ranma said, as he notices his wife's body. It was getting a bit more muscular lately, but not overly so.

"Dear, have you noticed that you're getting a bit beefier lately?"

"You're telling me?" Usagi said, as she checked out her muscles. "It's a side effect from Herakles'…death. I've been working out to tighten my muscles, so that I won't bulk up. After all, I DO like having curves."

Pause.

"But that still doesn't help me with what is going on now."

"Well, maybe, in your mind, Herk never really got the chance to 'go out' in style?" Ranma asked. "Maybe you need to, I don't know…do something to honor his memory?"

"You really think so?" Usagi asked.

"Hey, it can't hurt. Besides, maybe Amadeus can get on this?"

"Oh, yeah," Usagi replied. "By the way, how is he doing these days?"

"He's been using his cursed form to peep at girls."

"Huh. Oh, that reminds me. You and I have to have a sit down with the Go Kamisora Gami soon."

"Why? They think we're not 'ninja' enough these days?"

"Actually has to do with us moving the physical 'Pillars of Heaven' to the Hinokuni Prefecture, and how we distilled pure Jusenkyo girl-water into the environment."

"It shouldn't have been enough to turn anyone, or anything into a girl, save for those living in the Hidden Leaf Village have the girl curse."

"True, but the initial damage was already done, since there is a noticeable spike in the birth of girls. Some kage's think we purposely spiked the waters in order to gain some tactical advantage. Go figure."

"…"

"But I do like your idea," Usagi said. "Okay, let's do go on a quest or something. You can contact the kid, and let him know what's up."

"Fine, but we don't have a quest to go onto," Ranma said.

"Actually, I know just the person to ask…"

The next day at the Olympus Group Building…

"Of course I can help, cousin," Athena said, as she accepted a goblet of nectar from an aid while lounging in her private room. The Olympus Group was a front for the Olympians, after losing access to Mt. Olympus. Since then, the gods of Olympus have been using their skills to develop a financial and business empire. And with the deaths of Zeus, Hera and Herakles at the hands of Typhon, who regained his memories long enough to seek revenge on those who had down-sized him, the Olympians have been scrambling to recover from their loss. Taking the reins of power was Athena Panhellendros, who now wields Zeus' lightning bolt and authority as the head of the Olympus Group…

"You want a quest?" Athena asked.

"Yes," Usagi replied. "You know, something that would make Herakles proud."

"Okay, I can muster up something," Athena replied. "We have a vermin problem on Mt. Olympus."

"'Vermin'?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. Ever since one of Lord Izanagi's son, Amatsu-Mikaboshi waged his wars on Mt. Olympus, we gods have not have had a home in a while."

Usagi nods her head in understanding. Amatsu-Mikaboshi was the twin brother of Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun and the head of the gods of Takamagahara, home of the Japanese gods. Mikaboshi was essentially the devil in Japanese lore, and is the father of the youma. In fact, Mikaboshi had created youma for Metallia, when she invaded, through her avatar Queen Beryl, the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium Imperium. A few years ago, Mikabisha invaded Mt. Olympus, and nearly conquered the realm with the death of Zeus. And although Mt. Olympus was saved from Mikabisha, it had been essentially abandon, due to the Olympians weaken state…

"I'm surprised you didn't have Kratos or Xena or even Bia and Nike deal with the situation."

Kratos was the god of power, Xena was the goddess of war, Bia was the goddess of strength, and Nike was the goddess of victory…

"With so many things happening, we didn't have time to deal with the crisis properly," Athena said. "And besides, if I recall, you had sent Kratos to the Isle of Healing recently, correct?"

"Heh," Usagi said with a nervous laugh. "Well, we did kind of get out of hand…"

"So, I gather," Athena said. "Making matters worse, there is a curse on the realm. It is now filled with shadows of war, pain and death."

"In other words, there are dark gods, monsters and stuff roaming the realm."

"And you have Mikaboshi to thank for. At any rate, the only way to correct this over sight is by harnessing the Flame of Olympus, and the only person who has that power is…Pandora."

Pause.

"Your mission is to find Pandora, so that she can light the torch of the Golden Realm. Of course, you'll have much to overcome, including evil doppelgangers of your closest friends and allies."

"Ugh," Usagi said with a frown. "Somehow, this will end up feeling like a video game or something. But…I'll do it."

Athena smiles at knowing that her cousin had accepted this mission. However, she was not being altruistic about giving Usagi her quest.

'Hopefully, little cousin won't make it out of Mt. Olympus alive,' Athena thought. 'I'll get rid of the last evidence of what truly happened to my dear half-brother...'

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6: "The 13****th**** Labor of Herakles!" (II)**

* * *

The next day…

"You're sure you want to do this?" Usagi Tsukino said, as she made sure her shoulder sling bag was diagonally across her chest.

"Well, technically, I'm still under contract to keep an eye on you," Taimu said, as he secured his gear.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she turns towards Dr. Tempo, Kokiri Ukyo, Ranma Saotome and Amadeus Cho (boy genius).

"So, you guys are ready?"

"Yep!" Ukyo said. "I love going on quests…"

She turns towards Ranma.

"And I get a chance to get to know a different Ranma," Ukyo said with a smile.

"Not, exactly," Ranma said, as he steps back. "Watch."

Ranma suddenly spins around at super-speed, before-

FLASH!

"Wonder Woman, at your service," Agrippa said, as she was decked in her costume. It was styled slightly different (i.e. gold bracelets instead of silver).

"H-how?" Ukyo said in shock and disbelief. She knew that HER Ranma could change forms, but it was never to a strong yet buxom, tall, red-haired Amazon before…

"Long story," Agrippa said. "Since I will be going to Mt. Olympus, I have to be in appropriate guise-"

Agrippa notices Amadeus staring at her inappropriately.

"Kid!" Agrippa yelled. "Eyes…up!"

"What?" Amadeus said. "Oh, sorry about that…"

"Kid, you got a girl form, you know. You can stare at that all day."

"But it's not the same thing."

"Humph."

"You two, calm down," Usagi said.

"Usagi, how are we to get to Mt. Olympus?" Dr. Tempo asked. He wanted to go because of the antiquities he might find there…

"Only an Olympian can find a way to that realm," Usagi said. "Agrippa is one, and I am another. SHAZAM!"

BA-BOOM!

Lady Shazam stood in her frock and now-white hair. Her tunic had a lightning bolt emblazoned on it, and a gold sash around her waist. However, she was not wearing her cape, and she wore gold/yellow sandals that were tied around her ankles.

"Your eyes," Dr. Tempo said.

"Strange, huh?" Usagi replied as her pale-blue eyes glowed and sparkled. "I'm the sum of the power that empowers my magic word."

Pause.

"You're ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" Ukyo said cheerfully, wanting to put out the thought that Ranma was now a powerful Amazon.

"I hope so, because it's going to get pretty rough from here on out."

"Remember," Agrippa said. "We go in, we find Pandora, and then we light the Flame of Olympus. No show boating."

"No problem on my end," Taimu said.

"Taimu, just remember to not get distracted," Dr. Tempo said.

"I know what I am doing, Doc."

"Alright then: SHAZAM!" Usagi said, as she summoned the magic lightning to strike them all, before transporting them to Mt. Olympus…

FLASH!

Taimu felt weird at first, as he thought he lost sensation all over his body. And then he felt the rush of air…

"Whoa!" Taimu said, as he realized that he was falling through space. He could smell the scent of battle and death, as he sees giant made of rocks, mud and Earth fast approaching him…

Quickly, Taimu used his grappling hook to catch one of the tree limbs that grew out of the giantess like hair.

"Here goes," Taimu said, as he shot his grappling hook at the tree.

BLAM!

Wrrrrrr…

THUNK!

He manages to fall a bit past his target before swing towards the giantess…

SMACK!

"Ooof!"

Taimu holds on, until he sees Dr. Tempo flying towards him in one of his armors.

"Taimu, you okay?" Dr. Tempo asked.

"I guess," Taimu said, as he looks around the scene of battle. "Where the heck are we?"

"This is what Usagi said about Mt. Olympus being swarmed by 'shadows'," Dr. Tempo said. "Obviously, we are in the middle of a recreation of the Olympian-Titan War-"

THOOM!

Taimu feels that the ground giantess was climbing up Mt. Olympus.

"And what the hell are we on?"

"A shadow of Gaia, apparently."

"Feels real to me, Doc," Taimu said with a snort. "And the others?"

"They are already up on Gaia's shoulders. We have to get to them."

"Right," Taimu said, as he pressed the button to re-spoil his grappling hook…

Meanwhile…

"Look at we have here, my people," said Shadow Zeus, as he sees the S-Gaia approaching. "It appears we have new players in our eternal struggle with the Titans."

"Then we should deal with them as we have done with the Titans, my brother," Shadow Hades said. "I could use more souls."

"Then make it so," S-Zeus said.

And, with that, S-Zeus gives the signal for the Shadow Olympians to attack with a wave of his hand.

Meanwhile, Usagi looks up at all this.

"Interesting," Usagi said with a discerning eye. "The shadows of Olympus are going to attack us."

"What do you expect?" Agrippa said, as she made sure her limbs were nice and stretched. She then looks up at Shadow Gaia.

"Gaia, you don't mind us helping ya?"

"Not at all, child," Gaia said, as she continued to climb up the side of the mountain. "An enemy of the Olympians is a friend of the Titans."

"Cool."

"I think we should break off into two fronts," Amadeus said.

"In other words, one of us is the distraction."

"I wouldn't put it like that but, yeah."

"Okay. Just remember that Ukyo is going to protect you."

"I don't need protecting as long as I got Herk's mace," Amadeus said, as he shows everyone Herakles golden war mace. It was enchanted, so that one hit by it is enough to inflict aggravated damage…

"All the same, we're in a war zone," Usagi said. She then turns towards Kokiri Ukyo.

"You got?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ukyo said as she saluted.

"There's no need for that, Ukyo. We are friends, here-"

Suddenly the fiery chariot approaches.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS, INTRUDERS!" Shadow-Helios said, as he rained down fire like a drive-by shooter.

FWOOM-FWOOM-FWOOM-!

"Look out!" Agrippa said, as she pushed Ukyo and Amadeus out of the way, as she was engulfed in flames.

FWOOSH!

"Ranchan!" Ukyo cried out, fearing for Agrippa's life.

Agrippa merely gathered the flames into her hands, and lobbed it back at Helios, who was leaving the scene.

"Catch this, matches!" Agrippa yells, as she throws the ball of flames at Helios.

Weeeeeeeee-BWOOSH!

"Arrrgh!" Helios yelled, as he fell from the skies.

"Helios!" Usagi said, as she was about to go after the entity that wore her son's face.

"Usagi, don't!" Agrippa said.

"But-"

"He's not Helios; he's just a shadow, remember?"

Usagi was about to protest, but her analytical mind kicked in."

"You're…you're right, Ranma," Usagi said with a sigh. "None of this is correct…"

Just then, Dr. Tempo and Taimu arrive.

"Anything interesting happening?" Taimu said, as he dropped off of Dr. Tempo's armored back.

"With all this?" Agrippa said mockingly, as she motions to the death and destruction of the surroundings. "How can it not?"

"Ha, ha, very funny…"

"My sensor systems indicate that over a dozens of automatons are on approach," Dr. Tempo said, as he checked his internal systems.

"That would be the first wave," Usagi said, as she scans the mountain side. She notices several edifices that were built into could allow for a secondary front to occur.

"Doctor, I want you, Ukyo and Amadeus to find a way into Olympia," Usagi said, as she points to the spot on the mountain. "The rest of us lead an assault directly."

"And remember this: if you are injured, or running low on magical energy, there are chests marked with the symbol for Omega that can replenish you on both accounts," Agrippa said. "Also, the death of your opponents will increase your strength and personal power."

"I don't understand that," Ukyo said.

"Just think in terms of blue potions, green potions and red potions."

"Oh, I see…"

"Here they come!" Amadeus said, as thin, armored warriors carrying an assortment of weapons land in a fighting stance.

"And now you three go," Usagi said, as she points towards Dr. Temp, Amadeus and Kokiri Ukyo.

"Right," Dr. Tempo said, as he turns towards Ukyo and Amadeus. "Grab my hands."

The two do as he is told.

"See you up top," Amadeus said, as he is lifted off the ground.

"Good luck!" Ukyo said, as she waves good-bye with one hand…

"Now," Agrippa said. "Hit them hard. No fancy tricks."

"Who needs fancy tricks when you have a horde that is about to overwhelm ya?" Taimu said, as he took out his proton cannon, aimed, and discharged his weapon.

BLIP!

"Locked, loaded and firing," Taimu said.

Suddenly, the weapon malfunctioned and broke apart.

CRACK!

"What the hell-?"

"Modern weapons don't work in this realm, unless they have been forged by Haphaestus himself," Usagi said, as she threw a magic lightning bolt at throng of incoming horde.

FLING!

BOOM!

The flesh automatons were instantly destroyed, as their energy went into Usagi.

"Whoa," Usagi said. "That was…intense."

"Yeah, it is, so keep your wits about you," Agrippa said, as she moved into attack mode, as she smashed her way through the horde with a chain.

SMASH!

Red energy went into Agrippa as well.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me this before?" Taimu said, as he took out one of his blades from his personal pocket space, and then charged forward.

"Yahhh-!"

His first foe attempted to block that attack, only to realize that Taimu slid on his knees and sliced the foe in half by the waist.

SLICE!

"Skreee!"

As Taimu continued to slide forward, he absorbed the energy, giving him a slight high.

"Whoa," Taimu said, as he quickly recovered to inflict more damage.

Just then, one of the Titans above Gaia tumbles past, after Poseidon slams straight into his chest.

"Man, that ought to hurt," Agrippa said, as she looks down.

As soon as the Titan hits the water, Poseidon merges with him, and creates a giant monster with tentacles, tendrils and crab-like seahorses for hands. It began to stretch upward, using its reach to yank the remaining Titans off of Mt. Olympus-

Suddenly, Gaia screams.

"Arggh!" Gaia yells in pain, as one of the tendrils bursts through Gaia's right hand. "It hurts! Free me-!"

"Don't worry!" Usagi said, as she takes to the skies. "We'll help. Ranma-!"

"I know, we're on it!" Agrippa said, as she and Taimu run down Gaia's arm towards the offending appendage. She immediately lifts the tree up that was blocking her path, while Taimu provided cover.

"Urgh!" Agrippa said, as she lugs the large tree on her left shoulder.

SLICE-SLICE-!

Taimu cuts down the last of the obstacles, as he sees what they were facing.

"Oh, hell no!" Taimu said, as he narrowly avoided the crab claw.

"You mean, hell yeah!" Agrippa said, as she used the tree trunk like a javelin.

FLING!

Landing home, the tree trunk smashes into the crab-seahorse, as it screamed in pain.  
"Skreee!"

"Are you sure you want to continue this?" Agrippa asked. "This is only the beginning."

"Just try to stop me," Taimu grinned, as he prepares his next attack…

* * *

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7: "The 13****th**** Labor of Herakles!" (III)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Tempo, Amadeus Cho and Kokiri Ukyo are scaling the sides of Mt. Olympus, trying to figure out a way to the top.

"I think I see an entrance," Amadeus said, as he points to an edifice.

"Who the heck is that?" screamed Ukyo, as she points to a large man with messed up red skin and a horned helmet that seemed to exude fire. He was using his long chains to hook one of the Titans, before pulling him of the mountain.

"Ahhhhh-!" yelled the Titan (rocky with blue, jagged lines that sparked with power), as he fell.

"Now die-!" the man said, as he jumped after the Titan…

"That's one of the guises of the god Hades," Dr. Tempo said.

"He certainly looked different from the last time I saw," Amadeus said. "Then again, gods can look like anything they want to I guess…"

"We're here," Dr. Tempo said, as he dropped Ukyo and Amadeus down onto the ledge.

"Wait, I see one of those chests Usagi was talking about," Ukyo said. "It has a glowing red 'omega' symbol on it…"

Ukyo goes over to the chest, and opens it.

CHUNK!

"Ukyo, be careful," Dr. Tempo said, as he sees red sparkles go into the Hero of Time.

Zummmm…

"Whoa," Ukyo said, as she increased her power. "I feel…strange."

"What do you think will happen if we absorb a lot of this red energy?" Amadeus asked. "I'm only a number guy; you're the biologist."

Dr. Tempo scans Ukyo and the box with his medical sensors…

"Fascinating," Dr. Tempo said.

"What is it, doctor?" Ukyo asked out of concerned.

"The red energy is distilled ambrosia," Dr. Tempo said. "Everything that is 'living' around here is steeped ambrosia."

"Wait a minute," Amadeus said. "From what I read about ambrosia, if a mortal consumes enough ambrosia, he or she can become a godling."

"Yes, that is correct. This could explain why Mokabisha tried to conquer Mt. Olympus in the first place, so that he would have his own access to ambrosia: the power of the gods of Mt. Olympus itself."

"But doctor, I don't want to be a goddess!" Ukyo said. "You become egotistical, and mad with power, if my experience with the 'Fierce Deity' mask is an indication."

"There is a difference between a godling and a full god, Ukyo," Amadeus said. "A godling is simply a person who is enhanced physically and is immortal. A full god, or goddess, has dominion over a concept—like love or war—or element—like fire or light—for instance. So, unless you want to kill a god, you'll simply be harder to kill by standard means."

"Oh," Ukyo said. "I guess that makes sense."

"But let's not delay," Dr. Tempo said. "We have to reach for that edifice-!"

THOOM!

All eyes turn towards Lady Shazam, as she wrestled with one of Poseidon's tendrils. Tapping into her Titan heritage, by way of her grandmother Selene, she had increased her physical size to wrestle aquatic monster.

"Ha!" Lady Shazam said, as she yanked off a tendril from Poseidon's body.

WRUNCH!

"Arrgh!" said the god of the seas, as he withered in pain. Normally, Poseidon looked like a bronzed man with tribal art that glowed blue. However, he had merged with both the waters below and the remains of his defeated Titan (i.e. Oceanus) to become a monstrous threat straight out of a H.R. Geiger portfolio…

Poseidon looks up angry. He then snaked octopus tentacles from his body, a wraps them around her waist and legs.

"Come here!" Poseidon yelled, as he pulls the world's mightiest magical girl to him.

"Whoops!" Lady Shazam said, as she was dragged down. "I thought I left Japan to get away from stuff like this-!"

"Usagi!" Dr. Tempo yelled. "Hang on-!"

"Just stick with the plan!" Lady Shazam said, as she was dragged down into the deep…

"Monsters!" Ukyo said, as she suddenly pulls out her bow, and notches it.

Amadeus and Dr. Tempo turns around to see monsters on approach. Ukyo shoots a volley of arrows into her targets. She wanted to save her light arrows for later, so she used her fire and ice arrows instead.  
FFFT! FFT! FFT FFT-!

One of the monsters dragged his sword as he walked towards Amadeus, and then-

SWING!

CLANG!

Amadeus used the Golden Mace of Herakles to block the attack. He then twists around sharply by the hips to backhand his attack with the mace.

BAM!

As soon as his opponent fell, he faded from view. As he did so, red energy filled Amadeus' body.

"Whoa," Amadeus said.

BLAM!

Dr. Tempo lowers his weapons gauntlets, as he absorbed the red energy.

"Indeed."

"Wait, why are your weapons working, while Taimu's failed?" Amadeus asked.

"I'm a humanoid, remember?" Dr. Tempo said.

"That's right," Amadeus said in realization. "Your 'cybernetics' are a part of you."

"Bingo. Where I come from, man and machine are ONE."

"What is that?" Ukyo said, as she points to a huge, heavy chain, through a gap, that seemed to run down the middle of Mt. Olympus.

"That's the 'Chain of Balance'," Amadeus said. "Athena said that it's what binds this realm to Earth and the Underworld. Break it, and this world becomes lost, if not destroyed."

"Huh."

"We go there, but up," Dr. Tempo said, as he points to a higher ledge.

"I see something," Ukyo said, as she takes out her grappler (called a "Long Hook Shot"). "Amadeus, grab unto me!"

Amadeus does as he is told, and wraps his arms around Ukyo's waist.

"Hang on," Ukyo said, as she shot out her grappling hook.

POOMF!

Wrrrrrr-CHUNK!

Ukyo and Cho rocketed to a higher ledge—with Dr. Tempo in tow—where they see the entrance that they sought.

"At least we made it," Amadeus said, as he relaxes a bit.

Suddenly, one of the tendrils—with the crab-seahorses at the end—slams into the pathway, destroying it instantly.

THA-BOOM!

"What the-?" Ukyo said in shock and awe, as she and her party observes what is going on.

"I had enough of that," Wonder Ranko (aka "Wonder Woman IV" to the general public) said, as she used her super-strength and power over flight to smash the macabre tips of the tendrils into the sides of the mountain. She then turns towards her partner.

"Now, Taimu!" Wonder Ranko yelled.

"Yee-HA!" Taimu yelled, as he focused his thoughts on creating a clean cut. He leaps off of S-Gaia, and then lowers he blade in a single stroke.

SLICE!

"Arrrrrghhh!" Shadow Poseidon yelled in pain, as the crab-seahorse screamed in pain as well.

As Poseidon retracted what was left of his tendril, Wonder Ranko turns towards Dr. Tempo and the others.

"So…how's it going?"

"Ranchan, we're fighting for our lives, that what!" Ukyo complained. "How are things with YOU?"

"Oh, just fine and dandy, I suppose," Wonder Ranko said, as she kicked off the dead crab-seahorse.

Dr. Tempo turns to see that Taimu was cut up pretty badly.

"Taimu, are you okay?" Dr. Tempo said out of concern.

"This?" Taimu said jokingly. "This is nothing. You should see the other guy."

"Unbelievable…"

BA-BOOM!

All eyes turn towards the action below.

"You guys hurry, and get inside," Wonder Ranko said. "Whatever happens, remember the mission, even if we get separated."

"Right!" Amadeus said.

"Let's go!" Taimu said, as he leaped back into the fray.

Wonder Ranko then turns towards Dr. Tempo and the others.

"And I thought I was that bad at being an 'action junkie'," Wonder Ranko said, as she leaped over the side of the mountain.

"Alright, let's move on," Dr. Tempo said, as he carries Amadeus over the destroyed path, while Ukyo used her "Hover Shoes" to walk across the open space.

"How are we supposed to open this door?" Amadeus said. "I don't see a lock."

"Stand back," Dr. Tempo said, as he discharged his weapon.

BLAM!

The discharge of energy had no effect on the door.

"Interesting," Dr. Tempo said, as he examined the door's properties. "Apparently, this door is made from Promethium, which is virtually indestructible."

"Maybe, maybe not," Amadeus said. He then takes out the Mace of Herakles, and was about to pound the door, when-

"Wait," Ukyo said, as she points to the grooves on the sides. "The metal door slides up…"

Stepping forward, Ukyo squats and digs her fingers into the groove underneath the door.

"I just hope that my 'Silver Gauntlets' will do the trick."

With that, Ukyo grunts as she lips the heavy door, thanks to her enhanced strength, via the Silver Guantlets.

"Errgh!"

THOOM!

"We're in," Dr. Tempo said, as he spoke through his secured communications line.

"Good," said the reply over the same frequency. "If we don't make it through to your position, stay put until further notice."

"Understood."

"Oh, and watch out for monsters."

"Ahhh!" Ukyo scream. "A centaur-!"

"Always," Dr. Tempo said, as he follows his companions into Mt. Olympus itself…

Meanwhile, the fight continues, as Taimu and Lady Shazam fight off S-Poseidon on the out in the open, while Wonder Ranko fight off S-Poseidon on the inside of S-Gaia. Somehow, S-Poseidon was able to slam a tendril straight into S-Gaia's chest, and was trying to rip out her heart.

SLAM!

Wonder Ranko avoided the claw attack of the crab-seahorse. She wanted to get between it and S-Gaia. However, there was not a lot of space to maneuver…

"I have no choice then," Wonder Ranko said, as she took out the Sword of Olympus, bequeath to her by Zeus when the monster "Genocide" (a clone of Princess Diana that was warped into a living creature of destruction) was causing great harm to innocents. Since then, Wonder Ranko, as the champion of Olympians, has used the great sword sparingly.

With the large broadsword in hand, Wonder Ranko leapt into action, slicing off pieces of the monster that stood before her.

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

With the crab limbs removed, Wonder Ranko jabs her blade into crab-seahorse itself.

"Skreeeee-!" the crab-seahorse screeched, before its connecting tendril pulled the remains from within the chest.

"Now, to end this," Wonder Ranko said, as she hops over the heart, so that she could get to the top of S-Gaia's head…

Meanwhile, Lady Shazam slams S-Poseidon into the side of the mountain.

BOOM!

"Taimu!" Lady Shazam bellowed, as she held the sea god in place.

"Right," Taimu said, as he runs along Lady Shazam's giant arm. He notices his client giant bosom.

"This straight out of my fantasies," Taimu said jokingly.

"Taimu!" Lady Shazam said with a red-faced expression.

"Sorry, sorry," Taimu chuckled, as he performed an underhand sword stroke to wear down Giant S-Poseidon's present form. Deep within that form was the real S-Poseidon, with was akin to a Russian nesting doll. All Taimu has to do is open up the crab armor that was covering this version of S-Poseidon's chest…

"HA!"

SLICE!

"Arrgh!" Giant S-Poseidon yelled in pain, as he quickly recovered.

"You little gnat!" S-Poseidon yelled, as he slams he giant trident at Taimu.

SLAM!

Using one hand, Taimu leaps over the attack, and swings downward.

SWING!

"Arrrggh-!"

"Out of the way!" Wonder Ranko yelled, as she flew straight into the wound that was just made by Taimu.

FWAM!

Wonder Ranko burst out of Giant S-Poseidon's back, with the real S-Poseidon in tow. They both rocket towards a nearby ledge, but Wonder Ranko gave an extra spin by slamming S-Poseidon into the wall with a sickening crunch.

BLAM!

Almost instantly, S-Poseidon's giant avatar crumbled…

"We did it!" Lady Shazam said, as she reverted back to her normal size, while Taimu jumped onto the same ledge that Wonder Ranko and S-Poseidon were standing on.

"You did…nothing," S-Poseidon said, as Lady Shazam, Wonder Ranko and Taimu walk up to the sea god. "There are more of us, than there are you."

Pause.

"WE are gods, and you all are beneath us!"

"We know that you think that," Lady Shazam said, as she nods towards Wonder Ranko. "And that's why we're going to take away your godhood. Hon?"

"With pleasure," Wonder Ranko said, as she used a technique that allowed her to pull her opponent's spirit from his body, essentially leaving the victim without a soul. However, when dealing with gods, Wonder Ranko was just removing S-Poseidon's godhood into her own being.

"Arrrrghhhh!" S-Poseidon said, as he collapsed. "What…what have you've done to me?"

"You are mortal," Wonder Ranko said. "Now I'm the master of the seas."

"Noooo!"

"What are we going to do with him?" Taimu asked.

"Leave him to his fate," Lady Shazam said. "Come, we have more to overcome…"

"Right with you," Wonder Ranko said, as she looked at the ball of water that contained tiny versions of aquatic life. She wondered how the true Olympian god of the seas would take the news that she has his power now…

With that out of the way, Wonder Ranko takes off after Lady Shazam and Taimu.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8: "The 13****th**** Labor of Herakles!" (IV)**

* * *

The war on Mt. Olympus raged with Lady Shazam and her companions caught in the middle. Unfortunately, upon reaching the top, Shadow Zeus stood ready.

"Pretenders!" S-Zeus bellowed. "I know who you are, but I shall smite thee as the insignificant gnats that you are!"

"Zeus, wait-!" Lady Shazam replied.

"You side with Gaia, and therefore you side with death!" S-Zeus said, as he threw the lightning bolt at her and her companions.

THOOM!

"Brace yourselves!" Wonder Ranko yelped, as the bolt was about to hit…

Suddenly, Lady Shazam gets in the way of the full force of the lightning bolt.

THOOM!

"Ah!" Lady Shazam yelled, as the energy bolt went through her before striking where Wonder Ranko and Taimu stood.

BOOM!

"Hey-!" Taimu said, as he and Wonder Ranko were knocked back and off of Mt. Olympus.

As Wonder Ranko and Taimu fell, S-Zeus lobs off a second thunder bolt, this time at S-Gaia.

THA-BOOM!

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!" S-Gaia said, as fell over. Unfortunately, she fell on top of Taimu.

Taimu looks up.

"Oh, boy-"

BAM!

"Taimu!" Wonder Ranko yelled. She then looks towards Lady Shazam, who was about to engage in combat with the shadow of the original Lord of Olympus.

"Usagi-"

"I'll handle things from here," Lady Shazam said, as she kept an eye on an approaching S-Zeus, who looked like he meant business.

"You're sure?" Wonder Ranko said warily.

"Hey, if you weren't there to make sure I can take care of myself way back when, I wouldn't be so confident to take on even the shadow of the King," Lady Shazam said with a mischievous smile. "Besides, I have the essence of the true Zeus within me."

"Ha!" S-Zeus bellowed. "We shall see, little girl!"

"Well, good luck," Wonder Ranko said, as she begins to descend. "And better not see you using the marital arts instead of the martial arts on that guy!"

"Hey, to quote the master, 'Anything Goes'," Lady Shazam said, as she stuck out her tongue mockingly.

"Humph," Wonder Ranko said, as she goes after Taimu…

Meanwhile, Dr. Tempo, Kokiri Ukyo and Amadeus Cho managed to make it up the stairs towards the upper terraces, and unto a road that separated the various inhabitable areas of Olympia.

"We made it," Amadeus said, as he sighed with relief. He then noticed the chariot of Helios, as it passes by.

"Onward to destruction!" Shadow Helios yelled, as he led his horde of drone warriors (mindless, gray skinned automatons) to take on the Titans. Unfortunately, thanks to the chaos, anyone who was not a drone was a target, including the residents of Olympians. After all, who can blame mindless automatons from doing what they do best?

"Ahhhhhhh!" yelled an Olympian, as he and several others flee a horde of warriors.

"Why are they attacking those people?" Ukyo asked. "And who are they anyway?"

"They are residents of Olympia—godlings, to be sure—and Hades is taking advantage of a world that is in chaos, Ukyo," Amadeus said.

"But…I thought the Olympians were united against the Titans."

"Hades is simply repositioning his standing," Dr. Tempo said. "Even the Soviet Union was once an ally of the United States at one point in time, before there was a 'Cold War'."

"Huh," Ukyo said, she took out her battle spatula. It was designed to cook, or destroy, or both, depending upon Ukyo's mood.

"Well, here we go-!" Ukyo said, as she charged forward. "Yeee-ahh!"

SLICE!

Dr. Tempo charged his weapons, as he used his multi-ocular sight, which includes the Sharingan and the Byukugan vision. Single-users tend to focus on the particulars. However, Dr. Tempo, being the scientist that he is, is able to use his various vision powers like a multi-variable sensor array for maximum efficiency.

"Targets locked," Dr. Tempo said, as his targeting sensor immediately scanned for a weakness…

'These things have no souls,' Dr. Tempo said. 'But each one has a spark of the essence of their creator…'

Missile darts suddenly appear on Dr. Tempo's shoulders. Before departing for Mt. Olympus, he had modified them to contain the anti-magic supernatural properties…

"Fire," Dr. Tempo said, as he unleashed his missile volley.

FFFWWOOOOSH!

As the missiles sailed to their targets, the casings broke apart into shrapnel. These pieces were made from Premium, a material that Usagi had created it with a team of powerful alchemists and metallurgists for the express purpose of killing supernatural creatures. She had used her knowledge to do so in order to give human being the chance to fend for themselves on equal playing grounds. Unfortunately, the knowledge wound up in the hands of the likes of Norman Osborn, when he and his HAMMER invaded Asgard…

Nevertheless, the shrapnel went right through the heart of the drones, and killed them instantly.

BLOOSH!

"Skreee!"

Meanwhile, Cho used his new skills with the Mace of Herakles to club a drone to death.

BAM!

"Come on," Cho said, as he moved on down to the road towards the entrance of the upper terraces.

"Is it me, or is Amadeus getting…into this?" Ukyo said, as she ran after Cho.

"You're not the only one," Dr. Tempo said, as he ran at Ukyo's side.

After making their way through some arches, where more war drones were dispatched, and after circumventing attacks by a power centaur, they went through some arches to see S-Helios fight the Titan S-Atlas. In Atlas' present state, the Titan was more elemental than deity.

"There," Amadeus said, as he points to a giant crossbow, that was a part of the defenses of Olympus. "We use that that to create a feint to trick Helios into coming to us, or to Atlas."

"That's fine and all, but what about THAT?" Ukyo said, as she points to a creature that had a head of a goat, a face of a lion (on the chest) and a snake for a tale.

"THAT is a 'chimera'," Dr. Tempo said. He then turns towards Amadeus.

"You set up the crossbow while Ukyo and I deal with the Chimera."

"Right," Amadeus said, as he takes off for the giant crossbow…

"You're ready?" Dr. Tempo said, as he changes his weaponry.

"Just stop me," Ukyo said, as she prepared to use her spatula. She then rushes the creature.

"Ahhhhh-!"

Leap!

The chimera looks up to blow fire at Ukyo.

FWOOSH!

"Eeep!" Ukyo said, just as Dr. Tempo uses cold-based attack to deflect and freeze the creature.

FWOOSH!

TING!

Ukyo, still on the descending track, lowers her spatula.

"Megaton SPLAT!" Ukyo called out.

BAM!

Although the goat head was destroyed, the lion's head was not.

"RROWRL!"

"Get down!" Dr. Tempo said, as he pointed his gauntlets and fists at the chimera, and discharged them at the creature.

BWOOSH!

Dr. Tempo's fists slam the creature, knocking it over the side.

"Skreeee-!"

Meanwhile, using his calculations, Amadeus arms and pulls back to the crossbow, and then released it where S-Helios would fly by…

FFFT!

Thanks to his aim, Amadeus forces S-Helios into Atlas' fist.

BAM!

"Yes!" Amadeus said, as he fists the air in triumph.

"No!" S-Helios cried out, as fell into Atlas' hand.

THUMP!

"Hahahahahahaha!" Atlas laughed, as he crushed Helios before tossing him to the side.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" S-Helios cried, as he

BAM!

"At least Atlas gave us a hand," Amadeus said jokingly.

"That is awful," Ukyo said.

"We're going to have to find a way to reach the other side of this structure, since the bridge was destroyed during the Helios fight with Atlas," Dr. Tempo said, as he points to a pavilion. "Otherwise, it'll take us longer to get to the top-"

"Got it," Ukyo said, as she used her Long Hook Shot to grab one of the many harpies that were flying about.

CHUNK!

Sssssssss-THUNK!

"Skreeee!" screeched the harpy, as Ukyo climbed on top of the mythic creature.

"Move…you dumb bird-lady!" Ukyo said, as she knees the harpy.

"Well, that could work," Amadeus said with a shrug.

"Come," Dr. Tempo said, as he grabs Amadeus' hands, in order to carry him across the expansive complex.

In short order, Dr. Tempo, Ukyo and Amadeus—after going through more monsters—find an injured Helios. Helios sees them.

"Don't…keep away!" S-Helios said, as he coughed up blood.

"We have no quarrel with you and the Olympians, but we need to find Pandora," Amadeus said. "Please, help us find her."

Helios was about to say something, when he began to cough up blood.

"He's injured," Ukyo said, as she goes to Helios' side.

"Ukyo-" Amadeus said, before Dr. Tempo stops him.

"Wait," Dr. Tempo said.

"But…why?"

"This is the shadow of the Moon Princess' son, remember?"

"Oh…"

"And besides, she is just giving him life replenishing.

"Drink this," Ukyo said, as she gave S-Helios red potion from one of her Lon Lon milk bottles.

S-Helios looks at the bottle with suspicion.

"It's not poisonous, you jack-ass!" Ukyo yells. "I'm trying to help ya!"

"After nearly killing me?"

"You attacked us first," Amadeus said. "All we want is to find Pandora."

S-Helios looks into Amadeus' eyes…and then nods his head.

"Thank you," Ukyo said, as she gave S-Helios the potion to replenish his health.

S-Helios sniffs it, and then drinks it. As he does, he gets noticeably healthy…

"Thank you, fair maiden," S-Helios said. "Is there anything I can do return the favor?"

"We need to find Pandora."

"I do not know, unfortunately, but I will allow you an easier way—shortcuts and hidden doors—to find those of us who might," S-Helios said, as he stood. "Do you have a lamp or torch?"

"I have my lamp," Ukyo said, as she brought it out. "I haven't had a chance to use it, only because I don't have enough fuel to use it."

"Then I shall bless it with my power," S-Helios said, as he enchants the lamp to shine without the need to replenish its fuel. "With this, you will always find hidden doors."

TING!

Ukyo's lamp shines bright.

"Now, point to that wall," S-Helios said, as he points to what appeared to be an ordinary cliff.

"Okay," Ukyo replied, as she shines light onto the rocky surface.

TING!

A giant doorway appears.

"Whoa," Amadeus said.

"Be warned, though," S-Helios said. "The dangers in there can be worse than out there."

"We'll keep that it mind."

"Thank you, Mr. Helios," Ukyo said with a smile.

"Thanks," Dr. Tempo said, as he and his companion begin the next phase of their adventure…

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9: "The 13****th**** Labor of Herakles!" (V)**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Taimu Kyaasori is dragged to the beach, thanks to Wonder Ranko (aka "Wonder Woman IV"). He was coughing incessantly, after almost drowning in the River of Styx, thanks to the dead that swam its waters.

"You okay?" Wonder Ranko asked.

"Why do I feel weak?" Taimu said. "And how come YOU aren't?"

"You are mortal, while I am not, that's why," Wonder Ranko replied.

"But even you can get killed, champion," said a familiar voice.

All eyes turn towards the ghostly apparition of Shadow Athena.

"Friend or foe?" Wonder Ranko asked.

"Friend, if you let me," S-Athena replied, as she moved towards the redhead and her companion. "Hades will be waiting for you, at the end of this leg of the journey, since he knows that you are a threat."

"We just want to restore the realm of Mt. Olympus so that the real owners will return."

"Even so, our shadows will not want to change ownership of this realm," S-Athena said. "However, I can give you what is left of me…"

And with that, S-Athena merges with Wonder Ranko.

FWOOSH!

"Ugh!" Wonder Ranko said, as she nearly doubled up in pain.

"Ranma!" Taimu said, as he gets up to help his companion.

"I'm okay," Wonder Ranko said. "I'm me…I hope."

'That you are, champion,' S-Shadow Athena said in Wonder Ranko's head. 'I give you all of me as a gift. Use it well…'

And with that, the voice inside Wonder Ranko's head fades for good.

"Huh," Wonder Ranko said, as she scratches her head. "That was weird. I feel stronger, that's for sure…"

"What's weird is that that spear, shield and helm just showed up," Taimu said, as he points to the items that sat nearby…

"So they are," Wonder Ranko said, as she examines the items. "Nice…"

"So, we have to fight Hades next," Taimu said.

"Are you crazy?" Wonder Ranko said. "Hades is a lot scarier than his brothers. No, if we are going to deal with the Lord of the Underworld, even if it is his shadow we are dealing with, I want to go in armed."

"Then where are we going?"

"We have to see the Smith God first," Wonder Ranko said, as she runs down a ravine, after pocketing the weapons. "Come on-!"

And, with that, Wonder Ranko and Taimu run down a path. Destination: Hephaestus' Forge.

Sometime later…

As Wonder Ranko and Taimu ran down the path way, there was only one thing that ran in Wonder Ranko's mind.

'What do goddesses want me to be like them anyway?' Wonder Ranko thought. 'I'm a guy, above all things, and just because I don't mind using my girl-body, that doesn't mean I want to join the sisterhood. SHEESH!'

Her eyes wander towards the expanse of the Underworld, otherwise known as the Realm of Hades. In the distance, she could see the brightness, caused by the magma that permeated the area surrounding the base that is Mt. Olympus. Essentially, she and Taimu were in the subbasement area of the realm. From there, one could either head for Tartarus, the realm of the dishonored dead, or for the Elysian Fields, the realm of the just dead. The unfortunate thing is that Hades uses the dishonored dead to create his monsters and undead army…

Supporting the surface were giant stalactites and rocky columns that created the caverns.

"Look at that," Taimu said, as he jogs next to Wonder Ranko, as he points to the falling bodies that were raining throughout the valley.

"I rather not," Wonder Ranko said, as she continued to run down the path until she stops in front of a huge gate. It was covered with vines. Looming over the gate was a statue of Hades, who sat over the gate like he was sitting over it on a throne…

"Looks like a dead end, Ranma," Taimu said.

"OF COURSE IT IS…FOR YOU TWO!" said a deep, booming voice. "AFTER ALL, THIS IS MY REALM!"

"Hades!" Wonder Ranko said, as she looks around. "Show yourself!"

"IN TIME, LITTLE CHAMPION," Hades chortled. "BUT YOU HAVE TO COME TO ME! THAT IS…IF YOU CAN GET PASS MY MINIONS-!"

Suddenly, armored minotaurs appear from the shadows.

"Finally, some action," Taimu said, as he takes out his Cronus Keyblade.

"Recovered?" Wonder Ranko said, as she takes out the Sword of Olympus from pocket space.

"Yeah, I just needed my second wind."

And, with that, the pair went to work.

Afterwards, suffering very little in the way of cuts and bruises, they moved along the chain towards where the shadow of Apollo, the God of Light was imprisoned. Apparently, he did not want to fight in the war against the Titans, and thus was punished. Unfortunately, his imprisonment was being guarded by a gorgon. Incidentally, the original gorgon, Medusa spawned children of her line, before succumbing to death.

"Skreeee!" the gorgon screeched, as she attacked.

"Remember, do not look at her gaze!" as she threw a rag over her eyes.

Taimu just puts on one of his tinted sunglasses.

"Got it," Taimu said, as he raises his Keyblade.

At the last minute, he turns and strikes the gorgon down.

"Ayie!" the gorgon screeched, just as Wonder Ranko uses super-speed get behind the creature. She then forms an "Aura Blade" around her hand, and-

SLICE!

"Ayie!" the gorgon screeched, as the rest of her body jumped and wiggled away…headless.

Taimu relaxes a bit, before seeing another gorgon leap from the side of platform that they all were standing on. Taimu sees this.

"Ranma, look out-"

Just as the second gorgon struck, Wonder Ranko shows off the first gorgon's face to her sister.

"No-!"

FLASH!

Automatically, the gaze of the first gorgon turns the second gorgon to stone. Now frozen, the second gorgon falls into a heap, shattering in the process.

CLATTER!

"Man," Taimu said, as he takes off his glasses. "I didn't think you would do that to a female."

"You know, you're right," Wonder Ranko said, as she scratched her forehead. "Why'd I do that anyway?"

Pause.

"Oh, well," Wonder Ranko said, as she tosses the head of the first gorgon over the side of the platform. "We have much work to do."

With that, Wonder Ranko leaves a perplexed Taimu behind.

Soon, they come upon Shadow Apollo, who appeared to be chained up. However, Black Vines, the same ones that obstructed the way into Hades' Lair, was also present. They were blocking Wonder Ranko and Taimu from getting to Apollo.

"Thank you," S-Apollo said breathlessly. "You have saved me…"

"We come because only the Bow of Apollo can open the entrance into Hades' lair," Wonder Ranko said.

"Yes, I know. But Hades mocks me by having my bow next to me while I am chained."

"That is too bad, man," Taimu said.

"Not quite," Wonder Ranko said. "Only the Fire of Hades or his minions will release him, if the Bow is of no use to us."

Pause.

"Ah, screw this!" Wonder Ranko said, as she used her mighty strength to rip out the vines; she also ripped out the structure around the area that held Apollo down.

"Yeaargh!" Wonder Ranko yelped, as the vines faded from her hands revealing chemical burns on her palms. "It's like I was touching poison ivy…"

"That is why you need my Bow," S-Apollo said. "Please, let me go, so I can give it to you."

"Taimu," Wonder Ranko said, as she motions Taimu to free Apollo.

"Right," Taimu said, as he used his Key Blade to strike the bonds that held Apollo.

CLANK-CLANK!

"Thank you, champion and companion," S-Apollo said with a gentle smile. "You have done well. My Bow…is yours."

As Apollo hands his bow to Wonder Ranko, the wounds on her hands heal.

Sssss…

"Hey, look at that," Taimu said.

"Yeah, I can see," Wonder Ranko said, as she looks at her healed hands.

"Good luck on your travels, champion of Olympus," Apollo said, as he steps back. "But beware of this: some gifts carry a heavy burden."

With that, Apollo disappears.

FWOOSH!

"I wonder what THAT was all about?" Taimu asked.

"Eh," Wonder Ranko said. "I just roll with it."

"So, we go to Hades' Lair to get to the Hephaestus?" Taimu asked.

"No, for that, we have to go to the very foundation of Mt. Olympus itself: The Judges of the Underworld."

"Eh?"

A short time…

"Wow," Taimu said from a distance. "I am impressed…"

At the base of the giant "Chain of Destiny", which was being held in place by three giant, metal automatons, was rooted into a raised pedestal. Next to it was a reflecting pool where a young lady was wading into it while looking deep into it with contemplation.

"It is impressive, man," Wonder Ranko replied. "It's what connects this realm with the Earth realm. Break it, and this place could be lost."

"Yaaaahhhhh-!" said a body, as it fell.

"Me thinks that is not a bad thing," Taimu said, as he looks over the ledge. "So, what's next?"

"We awaken the judges in order to get to one of the portals to Hephaestus. Unfortunately, it'll mean fighting more monsters."

"Really?" Taimu asked.

A short time later…

"WIND SLICER!" Taimu said, as he blew pass a cyclops, slicing him into pieces.

SLICE!

"Arrrgh-!"

CRUMBLE!

Taimu looks around, and begins to relax. All over the ground were dozens of monsters of various types.

"Do the gods just…grow these guys on trees or what?" Taimu complained.

TAK!

Wonder Ranko stabs the ground with the tip of the Sword of Olympus.

"Quite complaining," Wonder Ranko said, as she then points towards a column of light, one of many that dotted all over Mt. Olympus. "Get cleaned up while I consult with the judges."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Using Athena's knowledge, Wonder Ranko steps on a golden dial that sat between the base chains…

CHUNK!

Immediately, the arms of the three kings, the Judges of the Underworld, move away from holding the great chain.

WHOOOM-CHUNK!

The end of the chain is raised, exposing three yards of unvarnished metal that seemed to glow. It was still connected to the base of the foundation of the Underworld. The eyes of the statues glow with blue power…

"WE THREE KINGS—AEACUS, RHADAMANTHUS AND MINOS—WILL RENDER JUDGMENT UPON YOU, RANMA SAOTOME, IZANAGI OF ONOGORO, AGRIPPOS OF ITHACA, AGRIPPA OF OLYMPUS," said the voices of the three statues in unison. "WHAT SAY YOU?"

"I choose the path to Tartarus, so that I may seek the wisdom of Haphaestus," Wonder Ranko said, as she stood proudly.

"ALTHOUGH YOU HAVE EARNED YOUR PLACE IN ELYSIUM, WE SHALL COMPLY WITH YOUR WISHES."

And, with that, the Gates to Tartarus give way.

"Alright, let's do this," Wonder Ranko said, as she moves on.

"Hey, I just got freshened up!" Taimu complained, as he runs after his companion.

After going through more inane obstacles, they reach the lair of Hephaestus. Unfortunately, standing in the way were iron sentries, who carried big hammers.

BAM!

Taimu, nearly squashed, leaps out of the way, throws a black, energy sphere at his opponent.

FWOOP!

The black sphere embeds itself into the metal automaton's chest, before the entire body caves in on itself.

SSSSSSSSS-swoop!

"I love 'Gravity Grenades'," Taimu said with a cocky grin.

Meanwhile, Wonder Ranko dodges the attack by the second metal automaton, before snatching the giant hammer from its grasp.

SNATCH!

As the automaton tried to recover, Wonder Ranko utterly smashed its body in one swing.

SWING!

BAM!

"Come," Wonder Ranko said, as she tosses aside the weapon, before running down the grand hall.

"But…didn't you see that…?"

Soon, they arrive at their destination.

"Lord Hephaestus," Wonder Ranko said, as she looks up at the deformed, giant god.

"Oh, I have visitors," said Shadow Hephaestus said, as he lurches around. "What do you want?"

"I seek your help to restore Mt. Olympus to its glory…"

**Tbc. **


	10. Chapter 10

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10: "The 13****th**** Labor of Herakles!" (V)**

* * *

Shadow Hephaestus gives the smaller man-who-is-goddess and her companion a quizzical look for a long time…

"YOU want ME to help you?" the Smith God replied.

"Yes," Wonder Ranko said. "I want to deal with Hades, so I will need a weapon to deal with him."

"For…?"

Wonder Ranko turns towards her companion, Taimu Kyuusaisha, who was her wife's bodyguard…normally.

"We need to utilize the Gates of Hyperion, and only a god can access it. To do THAT, we need to kill Hades, and take HIS power."

"What?" Taimu said. "I don't want to be a god."

"But-"

"No. Being an immortal is a pain, but I take that over becoming pretentious."

"Heh," S-Hephaestus said laughingly. "I like your spunk, little immortal."

"But that still doesn't solve the problem with the gates," Wonder Ranko said.

Taimu thinks for a moment…

"Master Smith, can you modify an existing item to allow for full access to the Hyperion Gates?" Taimu asked.

"What do you mean?" S-Hephaestus asked curiously.

Taimu presents his Cronus Keyblade.

"Ah, the Keyblade," S-Hephaestus said admirably. "I have not seen one in years."

"You know about this?" Wonder Ranko asked.

"Aye," S-Hephaestus replied with a nod. "I made the first of these to allow mortal to travel along the Moon Paths and other roads that only the gods can access."

Pause.

"I tell you what: I will create a new Keyblade: the Helios Keyblade. It will be my finest work. However, I will only do this only if you promise to free Pandora from Zeus' captivity."

"What a coincidence," Taimu said. "We were looking for Pandora as well."

"Pardon?"

"We are looking for Pandora to restore the Flame of Olympus, so that this realm can be restored towards its natural balance."

"Will…will this mean that I will no longer be imprisoned here?" S-Hephaestus said.

"That, and you will be restored to your prime, Smith God."

"Then I shall get to work you the Helios Keyblade," S-Hephaestus said. "In exchange, you will free my daughter Pandora."

"What about my need for a weapon to deal with Hades?" Wonder Ranko asked.

"You're the hero, man-who-is-goddess; I'm sure you will think of a way. Hahahahaha-!"

Wonder Ranko growls, as she turns away.

"Come on!" Wonder Ranko said angrily, as she turns away.

"Wait, I'm sorry," S-Hephaestus said, as he calmed down. "If you defeat Hades, I shall be in your debt to make a new weapon. You will need it to restore this world."

"Whatever," Wonder Ranko said. "I'll defeat Hades because it's the right thing to do."

"Hey, take the weapon, dude."

"Okay, I'll take the weapon."

"Good," Hephaestus said. "And good hunting…"

"Alright, let's move," Wonder Ranko said, as she and Taimu run off to find Hades.

Meanwhile, Lady Shazam was having her own trials and tribulations.

SMACK!

"Oof!" Lady Shazam said, as she crashes into a building, knocking it down in the process.

"Submit!" Shadow Zeus said, as he floated over to Lady Shazam. "Submit so that you and I may create a new race of Olympians together."

Lady Shazam stands up.

"No, I will not," Lady Shazam said, as she dusts herself off.

"Then I will force you," S-Zeus said, as he tackles Lady Shazam, sending them both through several buildings.

THOOM!

"Uhh!" Lady Shazam said, as she struggled underneath S-Zeus' weight. She could feel him pressing himself against her…

"Such a comely beauty like you would make a fine prize," S-Zeus said. "This is just the beginning for what I have in mind-"

"No!" Shadow Helios said, as he kicks S-Zeus off his mother.

THUNK!

"Helios?" Lady Shazam said with wonder, as she went to collect herself. Part of her top was torn.

"Mother, stay behind me," S-Helios said.

"Impudent fool!" S-Zeus said. "I take what I want, and you dare stand up to ME!"

"I dare, because I remember where I came from, after someone saved my life."

"Then you shall suffer for your defiance!" S-Zeus said, as he collected his power, and-

ZAAAARK!

"Arrrgh!" S-Helios said, as he fell down.

"Helios!" Lady Shazam cried, as she moves to her son's side.

"I need not worry about him," S-Zeus said with a smirk, as he slowly walks up to the grieving Lady Shazam. The blow that S-Zeus had delivered was fatal, as evident by the chest wound.

"And besides, we can always have more children, if that's what you want-"

"Damn you!" Lady Shazam said, as she sent a lightning bolt straight into S-Zeus' right eye.

Ba-THOOM!

SPLURCH!

"Arrrrrrrgh!" S-Zeus yelled in pain, as he covered his damage eye. "You witch! I will get you for this-!"

And, with that, S-Zeus fled.

"My son," Lady Shazam said, as she rocked her child. "My son…"

"Mother, I'm sorry," S-Helios said, as he begins to fade. "Mother, if I could give you my power…"

"But you will die."

"I'm already dead, but at least I'll die a hero."

And, with that, S-Helios transfers his power over the Sun to Lady Shazam, which was done smoothly since Lady Shazam's female sextet included the "Beauty of Aurora".

SSSSSSsssss…

And then, he was gone to leave a weeping Lady Shazam alone in an empty courtyard.

Meanwhile, having gone through more of Hades' traps, minions and monsters, Wonder Ranko and Taimu managed to get to the Hades Palace, which features a giant statue of the god in all his glory, and a casket of his wife Persephone that was suspended in the air. Wonder Ranko figured that the only way to get to Hades is through his heart, which meant using the suspended casket to smash the statues' chest. That is, if the arms of the statues can be moved…

"Alright, then," Wonder Ranko said while she grabs the chains that moved the giants arms. "I want you to lock the arms into place, using those cuffs there."

Taimu sees the cuffs.

"Simple enough…"

"Don't be daft," Wonder Ranko said. "You think Hades is going to just let us get to him?"

A few minutes later…

"Welcome to MY world, little man-who-is-goddess!" said Shadow Hades, as he twirls around one of his hooked weapons. THIS incarnation of the Lord of the Underworld looked like the Humongous on steroids with bad, red skin. He was also breathing fire through his mask.

"And your dog, too!"

"See what I mean?" Wonder Ranko said incredulously.

"Relax," Taimu said, as he brings out his Cronus Keyblade. "I have heard worse-"

"I will make you my new bride, and make love to you on your companion's corpse!" Hades said.

"What?" Taimu said.

"Relax, Taimu; I've heard worse," Wonder Ranko said mockingly. "But enough of Hades' foreplay. I'll take it high, while you go for his legs."

"Yeah, yeah," Taimu said, as he and Wonder Ranko make their move.

"You, dog, will suffer!" S-Hades said, as he throws his hooks into Taimu.

SNAG!

"Huuk!" Taimu said, as S-Hades began to pull Taimu's spirt.

"Your soul is MINE-!"

"Ha!" Wonder Ranko said, as she delivers a flying kick to S-Hades' head. Hades was standing at least two stores tall.

BAM!

"No!" S-Hades yelled, as he staggers backwards. Losing concentration, Taimu recovered his soul.

"Pay attention, Taimu!" Wonder Ranko said, as she forms a Golden Lasso out of the Rope of Gaia, so that she might bind the god of the underworld.

"No!" S-Hades said, as he used the Claws of Hades to whip Wonder Ranko into the wall.

THOOM!

"Oof!"

Meanwhile, Taimu switches weapons. Now wielding a scythe, he twirls the weapon around, and creates a powerful whirlwind that slices into Hades' skin.

SLICE-SLICE-SLICE-!

"Arrrgh!" Hades said, before he returns the favor by spewing purple skulls at Taimu.

FWOOSH!

"Yikes!" Taimu said, as he twirls around to deliver a powerful strike that cuts into ground and into Hades.

SLICE!

THOOM!

"Arrrrgh-!" Hades said. He then felt the stings of Apollo's Arrows, as he turns to see Wonder Ranko utilizing the Bow of Apollo to deliver headshots with deadly accuracy.

"Arrrrgh!"

Taking advantage of this, Taimu slices the tendons of the god, allowing him to get Hades to kneel. Once that was done, Taimu climbs unto Hades' back, switches weapon again, and impales the god with his spear.

SPLURCH!

"Arrrgh!"

Hades shrugs of the attack by sending Taimu backwards into the wall, destroying it in the processs.

BLAM!

Enraged, Hades produces a fiery aura, straightens his chains, and slams it into the ground, causing multiple chains to sprout up all over the place.

FLING-CLINK!

"Yow!" Wonder Ranko yelped, as she narrowly avoided getting impaled.

As Hades retracts his weapon, Wonder Ranko uses her Golden Lasso to snag one of Hades' hooks.

SNAG!

"Let go!" Hades yelled, as used his free hook to slice and whip Wonder Ranko, so that she was forced on her knees.

SLICE!

WHIP!

Wonder Ranko, although bruised and cut-up, was still defiant. She looked around, and saw the River Styx nearby.

"Bokusai Tenketsu!" Wonder Ranko said, as she slammed her fists unto the ground, cracking the surface of the ground.

THOOM!

The ground cracks, as the River Styx begins to run through the battle field.

"Taimu-!" Wonder Ranko said, as she begins to pull Hades in.

"On it!" Taimu said, as he leaps towards S-Hades' feet and slams his Keyblade into the ground, creating a geyser of water that sent the god of the underworld into the air.

"Yeeeargh-!"

Noticing some hooks hanging in Hades' lair, Wonder Ranko quickly, creates some slack with her magic rope, hooks the rope and began to pull the rope…repeatedly. This had the effect of slamming S-Hades' head into ceiling of S-Hades' lair repeatedly.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

The ceiling's hook break, which then causes S-Hades to fall into the River Styx…

"Ahhh-!"

SPLASH!

At the same time, Wonder Ranko takes the Claws of Hades for herself.

CLINK!

"Nice," Wonder Ranko said, as she twirls the pair weapons.

"Um, Ranma?" Taimu said nervousely, as a bigger version of S-Hades emerges, and without his helmet.

"You will die, witch!" S-Hades yelled, as he slams his massive fist on top of Wonder Ranko.

BAM!

Wonder Ranko grunts, as she held the fist with her hand…

"Ha!" Taimu said, as he sliced off his hand.

THOK!

"Arrrrgh!" S-Hades said, as he held his stump.

Wanting to end this, Wonder Ranko twirls the Claws of Hades, and hooks S-Hades' soul.

THOK!

"Come to papa!" Wonder Ranko said, as she pulls the soul of S-Hades out of his body.

"Yearrrrgghh-!"

However, instead of dissipating, his soul went into Wonder Ranko.

"Ahhhhh-!" Wonder Ranko yelled, as she doubled over.

Meanwhile, Hades's lifeless corpse is consumed by the souls in River Styx…

"Ranma, are you okay?" Taimu said, as he checked on his friend.

Wonder Ranko looks at Taimu with flames in her eyes, before they died down.

"I…am," Wonder Ranko said hesitantly, as she get up. "So much…power…"

"What do you mean?"

"I have the souls of a sea god, the goddess of wisdom and the god of the underworld…and this is on top of the traits that I got when I first became 'Wonder Woman'," Wonder Ranko said. "Come, let's go for a swim."

"But, I don't want to get attacked."

"Don't worry about them; I'm THEIR master now."

With that, Wonder Ranko dives into the River Styx.

SPLASH!

Shaking his head, Taimu sheaths his weapon, and dives into the river after her.

SPLASH!

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11: "The 13****th**** Labor of Herakles!" (VI)**

* * *

After going back to Hephaestus, who rewarded "Wonder Ranko" with her own pair of battle axes, dubbed "The Blades of Agrippa", she and Taimu, now possessing the "Hyperion Keyblade", safely crossed through one of the Gates of Hyperion, and ended up back on top. They were also told that Pandora had been placed inside the Labyrinth by Zeus to punish Hephaestus for not wanting to cooperate. When asked why they were not told beforehand, Hephaestus replied he wanted to be sure that Wonder Ranko and Taimu were capable of rescuing his daughter, since he didn't want harm to come to her. Nevertheless, Wonder Ranko thanked Hephaestus for forging the blades, and promised to rescue Pandora. Before she went on her way, the Smith God explained the purpose of the weapons…

"The Blades of Agrippa cut cleave anything, and had two key functions," Hephaestus said. "One, they could be thrown and returned to its owner, and, two, there were loops on the ends of each axes that could be use to extend the weapons like a thrown line for retrieval like a fishing line without a pole. The straps were connected to a magical rope within each of the handles of the axes that could extend the users reach."

Pause.

"Use them well, mortal-who-is-goddess."

With that, Wonder Ranko was ready to move on.

"Are you okay?" Taimu said, as looked at Wonder Ranko.

"Why you ask?" Wonder Ranko asked.

"I don't know. You seem to have a darker aura."

"That's because I'm riding herd of three gods that are trapped within me," Wonder Ranko said. "Unlike mortal personalities that are locked within my head, the gods are a bit…more."

"But I thought you as 'Wonder Woman' took on the traits of the gods anyway."

"That's traits. I'm talking about incorporating entire personalities."

"Well, I understand Athena and Hades, but Poseidon is still alive-"

Wonder Ranko stops and points at the flayed remains of Poseidon, who was hanging upside don't like a piece of meat.

"Oh," Taimu replied. "Now what-?"

THOOM!

Wonder Ranko and Taimu both turn to see the injured form of Gaia, as she struggles to maintain her footing.

"Help me, child!" Gaia said. "Help me, so that I may have revenge on Zeus!"

"Gaia, you are not well," Wonder Ranko said. "You will not be able to defeat Zeus, with or without my help."

Pause.

"You are dying, and you KNOW this."

"Then my revenge is denied…"

"Not necessarily," Wonder Ranko said, as she steps up with the Claws of Hades. "Let me have your power, and, through me, you shall have your revenge."

"I…will?"

"Yes. You will become a part of me, and, together, we will be stronger than ever."

Gaia looks down before looking at Wonder Ranko.

"Then you shall have me and essence."

"Thank you," Wonder Ranko said, as she twirls Hades's Claws, and hooks Gaia's soul.

THAK

"Augh-!"

Taimu watches as Wonder Ranko pulls Gaia to her.

SWOOOP-!

When the transfer was complete, what was left of Gaia fell apart, and was cast aside.

CRUMBLE-!

"Come on, child- I mean, Taimu," Wonder Ranko said, as she puts away the Claws of Hades, before walking on.

"Man, I don't believe this," Taimu said, as he moves on himself.

As Wonder Ranko uses her enhanced senses and tracking skills, she notices signs that her other companions had been on the Path of Eos: the path of the gods. There were signs of battle, and of magic.

"The others have through here," Wonder Ranko said, as she crouched and felt the dust on the ground. She then tastes the dirt causing Taimu to make a face.

"What?" Wonder Ranko said with annoyance, as she looks into Taimu's face.

"Nothing, nothing," Taimu said. "Um, I do notice that you seem less like your old self, though."

"I told, my personality is incorporating with that of the other gods," Wonder Ranko said, as she gets up. "My only concern is if I will still be Ranma Saotome when all of this is over."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's one thing to get the powers of a god, but it's another to get the soul of the god. I might end up being a girl in thought and deed when all this is over."

"And…that's a good thing?"

"No, but I am willing risk it all for the woman I love…"

Pause.

"But, it's not like I don't have any contingencies planned in case that does happen. I wouldn't have survived this long if that is the case."

"Such as…"

"Well, in the event that I or Usagi, for whatever reason, become someone other than our normal selves, we have a mental reset function stored in our respective minds."

"Come again?"

"It's a hypnotic condition that had been placed back when we had studied mental techniques on the planet Vulcan. Being as strong as we are, Usagi and I were afraid that we would be used to hurt others. This was because years before, we became thralls of an evil god named Darkseid."

"Oh, boy."

"Exactly. Not wanting to risk that again, both myself and Usagi went through a Vulcan discipline that capped our core personalities."

"Like a default partition for a hard drive."

"Bingo. Should either of us be compromised, we can be restored mentally to what we were when the cap is in place."

"But…doesn't that mean that you could lose your memories of everything that has taken place before hand?"

"No, only our personalities would be rest-"

"Hey!" said a familiar voice.

Wonder Ranko and Taimu look over to see three familiar faces.

"Hey, that's Doc and the others!" Taimu said.

"So it seems…"

After reuniting, a new plan is put in place.

"Okay, here's the new plan," Wonder Ranko said. "The Labyrinth is located in the Caverns within Mt. Olympus. "Dr. Tempo, Taimu and Ukyo will solve the puzzle, and get the girl."

"How are we going to do THAT?" Kokiri Ukyo asked.

"It's like any other dungeon mission you can find in Hyrule," Wonder Riker said.

"What about you?" Taimu asked.

"We've left Usagi out by herself for two long, and I feel her pain inside my mind. I got to go to her. Also, there are more weird places that have hidden traps, so I need a genius to help me on that, since I will be too focused on Usagi."

"Well, I appreciate the vote of confidence," Amadeus said.

"So, how do we get from here to the caverns?" Dr. Tempo asked.

Wonder Ranko looks around, and then at the Chain of Destiny…

"We go straight up. Doctor, can you form a field bubble with your armor?"

"Well, it's not designed to be offensive, but I think I can make a modification to my systems."

"Good," Wonder Ranko said, as she takes out her Blades of Agrippa. "All of you will hold on, while Dr. Tempo places a forcefield around you are during flight."

"Flight?" Amadeus said.

"Yes. The Caverns is above us, and the quickest way to them is by flying."

"I have a bad feeling about this… "

Once prepared, Wonder Ranko took to skies, with her companions in tow. Moving at a high rate of speed, Wonder Ranko maneuvered through the obstacle of infrastructure that intersected the space where the Chain of Balance ran up and down Mt. Olympus. Half way up, they narrowly dodged a stray fist of the Titan Atlas, although Wonder Ranko took the hit.

BAM!

"Ah!" Wonder Ranko yelled in pain. She growled, as she, while carrying her companions with one hand, took out the Claws of Hades, and tosses them at Atlas.

SNAG!

"Arrrrgh!"

"What are you doing-?" Taimu said.

"Shut up, Taimu," Wonder Ranko said, as she pulled Atlas' soul to her.

"Arrrrghhhh-!"

Now, Wonder Ranko had the soul of Atlas as well, while what was left of Atlas tumbled into the ground, far below them.

"What?" Dr. Tempo said, as he noticed that Wonder Ranko's power levels had increased significantly.

"Mind your business, doctor," Wonder Ranko said, as she continued her trek…

Soon, the group flies up to a…cavern filled with giant wooden boxes. Each box was lined with metal edges, and had locking mechanisms on all sides of the each box. Some boxes were stacked together, but all were hanging around on large chains, cables and were all connected to an intricate pulley system that lined the cavern walls. Using the blue light that was in the center of the cavern as a search light, Wonder Ranko lands on one of the boxes that were on the far wall. This one was docked in a perch.

"Amazing," Dr. Tempo said, after he and the others land on the top of the box. "The engineering for such a place…"

"You be amazed at how complex, yet simple, the Labyrinth is," Wonder Ranko said. "Last time I was here, it took me nearly forever."

"YOU were here?" Ukyo asked. "Then…maybe you should stay with us."

"It would be a waste of time if Ranma did," Amadeus said, as he examined the boxes. "This place…its one big 'Rubick's Cube'."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I just see a whole bunch of boxes suspended all over the place," Taimu said.

"I get it now," Dr. Tempo said. "When the boxes are connected, that's when the Labyrinth is formed. And from there, depending upon the right combination of the tumblers, we can get to the heart of the puzzle…and that's just on the outside."

"Bingo, doctor," Wonder Ranko said. "I have faith in your ability to solve the mystery."

With that, Wonder Ranko turns around to look at Amadeus.

"Ready?"

"Yep," Amadeus said, as Wonder Ranko turns around to allow Amadeus to get on her back.

"There," Wonder Ranko said, as she hooks her rider's legs. "Hang on tight."

With that, Wonder Ranko takes to the air, flying along the Chain of Balance towards the top of Mt. Olympus…

"Well, what's the first step?" Taimu asked, as he faces his old friend.

"We remove those vines," Dr. Tempo said, as he points to a locking mechanism that was covered in Black Vines.

"Well, we need the Bow of Apollo to get rid of the vines."

"Not necessarily," Ukyo said, as she got out her magic lamp. Immediately, it illuminated the area.

"Okay…"

"Hold this," Ukyo said, as she gave the lamp to Taimu to hold. "If I am right, Apollo is associated with the Sun, and Helios is the sun god…"

She took her arrow, and dipped the head into flame…

FWOOSH!

"Here goes nothing!" Ukyo said, as she shot the arrow into Black Vines.

TWANG!

FLASH!

With the vines now gone, the locks are unlocked.

CLAK!

WRRRRRR…

"Look, the boxes are moving," Taimu said. "Looks like things are looking up for us-"

"That's what you think, mortals," said a man with flaming hair, a winged crown and winged sandals. He was sitting on a box above the trio flipping a gold coin.

"Who the heck are ya?" Ukyo asked.

"That's Hermes, the Messenger God," Dr. Tempo said. "It looks like we will have to deal with him."

"Oh, I think not, foolish creatures," Shadow Hermes said. "I am here to simply make sure you all get acquainted with the minions of Olympus, while I deal with your mistress."

And, with that, S-Hermes runs up the Chains of Olympus at superspeed…

"What does he mean by that?" Ukyo asked, just as four Minotaur(s) appear from the shadows, supported by dead Amazon archers.

"I think he means that," Taimu said, as he got paired Keyblades ready.

"Gruff!" One of the minotaurs roared, as he charged forward.

"Ukyo, look out-!" Dr. Tempo said, as he prepares to discharge his weapons.

However, Ukyo puts on her heavy boots, grabs the horns of the Minotaur.

GRAB!

"Urg!" Ukyo said, as she wrestles with the beast.

"You need help?" Taimu asked.

"Worry about those other guys!" Ukyo yells.

"I'll take down the archers," Dr. Tempo said.

"Great, I got the harder job," Taimu said, as he rushes the remaining three minotaurs…

Meanwhile, Lady Shazam searches the Citadel of Olympus, seeking revenge for the murder of her son Helios.

"ZEUS!" Lady Shazam yelled, as she flies through the halls. "Come out here, you coward!"

As she flies along, Lady Shazam hears a lyre being played. Curious, she goes to the source: the Chambers of Aphrodite.

"Oh, it's you," Lady Shazam said, as she lands in front of Aphrodite's bed.

"Oh, I have company," Shadow Aphrodite said, as she stopped playing. "Long time."

"Yeah. Look, have you seen Zeus around? I have a score to settle."

"I'm afraid not, although I did hear what happened," Aphrodite said. "I want to comfort you."

Lady Shazam raises her left eyebrow.

"Yes, in THAT way. I grow weary of this world, and seek new opportunities."

"And you want to use me as YOUR vessel."

"Why not? We both appreciate love, although from different points of view. I want to give myself to you, and, perhaps, achieve a new life in the bargain as a part of you."

Pause.

"And, through me, you will be able to get a new weapon from my useless husband. With that, you will have your revenge."

Lady Shazam thinks for a moment…

"Fine," Lady Shazam said. "Tell me what to do."

"All you have to do is nothing but relax," S-Aphrodite said, as she pulls Lady Shazam to her side. "I'll do all the work…"

One hour later…

"Wow," Lady Shazam said breathlessly. "That was intense…"

"I'm not done, yet," S-Aphrodite said, as she forms a glow-like mist around Lady Shazam's body. "Take care of my power, Moon Princess…"

The mist that was S-Aphrodite entered Lady Shazam's pours, as Lady Shazam and S-Aphrodite became ONE…

"Most curious," Lady Shazam said, as she sits up. She looks around to see the portal that leads to Hephaestus. "Time to get a weapon…"

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: At last count, Wonder Ranko has the godhoods of Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hades, Gaia and Atlas, while Lady Shazam has the godhoods of Helios and Aphrodite.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Part 12: "The 13****th**** Labor of Herakles!" (VII)**

* * *

After Lady Shazam collected herself, she passed a nearby mirror. She sees that her body was now "provocative", and was built to please others…in bed.

"Humph," Lady Shazam said dismissively, as she checked herself out. "Not bad, but useless."

She then turns towards the portal that led Hephaestus' realm. Before coming here, she had to deal with three other gods…

FLASHBACK!

The skies raged, as Lady Shazam searched for Zeus. She then flies to the top of the citadel of Olympus, until she sees the Queen of the Olympians waiting for her.

"Well, well," Shadow-Hera said, as she leans over the railing. "It appears that I was hasty in sending Zeus' bastard sons away to stymie the so-called champion of Olympus."

"Where is Zeus?" Lady Shazam asked simply.

"Why should I tell you anything?" S-Hera sneered. "HERE, I am the queen of the gods, and Olympus is ME!"

With that, S-Hera converts herself into pure energy, and sails straight into a statue of herself. It was overlooking her expansive garden. It didn't take much to conclude that that Hera and the statue had merged into one being.

RRRRUUUUMMBLE!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Giant S-Hera, as she moved to pound Lady Shazam with her fist.

THOOM!

At the last minute, Lady Shazam grabs the fist, and pushes back.

"Errrgh!"

"Feel my wrath, Moon Princess!" Giant S-Hera said, as she pushed her fist down harder.

"No, feel MINE," Lady Shazam said. "SHAZAM!"

CHOOM!

The magic lightning bolt strikes Giant S-Hera down, causing her to feel tremendous pain.

"Ahhhhhhh-!"

Seeing that the statue was stumbling back, Lady Shazam crouches a bit, and leaps straight into Giant S-Hera's chest while charging her body with the magic of SHAZAM!

SSSSSSS-BOOM!

"Augh-!" Giant S-Hera cried out, as her body broke apart. What was left, had formed into Hera's broken body.

"You think you're powerful to defeat the gods," S-Hera said with a cough, as she spit out some blood. "But you lost! I will not yield any secret of this place!"

"That's okay, Queen Hera," Lady Shazam said, as she looms over the queen of Olympus. "You won't have to worry about being forced to do anything…"

"What do you mean-?"

Using a forbidden magical discipline, Lady Shazam, like Wonder Ranko, drew out Hera's soul.

SWOOP-!  
"Ahhhhhh…"

"Bon Appetite," Lady Shazam said, as she then inhaled Hera's soul, even as she incorporated it into her being.

"Augh!" Lady Shazam cried, as she fell to her knees, as a lightning bolt struck nearby.

THOOM!

Unlike her husband, she had many souls within her, most of which were derived from immortals who lost their duels and their lives, when the victors took their victim's Quickening. Each time she takes a soul, she runs the risk of developing a multiple personality disorder (MPD). But sometimes, Lady Shazam wonders if she is even herself anymore, as her core personality and the personalities of those inside her are synthesized as one being each and every time she takes on a new soul or personality. Worse, Lady Shazam was starting to LIKE the rush of obtaining a new personality or soul from her actions, which is why she is constantly on the lookout for personal corruption. Still, as long as Lady Shazam has the faith and trust of those close to her, she will muster every bit of her willpower to prevent herself from sliding into the darkness…

As Lady Shazam rises to her feet, she sees Hera's Chalice.

"I guess it's mine now," Lady Shazam said, as she picks it up before pocketing it. Already, new memories were coming to the fore, as she now knows every square inch of Mt. Olympus. And, with that, Lady Shazam proceeds onto her search for Zeus. Eventually, she finds Shadow Rhoda, one of Poseidon's daughters. She was a sea nymph who possess on Conk Shell that allowed her to summon aquatic creatures and monsters. In gratitude, S-Rhoda, who was being held captive by Zeus for standing against him for creating a great, willingly joins with Lady Shazam. She saw that Olympus was going to end, and sought a new one through Lady Shazam.

END FLASHBACK!

As Lady Shazam steps into the Forge of Hephaestus, the Smith God turns towards.

"Aphrodite-?" S-Hephaestus asked in both surprise and excitement. "Have you come back to me…?"

"I am not here…after a fashion," Lady Shazam replied.

"No," S-Hephaestus said. "How could this be? How could you have the soul of my wife?"

"She gave herself to me out of boredom for this life, knowing that THIS Olympus will end," Lady Shazam said. "But before that happens, I seek a way to kill Zeus."

"You have great power, but that will not be enough. What do you offer?"

Lady Shazam tosses Hera's Chalice to the Smith God.

"That is your payment."

"You killed my mother?"

"No, she is here," Lady Shazam said, as taps her right temple with her fingers. "And for the record, Hera attacked me first. Now, we are one."

S-Hephaestus shakes his head.

"I will help you, only because of Zeus," S-Hephaestus said. "Afterwards, I want to join my wife."

"You have a deal."

"First, I will need the 'Omphalos Stone', the stone that was used to trick Cronus into thinking that he had swallowed Zeus as a babe, in order to prevent a prophecy from happening."

"And where can I go to get that?"

"Why, in the belly of Cronus, in Tartarus of course."

"Humph."

Meanwhile, Dr. Tempo, Taimu Kyuusaisha and Kokiri Ukyo were fighting the hordes of monsters, led by the god of death Thanatos (Greek warrior with skeletal look). Once the large boxes were linked, the Labyrinth was formed. From there, the trio had to maneuver their way through the maze of boxes, which would rotate upon activation, allowing the trio to enter the next box. Unfortunately, at the box before the last box, there the proverbial boss villain to deal with…

"Time to end your existence," Thanatos said, as he raised his flaming sword, just before he charged forward.

"Time to show off...MODEL XO, MEGA ON!" Dr. Tempo said, as he activated his weapon system.

Using his Biometals, Dr. Tempo takes on the mirror image of Mega Man X. And he doesn't hesitate to use it...

"CHARGE SHOT!"

"Arrrgh-!"

The large blast knocks his foe back, while more enemies close in ranks...  
"MODEL ZO!"

Dr. Tempo's appearance becomes that of Zero during his battles against Dr. Weil, and Dr. Tempo quickly activates the Z-Saber, and in a green flash, Tempo slices and dices through his foes with grace and skill.

More foes appear in the air, and Dr. Tempo changes again...

"MODEL HO!"

Entering his aerial form, Dr. Tempo uses a mix of thunder, wind, and saber dancing to slay his targets. As more heavily armored monsters charge in…

"MODEL FO!" Dr. Tempo yelled, as he enters his heavy artillery form, and proceeds to launch explosive after explosive at his targets.

More foes appear, and with a cry of "MODEL LO!" Dr. Tempo enters his underwater combat armor; taking to the sea, he quickly takes care of those foes with ice and water assaults.

Dr. Tempo leaps out of the water, and cries "MODEL PO!"

Taking on the literal mirror image of Kakashi, Dr. Tempo launches a jutsu assault(thanks to his Biometals, Tempo can replicate Ninjutsu and Taijutsu that's not clan-related.) finishing up with his biggest move...

"RA...SEN…HA...ME...HA!"  
With his spin of a certain famous KI move, Dr. Tempo blasts away the last of his foes, including Thanatos.

"Arrrrrrgggghhhhh-!"

And he was vaporized.

"That was fun," Dr. Tempo said with a chuckle.

"Good for you," Taimu said. "We needed some exercise."

"You can have the exercise," Ukyo said, as she dusts herself off. "I just want to get this Pandora, and then get the hell out of this place.

"Then, fire your Ice Arrow at that knob," Dr. Tempo said, as he points to a locking mechanism.

"Right," Ukyo said, as she fires upon the locking mechanism with her Ice Arrow.

FFFFF-sprung!

THAK!

SSSSSSSS…

RRRUMBLE!

The gate separating their box and the next box opens up, revealing a girl suspended upon the ground. Unfortunately, there was more monster right below them…

"Ah, hell!" Taimu said. "More?"

"That must be Pandora right there," Ukyo said, as she pointed towards the girl that was suspended in the air...

"Then we must deal with this latest batch," Dr. Tempo said, as he made his move.

As a barrier surrounded Dr. Tempo, and mechanical warriors appeared, Dr. Tempo smiled.

"MODEL XO... MEGA ON!"

In a flash, Dr. Tempo had taken on the image of Mega Man X…and the brawl commenced! With a bevy of powerful arm cannon shots, Dr. Tempo manages to smash a few warriors, but soon decides to bring out a special feature.

"Upload Battlechip system. Cannon insert, H-Cannon insert, M-Cannon insert....PROGRAM ADVANCE: ZETACANNON!"

A HUGE cannon appears on Tempo's right arm, and Tempo can only say one thing.  
"IMMA FIRIN MY LAZOR!"

BLAM!!!!

The goons in front of him are smashed to bits, and the second phase begins.  
"MODEL ZO!"

Dr. Tempo took on the appearance of the Maverick Hunter Zero during his fight against Veil. Chuckling, Dr. Tempo activates his Z-Saber, and goes to town on the goons. Using a variety of weapons, from a sapear to tonfas, and then to knuckles, Dr. Tempo launches a close-range assault. Once again, another horde of foes arrives, with water engulfing the battlefield.  
"MODEL LO!" Dr. Tempo's appearnce changes into something similar to how Haku looks. Brandishing a halberd, Dr. Tempo proceeds to use ice and water attacks, moving like an expert swimmer as he hacks his foes down to size. The ground then disappears, and aerial monsters appear.  
"MODEL HO!" Taking on a winged armor, Dr. Tempo uses a variety of wind and lightning attacks, along with dual sabers, to clip his foes wings. The ground returns, and heavily-armored enemies arrive.  
"MODEL FO!" Dr. Tempo's heavy artillery armor smashes his foes, and as the last foes approach...  
"MODEL PO!"

Taking on the image of Kakashi, Dr. Tempo uses Ninjutsu (done by modifing his weapons) and Taijutsu to smash the last few foes.

WHACK!

Meanwhile, Taimu and Ukyo gave Dr. Tempo cover with a volley of weapons fire. Or, in Ukyo's case, a volley of Light Arrows…

Once the crisis is over, Taimu caught Pandora, after Ukyo shot her down.

"Oof!" Pandora said.

"Are you okay, miss?" Dr. Tempo asked.

"Who are you?" Pandora asked.

"We are a friend of…Agrippos and Kounelia," Dr. Tempo said, as he remembered the names Ranma and Usagi have used during the days of ancient Greece. "And they need your help to relight the Flames of Olympus."

"Thank goodness," Pandora said. "I was afraid that that after Daedalus, the Maker of the Labyrinth had died from being tortured by Lord Zeus, I would not see anyone else alive…"

"Then we must hurry," Dr. Tempo said. "Come, I'll activate my instant teleportation unit to zero in on the others…"

Meanwhile, Lady Shazam finishes off Cronus.

SPLOOSH!

"Arrrgh-!" Cronus screeched in pain, as Lady Shazam flies away with "Omphalos Stone", which was still in his stomach.

Lady Shazam turns around to look at the Titan.

"I asked you nicely, but you had to attack me," Lady Shazam said with anger. "You time is at an end!"

She then flew straight at the Titan, and straight into his head.

SPLUSH!

While still inside, Lady Shazam said her magic word.

"SHAZAM!"  
THOOM!

"Arrrrrghhhh-!"

Engulfed in the magic lightning, Lady Shazam then distilled Cronus' essence into something that she could consume.

"Hahahahahaha!" Black Lady Shazam said, as her costume turns from white to black with the gold trim, and was now wearing a black body suit with stiletto heels. She had a sinister look, and now possessed pointy ears, as well as a black crescent moon mark.

"I want more…more power-!"

"Ahhhhhhhh-!" screamed a voice.

Black Lady Shazam turns to see Hermes falling to his death.

"Most curious," Black Lady Shazam said, as she flew towards S-Hermes, and caught him.

"Oof!" S-Hermes said. He then looks at the black clad goddess.

"Who?"

"I want to eat you," Black Lady Shazam said, as she opened her mouth. He mouth and eyes glowed, as she absorbed Hermes's soul.

"Ack-!"

Tossing Hermes' corpse aside, she processed the Messenger God's memories.

"He was defeated by Ranma," Black Lady Shazam said. "No matter. I have an appointment with Hephaestus…"

Pause.

"And then I will kill Zeus!"

CHOOM!

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: At last count, Wonder Ranko has the godhoods of Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hades, Gaia and Atlas (and to be added Herakles), while Lady Shazam have the godhoods of Helios, Aphrodite, Rhoda, Cronus and Hermes (and to be added Hephaestus and Zeus). And, remember, these are shadow aspects of the Olympians and the Titans. How that aspect in all this will be explained later.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 13: "The 13****th**** Labor of Herakles!" (Final)**

* * *

An hour ago…

Wonder Ranko and Amadeus Cho arrive where the Flame of Olympus would be lit. The room was a rotunda that had candles lines up all around the room. The fire pit itself was within an enclosed metal structure that looked like a large bonfire torch.

"We're here," Wonder Ranko said, as she floats down to the floor.

"Wow," Amadeus said, as he looks around the room. "Pretty impressive…"

"Well, we will need to lower the guard. Once we have done that, the only thing left is to get Pandora up here to re-light the torch."

"I don't understand, Ranma," Amadeus said. "How can she help do that?"

"Everything that lives has the spark of life," Wonder Ranko said. "Well, not everything. Pandora was originally created using the Flame of Olympus, being a creature that is neither living nor dead."

Pause.

"Only she has the power to use her life force to re-ignite the flames-"

Suddenly, Wonder Ranko felt a presence, and quickly turns around.

"Cho, do you see-"

SWISH!

Something blurry moves and grabs Cho.

GRAB!

"Ranma-!" Cho said, as he seemingly disappears.

Wonder Ranko looks around quickly. Utilizing the abilities of Artemis the Huntress, Wonder Ranko was able to pick up a scent of someone else other than Cho.

"Hermes," Wonder Ranko said, as she suddenly moved at super-speed, and ran through one of the endless corridors until she sees the Messenger God sitting on a perch.

"Hello, little mortal-who-is-goddess," Shadow Hermes said, as he flips a gold coin (symbolizing for luck). "How is your little adventure thus far?"

"Where's my companion?" Wonder Ranko said, as she slowly walks up to Messenger God.

"My younger brother Herakles has him," S-Hermes said. "I simply handed him to him. You know: special delivery."

"Where is he now?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you'll learn pain soon enough if you don't."

"Catch me if you can-!" S-Hermes said, as he moved down the hall at super-speed. "Hahahahahaha-!"

Wonder Ranko smirks, as she gives chase…

As soon as she steps outside, Wonder Ranko sees Hermes on a perch.

"I'm over here!" Hermes said mockingly. "I have the speed of Olympus behind. What do you have-?"

POW!

S-Hermes was knocked backwards by a solid blow delivered by Wonder Ranko. However, instead of tumbling uncontrollably, he quickly righted himself to continue his run.

"But…I'm faster than your patron, Iris…Goddess of Rainbows!" S-Hermes said.

"I learned to increase my speed, and even picked up a few tricks," Wonder Ranko said, as she suddenly moved faster than S-Hermes expected. "And I'm a regular sparring partner to the faster man alive-!"

She then rolled, hopped and delivered a flying kick that sent S-Hermes reeling.

BAM!

"Arrrgh-!" S-Hermes said, as he continued his run over the citadel of Olympus, as he traded blows Wonder Ranko.

BLAM! SOK! WHAP!

"And I can use speed to do this: HORIZONTAL DRAGON!" Wonder Ranko said, as she used a modified version of the "Dragon Rising Ascension Technique" to drill S-Hermes into a wall.

"Yearrgh-!"

BOOM!

Seeing the hole that she had just made, while using her martial arts technique, Wonder Ranko floats over to the hole…

"Pretender!" S-Hermes said, as he pummeled Wonder Ranko.

BLAM! BLAM! POW! WHAM!

Wonder Ranko merely skids back, and held up her arms to block additional attacks. She then rights herself.

"Your time is done, Messenger God," Wonder Ranko said, as she pounds the ground.

THOOM!

The floor was wrecked, as debris was scattered in the air. However, Wonder Ranko used her super-speed to slap the debris towards S-Hermes.

"WA-TATATATATATATATA-ya-TA!" Wonder Ranko yelled, as she shredded S-Hermes' flesh.

"Auck-!" S-Hermes said, as he fell to the floor.

Wonder Ranko then picks up S-Hermes, and slams him into the wall.

"Ooof!" S-Hermes said. "It's not fair! I should be faster!"

"Where did Herakles take my friend?" Wonder Ranko asked.

"You're going to take my soul, aren't you?"

"No, I won't if you tell me what I need to know," Wonder Ranko replied sweetly. "I'll just…let you go."

"Fine," S-Hermes sneered. "My younger brother took your friend to the Forum."

"Thank you," Wonder Ranko said, as she snapped her fingers, causing a portal to spontaneously appear.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm letting you go," Wonder Ranko smiled. "Have fun in Tartarus."

"No, wait-!"

TOSS!

"Ahhhhh…!"

After the portal seals itself after S-Hermes went through it, Wonder Ranko takes to the air, smashing through the many levels of the citadel.

THOOM!

THOOM!

THOOM!

THOOM!

BLAM!

Wonder Ranko smashes through the floors until she sees a helmed Shadow Herakles standing ready. He had his "Nemean Cestus" (metal boxing gloves that look like roaring lion's head) on, and was ready for battle. Strung up nearby was Amadeus Cho.

"Welcome to the Forum, Agrippa," S-Herakles said, as he smacks his cestuses together.

CLANK!

"Scion of Zeus, I'm only going to say this once: let my friend go, and walk away," Wonder Ranko said. "We were like brothers once."

"And not have a chance to test my strength since becoming a god?" S-Herakles sneered. "We WERE friends."

"So be it," Wonder Ranko said, as she gets into a fighting stance. She didn't do so before because she was not in a sparring session. Plus, all she had were monsters and demons to contend with. Now, she was dealing with a proper opponent on the field of honorable combat…

"Your move," Wonder Ranko said.

"Aye, it is, but first the preliminaries…"

S-Herakles leaps back.

THOOM!

"Ranma, it's trap!" Amadeus said.

"Now,' S-Herakles said, as demon warriors pop up out of the ground.

"SKREE!" screeched the first demon.

"Humph," Wonder Ranko said, as she brings out her Blades of Agrippa out. "So it is."

"Kill her now!" S-Herakles commanded.

With that, the demon warriors charged her position.

Flowing through the first wave, Wonder Ranko ducks, and takes out legs. She then leaps into the air, and throws her blades at her opponents who stood ready further back. As her weapons return to her, Wonder Ranko utilizes speed kicks and punches to maim her closest opponents. And when it was all over, as Wonder Ranko retrieved her weapons, she had eliminated a dozen opponents in quick order.

"Enough!" Wonder Ranko said. "Face me like the scion of Zeus you are supposed to be!"

"With pleasure!" S-Herakles said, as he barreled into Wonder Ranko at a tremendous rate of speed. Wonder Ranko replied by trying to close line S-Herakles with her axes. However, as soon as she tried to perform her move, she felt a mystical barrier instead.

FWAK!

"Ugh!" Wonder Ranko said, as she landed backwards, and into some wall that was lined with spikes.

SPLURCH!

"Arrgh-!"

"Hahahahaha!" S-Herakles chortles with laughter.

"Ranma, you okay?" Amadeus asked.

"Yeah, I am," Wonder Ranko said, as she removes herself from the spikes. Luckily her regenerative capabilities were already kicking in.

"As long as S-Herakles is wearing that the Nemean Cestus, he's like the Juggernaut: once he gets moving, he's unstoppable due to a mystic barrier that enhances his aura."

"In other words, S-Herakles has to stand still in order for me to get back at him," Wonder Ranko said. "Okay, got it."

Pause.

"Where is the Golden Mace?"

"Herakles took it," Amadeus said, as he points to the mace that was tuck in S-Herakles' belt.

"Thanks," Wonder Ranko said, as she made her move.

"I am unstoppable!" S-Herakles said, as he pounds the ground, in order to create an Earthquake that would create the power a megaton weapon, especially when dealing with the shockwave.

THOOM!

However, Wonder Ranko leaps off the ground, and sailed through the shockwave. She ignored the tremendous pressure caused by S-Herakles' act…

ZIP!

"What?" S-Herakles said, as Wonder Ranko sailed pass him. "Why didn't you strike me?"

"Because of this," Wonder Ranko said with a smirk, as she held up the Golden Mace.

"No," S-Herakles said.

"Yes," Wonder Ranko replied, as she charged forward.

"NO!" S-Herakles said, as he threw a punch, just as Wonder Ranko uses her mace to block the attack.

THOOM!

A shockwave reverberated through the Forum and the rest of Mt. Olympus, as both warriors pushed towards each other.

"I'm stronger than you!" S-Herakles said.

"Actually, Gaia gave me her power," Wonder Ranko replied. "And I do remember Gaia's power is much greater than yours."

Pause.

"And so is my WILL."

Using the classic "One-Inch Punch Technique" with her friend hand, Wonder Ranko punches S-Herakles. As she does, her hand turns dark and purplish.

THOOM!

"Auck-!" S-Herakles said, as he stopped his actions.

"Hercules!" Amadeus said shockingly, as Herakles' body flies backwards, leaving his heart in Wonder Ranko's hand.

"Brother," S-Herakles said, as he slowly collapses. "You've made me…proud-"

And with that, S-Herakles dies.

However, as the scion of Zeus slowly passes on, Wonder Ranko takes S-Herakles' godhood…

"You fiend," Amadeus said. "How could you do that to your good friend?"

Wonder Ranko turns to look at Amadeus.

"Because my friend has long since died," Wonder Ranko replied.

While this was going on, Black Lady Shazam returns to Hephaestus's forge.

"Here," Black Lady Shazam said, as she tosses the Omphalos Stone to the Smith God.

"You seem…different, Moon Princess," S-Hephaestus said.

"That's my business. Get on with it."

"Right, right…"

A minute later, Hephaestus presents to Black Lady Shazam the Nemean Claws. Electricity channeled through the weapons…

"As promised, you have a weapon to destroy Zeus," S-Hephaestus said, as he gives the weapon to Black Lady Shazam.

Black Lady Shazam smiles, as she examines the new weapon.

"Heh," S-Hephaestus said with a smile. "This is my finest work, besides Pandora."

"Good work," Black Lady Shazam replied, as she places the weapon into pocket space. "And thank you."

"You're welcome."

Black Lady Shazam then rises to meet S-Hephaestus' eye-level.

"And now, I give you what you desire the most," Black Lady Shazam said, after giving the Smith God a kiss on the lip. As she kisses him deeply, she absorbs his soul.

SWOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

The lifeless remains of S-Hephaestus slumps over, as Black Lady Shazam floats away, before she says the magic word.

"SHAZAM!"

CHOOM!

As S-Hephaestus' remains burn to ash, Black Lady Shazam leaves for Olympia. When she does, the storms rage.

"Zeus!" Black Lady Shazam yells, as she fists the air. "Show yourself!"

THA-BOOM!

"Usagi?" said a familiar voice behind.

Black Lady Shazam whirls around to see Wonder Ranko and Amadeus Cho standing there.

"Ranma?" Black Lady Shazam said quietly.

"Ranma, what happened to-?" Amadeus asked.

Wonder Ranko motions Amadeus to hush, as she approaches her wife.

"Usagi, what happened to you?" Wonder Ranko asked.

Black Lady Shazam turns to look away, ashamed of being in her beloved's line of sight as she was.

"Usagi?"

"I think I went too far," Black Lady Shazam said. "Zeus killed my son Helios while trying to…assault me, and I've been on a quest for more power."

"I think we both have gone through the ringer," Wonder Ranko said, as she held Black Lady Shazam, who hugged her husband tightly.

Just then, Dr. Tempo, Taimu, Kokiri Ukyo and appear behind Amadeus, after flying up along the Chain of Balance.

"What's going on?" Taimu asked.

"I'm not sure," Amadeus said.

"Why does Usagi have pointy ears?" Ukyo asked. "And why is she dressed up in leather?"

"Personally, I think the ears make her cuter," Wonder Ranko said with a smile.

"Awww, how sweet," Black Lady Shazam replied.

"Ranma, Usagi, we have Pandora," Dr. Tempo said, as he present Pandora.

Black Lady Shazam and Wonder Ranko both turn to see the teenage girl. For some reason, she looked like the model/actress Milla Jovovich…

"It's good to see you again, Agrippa, Kounelia," Pandora said

"Hello," Wonder Ranko replied.

"Pandora, your father…is dead," Black Lady Shazam said sadly.

Pandora looks away for a moment…

"I…I understand," Pandora said. She then turns towards the duo with a smile.

"But if the Flame of Olympus is relit, everything will be okay, right?"

"We hope," Wonder Ranko said with a half smile. She then turns towards the others.

"We have much work to do, guys. Let's get to work…"

As Wonder Ranko and the others walk away, Shadow Zeus watches from a distance…

A few minutes later…

"Okay, the gears have been arranged so that the flame guards can be lowered to allow the Flames of Olympus be lit," Dr. Tempo said.

"Easy does it," Wonder Ranko said, as she took hold of the handle to move the wheel. "We do this, and we're done-"

"Not is I have a say in the matter," said S-Zeus, as he and his minions appear.

"You!" Black Lady Shazam sneered.

"Our battle is not yet over, little girl," S-Zeus replied. "But I will not have that torch lit."

"But why?" Amadeus asked.

"If that torch is lit, all this resets, and my daughter Athena will have her throne."

"Oh, I get it now," Wonder Ranko said. "You KNOW what's going on, since you are the king of the Olympians, but you've allowed all this to happen anyway because you are afraid of disappearing, since the real you is dead."

Pause.

"And Pandora here

"I am NOT afraid!" S-Zeus yelled. "And I will have my way, even if it means your demise!"

As if on cue, monsters and demon warriors appear.

"And the first to fall will be Pandora!"

With that, S-Zeus throws a giant lightning bolt at the girl.

"Ahh-!" Pandora yelped, as Black Lady Shazam intercepts the magic lightning.

ZZZAAAARKKK!

She then sent the lightning bolt back at Zeus.

ZAAAAAARK!

"Ow!"

"Ranma, concentrate on this," Black Lady Shazam said. "I'll deal with Zeus."

"Just be careful," Wonder Ranko said.

"As long as I got you backing me, I will be," Black Lady Shazam said with a smile, as she flies after S-Zeus.

Wonder Ranko then turns towards the others.

"Ukyo, protect Pandora. The rest of you: protect my back!"

"Right!" the four said, as they get to work.

"Now, let's light this baby up…"

With that, Wonder Ranko turns the wheel that turns the rotunda that lowers the flame guard.

Meanwhile, Black Lady Shazam fights S-Zeus.

"Yahhh!" Black Lady Shazam whips around the Nemean Whip, strike S-Zeus with deadly effect.

ZAAAARK!

"Arrrgh-!" S-Zeus yelled, as he leans back from the blow. He lifts himself up, and then charges forward in rage.

"Yeaargh-!"

Black Lady Shazam leaps up and over the king of the Olympians. As she does so, she tucks her knees before striking the back of S-Zeus' head.

THWAK!

This sent Zeus hurtling into a wall, head first.

BAM!

Meanwhile, Wonder Ranko continues to spin the wheel while archers continuously shoot arrows in her back.

FFFFF-THWAK!

"Ow," Wonder Ranko winces, as she continues her turn. She glances over at her companions.

"Isn't someone watching my back?"

"Sorry," Taimu said, as he charges forward with his Keyblades. "Ha-!"

A swipe of his blades cleaved the archers in half.

SLICE!

"You're good to go!" Taimu yelled.

"Thanks!" Wonder Ranko said, as she completes her task.

CHUNK!

With the wheel fully turned, and with the torch exposed…

"Go!" Wonder Ranko said, as she turns her attention towards the battle, ignoring the pain of the arrows stuck in her back.

Meanwhile, Ukyo protects Pandora, as they go the Torch of Olympus.

"There you go, sugar-"

ZAAARK!

"Ahhhh-!"

"Ucchan?" Wonder Ranko yelled, as Ukyo falls after getting struck by a stray lightning bolt from S-Zeus…

"Ukyo?" Pandora asked.

"Just do it!" Ukyo said, as she slumps over…

"I'll take care of her," Amadeus said with a nod.

Pandora nods back.

"Okay, don't fail my faith in you," Pandora replied.

And with that, the artificial girl produces the flames that will restore Mt. Olympus.

"No!" S-Zeus said, as he struggles in Black Lady Shazam's arm.

"Ranma!" Black Lady Shazam yells, as she holds S-Zeus from behind. "Do it!"

"But-!"

"Trust, please! Zeus is a slippery bastard, and I don't know how long I can hold him-!"

Nodding her head, Wonder Ranko takes out the Sword of Olympus. She charges it by drawing power from the realm itself.

"Eat this!" Wonder Ranko said, as she flies up and slams the sword through S-Zeus and Black Lady Shazam.

"Noooooo-!" S-Zeus cried out.

"Augh!" Black Lady Shazam yelped. Ignoring the pain, she said her magic word…

"SHAZAM!"

BA-THOOM!

"Yeaarrrgghhhhh-!"

When the "light show" cleared, only Usagi Tsukino, in her civilian guise, remained. Unfortunately, she still had the sword in her body.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…"

THUMP!

"Usagi!" Wonder Ranko said, as she flies to her beloved. "Hang on…"

SPLURCH!

After remove the sword, everyone gathered around a dying Usagi. Her skin was glowing…

"Please, don't regenerate!" Wonder Ranko said.

"'Regenerate'?" Dr. Tempo asked.

"I thought regen

"Normally, yes, but she recently picked up the ability to regenerate from an alien species known as the Time Lords," Wonder Ranko said. "I don't want her to have a different look and personality…"

"Relax, Ranma," Usagi said with a weak smile. "I'm the eternal 'Moon Princess', remember? I will always…remain…"

Ethereal music could be heard, as a gold mist leaves Usagi's body through her mouth…

"What's that?" Taimu said.

"It's working," Dr. Tempo said, as he used his medical scanners. "Usagi's vital signs are strengthening…"

"But what about Ukyo?" Amadeus asked, as he carried Ukyo's near lifeless body.

"I wish I could do something," Pandora interjects.

"And we don't have any Fairies to resurrect her either," Taimu said. "Ukyo doesn't like keeping another sentient being captive."

"I think I might be able to…help," Usagi manages to say, as she struggles to get up, already tired from regenerating. "I hope this work…"

Using the last bit of her regenerative energy, Usagi blows a gold mist into Ukyo's mouth…

SSSSSSS…

"Ugh!" Ukyo said, as she wakes up. "What-?"

"She'll be fine," Dr. Tempo said. He was already monitoring Ukyo's vital during the entire process…"

"Everyone, take a look!" Pandora said, as everything suddenly became alive, as dead bodies and destroyed infrastructure was made whole. "Mt. Olympus…it's coming back!"

"Boss, you and I will have to talk about vacation pay," Taimu said to Usagi.

"Yeah, after I take a vacation!" Usagi said. She then turns towards Wonder Ranko.

"Thanks, Ranma," Usagi said, as she kissed Wonder Ranko on the lips. Regardless of what gender her husband was at the moment, she was still HER husband.

"You're welcome," Wonder Ranko said. "Hopefully, we can talk about MY vacation pay."

"You get that anyway with all your girl friends…"

And that was that.

Later, back on Earth…

"Interesting analysis," Athena said, as she closed the file. "So, Mt. Olympus has been uncursed."

"Yes," Usagi said. "Oh, by the way, Mt. Olympus will continue to stay off-limits to the Olympians. Only Pandora will remain there as its caretaker."

"What?"

"Yes. You see, "my dear, I am the Titaness Theia, patron of Light; there is NOTHING that escapes my notice for long, which is why I wondered why I couldn't see who killed Herakles during the Olympian Civil War six months ago. It would have to take someone with enough knowledge…or 'wisdom' to cloud my sight. I didn't live THIS long not to learn when I am being played."

Pause.

"By the way, Ranma and I used all that excess power we got to resurrect the real gods that were killed during that civil war, such as Zeus and Hera…"

Pause.

"And Ares and Herakles, of course…"

Usagi gets up.

"In the meantime, until you gods become more responsible for your actions, Pandora will watch over Mt. Olympus as caretaker while the rest of you Olympians learn to live on the ground. NO ONE WILL BE PERMITTED BACK TO MT. OLYMPUS UNTIL I SAY SO."

"You can't do this-!"

"I wonder what'll happen if Ranma learned that you were setting him up to kill me, knowing that I had problems with multiple personalities, and my proclivity towards being a 'bad girl', whenever I lose control over myself? Were you hoping that Ranma might have been forced to kill me if I get too out of hand? Then again, the shadow of your father might have done the deed long before Ranma would have gotten the chance to do me in…"

Pause.

"And thus you have someone to manipulate with fancy worlds. Am I right?"

"I have nothing to say on the matter."

"Then, I see you around. Oh, and not to worry. No one, not even Herakles, will know what a scheming witch you are. I made sure of that when I brought them all back. Until then, good day…"

With that, Usagi leaves a fearful Athena to ponder her thoughts.

Later, at a local bar and grill, two men say good-bye…

"You sure you guys don't want to stay around?" Ranma asked.

"Naw," Taimu said, as he drinks his beer. "Earth is too normal for me."

"Besides, there are other matters to look at," Dr. Tempo replied. "We still don't know where Soma Cruz went-"

"Talking about me, I hope?" Usagi said with a smile. She then looks around. "Where Ukyo and Amadeus?"

"The kid wanted to take Ukyo to buy some games based upon newer editions of the "Legend of Zelda" series," Taimu said with a shrug.

"Why?" Usagi said with a frown.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm a bodyguard and warrior, not your personal secretary."

"Yeah, based upon your hand writing, I'm not surprised."

Usagi then turns to the barkeeper.

"Two beers in your biggest mug, please."

"Why two beers?" Ranma asked.

"One beer to celebrate the past, and another for a glorious future, I drink," Usagi said. "I know that I can be the hero I was meant to be…and then some!"

"I'll drink to that…"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Thanks to a trap spring by the big brain super-villain known as "The Leader", Usagi gets stuck in her "Hulkusagi" form…and that's just the beginning! See you next time…**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 14: "Usagi no Hulkuru!" (I)**

* * *

Somewhere in a castle in the middle of Central Park, Madam Web, a precognitive who can examine the threads of Time as it is spun, is being interrogated by someone from an old legacy…

"I want to know about the 'Bunny-Girl'," said a woman (short, black hair) with a thick Russian accent.

The older woman, who was blind, but could "see", better than most, laughed.

"You find my mother's question amusing?" said first woman's blond companion, as she held up a long curving knife.

"The one you call 'Bunny-Girl' is someone I would recommend that you avoid at all costs."

"Then perhaps we should just kill you now, as a sacrifice to our glorious Grim Hunt?" said a man who wore a faceless mask.

"Heh. Then you should kill me, and be done with it. I do not wish to see the Kravenoffs to suddenly die out…"

"Mother," the blond girl said, as she turns towards the dark haired woman. "Why would this 'seer' assume the Kravenoffs would die out? WE are the hunters. The Spider clan is the PREY."

"Because, my child, the Bunny-Girl is merely a face that hides a terrible power, one that is far more ancient and far more potent than anything that Humankind can imagine," Madame Web said. "She taught me how see the threads, when I first learned that I had the gift for precognition."

"What are you saying?" said the man with the white masked.

"I'm saying that 'Bunny-Girl' has many faces, just as you do. Just be careful when dealing with her, for you might face the wrong one…"

"We aren't scared!" the teenage girl retorted.

"Ana, please," Ana's mother replied.

"But-"

"We will have our revenge, my child. But like a hunter, patience is a necessity," the woman said, as she turns to man known as "The Chameleon".

"Sergei, we have to move soon," the woman said. "How goes our operations?"

"We are recruiting every foe that the Spider clan has faced, Sophie," said the Cameleon. "We will be ready."

"And do you have any more information on 'Bunny-Girl'?"

"I am continually searching for more clues as to her true identity, and of her relations to the Spider clan. One thing for sure is that your husband's diary states that Bunny-Girl was with child the night she had saved Spider-Man from the grave."

"I see. So it is possible that 'Spider-Bunny' is the child of Spider-Man and Bunny-Girl."

"My thoughts exactly, Sophie."

"We might be able to use that information the flush out Bunny-Girl out in the open when the time is right."

"But we don't know what she looks like. 'Bunny-Girl' has been seen all that frequently since last year. And even then, she has been rarely seen before that."

"Don't worry about that, Sergei. When the time is right, we will force her to don her old garb."

Pause.

"And she, like the rest of the Spider clan, will face our Grim Hunt."

"Ha!" Madame Web chortled. "Good luck with that."

"Shut up, you-!" yelled Ana.

More to come on that score later…

It's been a few months since the entire trip to Mount Olympus, and the fall out has been interesting to say the least. After much negotiation, the primary Olympians were allowed to return, but only if the rank and file was giving a say in the affairs of the City of Olympia. Thus, an actual Senate was created. At the same time, the Titans were given the authority over matters of law as a Judiciary. Needless to say, Zeus and the "Dodekatheon" (i.e. now the equivalent of an executive cabinet or governmental staff of ministers) were not amused at all. However, most chief Olympians went along with it because the new rules allowed for a rotation of leadership every 120 years, with the option to declare a vote on whether or not to endorse the candidate for leadership. In exchange for accepting this new political structure, Ranma would continue to serve as one of Olympians, while Usagi would be the liaison to Olympus from the magical community.

Furthermore, while Ranma and Usagi no longer have to worry about the excess power, due to the fact that they burned it off in order to bring back the true Olympians that had died recently, they did get new gifts: the "Blades of Agrippa" (for Ranma) and the "Nemean Whip" (for Usagi). Also, Ranma's powers as "Wonder Ranko" (also known as "Wonder Woman IV" to the public at large) have changed; Wonder Ranko has the power of the first generation of gods, the Protogenoi (which includes Gaia, Ouranus, and interestingly, Kaos). Ranma's daughter Drusilla (aka Troia) has the power of the Titans, and his other daughter Diana has the power of the Olympians. So while Ranma is a lot more powerful, that power is not excessive or tainted. Usagi, in her capacity as Lady Shazam, basically has more cooperation with Mt. Olympus in the capacity as the magus. She already powerful since her mystic sextet has been doubled in recent months, having the power of Solomon/Selena (wisdom/grace), Hercules/Hippolyta (strength/strength), Atlas/Ariadne (stamina/skill), Zeus/Zephyrus (power/speed), Achilles/Aurora (courage/beauty), and Mercury/Minerva (speed/wisdom). Interestingly, as far as Usagi was concerned, these additional abilities were no more than power multipliers; she has long since possess exceptional abilities, primarily because her husband Ranma insisted that she actually trained and work at surpassing her personal limitations (mostly physical) through "chakra" enhancement training. Thus, Usagi doesn't just have, for example, the strength of Hercules and Hippolyta; she has superhuman strength plus the strength of Hercules and Hippolyta, so she certainly had power to spare. It must be noted that since Usagi is also the Titaness Theia, she serves in the capacity of a judge, which irks Athena and Zeus to no end, so that was that.

With that bit of business behind Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, the couple looked forward to some peace at last…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP-!

"Mom, five more minutes," Usagi said, as she stirred…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP-!

"Oh, man," Ranma Saotome said, as he gets up from his shared bed quickly. "I don't want to be late…"

Ranma Saotome was a member of the American branch of the United Nations Intelligence Task Force ("UNIT"), which utilizes on-the-ground means of dealing with "extra-terrestrials". This branch of UNIT was the smallest due to the fact that there was ARMOR and Homeworld Security to deal with such matters. However, UNIT was more of an international body that is a part of the United Nations infrastructure, hence the usual duplication of services. Ranma liked his position of Special Agent because he doesn't have to wear his military uniform. Not that he was ashamed of it, but he preferred civilian wear, especially if they are his Chinese clothes.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP-!

SMACK!

CRACK!

Usagi finally opens her eyes, after realizing she just smashed her alarm clock with her fist.

"Ooops," Usagi said, as she finally is awakened.

"Come on, Usako," Ranma said, as he puts on his suit and tie. "We got to go to work."

"You mean, YOU have to go to work," Usagi said, as she sits up and yawns. "I'm technically unemployed."

"Now, now," Ranma said, as he kisses his wife's forehead. "You know that isn't true. Right now, you are on extended leave from SGC."

"Yeah, with the option to have my military commission terminated over a number of things, including that business over the invasion of Asgard."

"Okay, then you should do some consulting work. That way, you can have more options available to you."

"Well…Director Rogers did ask me to consider some projects to help restore SHIELD to its proper role and all."

"There you go," Ranma said, as he got his briefcase. "Look, call me later if you want to have lunch. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Later."

And, with that, Ranma leaves the bedroom before he leaves his shared Manhattan, New York, penthouse.

Usagi looks around her bedroom, and sighed. She was bored with her present state, so much so that she was actually entertaining the idea of working as a dancer (again) at a "gentlemen's establishment". Was being in the position of power, or in the middle of some life-and-death struggle, something she was craving?

"I am SO weird about these sorts of things." Usagi said, as she finally gets up from bed. She then glances over at the photo of her youngest children…

"And apparently a neglectful mother as well," Usagi said with a sigh, resolving to be more involved in with her kids, even though their respective guardians were doing well in watching over them in her and Ranma's stead. "I'll have to remedy that, but first…"

Usagi picks up her phone, and dials the number of SHIELD Director General Steve Rogers, also known as "Captain America", who had been put in charge of the organization shortly after the siege on Asgard.

"Hello, Steve? Yes, it's me. Do you have time to meet me later this morning…?"

Once the appointment was made to meet with Director Rogers, Usagi proceeded to work out for an hour. She wanted to be relaxed for her appointment with her old friend, even if this was a preliminary matter.

"One, two, three, four-" Usagi said, as she performed basic calisthenics in the workout room. She used light weights and unbreakable stretch bands to help her in her routine.

"And ten," Usagi said, as she sets the dumbbells down on a nearby rack.

CLANK!

For some reason, the weights were getting lighter, and her workout clothes were getting tighter. Not all of her clothes were made from Dr. Reed "Mister Fantastic" Richards' unstable molecules textiles.

"Computer," Usagi called out. The computer system aboard her and Ranma's personal starship, the SS "Ranusagi", was hooked up to the automatic system of her home at the moment.

CHIRP!

"Scan my physiology for any anomalies," Usagi asked.

CHIRP!

A light sensor goes over the Moon Princess' body…

"Analysis complete: it appears that your gamma radiated cells are active," said the computer.

"Odd," Usagi said aloud. "Computer, how long before full metamorphosis to 'Gammazon' state is complete?"

"Unknown. However, if you avoid strenuous activity, condition can be manageable."

"What will once full metamorphosis to Gammazon state has been achieved?"

"Speculation: subject will remain in Gammazon state for the duration of the subject's life cycle."

"Oy," Usagi said, as she rubbed her forehead. "Great, just great…"

Pause.

"Computer: being intensive analysis on my physiology. Contact appropriate personnel on situation. I want to get ahead of this…problem before it gets out of hand."

"I assumed that you appreciate your Gammazon form, madam," said the computer.

"I do, but I like to have choice in the matter."

"I see…"

Throughout the day, Usagi did her best to remain calm. Unfortunately, there were a few incidents that had pushed the limits of that calm…

"What do you mean I'm being sued by the Homeowners Association?" Usagi yelled, as she spoke to her lawyer, Matt Murdock, aka "Daredevil". These days, the "Man-Without Fear" is the head of the shinobi group known simply as "The Hand"…when he is not giving legal advice.

"Your neighbors are complaining about the last party you gave, Usagi," Matt said, as he adjusted his sunglasses. "And this suit does not include other complaints stemming from your, ah, night-time activities."

"Most of the board members are just jealous that I have an active love-life," Usagi said, as her eyes glowed green. "I told them that I was going to have my place sound proof, as soon as the estimates come in."

"Nevertheless, they want to sue you."

"Ooo! That just makes me mad-!"

BLOOP!

FWOOMP!

"Um, are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine," Usagi said, as she adjusted her clothes, as her bust and butt expanded, as she began to take on more personal mass. Skin, fatty tissue and musculature were the first to expand and change. "Why do you ask?"

"Um, nothing…"

On the way to her meeting to see Director Rogers, Usagi's cab was stuck in midday traffic.

"What seems to be the hold up, cab driver?" Usagi asked. She was agitated by the fact that she was going to be late to her meeting.

"Ah, relax, lady," the cab driver replied, nonchalantly. "We'll get there when we get there."

"But I don't want to be late."

"Well, that can't be helped, now, can it?"

Usagi looks at the driver, and then at the fare. She could hear the meter clicking. But for some reason, the clicking seemed loud, and was getting louder…

"Can't be help? CAN'T BE HELPED?!"

Angered by being dismissed, Usagi went full bore, as she changed from Usagi, and into Hulkusagi.

CRACK!

RIP!

"GRRROWR!" Hulkusagi growled, as she burst out of the top of the cab. She was as muscular and as big as the Hulk, but kept her female curves. Basically, she was a 'she-mountain', and was nude because of it. After all, Usagi was 6'1" to begin with, which was tall by Japanese standards.

It must be noted that had Usagi developed a normal life, she would have stopped growing at the height of 5'2", and have been practically tiny…

"Ahhhh!" the cab driver screamed in fright. "Don't kill me!"

Hulkusagi looks down at the frightened man.

"Hulkusagi no kill puny man," Hulkusagi said, as she takes her purse, no small in her massive hands, hands the frightened cab driver money to cover the cost of the fare and the damaged cab.

"Next time, be nice, or Hulkusagi SMASH!"

And, with that, Hulkusagi leaps out of the cab. Destination: Triskelion, the headquarters of SHIELD.

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"It appears that your plan has worked, fearless Leader," said a small, bald man with a sneer. "Hulkusagi is free, and will never turn back into her normal form again."

"Perhaps, Igor," said a green man with a big head and goatee. "Then again, all we did was changed the Moon Princess' form, not her mind. I want her to behave like a beast: an animal given to instinct."

"That may not be possible, sir."

"Why not?"

"The Moon Princess is a schizophrenia disorder case, more so that Dr. Banner, but, unlike Dr. Banner, she is fully functional."

"I don't understand."

"Okay, let me put it to you this way. You have the Moon Princess' core mind, but the state she is in merely filters what her mind is trying to express. She may speak to you in the third person, but she is still the same person."

Pause.

"We may have locked her body to remain as it is now, but she just as cognitive as ever."

Pause.

"But regardless of what we do to the Moon Princess, her paramour will certainly want to pay us a visit for what we have done to her."

For a long moment, there was silence between the Leader and his assistant.

"Huh," the Leader said. "Maybe I should have put more thought to this plan of mine."

"You think?" Igor replied.

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 15: "Usagi no Hulkuru!" (II)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Hulkusagi hops and leaps towards her destination, and does so in the nude proudly.

BOING!

As Hulkusagi, the gamma Moon Princess was…uninhibited, to say the least. This was probably because she was wrapped in the arms of high-brow responsibilities, such as being "Sailor Cosmos", for instance.

BOING!

Contrary to popular belief, Hulkusagi's "hulk-speak" is not symptomatic of her level of intelligence. No, her core mind was the same as always. In fact, her mind is consistent no matter what role she takes. If she is, for example, the super-villainess "The Orochimaruko", she will never harm innocence; however, she will certainly kill her foes in the most spectacular ways, but honorably so. If Hulkusagi is in the guise of the British citizen Jackie Tyler-Saotome, she would have the sensibilities of a British, if Hulkusagi was born in raised in the United Kingdom. And so…you know.

BOING!

As Hulkusagi heads towards the wharf, she notices a pitch battle.

"What's that?" Hulkusagi wondered, as she scans what attracted to her. She could see a man dressed in a rhinoceros suit fighting someone close to her.

"Why is Spider-Man fighting the Rhino?" Hulkusagi said aloud, as people were scurry about in fear.

"Ah!" screamed a woman. "It's a hulk!"

"Shhhhhh!" Hulkusagi said. "Puny woman speak too loud. Probably is jealous that Hulkusagi can do 'snoo-snoo' better than HER."

Pause.

"Oh! Hulkusagi knows what to do!"

With that, Hulkusagi tip-toes to the nearest manhole cover, rips the ground up, and squeezes down into the sewers of Manhattan…

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and the Rhino are mixing it up.

"RRRAAAWW!" the Rhino said, as he charges forward.

"Alley-OOP!" Spider-Man said, as he used his ability to secret webbing to blind the man-rhino.

FFFWIP!

THWAP!

"Arrrgh…I can't see-!" the Rhino yelled, as he crashes through a nearby wall.

CRASH!

"Wow, that got to hurt," Spider-Man quipped…

The Rhino was the result of the same process that created Spider-Man, Bunny-Girl, Black Cat, Doc Ock, and a number of folks who either became superheroes or supervillains. Originally, the radiation that was used could transfer the proportionate abilities of one property to another. Not only could the proportionate abilities of an animal be transferred to a human being, but the properties of inanimate objects could be transferred to a human being as well. Subsequently, the process to do any of this was taken over by the "Weapons-Plus Project", the governmental operation that conducts experiments to create "super-soldiers" by a variety of means. Still, the process was known by Doctor Octopus, Usagi (since she was part of the oversight committee over the Project) and a number of private and governmental agencies.

It must be noted that before Usagi took a more active in the project, it was used to create an army of super-soldiers known as "Augments", a race that would produce a man who had killed one of Usagi's lovers sometime in the 23rd century…

The Rhino crawls from the wreckage.

"You little twirp!" The Rhino said, as he brushes off of the dust from his shoulders. "I'll make you pay for that-!"

CRUNCH!

Two large, yet feminine, green hands grab a hold of the Rhino's feet.

"Huh?" the Rhino said, as he was pulled down into the ground.

WRUNCH!

"What the heck was that?" Spider-Man said. He didn't feel endangered, so…

"Was that the 'She-Hulk'-?"

WHOOM!

"Yaaaahhhh!" the Rhino yelled, as he was blasted of the sewers, before falling in an unconscious heap.

BAM!

"No, THAT got to hurt," Spider-Man said.

And then, something flies out of the sewers.

BAM!

"Ta-da!" said Hulkusagi, as she twirled around. Unfortunately, she was wearing only a stretched out bunny mask, which she saw as being "in disguised".

"Um, hello?" Spider-Man said, as he tried to avoid seeing Bunny-Girl's lack of clothes.

"It's Bunny-Girl, Spider-Man!" Hulkusagi said.

Spider-Man frowned, until a thought click in his head.

"Usagi?" Spider-Man said. "What happened to you?"

"Bunny-Girl is NOT puny Usagi!" Hulkusagi said. "Usagi is crybaby who just whines and no appreciates 'snoo-snoo'! Bah!"

"Okay…"

"Say, you want snoo-snoo Bunny-Girl?"

"Um, I don't think Ranma or Mary Jane would want…that."

"Oh, Spider-Man, Bunny-Girl loves Spider-Man," Hulkusagi said, as she wrapped her massive arms around her ex-lover, who was also the father of her child, the teenaged superhero known as "Spider-Bunny".

"Urk!" Spider-Man said, as he was swallowed up by Bunny-Girl's massive bosoms.

"Spider-Man is good-good friend to Bunny-Girl," Hulkusagi said, as she cooed contently.

"Mmmph!" Spider-Man said, as he tried to breathe.

"Well, Bunny-Girl has to go. Bye-bye!"

And, with that, Bunny-Girl let's go of her ex-lover, and leaps away.

BOING!

"Huh," Spiderman said, as he scratched his forehead. He then turns towards the Rhino.

"Well, might as well wrap you up for the cops…"

Meanwhile, at the United Nations (specifically, the office for UNIT)…

"Thank you, Miss Davenport," Ranma said, as he accepted his morning tea.

"You're welcome, Colonel Saotome," the brown-haired secretary said with a pleasant smile. She wore her suited skirt that hugged her awesome body, even as she hid her beauty behind a pair of glasses and her hair in a bun. She wore perfume that highlighted her natural scent…

"Is there…anything else that you require of me?"

"Naw, it's cool. Wait, I'm going to send you an e-mail for a list of files that I need to read for a case that I am working on."

"A new assignment, sir?"

"Not really. I think I might have a lead on an old case, and I want to have a complete analysis done for a comparison study."

"Of course, sir. I will get on it, sir."

And, with that, Miss Davenport saunters out of Ranma's office.

'Ah, man,' Ranma thought, as he leans back in his seat while sighing. 'The last thing I need is to get involved in the staff-'

BEEEEEP!

"Hmm?" Ranma said, as he looks at his intercom. He sits up and presses the talk button on his intercom.

CLICK!

"Yes?"

"Colonel Saotome, Dr. Reed Richards of the Fantastic Forum, LLC, is on the phone," said Miss Davenport.

"Oh?" Ranma replied. "By are means, put Dr. Richards threw."

BEEEP!

"You're on, Dr. Richards," Miss Davenport said.

"Ronnie?" said Dr. Reed "Mister Fantastic" Richards over the phone.

"Yes, Reed," Ranma said. "What's up?"

"I just got a message from Alfred-2 about Usagi's condition."

Ranma frowned.

"Pardon me?"

"You…don't know?"

"Reed, you know how secretive Usagi gets about stuff she doesn't want ME to know about," Ranma said. "So…what happened THIS time?"

Dr. Richards quickly tells Ranma that Usagi was going through a condition that, in the end, would cause her to permanently be a Gammazon.

"Oh, boy," Ranma said, as he produced a big sweat drop.

"I have gotten together with the usual crew, and we are working on her condition." Dr. Richards said. "So…"

"Yeah, I'll find her," Ranma said. "I'll keep you apprised of any developments."

"Call me if you need any assistance. Ben and the others will be standing by."

"I appreciate that, Reed. Later…"

CLICK!

"Damn it, Usagi," Ranma said under his breath. He then activates his intercom button.

BEEP!

"Yes, Colonel?" Miss Davenport asked sweetly.

"I'm going to take an early lunch," Ranma said, as he opens the window of his office. "Hold my calls."

"Yes, sir…"

"Thanks. Oh, you want anything while I'm out?"

"No, I brought my lunch today. I…I was hoping to share with you my home cooking."

"Okay, I'll hold getting a bite to eat then."

"Thank you, Colonel. I appreciate your…kindness."

"Not a problem. See you when I get back…"

And, with that, Ranma leaps out of the window of his office.

As Ranma fell, he spun around until he had reappeared as the shinobi warrior "Ronin".

"Now, to find my WIFE," Ronin replied, as he began to hone his senses to pick up the whereabouts of the Moon Princess…

Hulkusagi, having discarded her "disguise", continues her trek to Triskelion, when she felt the full force a psionic attack.

SKREEEEEEE-!

"Awww!" Hulkusagi said, as she held her head in pain. She was disoriented enough to fall straight into one of the warehouses that lined the wharf.

CRASH!

"Owie!" Hulkusagi said, as she shook her head while trying to get her mind right. "Who attacked Hulkusagi?"

"That would be us, ma'am," said a voice from behind.

Hulkusagi whirled around to see...the Gamma Corps. They were lead by "Grey" (grey-skinned behemoth with the strength of the Hulk and the smarts of the leader). With him was "Griffin" (a gamma-radiated "harpy"), "Mess" (an attractive, auburn-haired woman who possesses the strength of the Abomination, but looks "normal" on one side of her body), "Mister Gideon" (African-American male who gets weaker in strength only if hair grows, which is usual green) and "Prodigy" (possesses the DNA of the Leader, and possess vast, offensive psychic abilities).

"You?" Hulkusagi said. "Why Gamma Corps here? You work for Ryker…still?"

"As much as we despise that man, we still owe him for our lives," Grey said.

"Grey and others no need to work for Ryker. Hulkusagi can help you."

"Be as it may, General Ryker has been given permission to contain you, General Tsukino," Grey said.

"Stupid Grey! Hulkusagi is NOT puny Usagi!"

"Wow, she really got that bad," Mess said. She then turns towards a drooling Prodigy, who was ogling Hulkusagi's body.

"KID!" Mess said. "Pay attention to the mission!"

"S-sorry, Nicole," said the teenaged Prodigy. "But…she's nude!"

Mess merely rolls her eyes.

"Now, ma'am, we don't want to use harsh means," Mister Gideon said. "And you certainly shouldn't running around like that."

"Hulkusagi LIKES being free. And no one tells Hulkusagi what to do."

"What are we waiting for?" Griffin says. "We know that Hulkusagi is not legally capable of making rational decisions. Let's just take her down."

"You're right," Grey said, as he points an energy weapon at Hulkusagi. "My apologies, ma'am."

With that, Grey discharges his weapon.

ZAAARK!

"Ow!" Hulkusagi yelped, as she was blasted by energy. Having been prepared for the engagement, the weapon was the key to Hulkusagi's unique biology, enabling the weapon to lance her body. Still, even then. Her regenerative powers were almost instantaneous.

"We got to hit her again!" Harpy yelled, as all the members of the Gamma Corps continually blasted Hulkusagi, lancing her body. However, this only made Hulkusagi madder.

"GRRROWRL!" Hulkusagi roared, as she charged forward.

THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-!

Grey shoulder his weapon and met the attack head on. However, instead on charging forward, he ducks Hulkusagi's punch, and then moves around Hulkusagi to interlock her arms from behind.

GRAB!

Using his strength, Grey lifts Hulkusagi up in order to prevent her from having any leverage.

"Now!" Grey said.

Griffin flies over, aims his weapon directly at Hulkusagi's head, and-

BLAM!

As Hulkusagi slumps, Grey relaxes. He then turns towards Prodigy.

"Is she alive?" Grey asked. "We can't bring her back to HQ if she is DEAD."

Prodigy closes his eyes, and then opens them again.

"Barely, but I doubt that she would die, unless her head was severed from the rest of her body, sir."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mister Gideon said. "I didn't stay with this team to be Ryker's personal assassination squad…"

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 16: "Usagi no Hulkuru!" (III)**

* * *

Weeks later…

"This is bull-crap, and you know it!" yelled Colonel Ranma Saotome (USAF), governmental liaison to UNIT, as he confronted Assistant National Security Advisor (in charge of Metahuman Affairs) Henry Gyrich, at a meeting concerning the legal status of the Hulkusagi. After weeks of searching for his gammazon wife, the Moon Princess, also known as "Sailor Cosmos", Ranma learned that the Hulkusagi was under the care of the Origins Corporation, a government subsidiary that is part of the "Weapons-Plus Project" run by General John Ryker (US Army). Upon learning this information, Ranma tried to get his wife release, until he came upon a stumbling block. Apparently, the US Congress slipped in a law during the usual appropriation process that deemed that all gamma-radiated persons were deemed wards of the Federal government, after modifying the existing law concerning regulations over all "super-soldiers", until it proven that said persons were neither a danger to themselves nor to the public at large. Ranma tried to point out that Hulkusagi was not a danger to anyone, including herself. And as hard as he tried, Ranma could not convince anyone in the usual government channels of this notion…yet.

"Easy, Colonel," Director Rogers said. He was with Ranma in order to provide moral support.

"Sir, this is my WIFE we're talking about!"

"That's funny coming from a man who happens to be a womanizer," said Dr. Amanda Waller (African-American female), who was both the head of both Task Force X (the governmental program concerning the use of metahumans as super-soldiers) and Project Cadmus (the clearing house for bioengineering research). Dr. Waller wanted control over the Weapons-Plus Project, but many opposed this because it would have given her too much power…

"Tell me this, Dr. Waller: are you jealous for being left out of my personal harem?" Ranma said sarcastically, as he glared.

Dr. Waller merely glared at Ranma in response…

"Colonel, I understand your situation, but the law serves as a means of regulating ALL super-soldiers, accidental and otherwise," Gyrich said. "And thanks the international agreement concerning human augmentation, which, as you know, was enacted in response to the Eugenics War of the 1990s, we have to be careful as to how handle this situation."

"I have to interject here," said General Jack O'Neill (USAF), the head of Homeworld Security. "General Tsukino is scheduled to go under a review on whether or not she should have her old job, especially since General Landry is scheduled for transfer to become head of the American branch of UNIT in 18 months."

"You want General Tsukino to be Landry's successor as the head of Stargate Command?" Dr. Waller asked.

"Well, yes. She is most familiar with the program, and she has already developed a repertoire for dealing with the strange, bizarre and unknown."

"That's because Tsukino IS strange, bizarre and unknown," Dr. Waller retorted. "And need I remind you that General Tsukino is a security risk."

"THAT remains to be seen, Doctor," Gyrich replied. He then turns his attention Ranma.

"You have my word that I will expedite this matter quickly."

"So you're going to take this matter to the President?" Ranma asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Usagi deserves better than this…"

As Ranma and Director Rogers leave the conference room, Ranma turns towards his old friend.

"I'm telling you, General," Ranma said with a steel gaze. "If this is the thanks Usagi and I get for serving America faithfully, then maybe I should reconsider that relationship."

"Easy, Ronnie," said Dir. Rogers. "You know how the wheels of government work."

"Yeah, very lousy," Ranma said. "But, I'll bide my time for now."

"Do I have your word that you won't do anything to complicate this matter?"

"Sir, I will give you my word that I will go through the normal process in order to get my wife back," Ranma said.

Dir. Steve Rogers looks into Ranma's eyes in order to get a sense from him…

"Okay then. Now, the first thing we need to do is begin collecting documentation in order to establish our case for Usagi's release…"

'Yes, I made a promise that I will go through the normal process, sir,' Ranma thought to himself. 'However, that doesn't mean that other people have to…'

Meanwhile, in a secure facility in West Virginia, Hulkusagi was tormented by a dream…

"_Ladies and gentlemen!" General John Ryker said, as he presents his exhibit to a crowd. "I present to you…the Hulkusagi!"_

_The curtain rises, as a chained Hulkusagi is presented to the world. Cameras flash, causing the jade Magical Girl to wince._

"_Isn't she lovely? No doubt, this monster will be a useful tool to the safety of America!" Ryker said._

"_No!" Hulkusagi protested. "Hulkusagi is no monster! Hulkusagi is strong, but nice and cute!"_

_Hulkusagi sees the sad stares of her friends and family…_

"_Finally, I get to have Ranma all to myself!" Sailor Venus said._

"_Why did we ever follow this creature?" Sailor Mercury asked, as she shook her head in disbelief._

"_Probably because of PR," Sailor Jupiter said._

"_Please, help Hulkusagi-!"_

"_Why should we?" Sailor Mars said. "You never really cared being the Moon Princess anyway!"_

"_You took your duties seriously either!" Luna the Moon Guardian Cat yowled._

"_Easy, there," Artemis the Moon Guardian Cat replied. "We have to sympathetic to the monster…"_

"_Hulkusagi not monster!" Hulkusagi said, as she shed tears. "Why don't you believe Hulkusagi?"_

"_Because I would never have birth a creature like you!" Ikuko Tsukino said, as she was comforted by her husband Kenji._

"_And my daughter would never have reincarnated into YOU," said Queen Serenity disapprovingly. "Perhaps, when you have lived out your existence creature, you can be the Moon Princess you were meant to be."_

"_Please…please-!"_

Hulkusagi woke up with a start, realizing that she was still in the primate habitat that Ryker had made specifically for her.

'This is humiliating,' Hulkusagi thought to herself. 'It's one thing to be captured, but treating me like some sort of specimen exhibit is beyond the call…'

Contrary to popular belief, Hulkusagi's mind was still as sharp as ever. Unfortunately, her thoughts were filtered through present physical condition…

Hulkusagi turns to look at the monitoring camera.

"Ryker!" Hulkusagi yelled. "Ryker let Hulkusagi go!"

Meanwhile, in the control room of the facility, where Hulkusagi was being monitored, General John Ryker turns towards his aide.

"Is the other specimen and the hallucinogenic gas ready?" Ryker asked.

"The Wendigo is ready for mating, and the gas is ready to be dispensed," the aide said. "But sir, as indicated by our medical scans, the Hulkusagi is unable to reproduce, due to some weird energy field that keeps her regenerative powers at full. As you now, for human reproduction to occur, cellular mitosis has to happen, once the male and the female genetic material are combined. The energy field will either prevent mitosis from occurring at the start, or the Hulkusagi's body will simply reject the pregnancy altogether."

"I know this, already," Ryker said, as he looks into the monitors. "And besides, we already harvested enough genetic material from the Hulkusagi to create scores of super-soldiers, and not just along the lines of gamma-radiated enhancements. Within that creature contains genetic material that can be unraveled and harvested for new strains of super-human abilities, including immortality. Hell, we might even find the secret to create our very own 'Magical Girl', if we can access the Lunarian genetic line. The creature will make dispensing super-powers as easily as taking a vitamin."

"But sir, if we have enough samples from the Hulkusagi, why all this?"

"Humiliation, of course. Colonel Saotome has cost me much in the past. Even after creating my army of gamma-irradiated female clones of Saotome, my 'Hulkuruko(s)', I want him to suffer for standing in my way…"

Pause.

"Word just came down that Hulkusagi will be given due process to prove that she isn't a threat to society, and that is predicated on the notion of her ability to discern rational judgment. The gas will be used to trick her into mating with the Wendigo, by getting the Hulkusagi to think that she is with her husband. I wonder how the White House will react when video of her activities become public knowledge."

"I see sir. The White House might rescind its support, and thus place Hulkusagi's case in limbo."

Pause.

"Sort of like what is happening now to the detainees at the Guantanamo detention facility."

"Exactly. And if Saotome tries to push the issue, his standing will be ruined, making him and his wife into fugitives."

Pause.

"And if the creature happens to be freed…well, her career and social standing will be ruined, both here and in her homeland. The Hulkusagi will be a pariah on a global scale. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised that the only work she will be able to get is at a 'gentlemen's club', or worse, when all this is over."

Pause.

"And my revenge against Saotome will be complete."

"Sir, what you are saying is…evil."

Ryker turns towards the aide and glares at the aide.

"I am a patriot, Lieutenant. My job is to make sure that the super-soldier program—'Project: Weapons Plus'—is ready to be used at the service of our fine country. It was a mistake banning the use of genetic engineering for superhuman enhancement, simply because one class of super-soldiers, the Augments, got out of hand. And it was because of the likes of Saotome that this was made possible. That's why I am more than willing to go to lengths that I have to humiliate those that stand in my way for a secured America."

Pause.

"Lieutenant, proceed with the humiliation. I want to make sure that our film of the Hulkusagi gets processed as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir…"

Meanwhile…

"So, that's the problem," Ranma said, as he sat with the Inner Sailor Scouts at the Hikawa Shrine, located in the heart of Azabuu Juuban Ward. "I can't free Usagi without breaking my word of honor."

"Why would you give it in the first place?" Rei Hino-Saotome asked, as she poured Ranma, her husband, his tea. Whenever she is home, the last Daughter of Mars tended the Hikawa Shrine.

"You should have informed me earlier than now, so I can either use our Justice League or Teen Titans contacts to get Usagi free."

"I didn't know you were still a part of those American teams, Rei," Ami said.

"Well, officially, my Martian Manhunter guise is on Mars taking a leave of absence, but I still have business in the superhero community as "The Martian Girl", as a member of the Teen Titans. And getting to America from here is easy, since a Martian as the equivalent power level of a Kryptonian."

"I see…"

"Nevertheless, it is imperative that we free the Moon Princess," Luna said. "How dare these men take advantage of Usagi like that…?"

"Wow, Luna," Artemis said. "I didn't know you were so passionate about the Princess."

"Just because I am no longer her guardian, that doesn't mean I don't care about her safety."

"What is Usagi's status?" Minako Aino-Saotme asked her husband Ranma. She still saw Usagi as her rival for Ranma's love, but has since calmed down a bit…

"And do you think we will have a chance to rescue her?" asked Hoshi Sato, Rei's cousin. In reality, she was really Mamoru Chiba, also known as "Tuxedo Kamen". When Mamoru died saving the woman that he loved, his soul went to another during a process known as "Soul Transmigration". Mamoru's soul, the soul of Prince Endymion, went into the body of Rei's cousin, Hoshi, after the original Hoshi had died from an automobile accident. The miracle of modern science enabled her body to stay alive, and was in a deep coma until the soul of the Prince of Earth entered it, since that body was no longer occupied. For a while, Hoshi thought nothing of her previous life, until a zombie version of Tuxedo Masked attacked her during an event known as "The Blackest Night". It was then that she realized the truth: Hoshi Sato was Prince Endymion, albeit in a different guise. And with that knowledge, Hoshi became "Sailor Terra", the protector of the Earth, and remembered everything about her past life…

For a while, Hoshi was mad that Ranma could be with her beloved Usagi without any male competition. She tried to rectify the situation by trying to find male Jusenkyo water, so that she could have a male form. However, Sailor Pluto talked her out of it, saying that as Hoshi, Sailor Terra would be essential in making sure that Usagi would become the person she has become. She also stated that there was nothing that prevented Hoshi from pursuing a discrete relationship with the Moon Princess should she desire. Ultimately, Hoshi Sato's role in the future was too important to simply thrown away.

"Besides," Sailor Pluto said, as she and Hoshi sat in the middle of Juuban Park while feeding the ducks. "Would you dishonor Tuxedo Mask's memory by being underhanded in the game of love?"

And so, agreeing with Sailor Pluto's premise, Hoshi Sato, also known as "Sailor Pluto", accepted her new life at last…

"I waiting for the others to arrive," Ranma said, just as the Outer Sailor Scouts arrive.

"Well, we're here," Haruka Tenoh said with annoyance. "Just what did you do to get the Princess in trouble, Saotome?"

"What's with the attitude?" Ranma said with a frown.

"Don't mind her, Ranma," Michiru Kaioh said sweetly. "She's mad at you because I was looking at some wedding dresses for us to wear when we wed."

"I ain't marrying a guy!" Haruka said.

"Why would you wear a wedding dress to begin with?" Ranma asked. "You two are getting married or something?"

All the Sailor Scouts looked at each other, and then at Ranma.

"Um, what's going on?" Ranma said nervously.

"We have decided that if we are to be your brides, we might as well get the ritual over with," Setsuna Meioh said in a deadpan expression.

"What?" Ranma said in disbelief.

"Way to go, guys," Minako said. "We wanted to wait until after Hotaru turns 18 years old this year."

"We can finally be husband and wife, Ranma!" Hotaru Tomoe said, as she leaps into Ranma's arms.

"Hey!" Haruka yelled. "Don't you dare touch her inappropriately, Saotome!"

"Our little girl is growing up fast," Michiru said tearfully.

"Hotaru, please," Ranma said, as he pushes away the girl. "There no time for…this."

"And I ain't marry a dude!" Haruka said.

"Well, if you did, you can finally get with Usagi," Rei said.

"What do you mean?"

"Rei is saying that sooner or later, Usagi will want to participate in bed," Minako said. "It's her way of bonding with her co-wives."

"And, as I said before, I'm sure Ranma won't mind being a girl for us," Michiru said.

"Fine, there is an upside to marry Ranma then," Haruka said. "But still…"

Pause.

"But if I have to marry you, Saotome, I'm not going to wear a dress," Haruka said.

"Look, whatever," Ranma said. "I need you help in getting Usagi out of her predicament, okay?"

"Fine," Haruka said, as she sits down. "Tell us what you got…"

**Tbc. **


	17. Chapter 17

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 17: "Usagi no Hulkuru!" (IV)**

* * *

A few hours later…

"I don't like this," said Mister Gideon said, as he ate with his team in the mess hall.

"What are you talking about now, Gideon?" said Harpy, as he ate his food.

"Rumor has it that the General is going to get the Wendigo to have 'relations' with the Hulkusagi."

"How do you know that?" Mess asked as she made a face.

Mister Gideon turns towards Prodigy, who was snacking on some food. Only when he noticed the stares did he stop eating.

"What?" Prodigy said in mock surprise. "The Hulkusagi is pretty hot."

"Put aside the proclivities 'Peeping Tom' here, why would Ryker DO that?" Mess said. "As a woman, I find that offensive."

"The point is that the General wants to make the situation regarding the Hulkusagi a…teachable moment," Gray said, as he spoke at the table with his hands clasped. "Colonel Saotome is an annoyance that needs to be deal with. General Tsukino's humiliation will is a part of that plan. Furthermore, if Tsukino is humiliated, and is deemed incapable of rational thought, then the Weapon Plus Program will no longer be under her control."

"You mean, that ditz is charge of THAT project?" Harpy asked.

"No, but she has veto power as a member of the supervisory board that oversees that project," Grey said. "Take her out of the equation, and you will have a situation where the likes of the likes of General Ryker being allowed a freer hand in the creation of 'super-soldiers'. In fact, a number of governmental agencies are interested in the methods that were developed over the years."

"But…we could have the same situation as we did back in the Eugenics War of the 1990s," Mister Gideon said out of concern. "It sounds like General Tsukino has been a bulwark in responsible research and management in the creation of super-soldiers."

"Well, it soon won't matter, since, in a few hours, Tsukino will be declared incompetent from what she will be doing, as indicated by the filming of her…activity…"

Meanwhile, the Abominatrix is sitting in the control room, hoping to see the humiliation of her foe take place as it happens.

"Hey, squirt," the gamma-monster said. Florence "Flo" Staples, the Abominatrix, was the result of an anti-premenstrual syndrome experiment gone horribly wrong. Apparently, while trying to find a cure for this common condition, gamma-radiation was used in the process. Now, whenever this condition is upon Flo, she changes into a green monster capable of great rage and destruction. No lie. At first, she blamed a subsidiary of the Mishima Zaibatsu for what happened to her, since the research-and-development was authorized by them. When confronting Mishima, Usagi Tsukino was there, for another reason, when the Abominatrix attacked. During the rampage, Usagi transformed into her Gammazon form, and took down the jade ogress. Ever since then, the two had been rivals or sorts.

"When does the show start?"

"Um, as you can see, Ms. Staples, conditions are not quite ready for the…upcoming activity," Ryker's aide said, as he pointed to the monitors. "Right now, we have enough gas pumped into her habitat to drug the audience of a football stadium. And even though the Hulkusagi is resisting, even her physiology will reach the saturation point."

"In English…?"

"By the time all this is said and done, the Hulkusagi will WANT to mate with the Wendigo," the aide said. "She will be little more than an animal whose primary concern is eating, sleeping and mating. And that could be permanent, since the Hulkusagi's cells would have adapted to the saturation caused by the gas."

Pause.

"And legally, as far as the government is concerned, she will be deemed ward of the state, and thus cannot be freed on her own recognizance."

"Good," the Abominatrix said. "I've been looking forward to seeing my rival turn into a zoo animal since forever."

Pause.

"But I want a copy of the video, if you don't mind," the Abominatrix said.

"Um, I don't think that will be possible, considering the nature of this situation-"

The Abominatrix picks up the aide by the shirt.

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Um, sure," the aide said, as he sweats "bullets". "I think I can work something out."

"Yeah, please do."

Meanwhile, the Hulkusagi was in a deep trance. From the first signs of how her body was reacting to the odorless gas, she knew what Ryker wanted to do to her. However, what Ryker didn't know was that she was far from being held captive by her circumstances…

'If Ryker thinks I'm just going to succumb to what he is planning on doing, he has another thing coming,' Hulkusagi thought. 'I didn't train myself to achieve my level of self-discipline without a fight…'

Pause.

'But it feels SO good…'

Nevertheless, the Hulkusagi feared that sooner or later, she might succumb to the effects of the gas. If that happens, who knows what will happen next…

Meanwhile, a stealth bomber flies overhead at the facility where the Hulkusagi was being kept.

"Um, is this really necessary, Ranma?" Minako asked, as she checked her gear. "I mean, it's not like some of us have training in skydiving."

"That's why I had Ami download the procedures directly into your minds," Ranma said, as he goes over to his wife. "And besides, you guys have access to power that is formidable, such as your power rings. In fact, you don't need parachutes or the power rings, since you all are avatars of the Light."

"But you insist on it in order to allow us to have an advantage," Makoto said.

"Correct. Very little is known about the Sailor Scouts outside of certain circles. Hopefully, that includes Ryker's crew."

"So we're facing super-soldiers, Ranma?" Minako asked. Sure, she's a cosmic entity now (called an "Exemplar"), but she was still nervous about the mission to save the Moon Princess…

"Yep. Typically, super-soldiers come about whenever the military needs volunteers. Unfortunately, the first generation of super-soldiers stem from those who were convicted of heinous crimes, or victims of their own circumstances. And always, the procedures to create super-soldiers are experimental, which can be a devastating experience for everyone."

Pause.

"I remember one case where a man, an astronaut and test pilot, had gotten into an accident; lost an arm, an eye and two legs. He was given the chase to be a super-soldier with the use of bionics worth six million dollars, which was a lot at the time. He was able to adapt and make the transition towards having a developed lifestyle. Unfortunately, in a case where drug therapy was used to create super-soldiers, the person who participated in THAT experiment ended up suffering from debilitating illnesses…"

Pause.

"In both cases, Usagi was involved."

There was a noticeable gasp in the cargo bay.

"The real reason why Usagi has been captured is because she knows every process used to create super-soldiers, and saw each process through towards perfection. However, knowing that there would be people out there who would abuse her work, or the work she supervised, many of the methods are kept in a vault that very few people know about. Ryker, and some other people I suspect, wants to discredit her so that she loses control over the Weapon Plus Project. And if that happens, we're looking at a potential arms race of epic proportion, where armies of super-soldiers could rise up and plunge the world into chaos, as it happened back during the Eugenics Wars."

"I never heard such a thing," Ami asked.

"That's because the truth was covered up in order to not frighten the general public," Ranma said with a sigh. "The official reason for the Persian Gulf War was to prevent the Saddam Regime of Iraq from obtaining weapons of mass destruction. However, the real reason was to prevent the creation and deployment of Saddam's super-soldiers, in the form of his 'Fedayeen Saddam', who were manufactured by a group of renegade scientists known as the 'Chrysalis Group' at Mr. Saddam Hussien's request. When the truth was discovered, it was decided in secret that the Augment threat was too great to ignore."

Pause.

"Thus, at the following year, the 'Eugenics Wars' began, and much of it conducted in secret, with the quest to contain and neutralize the threat. And when the wars came to an end, the Augments were scattered beyond Earth. Meanwhile, a global ban on the creation of super-soldiers was reach, although the United States and the top nations on Earth reserve the right to continue to conduct bioengineering research, using the cover of curing diseases as the reason why there isn't an outright ban. In reality, super-soldier research is still be conducted, albeit in a limited way."

Pause.

"Usagi, for right or wrong reasons, is the key to all this."

"Why would Usagi be involved in such a things?" Michiru asked.

"The simple matter is that Reality is always creating enhanced human beings, either as so-called 'supernatural creatures' or 'mutants'. Usagi…well, she wanted ordinary people a chance to defend themselves, since, unfortunately, there has always been a Darwinistic bent to reality, where only the fittest can survive. Usagi doesn't believe that, which is why she had been involved with the creation of super-soldiers. And if Ryker has it way, the Augment problem may return to plague the world once again."

There was a noticeable silence amongst the Sailor Scouts…

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think it's time to get this show on the road," Haruka said. "There can be time for explanations later."

"All of you fine with this mission?" Ranma asked.

"We're nervous, of course, but she's the Princess," Hotaru said.

"And we can yell at her later," Rei replied. "Right now, we break her out."

"I love you guys," Ranma said.

"Hopefully, in a FEMALE way," Haruka said. "Again, and I don't want to stress this enough, I'm not going to have my honeymoon with a GUY."

"You know, you're just that because you're afraid that I might, while in the act of love-making, I might surprise you with a 'special delivery'," Ranma said, as he folded his arms. "In reality, you're hoping to be caught…with your pants down, so you can be blameless for wanting 'The Stallion'."

"Ha! In your dreams…"

And, with that, the mission to free the Moon Princess begins.

Meanwhile, back in the control room…

"Wait, I think we have achieved saturation," said Ryker's aide.

"Oh, good," the Abominatrix said. "The fun begins. Did you know I have a guy who can sell this act online?"

"Um, no, I didn't Ms. Staples."

"I do. I'll be racking in the cash soon enough…"

Pause.

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"Um, right," the aide said, as he leans forward to activate his microphone.

CLICK!

"Release…the Wendigo!" the aide said, which warranted a look from the Abominatrix. "What? I always wanted to say that."

The Abominatrix merely shook her head in disgust.

Meanwhile, the Hulkusagi was daydreaming about her favorite activity with her favorite person.

"Oh, Ranma," Hulkusagi said as she cooed contently. "Ranma make GOOD snoo-snoo…"

As if on cue, a white, hairy man beast emerges from a hidden compartment. It was…the Wendigo, a huge, man-beast (possessing white, flowing fur) that stalks, amongst other members of its species, the Canadian wilds. The Windigo, as well as its cousins the Yeti and Sasquatch (aka "Big Foot") were a branch of primitive humans that were considered to be the missing link in the evolutionary chain, as far as some anthropologists were concerned…

As it emerges, it sniffs the air, acutely aware of the presence of an available female. It chortles contently, clearly now in the mood to mate with anything in its path. Unfortunately, the Hulkusagi was in the way…

"Hulkusagi wants more," Hulkusagi said.

Being obliged, the Wendigo was ready to pounce, when-

BEEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP-!

"What the hell is THAT?" the Abominatrix asked in annoyance.

"Checking," the aide said, as he checks the security monitors. "It appears that this base is being attacked by a group of females dressed in school girl uniforms."

"Let me see that!" the Abominatrix said, as she looks at the monitors. She then frowns.

"You know them?" the aide asked.

"I do," the Abominatrix replied. "They call themselves the Sailor Scouts, and clearly they are here for HER."

"Then I'll activate the Gamma Corps and the defenses," the aide said, as he activates his microphone, which will tap into the internal intercom system. "Attention all personnel: we have intruders. Use any measure to contain the intrusion…"

Meanwhile, back in the Hulkusagi's habitat, the alarm system is heard. It also allows Hulkusagi to focus her thoughts, as she wakes up from her fantasy, only to realize that the Wendigo was about to do snoo-snoo on her.

"Ahhh!" the Hulkusagi screamed, as she kicked the Wendigo away from her. "Hulkusagi like snoo-snoo, but Hulkusagi no want snoo-snoo with Wendigo!"

The Wendigo was angry at being rejected. However, it still wanted to do snoo-snoo, and saw getting the female before her to submit to him as a challenge.

"GROWRL!" the Wendigo said, as he went after the Hulkusagi.

"Yikes!" the Hulkusagis said, as she began to run away. While she didn't like the idea of being forced to do snoo-snoo, she couldn't blame the creature for acting on impulse. Essentially, the Wendigo was an animal, and, ethically speaking, it had to be treated as such. Still, that didn't mean she had to allow it to mate with her. She may be many things, but she was not into that.

"Ahhh!" the Hulkusagi screamed, as she ran around the habitat with the Wendigo on her heels…

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 18: "Usagi no Hulkuru!" (IV)**

* * *

Meanwhile, in another section of the complex, the Gamma Corps have engaged…the Sailor Scouts.

"What the hell it THIS?" Harpy sneered, as he sees the four of the Sailor Scouts. "Some Jap fangirl shtick-?"

"Venus Crescent BEAM!" Sailor Venus replied, as she blasted Harpy from the air.

FWOOSH!

"Squawk!" Harpy yelled, as he fell down, stunned.

BAM!  
"Guys, remember that these people are NOT youma," Sailor Venus said, as she threw a series of short "Love Me Venus' chains that subdued the incoming soldiers.

CLANG!

"Gah-!" said a soldier.

"We know what to do, Venus," Sailor Mars said, as she tossed a series of wards at more soldiers. These wards were specially designed to latch onto the unsuspecting victim before stunning their nervous system.

ZAAAARRRKKKK-!

"Ugh!" said one of the soldiers, as he and his men fell.

Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Mess.

"Ha!" Mess said, as she took a swing. Sailor Jupiter ducks, allowing Mess to smash a nearby wall with her closed fist.

SMASH!

Sailor Jupiter smirks, as she charges her fist with the power of magical lightning.

"Hu-zah!" Sailor Jupiter said, as she performed a powerful upper-cut that sends the gamma-radiated into the next floor.

Meanwhile, Sailor Terra wasn't sure why she even bothered coming unto this mission, since she, out of all the Sailor Scouts, were still "new" at this sort of thing. However, she owed much to herself, to her past incarnation, and to the Moon Princess to try to do the right thing…

Unfortunately, it would mean getting past the gamma-spawned creature known as "Morass". Morass was a female, golem-like creature who could shape-shift her mud body for great effect. The creature was a super-soldier who volunteered to be an earth elemental for truth, justice…and the American way.

"Mmmph," Morass said, as she used her body to throw thick mud at Sailor Jupiter.

"Ai-yeee!" Sailor Terra said, as she barely dodged the initial attack.

SPLAT!

Sailor Terra rolls out of the way, until Morass pounced on the guardian of the Earth.

"Mmmmph!" Morass said, as she used her body to cover Sailor Terra.

"Ah-!"

GLOMP!

"Sailor Terra!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Hang on-!"

Morass bubbled at first, until she practically exploded.

"Mmmmph-?" Morass said, before flying apart.

BLOOSH!

As Morass scatters in clumps albeit still moiving, Sailor Terra breathes a sigh of relief. As the guardian of the Earth, she controls the earth element. Thankfully, Morass was an earth elemental, and could be a manageable threat.

"That was close…"

"Well, just be careful, okay?" Sailor Mars said. "We don't want anyone on our side to get hurt."

Sailor Terra merely nods her head in reply.

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus, who is seen as the "second-in-command" of the Sailor Scouts, checks in the others. The original plan was to provide a distraction while the control center was neutralized. From there, a coordinated effort to find the Moon Princess would begin in earnest.

"Mercury, what's the status?" Sailor Venus replied, as she tapped her earpiece.

Meanwhile, in the central complex, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn arrived to secure the place.

"We're kind of busy at the moment," Sailor Mercury said, as she used her super-speed to avoid getting hit by Axon. Axon (yellow-skinned, red eyes, blond hair) was a female soldier who was made from living energy, and could fly, expel energy and even absorb energy.

"I wantzzz your energy," Axon said.

Oh, and she was addicted to energy stemming from human beings, since she could convert that energy into memories to "remember".

"No," Sailor Mercury said, as she creates a mist around Axon, so that her vision was obscure. Due to the fact that the mist was magical, it does not fall under the usual domain of natural law.

WHOOOMMMM…

Axon looks around wildly.

"Where are you?" Axon demanded. "Show yourself-!"

Axon picked up Sailor Mercury's energy signature somewhere in the mist…

"Got you!" Axon said, as she shot an electric bolt at where she thought Sailor Mercury was…

ZAAARK!

However, Axon felt Sailor Mercury's energy signature somewhere else.

"There!" Axon said with glee.

ZAAARK!

"No, there!" Axon said, as she seemingly shot at multiple locations, thinking that she was "shooting" at the moving target that was Sailor Mercury. However, Sailor Mercury was using her super-speed to perform the illusion of being in more than one place…

"NO!" Axon said, as she began to mentally break down. "I have to HAVE you-"

FOOSH!

"That's enough out of you," Sailor Mercury said, as she looked at her handiwork. She basically froze her opponent in place.

Sailor Mercury then turns towards her friends, to see what they were up to…

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus yelled, as she threw an energy sphere at Grey. The energy sphere contained the equivalent of the power of an earthquake.

THOOOM!

"Arrrgh-!" Grey yelled, as his teeth nearly rattled out of his head from the damage that Sailor Uranus was inflicting upon him…

Taking advantage of the situation, Sailor Uranus took out her Space Sword, and points it at Grey.

"Stand down," Sailor Uranus said. "We just want our friend back."

Grey calms down a bit, and sneers.

"To do what?" Grey said. "So you can get together with your friend, you 'twank'?"

"Pardon?" Sailor Uranus said, as she raises and eyebrow.

"We KNOW about the Sailor Scouts, girl. And we know about the fact that YOU like girls."

"…"

"So, are you here to rescue your friend, or are you here because you want your princess' 'girly parts' for yourself?"

Sailor Uranus squint her eyes, as she then raise her sword. She begins to begins to channel her energy, based upon the sword techniques she learned while spending years in Hyrule, a dimension that, as far as the world was concerned, a video game platform. However, it was from being a part of a gaming element…

"Aw," Grey said mockingly. "Did I hurt the little Betty's feelings?"

"Naw," Sailor Uranus said, as she crouches a bit. "I'm just surprised that a 'roid-freak who can't please women want to pick on little ol' ME."

"Why you-!" Grey yelled. However, Grey received a surprised, when Sailor Uranus spun around to release her attack.

"Space Sword Wave!" Sailor Uranus said, as she released her attack.

FWOOM!

A wall of energy knocked into Grey, and through the bulkhead.

BLAM!

"Arrrgh!"

"Humph," Sailor Uranus said, as she relaxed a bit. "Homophobic jerk!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Neptune was utilizing her water elemental powers to hold the 'The Blue Meanie' in place. The Blue Meanie was named after the cat-like creatures that possess empathic powers that can deliver waves of negative emotions, for the express purpose of preventing their opponents from focusing on their thoughts. They were also super-strong and agile.

"Stay back, creature," Sailor Neptune said with determination.

"But why should I?" The Blue Meanie said sweetly. "You're going to fail eventually."

"I'm not going to fail!"

"Ah, I see. It sounds like you are hiding a personal thing."

Sailor Uranus began to feel disoriented, as her hold over her opponent began to weaken…

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"I don't think so," the Blue Meanie said, as her eyes glowed. "You're hiding something from your boyfriend. No. You're hiding something from your girlfriend."

"I'm…I'm not!"

"You happen to fantasize about men, even though you are in a committed relationship."

"So?" Sailor Neptune retorted. "Fantasies…can be healthy outlets."

"Then why are you pushing to include men in your relationship?"

"I…"said Sailor Neptune, as she faltered, allowing the Blue Meanie to strike.

"RROWRL-!" the Blue Meanie roared, as she pounces.

"No-!"

"World Shaking!"

BLAM!

After the Blue Meanie was subdued, Sailor Uranus turns towards her beloved.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I…I guess so," Sailor Neptune replied.

Pause.

"Haruka-"

"Hey, I don't have a problem with you fantasizing about guys sometimes, Michiru," Sailor Uranus replied. "The reason why I'm going along with it is because I KNOW Ranma. We spent years together in Hyrule, fighting monsters and such side-by-side."

Pause.

"If there is one guy that I would allow to be in our bed, it's him, although I still prefer Ranma to be a girl if we have to be together on any level."

"Awww," Sailor Neptune said, as she hugged her beloved. "How sweet…"

Just then, Sailor Saturn and Prodigy walk up.

"Guys, I know how to find the Princess," Sailor Saturn said. She then motions towards Prodigy.

"And Timmy is going to help us."

"You haven't done anything to Sailor Saturn, did you?" Sailor Uranus said with menace.

"N-no," Prodigy said. "I just don't want anyone being used the way I have."

Pause.

"Plus, Hotaru said she knows some girls that she can set me up to meet."

"Wow," Sailor Neptune said. "You're just a little match-maker, aren't you?"

"Well, I didn't want to fight, and neither did Timmy," Sailor Saturn said. "He, like me, was artificially aged, and, one thing led to another, and we got to know each other."

"I wonder how Ranma will feel if he learns that some guy wants his fiancée," Sailor Mercury said jokingly.

"N-no, ma'am," Prodigy said, as he blushed. "I don't want to step on anyone's toes…"

"That's fine and all, but we need to the Princess," Sailor Uranus said. She then looks into Prodigy's eyes.

"So, where is she?"

"I think we can get a link to the internal systems from here," Prodigy said. "But since the place in on lock-down-"

"Don't worry about that," Sailor Mercury said. "There is no system that I can't 'hack'."

Meanwhile, Hulkusagi was being chased by the Wendigo…still.

"Wahhhh!" Hulkusagi yelled. "Hulkusagi no want be wife of monster! Hulkusagi is not a monster! Wahhhhhh-!"

Unfortunately, she tripped.

BAMF!

"Whoops!"

The Wendigo catches up, and grabs Hulkusagi's legs while chortling.

"Hehehehehehehe!" The Wendigo says triumphantly. Soon, he will make this green female his mate…

Hulkusagi sniffed with tears falling from her eyes, when she sees a familiar face…

"Flo?" Hulkusagi said, as she sees the Abominatrix standing behind the glass with a big grin on her face. The Abominatrix merely smiled, as she waved her hands.

"Flo laugh at Hulkusagi?" Hulkusagi said in anger, as her eyes glowed. "Flo make Hulkusagi…MAD!"

Her eyes turn yellow, as her skin and hair color begins to change. At the same time, her body temperature rises, forcing the Wendigo to let go of the object of his affection.

"YOWL!" the Wendigo yelped, as he let go of the very hot Hulkusagi.

"Grrrrrr-!" Hulkusagi said, as her height increases. Her now black hair had streaks of read, as her mind changes disposition…

"Grrrr-!"

Meanwhile, the Abominatrix looks on in horror. She originally wanted to see her rival's humiliation up close and personal, which is why she went down to Hulkusagi's habitat. However, in her quest to gain personal satisfaction, the Abominatrix now realizes that she might have over-reached.

"So, Flo," the Red Hulkusagi said, as she cracked her knuckles. Unlike the Hulkusagi, who was basically Usagi without any inhibition to her personality, the Red Hulkusagi is a meaner, seasoned version of Usagi. This version represents all of Usagi's darker aspects to her personality, as if the Moon Princess learned at the feet of the likes of "Dirty Harry", "Al Capone", "General Patton" and "Lao Tzu" all at the same time. Sure, the Red Hulkusagi would not willing hurt anyone, but, to her, collateral damage was perfectly reasonable when dealing with an opponent.

"Let's see what happens when you pick on someone that is NOT the same size," Red Hulkusagi said, as she punches the glass. It was designed to contain the Hulkusagi, not her red counterpart.

BLAM!

And thus, the battle between rivals begin in earnest.

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 19: "Usagi no Hulkuru!" (V)**

* * *

Meanwhile, at another facility, General Ryker was observing what was going on at the abandoned Coopertone Mining Facility, where gamma-radiated "super-soldiers" were being manufactured and trained. Ryker knew that sooner or later, Colonel Saotome would try to get his wife back, in spite of his pledge not to do anything outside of normal channels. He guessed correctly that Saotome would recruit allies to his cause, and, thus, not be accused of breaking his word of honor. However, he did not know that the ones to attempt a rescue would be those…Sailor Scouts. To be fair, as far as the intelligence analysis on the Moon Princess' allies, Ryker assumed that the Sailor Scouts would be nothing more than 'life-model-decoys', and not the genuine articles. Then again, with the real Sailor Scouts back, he could simply capture them for research purposes…or authorize the creation of a clone army of magical girls. As silly as that might sound, preliminary research has indicated that Lunarians are the next step in human evolution, and the possibility of creating new Lunarians, one that could serve the needs of the United States in its defense is an interesting prospect. And if not a full clone of each Sailor Scout, certainly the prospect of turning soldiers into "magical girls", as a part of the "Weapon Plus Program" could be an interest avenue to explore. That is, if General Tsukino can be neutralized in the long run.

Still, Ryker was annoyed that his favor to the Leader, which was to secure the Hulkusagi, was not coming off very well…

"Perhaps I should have been more self-aware about these things early on," Ryker said, as he shuts off PDA. He was being driven to the Virginia branch of the Origins Corporation, were he could have a place to monitor the situation closely…or so he thought.

"Hmmm," Ryker said, as he noticed that he was not going to his destination.

"Soldier, where are we going?" Ryker asked, as he pulled out his gun, after buckling his seat. He hasn't lived the game of clock and dagger this long without picking the signs of an assassination attempt.

"We're going where we need to go sir," said the driver smoothly.

"I want you to stop this car," Ryker said, as he pointed his gun at the driver's head. "I'm warning you a second time."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, General-"

BANG!

Ryker expected the car to careen out of control, hence the wearing of the seat belt. He did not expect the driver to continue on his merry way, with a big gapping head wound that ran through the back of his head.

"Relax, General Ryker," the driver said. "We're almost there…"

"Life model decoy," Ryker said, as he attempts to get out of the car, after unhooking his seatbelt, only realized that the car doors were locked.

CHUNK-CLICK!

The driver stops the limousine at the train tracks. Ryker could hear the sounds of a freight train in the distance.

"No," Ryker said. "NO-!"

The driver turns his head 180 degrees to face Ryker.

Squawk!

"Hello, general," said a voice that was clearly someone else's. However, Ryker was familiar with it.

"Saotome," Ryker sneered.

"If you look on your left, you will notice an incoming freight train," Ranma said coolly, while speaking over a secured channel. "Obviously, an ordinary, human body cannot take full damage from an incoming train. Therefore, you have two options to choose from in order to extricate yourself from your predicament, and one of those options is to support the exoneration of General Usagi Tsukino."

"No," Ryker said. "No one is going to blackmail me into helping your wife."

"Suit yourself. If that's what you want, I guess you'll either utilize the second option, or die from a convenient accident."

"We'll see about that, Saotome," Ryker said, as his eyes turn yellow, before the freight train hits.

BLAM!

BWOOSH!

A hundred yards away, Ranma Saotome on top of a nearby building, where he was looking at the destruction of Ryker's limousine through the .50 caliber sniper rifle. Ranma made sure that the hit on Ryker would take place in an area with the least number of civilians. Thankfully, the area included an active rail line that could be used for great effect, including calling Ryker out in the open.

"Come on, you jack-ass," Ranma said. "I know you're alive, so…let's get this showdown on-"

WHOOM!

From the wreckage, the Red Hulk emerges. He growls, as he tears away what's left of the limousine that he was in.

"SAOTOME!" the Red Hulk yells. "Show yourself!"

"With pleasure," Ranma said quietly, as he began to discharge his weapon.

FFFT-POOMP!

FFFT-POOMP!

FFFT-POOMP!

Due to the power of the caliber of his rifle, and due to the type of rounds that were being used, Ranma was able to penetrate the skin of the Red Hulk.

"Arrgh!" Red Hulk yelled, as he felt pain.

"Ranma?" said a voice from behind.

Ranma turns towards one of his wives, who were watching all this…

"What?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"Don't you yell at me, Ranma!" said Bra Briefs-Saotome angrily.

"I'm NOT yelling at you, Bra," Ranma said, as he lowers his rifle while standing up. "I just…concerned that you lack patience."

"Ranma, when you asked me if I wanted to have a good time tonight, I was picturing something much more romantic," said the Saiyan Princess.

"Yes, and I wanted to take care of this matter first," Ranma said, as he motions towards the Red Hulk.

"Arrrrgh-!" the Red Hulk yelled, as he began to flay about in tremendous pain.

"Well, since Ryker doesn't mind treating Usagi like she is some beast, then he won't mind if I return the favor."

"What did you do exactly, Ranma?" Bra asked curiously.

"Those rounds I plugged into the Red Hulk contain an isotope that will prevent him from changing back to John Ryker anytime soon."

"Oh."

"In the meantime, my retainer, 'Blacky', and his associates will make sure that General Ryker will have a 'life-model-decoy' replacement ready for implementation. No will notice that Ryker, the real one, will be missing anytime soon."

"Okay, so what about that red guy?" Bra asked.

"Well…he's part of our date."

"Really?"

"Yes. How would you like to help me beat him up?"

"Really?" Bra asked excitedly.

"Sure. I know you act 'girly' and all, but you're still a Saiyajin at heart, and that turns me on."

Pause.

"Consider this as a part of our wedding anniversary."

"Awwww," Bra said, as she hugged her husband. "You remembered!"

"Of course I did. I just wanted to make sure that I've taken care of things for Usagi and the others."

"So, Usagi is going to be fine? I mean, I am 'Sailor Vegeta', after all."

"Naw, they got it okay. Besides, I gave my word that I wouldn't have anything to do with what going on with Usagi."

"I see. You gave your word without betraying your vow to Usagi as her husband."

"Yep. In the meantime, I owe you a good time, starting with…HIM."

"Well, okay, but you still owe me dinner."

"You'll get that and more, babe," Ranma said. "In meantime, we got to take this guy someplace else…"

Ranma quickly Bra tells where he wanted to take the Red Hulk for his fight with the Red Hulk. But first, the Red Hulk needed to be distracted.

"So, can you be my 'wing-mate' in this?" Ranma asked, as he puts away his gun, before putting it back into pocket space.

"Of course," Bra said pleasantly. "I'll just follow your lead."

"Okay, then, let's do this…"

Meanwhile, the Red Hulk was growling in pain, when Ranma appears in front of him.

FLASH!

"Hi, there," Ranma said with a smile, while he kept his arms folded.

"You," the Red Hulk said. "You think you'll get away with this attack-?"

"Well, as far as our respective bosses are concerned, I'm at home acting liking a worried husband, while you have just arrived at your office in Richmond."

Pause.

"Man, I love those life-model-decoys…"

"Then our respective bosses won't mind the real you being DEAD," Red Hulk sneered, as he began his attack.

FWOOSH!

"Whoa," Ranma said, as he narrowly dodges a fist to the face. When Red Hulk tried to follow the first punch with a right cross, Ranma dived into the ground, like a swimmer diving into a pool of water. This was the result of being trained in the art of "Earth Bending"…

FWOOMP!

"Huh?" Red Hulk said, as he wondered what happened to the object of his ire…

"Excuse me?" said a voice from behind.

The Red Hulk turns around to see a young lady with long, teal-colored hair. She was dressed in an outfit that includes a red mini-skirt, a red halter top that had straps, red forearm wraps, red boots with stiletto heels and a black, leather belt with a metal belt-buckle with a double letter (two C's, with one enveloping another) etched on it.

"Who are you?" Red Hulk demanded.

"Oh, my name is 'Bulla'," Bra said with a smile. She uses the translated version of her name when introducing herself, since people weren't sure what to make of her actual name…

"Are you with Saotome?"

"'Saotome'?" Bra asked. "Well, if you mean Ranma, sure. I was just watching him work."

"I see. Well, sorry about this, but I'm going to have to use you as a hostage."

"Oh, dear…"

With that, Red Hulk rushes over to Bra to grab her. However, as soon as the Red Hulk gets close enough, Bra delivers a powerful upper-cut.

POW!

The Red Hulk was more shocked that hurt, as he sails far up into the air.

"Nooooooooo-!"

Soon, he was out of sight.

"Ranma, did I do right?" Bra asked, as Ranma comes up behind his wife.

"You did good, hon," Ranma said. "Based upon the trajectory, I say he'll land somewhere in Africa."

"Hopefully, no one will be around to be hurt where he lands," Bra said.

"Then let's make sure that will be the case," Ranma said, as he grabs Bra's hand.

"Okay, but what about the wreck?" Bra said, as she thumbs the wreck.

"The vehicle can't be traced, and the driver was vaporized when he self-destructed," Ranma said confidently. "Besides, the only thing that anyone might see is the Red Hulk being the cause of the problem."

"Ah. Well, let's deal with this…'Red Hulk' then…"

And, with that, the Saiyanjin Princess and the Martial Artist take flight. Destination: Africa.

Meanwhile, another fight was taking place.

BLAM!

The Abominatrix sails through several bulkheads, as she tried to recover from what was going on: her being pounded by the Red Hulkusagi.

"How'd she get so strong?" The Abominatrix said aloud.

"Lots of aerobics," Red Hulkusagi said, as she emerges from the hole where the Abominatrix emerged from. "So, you get off at seeing ME humiliated, eh?"

"No different from when you saw ME humiliated, every time you defeat me, 'Bunny'," the Abominatrix sneered. "But now that the element of surprise has been met, I can focus on beating you within an inch of your life. HA-!"

The Abominatrix looked like a hulking female figure with scaly skin and long, blond hair. Unlike the more "normal" Hulkusagi, the Abominatrix can increase her strength with the need for emotional stimuli, such as getting angry. She can increase her strength levels at will…

BLOMP!

With her looking bulkier than ever, the Abominatrix cracked her knuckles while staring at her rival.

"Okay, Bunny, take your best shot," the Abominatrix said. "Oh, and by the way, I've been enhanced since the last time we fought."

"Is that an open invitation, Flo?" the Red Hulkusagi asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay…Ya-TA-!"

With that, Red Hulkusagi begins to pound on the enhanced Abominatrix using her super-speed and super-strength.

"-!"

-!

And then, Red Hulkusagi stops with a solid punch (called the "One-Inch Punch Technique").

"Wa-TAH!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she sent the Abominatrix into another bulkhead.

BLAM!

Red Hulkusagi breathed deeply, as the Abominatrix gets up.

"See?" the Abominatrix said with a sneer. "A failed attempt for the Bunny, yes?"

Red Hulkusagi said nothing in response.

"..."

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 20: "Usagi no Hulkuru!" (Final)**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Red Hulk landed somewhere in the middle of the Sahara Desert.

THOOM!

As the Red Hulk growls at his situation, Ranma and Bra land nearby.

"So, you have another trollop in your stable, eh?" Red Hulk said.

This comment enrages the Saiyajin Princess.

"What?" Bra yells. "How DARE you-?"

"Bra, calm down," Ranma said. "He's just trying to goad you to anger."

"Well, he's doing a good job of it!"

"Are you going allow a girl to do a man's job?" the Red Hulk sneered. "Oh, I forgot…you're only half a man, half the time."

"Very funny, 'Rhulk'," Ranma said, as his eyes glowed yellow. "By the way, let me introduce you to my latest look…"

FLASH!

Ranma's form was so bright that he forced his companion and his foe to cover their respective eyes.

"Arrrgh!" the Red Hulk said.

"Ranma-?" Bra interjects.

When the light died down, standing in before all to see was a blond Ranma. However, he was wearing a yellow/blue costume with a stylized, glowing letter "S" as the belt buckle. Ranma was already lean and athletic from being a martial artist. However, Ranma looked practically heroic, slightly more muscular and handsome.

"Wow, Ranma," Bra said pleasingly, as she goes over to her husband, and began to feeling up on Ranma's muscles. "I think I like this…"

"So you think regular me is a wimp or something?" Ranma replied, feigning hurt feelings.

"No, but let's just that that this new you is the ship cream to your chocolate body."

"You mean 'hot chocolate'?" Ranma said with a grin and a wink.

"Oh, babe, you know it," Bra said, as she grabbed Ranma's head, and began to make out with her husband.

"Mmmm," Ranma replied, as he felt Bra up…

"Excuse me?" the Red Hulk said with annoyance.

"What?" Ranma replied. "Can't you see that I'm making out with my girl?"

"Right. Look, just tell me how you managed to get the Sentry's powers? From what I recall, you defeated him at the Battle of Asgard a few months ago."

"If I tell ya, do you want to fight afterwards?"

"Yes, we can do that. I know that General Tsukino knows the Sentry Formula, and that you could have taken it."

"Actually, I didn't take the formula that would give me the power of a million exploding suns," Ranma said. "Long story short, I took the body of the Sentry, and used it for myself…"

FLASHBACK!

A month after "The Siege"…

Underneath Manhattan Park, New York, was the buried ship the SS Ranusagi. It had been moved from Japan to New York when the Saotomes decided to live in the Big Apple full time. There, in one of the medical labs, Usagi was looking at two bodies that had been friends of theirs. They were floating in suspension fluid, and were, for all practical purposes, alive. However, there was no brain activity to speak of within either one

"What to do, what to do," Usagi said, as she tapped her fingers on her desk.

Just then, Ranma enters Usagi's medi-lab. He was eating a bowl of ramen beef noodles, fresh.

"Hey, babe," Ranma said between bites. "What are you up to?"

"I am trying to figure out what to do with these bodies," Usagi said, as she gets up to go to the bio-tanks. They could also be used to store specimens in perpetual stasis if need be…

"Can't you wake them up or something?" Ranma asked.

"It's not just about waking them up, Ranma," Usagi said, as she checks the monitors that were directly linked to the tanks. "The bodies are nothing more than empty shells. You would need to have spiritual or psychic energy to give these bodies life."

"And they have neither."

"Correct. From my initial research, both the Bob Reynolds, aka 'The Sentry' and his wife, Lindy Lee, are imaginary."

"Wait, how is that possible?" Ranma said. "We've known Bob and Lindy for years. In fact, Lindy was the "guise" of Kara Zor-El—aka 'Supergirl'—when those two merged as one being for a while thanks to some demon cult. It was only later that the two were separated."

"Yes, thanks to Bob in his guise as the Sentry. From there, he had to deal with a tryst between Kara and Lindy, lucky bastard, until he pulled off his prank that made everyone to forget that 'The Sentry' ever existed."

Pause.

"Come to think of it, Bob's move did get Kara off the hook."

"Yeah, and right into your arms," Usagi said drolly.

"Actually, Brainiac-5's, of the Legion of Superheroes, and THEN mine," Ranma said. "So THERE."

"Whatever. At any rate, Bob didn't just 'pull a prank'; he did so because he found out that he and his arch-nemesis, The Void, were one-and-the-same."

"Yep, classic schizophrenia was given form," Ranma said. Then, he gave Usagi a look.

"Sounds familiar, my dear wife?"

"Very funny, Ranma," Usagi replied. "Look, the point is that when Bob remembered who he was, so did a certain number of metahumans. Unfortunately, that was the beginning of a problem."

"Yeah, and when the Sentry remembered who he was, 'The Void', his arch-nemesis returned. It's like when you think you're the Queen of Hearts, whenever you get a whiff of the Joker's specialty gas."

"Ranma, I don't know why his gasses do that to me, and yet kills anybody else," Usagi said.

"That is weird. Still, it's always funny whenever the Joker tries to test his latest concoction he gets the Queen of Hearts…"

Pause.

"And it's priceless to see the look on his face, whenever you scream 'Off with His Head!'."

"Yeah, I still can't figure out how reality shifts just enough for me, as the Queen of Hearts, to allow my kingdom and minions to appear from the Underlander."

"You mean 'Wonderland'."

"Whatever. Anyway, from all that, it turned out that Lindy and Bob could only exist if the Void exists."

"So Bob is really the Void, and Lindy is the mechanism that keeps Bob in check, by allowing him the illusion of having a wonderful life."

Usagi raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, with you as MY wife, I got to bone up on my mental issues studies," Ranma said, as he tosses a book at Usagi, who caught the book easily enough. Usagi glances at the cover…

"'Armchair Psychology for Dummies'?"

"Hey, I can admit that I have failings."

"THAT is a surprise. Anyway, after you destroyed the Void, when Osborn invaded Asgard, you left Bob's body an empty shell. At the same time, Lindy Lee, without the power of the Void to bring her to life, became a living doll…a 'meat puppet'. Had her body not been found in a timely fashion by my…associates, it would have expired."

Pause.

"And now I have two bodies, one super-powered, without any owners," Usagi said with a sigh. "You know, Bob was a good man, even if his darker impulses consumed him…"

Silence.

"Ranma, I want these bodies for us," Usagi said.

"What are we? Body-snatchers or something?"

"Actually, I'm a goddess with vampiric/lycan/mystic/other sensibilities," Usagi said, as she showed her fangs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know about your 'adaptive' physiology," Ranma said with a smirk. "You interact with 'unfamiliar' DNA…you adapt it to your body."

Pause.

"I'm surprised that when I am with YOU, I'm not really with the WORLD."

"Actually, considering your dating habits, I'm surprise you aren't," Usagi said drolly. "Look, we've done the 'flesh suit' thing, I got figure out what to do with these bodies."

Pause.

"And besides, we can always have another identity."

"Hmmm, I don't know…"

"Please?"

Ranma looks into his wife's pleading eyes…

"Fine," Ranma said with annoyance. "I hate it when you beg…"

"I love you, Ranma!" Usagi said, as she hugged her husband happily.

"Just make sure that you know what you are doing, okay?" Ranma said.

A few hours later…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she imputed her final calculations into the biomatrix computer. "We should be set."

"Need I remind you that this procedure is highly unethical, very dangerous, and somewhat irresponsible?" said the Emergency Medical Hologram (also known simply as "The Doctor", named so in homage to a Time Lord who is also a family friend), as he stood by and monitored the situation.

"But are the calculations sound?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," The Doctor said.

"Okay, then," Usagi said, as she stripped off her robe, so that she was 'nude'. She then picked up the nude body of Lindy Lee, and steps unto the modified transporter pad…

"Ranma, you do the same thing with Bob's body," Usagi said, as she held Lindy's body.

"This seems weird," Ranma said with disgust, as he hefts Bob's body. "And I hope we don't end up like Dr. Brundle."

"Look, the transporters are safe," Usagi said. "And besides, it won't matter once you go through the process come on…"

Once Ranma and Usagi were on their individual transporter pads, Usagi turns towards the Doctor.

"We're ready!" Usagi said, as she gave the thumbs up hand gesture.

"So I see," the Doctor said, as his hands danced along the control panel. "Energizing…"

BRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG…

Usagi (and Lindy Lee) and Ranma (and Bob) disappear in a shower of light.

"Now, to return them," the Doctor said. "And hopefully, alive."

BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG…

Where four people were, a couple appeared.

"Ohhhhh," the woman said, as she and her male companion fell on the transporter pad.

CLUMP!

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said, as he goes over to the couple. He immediately scans their life signs…

"Well, I say we have complete integration," the Doctor said.

The man who wore Bob's face sits up, and sees the woman.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ranma said, as he goes over to the woman.

The woman stirs, and opens her eyes.

"Ah!" Usagi yelled. "Who are you, and why are you naked?"

"Ta, you're fine," Ranma said.

"Admirals, I would like to give you a full body scan, before you two attempt to shape-shift back to your original forms," the Doctor said.

"That is wise," Usagi said, as Ranma helps her unto her feet. She then, she takes a look at Ranma's new body.

"And then, I want to try something new," Usagi said with a knowing smile.

"I hazard to guess," the Doctor said drolly.

END FLASHBACK!

"Anyway, I took the Sentry's body," Ranma said. "Now, we can do something about us."

"Quite," the Red Hulk said, as he clapped his hands.

THOOM!

"Aiyeee-!" Bra said, as she was nearly overwhelmed by the sonic boom.

Ranma, as the Sentry, withstood the force of the sonic boom, knowing that the Red Hulk was going to use the initial attack as a feint for an actual attack.

"RROWRL!" the Red Hulk roared, as he leaped at Sentry. At the same time, Red Hulk raises his massive fists, and slams them straight on Sentry's shoulders.

THOOM!

"Urk!" Sentry replied, as he bore the full impact of the attack. Ironically, the impact created a small crater in its wake.

Meanwhile, Bra, having recovered, turns to see the Red Hulk manhandling her husband.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bra said, as she increases her…

FWOOSH!

As she does so, her teal-colored hair turns blond, as he muscle mass increases slightly…

"Yah!" Bra yelled in triumphant. She has now achieved the first level of a "Super-Saiyajin".

"Now, you're going to get it!" Bra said, as she was about to rush the Red Hulk. However, just as she was about to achieve her goal-

FLASH!

A tall, sexy, muscular, albino-skinned Amazon appeared. Her clothes were barely hanging onto her body, due to the fact that they were in rags…

"STOP!" the woman said.

"Huh?" Sentry, the Red Hulk and Bra said in unison.

"You must cease this nonsense."

"Who are you?" the Red Hulk asked suspiciously.

"And why are you dressed like that, you hussy?" Bra said. She was offended that yet another hussy was trying to make a play for her man…

"Look, whatever I did, I apologize," Sentry said. "But…who are you?"

The woman shows the Time Key Staff to Ranma…

"Think," the Amazon said.

The Sentry looks at the costume, and pieces together the proverbial puzzle…

"Sailor Pluto?"

"Yes," Sailor Pluto said, who looked visibly agitated, as if she was desperately trying to hold her emotions in check. "The Princess…did this to me…to all of the Sailor Scouts, and is planning to use us to make all of her enemies pay for offending her."

"Um, so she'll be going after THIS guy, I suppose?" Sentry said, as he motions towards the Red Hulk, who growled in response.

"Every super-villain is the target."

"So, how is that a bad thing?" Bra asked.

"Her actions would be seen as a threat, on par with the Augments'," Sailor Pluto said. "If that is realized in the public's mind, YOUR future, the one you're trying to create, will not happen."

"Great, just great…"

"As predicted, General Tsukino is a proven threat," Red Hulk said, as he folds his arms.

Sailor Pluto turns towards the Red Hulk.

"Had you left the Moon Princess alone, this new development would not have happened," Sailor Pluto said, as she trembled. "I…I…"

A growl could be heard coming from Sailor Pluto's lips.

"Everyone!" Sentry said. "Sailor Pluto is about to explode-!"

"Pluto wants to smash Pig-Tail Man for not giving Pluto snoo-snoo!" said the Gammazon, as she attacked.

"Ahhh-!" Bra screamed.

As Sentry prepares for the onslaught of an enraged Sailor Pluto, two things come to mind.

One, he'll have to do much better in discerning the whole notion of 'cause-and-effect', where Usagi is concerned.

And, two, he should date, if he dates at all, women without baggage.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Leading her "Gamma Scouts", Red Hulkusagi declares war on every super-villain in the world for causing her grief over the years. Unfortunately, the superhero community is caught up in the middle! Find out how this new development came to pass (which takes place right after the Abominatrix challenges the Red Hulkusagi to a punching contest of sorts) in "World War Sailor Moon", as Ranma, and his other wives and many girlfriends (ie. Akane Tendo, Bra, Tsunade, Miko Mido, Blackfire, Hippolyta, Tsunami, She-Hulk, Black Cat, Super Woman, Mary Marvel, etc) intervenes. See you then!**


	21. Chapter 21

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 21: "World War Sailor Moon!" (I)**

* * *

"I am…Uatu, the Watcher," said a large, bald man who dressed in robes similar to a Roman senator of old. He appeared to be speaking on the Moon, with the Earth shining bright in the background…and the bodies of what appeared to be a killer whale and a man that looked suspiciously like the actor Tom Cruise.

"For billions of years, I have watched over the planet called 'Earth'. During that time, many sentient beings have advanced the Terran condition, only to fall at the hands of the 'Sheeda', forcing Humankind to begin again. Nevertheless, from one of those eras was born the fabled 'Moon Princess', a being of great power, and is heir to a throne that once stretched beyond the proverbial shores of the Sol Star System. As one of the so-called 'magical girls', the Moon Princess has had many guises, which she uses in order to fight universal Chaos. However, even a champion of Light such as herself can succumb to the darker impulses of the mind…"

Pause.

"Witness how the Moon Princess, in her latest guise, hurtles down the twisted path of a tortured, yet gentle, soul, as she embraces the role of…the Red Hulkusagi-"

"Uh-hum," said a voice from behind.

The Watcher turns around to see Red Hulkusagi.

"Moon Princess?" the Watcher asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the Moon IS my place of birth, you know," Red Hulkusagi said, as she saunters towards the Watcher. She can survive out in space without a space suit, and has done so for years. Also, she was still running around nude.

"But I can't have you peeking into my business, you know."

"I am a Watcher," Uatu said. "It is what I do."

"Yeah, you see, I can't let that happen."

"Are you going to use violence to force me to break my oath, Moon Princess?"

"What do I look like? Some savage female running around uninhibited?"

The Watcher raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, at the moment, I am that, but I don't think I have to beat you up to get you to break your vow."

"Nothing you can do will force me to break my vow."

"Oh, really?" Red Hulkusagi said, as she lowers herself below the alien's eye-level.

"Princess!" the Watcher said in surprise. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Just me thanking you for watching my home, the Moon Kingdom…such as it is…"

"Ack-!"

It will be a long time before the Watcher recovers his faculties, after the Red Hulkusagi did to him…

Meanwhile, back on Earth, in a safe-house, Hulksuna stirs while in bed, as others were watching her…

"This monster should be contained," Ryker said, as Ranma pulls out the last of the rounds from his body. Since they were barbed, they had a difficult time pulling them out. Had they been normal rounds, the Red Hulk could have either expelled them from his body, or melted them within his body.

"So says the man who can change into one," Ranma said, as he removed the last round with a pair of pliers. He then drops it in a pan with the rest of them.

TING!

"Ranma, what do you want me to do with them?" Bra asked. Contrary to popular belief, the Saiyajin Princess was an intelligent woman, thanks to being the daughter of another intelligent, yet self-centered, woman. As result, she was trained in emergency medicine and xenobiology, mostly because of constantly fighting aliens, and wanting to find out about their weaknesses…

"Have Ranshinko run an analysis on them for cataloging purposes. That way, I can keep a track of General Ryker in the future."

Ranshinko was Ranma's digital avatar. Ranma uses her services (called "RanStar") whenever he needed to be off the grid, or if the SS "Ranusagi" has been compromised. With Red Hulkusagi running around, he could not take the chance that his use of his ship's systems would not be compromised…

"Okay," Bra said. "I'll be back with some snacks, too."

"Humph," Ryker said, as he waited to be patched up. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Good guess," Ranma said sarcastically, as he used an advanced medical instrument to artificially mend the general's wounds.

"You know what? You're right about me, Colonel."

"Of course I am. I haven't lived this long to know a thing or two about ambition. Although, what you've been doing lately tends to provide me a reason to not trust you."

"I did what I did to protect the country."

"Somehow, I don't really believe that, even after you wanting to help me on this…"

FLASHBACK!

BLAM!

Bra, seeing the Gammazon Sailor Pluto (albino, black hair) about to pounce on her man, tried to intervene.

"Oh, no you don't-"

POW!

Bra was rocked, as she took the full punch. She fell over, and skids one hundred yards away.

"Bra!" Sentry said, before he felt a blow onto his head.

WHAM!

"Arrrgh!" Sentry said, as he fell down on his knees.

"Hulksuna teach you to pay attention to her," Hulksuna said. "Ranma no visit Hulksuna, Hulksuna no get snoo-snoo!"

"Why I ought to-"

"Dead Scream!" Hulksuna said, as she released a more powerful version of a classic attack.

FWOOSH!

Sentry was caught up in a field of pure entropy, as he screamed while withstanding the pressure of being disintegrated.

"Yaaaarrrggggh-!"

Meanwhile, Red Hulk observes this. On one hand, he can finally get rid of an enemy. On the other hand, he could potentially be facing a more potent threat, if this Gammazon version of Sailor Pluto is of any indication.

So, the Red Hulk made a decision.

"RRWORRRRL!" the Red Hulk roared, as he smashes the ground with his fist.

THOOOM!

The attack causes Hulksuna to stumble.

"Wha-?" Hulksuna said in surprise, before the Red Hulk pounced.

BAMF!

Red Hulk tackles Hulksuna, and begins to pound on the enhanced senshi.

BAM! POW! SOCK-!

"Sorry about this, but I need Saotome alive-"

Hulksuna rakes her finger nails over Red Hulk's eyes.

SCRATCH!

"Arrrrgh!" Red Hulk yelled in pain, as he covers his bleeding eyes.

"Red Hulk no touch Hulksuna!" Hulksuna yelled, as she tucks her legs, and kicks the Red Hulk in the chest.

THOOM!

As the Red Hulk goes flying, Bra come flying up.

"How dare you!" Bra yelled, as she was about to punch Hulksuna, as she rises to her feet.

"Stupid monkey-girl!" Hulksuna said, as she presents her Time Key Staff. It begins to charge up with energy.

"Not this time!" Bra yelled, as she increases her speed.

"Dead Scream-!"

Suddenly, Bra seemingly winks out of existence from in front of Hulksuna.

"Huh?" Hulksuna said, as Bra reappears behind the Gammazon senshi.

"Blue Light Special!" Bra said, as she produced a powerful ki attack. Ranma was once able to teach the Saiyan Princess her own fighting techniques based upon what she was into. In this case, it was fashion and shopping that drove Bra.

CHOOM!

"Ack!" Hulksuna yelped, as she was blasted in the back. The force, driven by Bra's anger, sent Hulksuna many hundreds of yards away…

"So there!" Bra said, as she harrumphs in triumphant. She then turns towards Sentry, who was slowly rising to his feet.

"Ranma!" Bra said, as she goes over to her husband. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," Sentry said, as he got up. "Put me through a loop there…"

"Saotome!" Red Hulk said, as he stumbles about blind. "Where are you?"

Sentry and Bra floats over where Red Hulk was.

"What do you want?"

"You owe me, Saotome," Red Hulk said. "I need your help…"

"I owe you?" Sentry asked.

"Yeah, I got blinded trying to save you for that Gammazon!"

Sentry turns towards his wife.

"Bra?"

"I don't know what happened, but this guy did attack Setsuna," Bra said.

"Hhh," Sentry said. "Okay, Bra, tend to this…jerk's injuries. I'll do the rest."

"But you were hurt by 'Suna's attack!"

"True, but I know what to expect. Be right back."

And, with that, Sentry flies over towards the guardian of Time…

Meanwhile, Hulksuna rises to her feet.

"Monkey-girl think she can stop Hulksuna?" Hulksuna sneered. "Hulksuna show her-"

"Sailor Pluto, stop," said a familiar voice.

Hulksuna growls, as she whirls around.

"YOU!" Hulksuna said, as Sentry floats down unto the ground.

"Setsuna-"

"Hulksuna not puny Setsuna!"

"Oh, great," Sentry said, as he rolled his eyes. "I have another one…"

"Pig-Tailed Man make fun of Hulksuna?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then Pig-Tail Man make snoo-snoo with Hulksuna NOW."

"No."

"What?"

"Um, Hulksuna, you're not in the right frame of mind. I don't know how this happened, or why, but you need to calm down, so you can be normal-"

"No! Hulksuna no like be normal. If Hulksuna is normal, Hulksuna will be weak and lonely like Setsuna."

"Come again?"

"Setsuna is lonely and needy…and weak! Setsuna would not be free from burden of guarding Time Gate. Setsuna cannot get snoo-snoo…but Hulksuna CAN!"

Hulksuna points her Time Key Staff at Sentry.

"Make snoo-snoo with Hulksuna!"

"No."

"Then Hulksuna make you! Dead Scream!"

CHOOM!

As Hulksuna's attack was launched, Sentry raises a hand, and caught the energy sphere.

BLOOM!

"Urg!" Sentry said, as he held the sphere in his hand. Fully prepared now, Sentry could now withstand the attack.

"Dead Scream!"

CHOOM!

BLOOM!

At the last moment, Sentry caught the second entropy sphere with his other hand.

"I don't know if I can deal with another 'Dead Scream'," Sentry said. "Time to…end this-"

With the power of a million exploding suns, Sentry pushes the spheres back to their owner.

"HA!" Sentry yelled.

Just as the spheres were about to hit their mistress, Hulksuna raises her staff.

"Time Stop!"

WOBBBLE!

In previous years, the "Time Stop Technique" was a forbidden technique that used to result in instant death for Sailor Pluto. However, thanks to mastering her element to become a living entity of that element (i.e. an "Exemplar"), as well as being an avatar of the Darkness (i.e. thanks to the events of the "War of Light" and the "Blackest Night"), she no longer has that problem, although the power to freeze Time is a taxing proposition. Unfortunately, now that she was a Gammazon, even having her energy drained from stopping Time is a non-factor now…

"Now, I will get Pig-Tail Man to date Hulksuna-"

POW!

As Hulksuna fell into Sentry's arm unconscious, he regretted having to use significant force to fell the albino Gammazon.

"Good thing I know a thing or two about Time, and possess the power to circumvent Hulksuna's actions…"

END FLASHBACK!

"Ohhhhh," Hulksuna said, as she stirs some more.

"She waking up," Ranma said, after he finishes patching Ryker's back. "Get out."

"I still have a rank over you, Colonel," Ryker said, as he gets up from his seat while picking up his shirt. "Whatever you may think of me, show some respect for my…status."

"Very well. Get the hell out, SIR."

"Much better," Ryker said, as he leaves the room. "You know, I think a sandwich will hit the spot…"

After he closed the door, Ranm turns towards Hulksuna.

"Poor dear," Ranma said to himself. "No one should have to go through this…"

Hulksuna wakes up, expecting to be in her own bedroom. As soon as she realizes that this was not the case, she immediately bolts up.

"Huh?" Hulksuna said, as she sits up.

"Easy," Ranma said, as he pulls up a chair. "It's okay."

Hulksuna looks at Ranma, and then ate her body…

"So, it wasn't a dream, then," Hulksuna said with a sigh.

"Nope. I couldn't figure out a way to reverse your physical condition, I was able to use the Vulcan Mind Meld to unify your fractured mind…"

Hulksuna nods her head, as she looks down and away.

"'Suna, I need to know exactly what happened to cause all this," Ranma said gently. "But if you can't-"

"I need to get what I know off my chest, Ranma," Hulksuna said. "And we need to find the Princess and the others."

Ranma nods his head in reply, as he holds Hulksuna's hands for support.

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 22: "World War Sailor Moon!" (II)**

* * *

Meanwhile, in New Tokyo…

"This…is my city," said a gray-haired man, who was wearing a pair of square-rimmed glasses, and was wearing a white suit and a white, double-breasted long coat. Expertly, he adjust his glasses.

"I love it-"

"Chairman Minata," said a gray-haired woman, who was dressed like a lab technician.

"Ulp!" Minata said with surprise, as he nearly jumps out of his very skin.

"Careful, there," said the woman, as she took out a cigarette to smoke. "It's a long way down…"

"I swear, you did that on purpose, Takami," Minata said. "And why do you still call me 'Chairman'? We're friends."

"Right," Takami said, as she looks at her PDA. "Anyway, intel has indicated that there is something odd about the Ashikabi of the North."

"Ranma again?" Minata frowned. "What has he done THIS time?"

"That's just it; he has done nothing for the past six months, other than play your stupid game."

"Takami, there is nothing 'stupid' about the Sekirei Plan."

"But I do," said a voice from behind.

"Huh?" Minata said, as he and Takami turn to see a floating Red Hulkusagi.

"Miss me, Minata?" Red Hulkusagi sneered.

"Ah!" Minata said, as he leaps into Takami's arms. "A demoness!"

"Well…not always," Red Hulkusagi said, as she floats over to her former student. "I've come for you, Minata, for being a super-villain."

"What the hell happened to you, sensei?" Takami asked, as she secretly pressed a button in her transponder.

"Well, I'm the result when you combined cosmic rays with gamma rays," Red Hulkusagi said, as she suddenly turns towards the door that leads to the roof of the MBI building.

FWOOMP!

Three females appear. One was carrying a sword, another (wrapped in bandages) had metal claws attached to her hands, and the other…didn't.

"That wasn't very nice, Takami," Red Hulkusagi said. "You shouldn't have brought in the Disciplinary Squad…"

"Ew!" said the girl with the pink ponytail that went to side. She wore a black outfit that looked a shortened, sexy kimono.

"Why is that nasty hussy naked, Number 104?"

"I don't know, Number 105," said the girl who flecked her claws. "But she does seem sexy being like that."

"Bleh! She's just another big-boob hussy, that's all…"

Meanwhile, the woman with the sword, called Number 4, examined her potential foe. There was something oddly familiar about her…

"Please deal with this person," Takami said, as she helps the chairman back unto his feet. "She's no longer welcomed here."

"With pleasure!" said 105, as she was the first to attack. "Haaaa-HA!"  
THOOM!

105 delivered a solid punch to Red Hulkusagi's face, one that sent shockwaves reverberating throughout building.

"Yeah, that ought to-urk!"

"You will have to try harder than that, little girl," Red Hulkusagi said with a sneer, as she grabbed the girl by the throat. "For starters, you never jump into a fight without examining an opponent's actions."

105 looked at the Red Hulkusagi with a nasty smile.

"I KNOW," 105 said, just before 104 was about to gut Red Hulkusagi with her claws, only to receive a foot in the face.

BOOT!

"Ah-!" 104 screamed, as she was kicked off the building…

Red Hulkusagi growled, as she slams 105 into the roof.

BAM!

"Augh!" 105 said.

"You need to be put down," Red Hulkusagi said, as she was about to stomp on the girl.

"STOP!" said the woman with the sword.

Red Hulkusagi glances towards the woman…

"Number 4, am I right?" Red Hulkusagi said, as she tosses 105 aside.

"How do you know who I am?" 4 said in surprise.

"You might say that I am your…creator."

"You lie!" 4 said angrily. "The creator of the Sekirei is a saint compared to YOU!"

With that, Number 4 struck, moving at a speed that almost seemed invisible to the naked eye.

"Humph," Red Husagi said, as she moved about, matching Number 4's speed.

WOOM! WOOM! WOOM-!

'She's fast!' Number 4 said, as she used swords strikes that would have cleaved a frigate in half.

"You've improved, Karasuba," Red Hulkusagi said, as she stood her ground. "Let's see if you have the power to back up your skills…"

Red Hulkusagi presents her right middle and index finger. Her entire hand seemed to flame…

"Your move, my dear."

"Huh?" 4 said.

"What is she doing, Takami?" Minaka asked.

"Hmmm," Takami said, as she used a medical scanner to examine her teacher's bio-signature.

"Well?"

"She just strengthened her invulnerability levels, with the focus on her hand."

"Come on, dear," Red Hulkusagi said with a mocking expression. "I'm waiting…"

"Humph," 4 said, as she produces a smirk on her face. She adjusts her stance, and then, after a moment of silence, struck the first blow.

WOOOSH-!

TING!

"Huh?" 4 said, as she realized that her intended blow was blocked by Red Hulkusagi's fingers.

"Good!" Red Hulkusagi said. "I want more."

Number 4 adjusts her stance a second time, and then struck again.

TING!

"Again."

TING!

"Again."

TING!

"Nice!" Red Hulkusagi said, as suddenly twirled her fingers around the dull side of 4's blade. With her fingers gripping the blade, Red Hulkusagi yanked it from her hands.

SNATCH!

"Oh!" 4 said in surprise. She has never been disarmed before…

"You're still good at what you do, Karasuba," Red Hulkusagi said. "I'm just a teeny bit better."

Red Hulkusagi throws Number 4's sword into the roof.

THUNK!

"Don't hurt me!" Minaka screamed, which warranted a look from Takami. "I mean, don't hurt me!"

"You know, you're too pathetic to be a 'supervillain'," Red Hulkusagi said. "I'll just leave it up to HIM, to deal with you."

And, with that, she takes one step backwards, and flies away…

"Whew," said the chairman of MBI. "That was close…"

Just then, Number 104 appears, as she steps off onto the roof.

"Haihane, you're okay," Number 105 said.

"Yeah, well, I ended up in the river…again," 104 said, as she shivered.

"Humph," 105 replied. She then turns towards Number 4.

"Who was that hussy, Karasaba?"

"That 'hussy' created the Sekirei," Number 4 said, as she removed her blade from the roof, before she places it back into her scabbard.

"SHE created the Sekirei?" 105 said with disbelief.

"Correct," Takami replied. "In many ways, she is your grandmother, since she used her own genes to create you all."

"Gah?" 105 said in disbelief. "If that's the case, I hope I don't end up looking like that…"

Takami then turns towards Minaka.

"So, what's next?"

"We increase the training of the Disciplinary Squad, of course," the MBI chairman said. "And then we up the ante of the game, by going after my old sensei."

"How?"

"We can make an announcement stating that sensei is a new Sekirei."

"But she isn't, unless…oh."

"Exactly. We can create a special retro virus that will turn sensei into a Sekirei. We already have the base elements in terms of knowing her genetic structure. In fact, I want anyone who is related to sensei to be turned into a Sekirei."

"Minata, we have limited resources. How are we going to track down not only sensei, but her family?"

"We only need to do this once: by launching a warhead into the upper atmosphere, and detonating it. The retrovirus will spread globally, turning anyone related to her into Sekirei. Surely, sensei has children in Japan at least, but I want to be sure that I am thorough."

Pause.

"And then, we can wing them."

"Sounds like a dangerous plan, Minaka," Takami replied. "But it is doable. We still have acquisitions in the JDF that could provide us an inter-continental ballistic missile. We can use the cover of launching a communications satellite to make this next move of yours."

"Right," Minaka said, as he turns to look at his city. "Humph. Try to dismiss as a supervillain, huh? I'll show YOU, sensei!"

Karasaba says nothing, as she heads back downstairs. If she was to face the grandmother of the Sekirei in combat again, she will need time to train…

"Chairman, I'm going on vacation for a week," Karasaba said, as she walks away. "I'll be on Kamikura Island."

"But I need you here," Minaka said, which earned him a glare from Karasaba. "Or not…"

Meanwhile, Red Hulkusagi was flying overhead, heading north, when her head begins to pound.

"Arrgh!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she felt her body throb.

'Let me out!' said a voice in her head. 'This is wrong! This is MY life!'

"Well, it's MY life now, 'Bunny'," Red Hulkusagi said aloud. "You've been too hands off for TOO long. And what happens? Out enemy made us like this. And guess what? Secretly, you LIKE being me. You LIKE being in control."

'Being in CONTROL? You represent EVERYTHING that is out of CONTROL!'

"But it's my body now, thanks to the Leader, and there is nothing you can do about it."

'Oh, yeah? Let's see if you can handle a few of our most traumatic nightmares…'

Suddenly, Red Hulkusagi is awash in all the nightmarish experiences that she has ever face, all at the same time.

"Arrrrggggghhhh-!"

With that, Red Hulkusagi plummets towards the Earth…

Meanwhile, Miss Miya, the owner of the Isumo Inn, having just gone to bed, was awoken by the sound of a large crash in the backyard.

CRASH!

"Oh!" Miya said, as she bolts right up. Her ward, Kusano, stirs…

"What was that, Miya-mama?" Kusano asked groggily.

"Wait right here," Miya said, as she took out her boken (i.e. wooden sword) from underneath her bed mat.

"Oh, okay…"

As she walks down the hall, she sees Ranma Saotome. Unknown to all, this Ranma was really an advanced life-model-decoy. The real Ranma wanted to make sure that if something happened to him while confronting either Nekron, the god of the Dead, or Osborn and his HAMMER goons, there would be someone there for his Sekirei. In order to pull off the illusion of being "real", the real Ranma used an LMD that contained a soul crystal, one that would, for all intents and purposes, be Ranma. He had made sure that this LMD, after it served its purpose in deep space, on a mission to free Dr. Rodney McKay from the virtual world, would be used on Earth. So that was that.

And no one, not ever Ranma's Sekirei, knew this…

"You heard it, too?" Ranma asked.

"Obviously," Miya said. "Let's investigate before the others arrive…"

Ranma and Miya steps outside into the backyard, and sees a small crater. Within was a red-skinned Amazon with glowing, yellow eyes. However, the face and the hairstyle were familiar.

"Usagi!" Miya and Ranma said in unison, as they go to the Red Hulkusagi's side. Miya knew that it was her Ashikabi instantly, while Ranma's memories identified the creature.

"What's going on out here, Minato?" yelled a blond, buxom girl, as she was followed by others. The girl takes one look at the red-skinned creature, and-

"Minato!" the girl said, as water began to swirl around her. "Stay away from that she-demon!"

"A demon?" said a buxom brown-haired girl, as she cracks her knuckles. "Alright!"

"Really, you two," said a dark-haired, buxom woman who floated into the backyard. "Is she REALLY a threat?"

"Huh?" the two Sekirei said.

"I mean, Miya and Ranma-sama aren't worried, and are trying to help her."

"Then who is she?" the blond girl demanded.

"She is Usagi Tsukino," said a buxom, auburn-haired girl who wore glasses, as she sipped her drink through a straw. "And she is Minato-kun's…wife."

"What?" yelled the girls.

"And she is Miya's husband and Ashikabi."

"WHAT?"

"Enough of that," Miya said. "She needs help, so I don't want any foolishness from anyone."

Miya then emits a death aura that scares the more outspoken girls.

"Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miya," the girls say in unison.

"Alright, let's get her out of this hole," Ranma said, as he begins to lift the wife of his creator…

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 23: "World War Sailor Moon!" (III)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, some place altogether different…

"This…is weird," Taimu Kyaasaisha said, as he went through the intelligence reports on Earth Prime.

"That you haven't been slapped with a lawsuit for destruction of private property yet?" Dr. Tempo said with a grin, as he worked on his latest scientific experiment.

"Ah, no," Taimu said. "According to this, it appears that the Moon Princess has gone wild."

"You have to be more specific than that, you know…"

"No, I mean REALLY wild," Taimu said, as he hands a personal access data device (PADD) to his old friend.

"Let me see," Tempo said, as he stops his work, and goes over the information on the PADD. "Hmmm…"

"See what I mean? And the same thing has happened to the Sailor Scouts, as well…"

"Computer," Tempo said, as he looked up.

CHIRP!

"Get me…'RanStar'."

"Doc, what's 'RanStar'?" Taimu said.

BLOOP!

A holographic image of Ranma's female form, which was dressed in a dark dress suit, and wore a pair of librarian glasses and headset, appears.

"'RanStar' is a trans-dimensional advanced communication system that allows those who need the help of Lord Inzanagi—or his other aliases—to get in contact with him," the hologram said. "Furthermore, those who have the 'premium plan' can have up-to-the-minute information of non-classified material that may be pertinent the request."

"Wow," Taimu said. "So, what are YOU exactly?"

"On a more technical level, you can consider me to be Lord Izanagi's 'angel companion', based upon the old Yggdrasil Network System. Other than that, I serve as his 'avatar' on the Digital Web."

"Oh. So, what is your name, if I may ask?"

"You may call me 'Ranshinko'."

"Well, Miss Ranshinko, nice to meet you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Kyuusaisha," Ranshinko said.

"How do you know my name?"

"I have a record of all Lord Izanagi's contacts, Mr. Kyuusaisha."

"Oh."

"Ranshinko, we need to know what happened to the Moon Princess," Tempo asked.

"Stand-by for download," Ranshinko said. "Downloading pertinent information…now…"

Images began to flash in Tempo's eyes, as, through the established, Tempo recalls what happened to the Moon Princess…

FLASHBACK!

"Yeah," Red Hulkusagi said, as she folded her arms, while looking at her old habitat…

"Please!" The Abominatrix said, as she was strapped, face down, in chains. "Don't leave me like this!"

"Oh, so NOW you have some humanity," Red Hulkusagi said. Using a special martial arts technique, Red Hulkusagi transferred the energy of her punch directly to the organs of her opponent. When Abominatrix came too, she found herself stripped and bound.

"I was just playing!"

"I'm not," the Red Hulkusagi said, as she dumped the chemicals, pheromones, that were being used to her beforehand.

SPLOOSH!

"Have fun, flo," Red Hulkusagi said, as she walked away…

"Don't leave me like this-!"

"GRRRRR?" growled a familiar voice.

The Abominatrix stiffens up, as she felt the hot breath of the Wendigo on her back…

"No!" The Abominatrix screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

Part of the Red Hulkusagi felt bad for what she did to Flo. However, another part of her realized that the Abominatrix would have been just as happy to see her humiliated in that way…

Soon, she meets up with the other Sailor Scouts.

"Usagi, thank goodness!" Sailor Mercury said, as she and the other senshi, met up with the Red Hulkusagi.

"I'm not 'Usagi'," Red Hulkusagi said. "But, whatever."

"Are you okay?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yeah, and why are you…nude?" Sailor Mars asked. Her telepathic powers were getting conflicted mental patterns in the transformed Moon Princess' head…

"Because I feel like it," Red Hulkusagi replied.

"Usagi, we came here because you were in trouble," Sailor Jupiter said. "You don't need to bite her head off, you know."

"I'm sorry, but I was stuck in this form, and was almost touched inappropriately," Red Hulkusagi said. "But at least one of the people responsible for my predicament will get what she deserves!"

"What do you mean?" Sailor Saturn asked.

Red Hulkusagi looks at Sailor Saturn for a moment…

"Nothing," Red Hulkusagi said, as she turns away. "Forget about it."

Suddenly, there was a scream in the background.

"What was that?" Sailor Uranus said.

"Checking," Sailor Neptune said, as she took out her Neptune Mirror from pocket space…

"I said, no!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she swats the mirror from Sailor Neptune's.

SWAT!

"What's the matter with you?" Sailor Uranus said, as she comforted her beloved.

"The Moon Princess broke one of the rules of her station," said a familiar voice.

All eyes turned towards Sailor Pluto, who was standing there none too pleased.

"What did Usagi do?" Sailor Jupiter asked with dread.

"The Moon Princess allowed a person deserving of mercy to be assaulted."

"WHAT?" said some of the Sailor Scouts.

"And what if I did?" Red Hulkusagi said. "You don't know how it is to be in my place."

"And so you became the bad guy?" Sailor Mars said. "What would Kal and Ranma say about this?"

"Kal" was short for "Kal-El", as in "Superman"…

"They weren't here, were they? Newsflash, there IS no prince to rescue me-"

Red Hulkusagi stops short, when her eyes fell upon Sailor Terra, who was stunned by this. Sailor Terra was the reincarnated Tuxedo Mask, also known as "Prince Endymion"…

Sailor Terra could only be speechless in reply.

"…"

"Hoshi, I-"

"Princess, until you are returned to normal, you have to suspend your right to rule, both as the Moon Princess and as 'Sailor Moon'," Sailor Pluto said.

"You know, I think the problem is that none of you know what it is like to be ME," Red Hulkusagi said, as her aura bubbled. "Maybe then, you won't presume to judge me."

"Princess, don't-"

FWOOSH!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" screamed the Sailor Scouts, as Red Hulkusagi's aura intertwined the Sailor Scouts…

When the burst died down, Red Hulkusagi was gone.

"Where the hell did she go?" Sailor Haruka said. "And what did she mean by us not knowing what's it is like to be here."

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury was looking at everyone through her Mercury Visor…

"Oh, no!" Sailor Mercury said, as she spoke in dread tones.

"What is it, Ami?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I don't know what Usagi did, but she doused us with her energy."

"Meanwhing…?"

"Meaning that we're about to become- Arrgh!"

Sailor Mercury drops to the floor, withering in pain.

"Ami- argh!" Sailor Venus said, as she, too, fell to the floor.

In short order, all the Sailor Scouts were glowing, and changing…including Sailor Pluto, who struggled to maintain her composure, as her clothing had begun to feel tight.

"No!" Sailor Pluto said, as she began to change color. She had arrived to prevent the Moon Princess from destroying the world, not realizing that her very actions may have led to it.

"I can't…let the…Sailor Scouts be…destroyed…forever-!"

Quickly, using her last once of willpower, Sailor Pluto teleported herself to where Ranma, the Moon Princess' husband was located. She felt bad for leaving the others behind, but what she must do was necessary…

END FLASHBACK!

"End download," Ranshinko said. "Can I be of additional service?"

"Yes," Tempo said, as he rubbed his eyes. "I need to have an up-to-date tracker on the Sailor Scouts activities. And get me Ranma."

"As you wish…"

"Doc, what happened?" Taimu asked.

"I need a complete manifest on all active colleagues in our merry band of 'freedom fighters'," Tempo said grimly.

"It's that bad?"

"I'm not sure, but things will definitely get a lot worse if we don't handle NINE 'she-hulks' soon."

"Huh?"

Meanwhile…

Red Hulkusagi slowly wakes up, and finds herself in bed.

"Ohhhh…"

She also saw an angry, buxom, blond young woman hunching over her…

"Um, hello?" Red Hulkusagi asked suspiciously.

"Are you married to Minato-san, demoness?" the girl asked. "If are…I will destroy you!"

"?"

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Ascendant! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 24: "World War Sailor Moon!" (IV)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

Hulk-Pluto slowly woke up from her sleep, trying to get a handle on her surroundings…

"You're awake," said a familiar voice.

Hulk-Pluto turn to look at the source of the voice, and sees Ranma (Prime) sitting on a chair while…crocheting?

"Huh?" Hulk-Pluto said.

"I said, you're awake," Ranma (Prime) said, as he sets down he crocheting. He then goes over towards over to the Hulk of Time, who was now a gray-skinned, seven-foot tall, muscular "Gammazon".

"How are you feeling?"

Hulk-Pluto looks down at her body…

"I appear to be…enhanced," Hulk-Pluto said calmly.

"Huh, you're not speaking third person."

"Only when I am…agitated, it seems," Hulk-Pluto said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"I have no idea that this is what Usagi goes through."

"It's worse than that," Ranma said. "Usagi's core personality is filtered by a legion of personalities and personas, not including the racial memory stuff stemming having xenomorphic tendencies."

"Is…is that why Usagi can be a super-villain sometimes? I mean, I know about the Orochimaruko and Darth Lune personas and all…"

"Well, don't forget the Princess Leviathan, Trigona, Lolth-Usagi and Reckoning—aka "Lady Doomsday"—personas as well, to name a few."

Hulk-Pluto began to shake her head.

"I failed to see this coming," Hulk-Pluto said, as her agitation increased. "Hulk-Pluto must stop Moon Princess, or Hulk-Pluto SMASH-!"

Hulk-Pluto slams her fist onto a nearby nightstand.

BLAM!

As Hulk-Pluto breathed hard, trying to keep her composure, Bra comes running into the room while Ranma comforts the Hulk of Time.

"What happened?" Bra asked.

"Um, nothing," Ranma said. "Where's Ryker?"

"He's working out a strategy in dealing with the, um, 'Hulk Sailor Scouts' situation with the government, I guess."

"'Hulk Sailor Scouts'?"

"Yeah, I know, it's awful," Bra said. "Anyway, from what I can glean, the Hulkbuster and the Gamma Corps are still 'cleaning up' the mess that was made when Usagi escaped."

"I'm going to talk to Ryker about this," Ranma said, as he let's go of Hulk-Pluto.

"Please!" Hulk-Pluto said. "Don't leave Hulk-Pluto-I mean, don't leave me…"

"I'll be in the other room," Ranma said with a smile. "Bra will be here to take care of you. Okay?"

"Okay," Hulk-Pluto said sheepishly. She was practically flabbergasted as to what she should do. She only knew that the Sailor Scouts were no more…

"But Ranma-" Bra began to say.

"I know," Ranma said. "But I trust you on this."

Bra merely nods her head in reply.

After leaving the bedroom, Ranma walks into the dining room. He could see that General Ryker was busy in a strategizing session with the national security apparatus…

"You got a moment?" Ranma said, as he walks up.

"I am in the middle of something," Ryker replied.

Ranma nods his head. He then turns towards the other people on the line, via telecom.

"The general will be right back," Ranma said, as he turns off the video cameras.

CHIRP!

"Wait on just minute-" Ryker said, as he faced an angry Ranma Saotome.

"Let's be clear on this matter, Ryker," Ranma said. "Had you not done what you have done, none of this would have happened."

"Saotome, I simply took advantage of the situation," Ryker said. "Who do you think gave me the 'Red Hulk' booster serum?"

Ranma thinks for a moment…

"The Leader," Ranma seethed angrily.

"Exactly. Come to think of it, I would guess that the only reason why he gave me the booster serum was to create a distraction, knowing that I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to capture the creature that is your WIFE."

Ranma wanted to smack Ryker upside the head for the insult, but he knew that he needed him to contain this latest crisis…

"Fine," Ranma said, as he flip the switch to reactive the cameras, and thus the live feed. "Talk to me when you have something useful to tell me."

"But of course. After all, we have to work together to contain the menace that YOUR WIFE has caused."

"…"

Meanwhile…

"Well?" said the girl with haughty manner.

Red Hulkusagi squint her eyes. She was on the verge of annihilate this girl, or at least slap her around a bit, when a familiar face snuck into the room, and-

BOP!

"Ow!" the girl said.

"You are not to be rude to our guest, Tsukumi," Miya the Landlady said.

"But she's a demon!" Tsukumi said, as she rubbed her head, after she gets hit by Miya's ladle. "I mean…look at her!"

"Very well," Miya said, as she fakes an examination of the Red Hulkusagi. "Let's see…other than red skin and glowing, yellow eyes, she seems normal."

"NORMAL?"

"Yes, for HER. And besides, has she tried to claim your soul?"

"No, she hasn't."

"Has she tried to attack you?"

"No, she hasn't."

"Good."

"But she…she's married to Minato-san!"

"I am very much aware of this, but does that mean that you can't be married to Minato-san either?"

"N-no…"

"Then that settles it then. You can go."

"Well…I'll go, but this is not the end of this…situation," Tsukumi said, as she storms out of the guest room…

"Well, that's that, for now," Miya said, as she returns her attention back to Red Hulkusagi. "So…you seem different, beloved."

"So, you know who I am," Red Hulkusagi said, as she breathed a depressed sigh.

"A Sekirei is always connected to his or her Ashikabi, beloved," Miya said, as she placed a hand on Hulkusagi's. She looked at the size differences…

"Is this…permanent?" Miya asked.

"I don't know," Red Hulkusagi replied. "If it is, it'll definitely make things…problematic…"

Pause.

"Look, if it's alright with you-"

"You can stay as long as you like," Miya said.

"Thanks," Red Hulkusagi said. "It's just that…well, I'm kind of recognizable, you know?"

"I know," Miya said, as she kissed Red Hulkusagi on the cheek. "Look, I'll be back later. Get some rest."

"Thanks," Red Hulkusagi said, as she smiled pleasantly. "I…appreciate that."

Miya merely smiles in return.

Meanwhile…

"Mercury SMASH!" Hulk-Mercury yelled, as she spun around to create a thick wall of ice that was nothing short of a glacier that was moving at a fast pace.

It must be noted that "Hulk-Mercury" was a light-blue skinned Gammazon with white hair. Sharp icicles seem to grow out of her back and shoulders…

RRRRRUUUUMMMMBLE!

"Hey!" Taimu Kyaasaisha yelled, as he leaps out of the way.

Meanwhile, Dr. Tempo, in combat mode, converts his modular armor into Type Model FO armor: Fire Element mode.

"FIRE ELEMENT DISCHARGE," Dr. Tempo said, as he discharged his flame canons (i.e. his forearms).

FWOOSH!

Hulk-Mercury glances over her shoulders. Instinctively, she causes the very air molecules to slow down, turning the flames into a fine, icy mist.

TING!

"Oh, boy," Dr. Tempo said, as Hulk-Mercury turns around and yell.

"ICE FREEZE SPRAY!"

With one more twirl, she expels a cold snap that freezes Dr. Tempo into place.

CRACKLE!

Taimu, having recovered, sees this, as Hulk-Mercury punches the frozen cyborg.

KRISH!

"No!" Taimu cried out in shock, as Dr. Tempo is seemingly shattered into a million pieces.

"Now, Hulk-Mercury the strongest one there IS," Hulk-Mercury said, as she leaps away.

"Doc!" Taimu said, as he rushes towards his friend. "Oh, Doc…"

"Wow," Dr. Tempo said, as he materializes seemingly from thin air. "I didn't know you cared."

"Doc?" Taimu said.

"I used an equivalent of a combination move consisting of a 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and and 'Invisible Cloak' to pretend I was overcome by Hulk-Mercury."

"Okay, but did you get the data you wanted?"

Dr. Tempo removes a small, metal cylinder from his person.

"I got the data. We'll be able to fashion counter-measures, as well as make it easier to track down the Hulk Sailor Scouts. After all, we're dealing with the combination of a power matrix consisting of cosmic and gamma radiation."

"Alright," Taimu said, as he placed his Cronus Keyblade back on his person. "Then, let's get out of here before the cops spot."

"Right," Dr. Tempo said, as he activate the transmit systems remotely. "By way, you should have seen the look on your face when you thought I was a goner."

"Oh, shut up, Doc…"

FWOOSH!

And the two were gone.

**Tbc. **


	25. Chapter 25

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 25: "World War Sailor Moon!" (V)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"Where is my Ranma?" Hulk-Venus said, as she tore up Nerima Ward, by discharging a concentrated blast of light-based energy.

FWOOSH!

BOOM!

"I thought we would be safe…since Ranma Saotome is around anymore!" cried an innocent bystander, as he and others scattered and fled.

"Bah!" Hulk-Venus said with a low growl. "These weaklings think that they can hide my husband? We shall see…"

Hulk-Venus was green-skinned, and possessed light-green hair. On her skin were glowing heart-shaped tattoos that were placed strategically all over her body. Like the other Gamma-powered Sailor Scouts, Hulk-Venus was tall and muscular…and angry.

"Excuse me, but you really shouldn't be doing that," said a young man named Daisuke.

"WHAT?" Hulk-Venus yelled, as she whirled around to face the annoyance.

"Yeah," said Daisuke's friend Hiroshi (curly hair). "If you want Ranma, you should go to our old high school."

Hulk-Venus muses for a moment.

"You're right!" Hulk-Venus said. "He might be there. Thanks!"

And with that, Hulk-Venus leaps and bounds toward Furinken High School…

"Well, at least we did our part," said Daisuke said.

"Indeed," Hiroshi said, as he turns towards Kokiri Ukyo. "Anything else?"

"No, it's fine," Kokiri Ukyo said, as she watched Hulk-Venus bound out of the area. At Ranma's suggestion, she took up the real Ukyo Kunoji's shop as an okonomiyaki cook, since the real Ukyo was in her "Sifdis" guise these days…

"You guys did your parts," Kokiri Ukyo said. "Hulk-Venus will be…taken care of…"

"Um, can we get some free food from you?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure," Kokiri Ukyo said with a pleasant smile.

"Awesome!" Hiroshi said, as he performed a "high-five" with his friend.

SMACK!

Meanwhile, Dr. Tempo, Taimu Kyaasaisha and Hawkgirl (i.e. the "life-model-decoy" of Akane Tendo) waited for the arrival of Hulk-Venus.

"Thank you for helping us on this one, Mrs. Saotome," Dr. Tempo said, as he double-checked his cybernetics. The plan was to apply a concentrated dose of cosmic radiation to neutralize the gamma-radiation within Hulk-Venus. If successful, then the same technique can be applied to the other Hulk-Scouts…

"Please, call me 'Akane'," Hawkgirl said, as she swung her mace idly. "I'm not into a lot of formality, even if I am married to that jerk husband of mine…"

"So, what's the plan, chief?" Taimu said.

"You two provide a distraction, while set up the 'Cosmic Ray Emitter'."

"Oooo, words of the day."

"You don't sound too thrilled about this assignment," Hawkgirl said.

"My problem is that we're bait," Taimu said. "And I thought we were supposed to get everyone together?"

"This is just a test run, Taimu," Dr. Tempo said. "Besides, look at situation in another way: at least, if you go down, it will be by the hands of a beautiful woman."

"You're not helping, Doc-"

"Guys, Minako is here," Hawkgirl said.

WOOOSH!

THOOM!

Hulk-Venus stands tall.

"Where are you, Ranma?" Hulk-Venus said, as she looks around. "Don't make me angry-!"

"Must she walk around…almost nude?" Hawkgirl said with disgust. She was also disgusted by the fact that Hulk-Venus was being such a 'horn-dog' for her husband…

"I don't think she particularly cares," Dr. Tempo said. "When you two are ready…?"

"Ready," Taimu said, as he takes out his "Kronus Keyblade" and his standard Kingdom Key from pocket space.

"Ready," Hawkgirl said, as she lowers her hawk cowl.

"Good hunting," Dr. Tempo said, as Taimu and Hawkgirl leap off the top of the Furinken High School's clock tower…

Hulk-Venus notices the arrival of a girl with wings, and a man carrying two, giant swords shaped like keys.

"YOU!" Hulk-Venus said, as she clenched her fist, as Hawkgirl and Taimu land unto the ground. "What have you done with Ranma?"

"Ranma can't be with you when you are like this, Mina," Hawkgirl said. "You have to come with us."

"No!" Hulk-Venus said, as she discharges her Venus Crescent Beam at Hawkgirl and Taimu.

FWOOM!

Hawkgirl and Taimu leaped out of the way in the nick of time.

BOOM!

Hawkgirl swoops down and lowers her war-mace. Due to the fact that it was made from "Nth" metal, it allowed the user of any weapon made from the material to inflict massive amounts of damage. Of course, this aspect of the weapon did not include the user's ability to wield such a weapon beyond the proverbial user's manual.

"Ha!" Hawkgirl yells, as she lands a blow.

BLAM!

Hulk-Venus stumbles back, but was otherwise unharmed.

"RRRAAAWWWRL!" Hulk-Venus raged, as she suddenly grabs Hawkgirl in mid-flight, and slams her into the ground.

BAM!

"Ooof!"

Meanwhile, Taimu attempts to deliver a blow from behind.

"Kronus Dead Slice-!"

Hulk-Venus suddenly turns around to lob off a volley of "Love Me Chain" that quickly encases the warrior.

TING!

"You will pay!" Hulk-Venus said, as she grabbed the end of her chains, and yanks it, forcing Taimu into the air.

YANK!

"Augh!" Taimu said, as he flew into the air.

Meanwhile, Dr. Tempo sets up his modified "proton cannon": a "Cosmic Ray Emitter".

"Okay." Dr. Tempo said, as he took aim. As the device's targeting system locked unto Hulk-Venus, he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Here goes," Dr. Tempo said, as he discharged the device.

FWAM!

The cosmic rays enveloped Hulk-Venus, as she let go of Taimu, who went flying.

"Hey-!" Taimu said, as he was caught by Hawkgirl.

"I have you," Hawkgirl said, as she flew unto the ground with Taimu. When that happened, Hulk-Venus' chains evaporated.

"I'm glad to hear that," Taimu said, as he looked over at Hulk-Venus with Hawkgirl. "At least we were able to provide a distraction…"

As Hulk-Venus screamed, she began to shrink back to normal until…

"Ohhhhh," Minako said, as she slumps over, before falling into a state of unconsciousness…

"Your jacket, please?" Hawkgirl said, as she looks over towards Taimu.

"Hmmm?" Taimu replied, more admiring of Minako's state. "Oh! Sorry…"

"I'm SURE," Hawkgirl said with a smirk, as she takes Taimu's long coat. She then goes over towards Minako to cover her nakedness.

Just then, Dr. Tempo floats down to the assembled trio.

"What's her status?" Dr. Tempo said.

"She appears to be fine, albeit in an unconscious state," Taimu said.

"What now?" Hawkgirl said.

"I can take her to the 'Ranusagi' to begin a medical analysis on Ms. Minako, so I can fine-tune the treatment-"

Suddenly, Taimu's senses spiked, as he threw a kunai in an open space.

THUNK!

A man dressed in a yellow hazmat suit materializes before falling down unto the ground.

BAM!

"Taimu-?" Dr. Tempo said, as Hawkgirl prepared herself.

"We have company," Taimu said, as an army of AIM soldiers appear. Each one had yellow hazmat suits, and carried a gun. And then, a green man with a large head step onto the scene, not carrying for the brutish nature of the moment.

"Not bad, Dr. Tempo," the man said. "But I can't allow you to stop the chain of events that I have started."

"No," Dr. Tempo said quietly.

"Who is this guy?" Taimu said.

"He calls himself…'The Leader'," Dr. Tempo said.

"An appropriate title," the Leader said. "Don't you agree?"

"What do you want?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I want you to surrender 'Hulk-Venus' to me, of course. I don't need you three."

"And if we don't give her up?" Dr. Tempo said.

"You will face the consequences of those actions," the Leader said. "Your move."

"I see. Taimu?"

Immediately, Taimu slams his keyblades into the ground, causing it to explode outward.

BOOM!

"Auggh!" said the first line of AIM soldiers, as they were blasted out of the way.

With the blades still stuck in the ground, Taimu let's go, and pulls out his pistols. Meanwhile, Hawkgirl leaps into action.

"Ha!" Hawkgirl said, as she cracked some skulls with her mace.

BAM!

POW!

SMACK!

Meanwhile, Taimu began to discharge his pistols, as the remaining AIM soldiers exchanged fire.

RATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

Taimu shoots a few of the AIM soldiers. Once out of ammo, he throws two spare ammo clips into the air, releases his spent ammo clips, and loads his pistols with the new ammo clips.

CLAK! CLAK!

And then, he continued his offense.

"It appears that you are on the losing side," Dr. Tempo said.

"Really?" the Leader said with a bored expression on his face.

Suddenly, the AIM soldiers that were taken down earlier, had taken out what appeared to be vials of a glowing, red liquid that appeared to be incased in one-time use syringes from their individual pockets. Dr. Tempo immediately recognized the liquids as a gamma-enhancement serum.

"Taimu, we got problems-!" Dr. Tempo said, as he activated his combat armor.

"What-?" Taimu said, as a squad of Red Hulks was born.

WRUNCH!

"Arrrrrgh!" said the Red Hulks.

"Oh, boy…"

Meanwhile, Ranma and Hulk-Pluto were outside of the safe house, a cabin in the woods. Ranma was doing some choirs, and Hulk-Pluto wanted to keep Ranma's company while Bra went to the nearest town for more food while Ryker took care of business there…

CHOP!

Ranma was using his hand to split wood, with his shirt off, while Hulk-Pluto looks on with loving eyes.

CHOP!

"Ranma?" Hulk-Pluto said, as she gets up. She was wearing one of Ranma's "Fantastic Four" costumes, since it had unstable molecules properties, thereby allowing the fabric to adjust to the wearer automatically.

CHOP!

"Yeah?" Ranma said.

"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he suddenly stops his actions. He slowly turns towards the gamma-radiated senshi of Time.

"I mean it," Hulk-Pluto said, as she gets up. She then saunters over to Ranma, and hugs him from behind.

"I love you, Ranma. I can't wait until we get married, so we can start having lots of babies…"

"Um, this isn't you, Setsuna," Ranma said, as he slips out of Hulk-Pluto's grasp. "It's the gamma radiation that is talking."

"So?" Hulk-Pluto said. "Being this way has allows me to be liberated, in terms of my feelings for you."

Pause.

"I can see why Usagi-chan likes being this way."

"But it's not YOU," Ranma said. "Sure, being super-ego driven is a freedom that some people can comprehend. It's all about…balance."

"I don't think you know how I am feeling right now," Hulk-Pluto said.

"I bet I do."

"Then prove it."

"Okay, then…"

WRUNCH!

Standing before Hulk-Pluto was a muscle-bound, green-skinned version of Ranma…

"What do you think of Hulkma?" Hulkma said with pride.

While drooling, Hulk-Pluto throws herself onto Hulkma.

"Oh, Hulkma!" Hulk-Pluto said, as she showered Hulkma kisses.

"Mmmmph!" Hulkma initially said. However, instead of pushing Hulk-Pluto away, Hulkma embraced his present state. Unfortunately, he and Hulk-Pluto were being watched…

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 26: "World War Sailor Moon!" (VI)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back in New Tokyo/Shintou Teito…

"Ahhhh," Red hulkusagi said, as Miya the Landlady washed her Ashikabi's back in the bath, with both of them in the same tub. Miya was also known as "The Demon Sekirei…

"Are you comfortable?" Miya asked.

"I am," Red Hulkusagi said. "Um, if you're uncomfortable-"

"I'll be fine," Miya said with a smile. "I didn't know that your body's temperature was…extreme."

"I don't know why this is the case," Red Hulkusagi said, as she suddenly turned to face Miya. "Miya, I-"

Suddenly, Red Hulkusagi found herself being accidentally fondled.

BLOOP!

"Um, sorry," Miya said with a blush, as she moved away her hands.

"It's okay," Red Hulkusagi said, as she turned away. "I should have warned you…"

For a moment, the pair sat in the tub in silence. And then-\

SHOOMP!

"Bath time!" Musubi the Bear Sekirei yelled enthusiastically, as she, Tsukumi the Water Sekirei, Kazehana the Wind Sekirei and Matsu the Wisdom Sekirei carried Ranma with them over their heads.

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he was tossed into the tub with Miya and Red Hulkusagi.

BLOOSH!

"What's the big idea?" Ranma-onna (Life Model Decoy, or LMD) asked. For some reason, she automatically changes into her girl form when two or more of her Sekirei converge on her in the furo, even if the furo was hot.

"It's bath time, silly," Kazehana said.

Red Hulkusagi turns to look at Ranma-onna. Even though she was just an LMD, this model had her husband's essence. So, Red Hulkusagi treated it as if the LMD version was the real deal…

"Is this what you do?" Red Hulkusagi said with a smirk.

"No, but everything THEY want to have a bath, I get roped into having a bath with THEM."

"Oh, you know you love it," Horumu the Fire Sekirei said, as s/he and Kusano the Plant Sekirei enters the bath. Soon, everyone was in the furo, just wall-to-wall female flesh. The tub was big enough to fit more people, but with Tsukumi and Musubi arguing with each other, and Kazehana and Matsu competing against each other as to who was more perverted, it was difficult to relax…

"You okay?" Ranma-onna asked, as she wades up to her beloved.

"I'm fine, I guess," Red Hulkusagi merely sighed a bit. "I'm just glad that I have you and Miya taking care of me…"

Later, Red Hulkusagi, dressed in a kimono of her size, was quietly eating her meal at the main table, while everyone, except for Miya and Ranma (LMD), were staring at the "demoness". This wasn't lost on Ranma.

"Guys, would you stop starring at her?" Ranma (LMD) said. Due to the fact that the "life-model-decoy" contains a crystal that was made from the distilled essence of the original Ranma, Ranma's Sekirei did not know that the real Ranma was not around these days, bit still can be linked as an 'Ashikabi' through the LMD. This same "trick" was also used for the LMDs of Usagi and her fellow Sailor Scouts, as well as the Nerima Wrecking so to speak.

"I can't help seeing how 'healthy' she is," said Kazehana. She had a mischievous grin on her face…

"Please don't hit on her, okay?" Ranma (LMD) replied.

"But who is she, Minato-san?" Musubi, asked out of curiosity. "She seems familiar…"

"Hmmmm," said Homura, as s/he continued to observe Red Hulkusagi's actions…

"When I don't look like this, my real name is 'Usagi Tsukino'," Red Hulkusagi said.

"WHAT?" the Sekirei yelled.

"You…you're HER?" Tsukumi said in shock, as she pointed in Red Hulkusagi said.

"What happened to you to be like this?" asked Matsu, as she took out her scanners to examine the Red Hulkusagi. "I'm detecting radiation in your body…"

"WHAT?" Tsukumi yelled, as she scoots back.

"But it's harmless to everyone else."

"Whew…"

"I don't think Usagi would want to go through some explanation," Ranma said.

"No, it's okay," Red Hulkusagi said with a sigh. She then turns towards the others at the table.

"When you saw me last, I had lost all my powers. As you know, I had to go through a journey in which I had to undergo a test to see if I was worthy of a great power. Coming here to visit Musubi was a part of that test."

"So, what did you win?" Homaru asked. "This look of yours?"

"No. I 'won' the right to guard the Earth from the evil that threatens it. And I'm not talking about evil, as in bad guys. I'm talking about the things that existed before Creation, which seeks to corrupt and reshape humans into distortions. I guard against the seven deadly sins the plague the human experience, as well as the three faces of evil. And that's just for starters…

Pause.

"I accepted the challenge to be one of the guardians of the Rock of Eternity, using the gifts that Musubi and other 'proctors" have given me with pride and honor, because if I or my fellow guardians fail in our duties, all this…everything that we hold dear will be destroyed as easily as blowing out the flames of a candle."

"Oh, I see…"

"Musubi gave me the gift of courage," Red Hulkusagi said. "Her boundless energy and high sense of duty to Ranma, her Ashikabi, has enabled me to stand up to the likes of…HIM."

As if on cue, a picture frame falls down to the floor suddenly.

CRISH!

"Ah!" Tsukumi said with a startled expression.

"And I thank Musubi for giving me that courage."

"Awwww," Musubi said with a smile.

"But my present state has nothing to do with that," Red Hulkusagi said. "A while back, I was exposed to gamma radiation. Instead of killing me, the radiation mutated me into…this…"

Red Hulkusagi creates a phantom image of her Green form.

"Wow, she looks pretty," said little Kosano, the Plant Sekirei, as she peeks over the table.

"Here, I'm just a walking, female hormone," Red Hulkusagi said. "I hate being such a stereotype..."

Next to appear was Red Hulkusagi's gray form, which was the smallest of the forms.

"This is me, as I was in a previous incarnation," Red Hulkusagi said. "In fact, she's more like Tsukumi."

"As in haughty?" Kazehana said.

"Arrogant?" Matsu said.

"Belligerent?" Homura said.

"Hey!" Tsukumi yelled angrily.

"Not exactly, but definitely a 'princess'," Red Hulkusagi said.

Next to appear was the blue form.

"How come you're so big?" Miya asked out of concern.

"Yeah, you're like some sort of 'she-mountain'," Matsu said.

"Well, my ancestors were the Titans, who fought the Olympians for control of Man's fate," Red Hulkusagi said. "And, therefore, in this form, I am a giant."

"Oh."

"So, how did you get THIS form?" Tsukumi asked snidely. "You became evil, or something?"

"Tsukumi-!" Ranma said.

"But she looks like a demoness! I just want to keep you safe…"

"I appreciate that, but I can handle myself."

"I'm not a demon…most of the time," Red Hulkusagi said. "When I get REALLY angry, I become…this."

"Are you still angry?" Kusano asked.

"A part of me is," Red Hulkusagi said. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be in this present state…"

Silence.

"But, that's just something I will have to deal with, I guess…"

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Miya said with a smile.

Just then, a phantom image appears…

"Is she another one of your forms?" Kusano asked.

"No, my child," said Lokidis with a smirk. "I'm actually with Ranma."

"Minato-!" Tsukumi yelled, as she hosed Ranma (LMD) with a burst of water.

FWOOSH!

"What did I do?" Ranma said, as he whipped the water from his hair.

"SHE said that she was with YOU."

"I never said I was Ranma's mate," Lokidis said with a pleasant smile.

"Humph!"

"Actually, she was with ME," Red Hulkusagi said. "What do you want?"

"I apologize for this intrusion, know that you are in a delicate way, but the Avengers were seeking a 'Hulk' to fill their ranks for a special mission."

"Can't they contact Bruce or the others?"

"I have not been able to contract them, and that is saying something."

"That bad, huh?" Ranma (LMD) said.

"You have no idea."

"Do you need me as well-?"

"No offense, but not everything revolves around you, Ranma-baby," Lokidis said. "Besides, I think you have your hands full."

"Then, I must depart," Red Hulkusagi said, as she stood up. She hunched over a bit, due to her height.

"Will you…return?" Miya asked.

"I promise," Red Hulkusagi said. She then turned to look at the other people in room.

"Thank you for your…company."

"Take care of yourself!" Musubi said enthusiastically.

"Humph!" Tsukumi said.

Red Hulkusagi then turns towards Ranma.

"Behave yourself," Red Hulkusagi said. And then-

FLASH!

Red Hulkusagi was gone.

Meanwhile…

As Hulkma and Hulk-Pluto lay in the middle of an open field…together, Hulk-Pluto could only say one thing.

"That was…intense," Hulk-Pluto said. "It was like that song from the singer Modonna."

Hulkma turns towards Hulk-Pluto.

"Like what?"

"You know. That song Modonna sang, called 'Like a Virgin'."

"Oh," Hulkma said in realization. "Well, it can't be help. Being a male, Hulkma's body will be maximized."

"And how," Hulk-Pluto said.

Pause.

"Hulkma, will I ever be normal?" Hulk-Pluto asked.

"I got people working on it," Hulkma said, as he strokes Hulk-Pluto's facial cheeks.

"A pity…"

"What?"

"I don't know if I want to be HER," Hulk-Pluto said.

"Who?"

"Puny…Setsuna. She was weak, when the Silver Millennium fell. And she was weak for not taking a chance at love, thinking that duty was more important than happiness."

Hulk-Pluto turns towards Hulkma.

"I don't want to be that person."

"Hulk-Pluto, you can't be serious," Hulkma said.

"I am. Maybe, I can retire, and finally start a family…"

Hulk-Pluto touches Hulkma's massive chest.

"And I want to start it with you."

"Well, the way we went at it, I wouldn't be surprised if you're not pregnant-"

Suddenly, Hulkma sits up, and sniffs the air…

"Hulkma?" Hulk-Pluto said, as she clutched herself. "Is something wrong?"

"We have company," Hulkma said, as he gets up. He helps Hulk-Pluto to her feet.

"The others have returned?"

"No, but something worse. I should have been more careful…"

"Why is that?"

"Our 'activity' must have attracted a-

"Wendigo!" said a massive, hairy man who possessed white, shaggy fur. The creature was as big as Hulkma…

Unfortunately, it appeared to be attracted to Hulk-Pluto.

"Oh, my!" Hulk-Pluto yelled, as she saw the Wendigo's "state".

"Stay behind me," Hulkma said, as he moved Hulk-Pluto behind him. "And I apologize for this, since I should have realized that we were in Wendigo Country…"

"Wendigo!" the creature yelled, as he pounced.

SPRUNG!

Hulkma digs his massive hands into the ground, and lifts a huge chuck of the Earth.

RUMMMBLLLE!

This has the effect of knocking the attacker off his feet.

As Hulkma examines his foe, he sees a familiar yellow bandanna…

"RYOUGA?" Hulkma said.

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 27: Interlude #1- "The Return of an Avenger?"**

**

* * *

**

FWOOSH!

When Red Hulkusagi arrived, she was surrounded by the Avengers. She was still wearing her kimono from Japan.

"Hello," Red Hulkusagi said, as she scans the assembled crowd. "Am I…interrupting anything?"

"We're just concerned about recent reports concerning your present…state," General Steve (aka "Captain America") Rogers, Director of SHIELD.

"As you can see, I AM wearing clothes."

"RECENTLY, of course," Iron Man said with a smirk.

"That's not what we're talking about, General Tsukino," said Agent Maria Hill. Hill would be the liaison officer to a new team of Avengers…whatever that make-up might be.

"We are concerned about your state of mind."

"Steve, you've known me from the beginning," Red Hulkusagi replied. "Since when has my state of mind been of any concern, let alone a danger to anyone? And you guys are concerned now?"

"Usagi has a point," said the Agent Natasha (aka "The Black Widow") Romanoff.

"Alright," Steve said. "I suppose that we do what we have…"

"So, what is the team's make-up this time?" Red Hulkusagi said, as she sits down in a chair around a large table that was marked with the later "A", which stands for "Avengers". The conference room was in the Avengers Tower, which was owned, along with Stark Enterprises, by the Rantsu Foundation (which has majority ownership of Tony Stark's assets as a means of protecting them from the Federal government). Avengers Tower was connected to a gateway that led to the Rainbow Bridge of Asgard (there were two others; one gateway was connected to an island in the middle of Lake Odin at Northope, Minnesota, while another was connected to a temple in Nekomi, Japan). The tower was connected to the Infinite Avengers Mansion (which was the body of the original Wasp in "Underspace"), which is also connected the original Avengers Mansion (which had been converted into a museum). There was a training facility and Avengers annex on Triskelion Island that SHIELD operates, that the Avengers can use as well…

"I want to make sure that the core team of this iteration of Avengers consists of elements of the founders," Steve said.

"Well, that'll be difficult, since, well…"

"I understand that, Usagi," Steve said. "And we know that you have taken up several different positions. And that is why I want you to choose your spot."

"Well, then, I choose…Ms. Marvel."

"What?" Colonel Carol (aka "Ms. Marvel") Danvers said in disbelief. "You're not roping me into this!"

"Too late," Steve said. "And I know about your position in SWORD, so…consider this a transfer."

"I'm going to talk to Gyrich about this," Ms. Marvel said, as she looks towards a giggling Red Hulkusagi.

"I know you will. Now, I've chosen 'Giant-Man' and 'Wasp' to take their places."

"So, Hank and Janet are back?" Red Hulkusagi said.

"Unfortunately, no," said Dr. Hank Pym, as he and an African-American male (who wore glasses) enter the meeting room (located in Stark Towers).

"Hank?"

"Janet is still trapped as a Celestial in the Underverse, thanks to YOU, so I will be the Wasp while Tom Foster will be the new Giant-Man."

"Henry, the only reason why I did what I did was to prevent her death, until such a time she can be 'defused'," Red Hulkusagi said. "She's fine."

"Humph…"

"Well, I think it will be an honor to serve on this team, after that fake Thor killed my older brother Bill," Tom said.

"Um, about that..." Steve said, just as a lightning bolt struck the floor nearby.

BOOM!

"I have come, as promised," said Clor, god of Thunder said, as he flicks his cape to the side. "I am ready to take my place on this team-"

"YOU!" Tom said, as he suddenly reached giant size, and grabs Clor

GRAB!

SQUEEZE!

"Argh!" Clor said.

"Stand down!" Steve said, just as Buchannan (aka "Captain America") Barnes, James (aka "Wolverine") Howlett and Spider-Man enter the room.

"Whoa," Spider-Man said. "I wish I could have gotten here sooner."

"I don't," Wolverine said, as he lit up a cigar.

"You shouldn't smoke in here," Spider-Man said, as he swept the smoke from his face.

"Yeah, I shouldn't."

"…"

"But he murdered my brother!" Tom said angrily.

"Thomas, I redeemed him because Clor needed redemption for being an automaton," Red Hulkusagi said. "That's why I suggested to Director Rogers to accept Clor of the team for my Thor's sake. Please, stand down."

Tom looks at Red Hulkusagi. In spite of her present look, Tom saw the sincerity in Red Hulkusagi's eyes…

"Fine," Tom said, as he lets go of Clor. "But don't expect me to forgive him."

Tom shrinks down to normal size, while Clor gets angrier by the moment.

"How dare this fool manhandle me like that?" Clor said, electricity crackled in his eyes.

"Stand down," Red Hulkusagi commanded.

"But-"

"I will not tolerate anymore disruptions. If you want to be the champion of Asgard, I expect you to behave yourself, and that includes being both civil and patient."

"Yes, My Queen," Clor said, as he bows his head.

"You're still the Queen of Asgard?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, although my brother Baldur is ruling in my stead as 'Regent'."

"I see."

"Well, if nothing else, we can begin our first meeting," Steve said, just as the air around the room crackles with power.

SHABOOM!

A man dressed in a purple armor and blue mask appears. He appears to be holding some futuristic apparatus…

"I have come for you, Avengers!" said the armored man.

"Oh, no!" Spider-Man said, as he points towards the armored man. "It's that guy whose name I can't remember!"

"What?" Wolverine said.

"It's Kang the Conqueror," Red Hulkusagi said.

"Come with me, or suffer the consequences," Kang said.

"Have at thee!" Clor said, as he points his warhammer, the Stormbringer. Tarene possessed the Lightning-strike. Kevin Masterson, the son of the Eric Masterson, possess the Thunder-strike War Mace, while Beta Ray Bill was in possession of the Stormbreaker. Thordis was in possession the sacred Mjolnir, the original, mystic war hammer…

Asgardian energy erupted from the Stormbringer.

FWOOSH!

FWAK!

Kang goes flying out the window.

"Well, that's one way in begin our first stellar adventure," Pym said with a smirk.

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 28: Interlude #1- "The Return of an Avenger?" (B)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, as Kang the Conqueror's body bounced off from rooftop to rooftop, Kang himself had only one thought in his head.

'I hate the Avengers,' Kand thought. 'I REALLY hate the Avengers…'

Meanwhile, Red Hulkusagi (or simply "Rulkusagi") turns towards the rest of her teammates.

"Well, I guess we should go out there and handle this…situation," Rulkusagi said, as she begins to pull off her kimono.

"MUST you walk around nude…again?" Natasha asked. "Some of us…can't handle your looks."

"I can handle it just fine," Iron Man replied, as he prepares his video to film his old girlfriend.

"Ha!" Rulkusagi said with a grin. "Not today, Tony…"

FWOOMP!

Rulkusagi was wearing a leather outfit (minus sleeves). Her figure was prominent, as was her cleavage.

"You're going to have to settle for THIS," Rulkusagi said with a wink and a smile, as she poised.

"That's what 'Photoshop' is all about."

"Team, those who can fly or whatever, go see what Kang wants," Steve said. He then turns towards Bucky.

"Bucky, while Maria and I coordinate activities with SHIELD HQ, you and the rest bring up the rear."

Pause.

"As of right now, YOU are in charge of the Avengers."

"Aye, Steve," said Captain America, as he gave a nod to his old friend. He then turns towards his team.

"Saddle up, and move out."

"Isn't this overkill, Dr. Pym?" Tom asked, as he switches his clothes into his Giant-Man outfit.

"With Kang, you don't take the chance," Pym said, as he shrinks. As he does, he develops Wasp insect wings.

"Ah."

"Want a ride, Spidey?" Rulkusagi asked.

"I'm good," Spider-Man said, as he swings out of the broken window. "Besides, I don't know if what you said was an innuendo or not."

And, with that, Spider-Man leaves.

"Humph," Rulkusagi said, as she turns towards Clor.

"Clor, you're new at this, so defer to those with more experience," Rulkusagi said. "Okay?"

"Of course," Clor said, as he swung his hammer, the Stormbringer, around. Doing so would enable him to fly.

"Okay, then, see you at Kang's," Rulkusagi said, as she leaps out of the window, with the rest in tow...

A short time later, Rulkusagi, Clor, Iron Man, Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel were the first on the scene. Kang was still in the prone position.

"Looks like you hit him good, Clor," Rulkusagi said.

"And how," Spider-Man said.

"Foul one, you have chosen a poor course of action this day," Clor said to Kang. He then turns towards Rulkusagi.

"Did I do well, Your Majesty?" Clor asked.

"So far," Rulkusagi said.

"I gotta tell ya, Kang," Iron Man said, as he landed on the roof top with the other heroes. "You should go back to the future and look up online just how badly you timed this bit of business, because-"

"I know EXACTLY what time it is," Kang said, as he present a large, glowing object that was shaped like an egg. "Like now."

"Oh, my god," Iron Man said. He then turns towards everyone.

"Everyone, stand back-!"

"What?" Ms. Marvel said. "He wants to egg us or something?"

"Maybe use evil silly putty on us?" Spider-Man offered.

"This is not a joke!" Iron Man said. "He has a-"

"An Oblivion Doomsday Device," Rulkusagi said nonchalantly.

Everyone turns to look at Rulkusagi with a strange look.

"What? I'm a time traveler, so I recognize the device."

"For a minute there, I thought you may have, well, built it, considering how you are," Iron Man said.

"Are you crazy? I got enough problems as it is, than to make bombs just because I can…"

Rulkusagi turns towards Kang.

"My question is how Kang managed to get THAT device in the first place," Rulkusagi said, as her eyes glowed yellow.

"There is no weapon or blueprint that I can't get a hold of," Kang said. "It's part of my charm."

"Then you better work on your delivery, because you suck at it," Spider-Man said.

"Humph."

"I'm curious as to how Kang got the device or plans in the first place," Ms. Marvel said. She then turns towards Iron Man.

"And considering the fact that you recognized it, I take it that you created it, Tony?"

"Um, well," Iron Man said, as fidgeted. "I kind of drew up plans after Usagi, well, left me to go back to Ranma…that one time."

"You wanted to build a bomb because of THAT?" Rulkusagi said.

"Well, I was mad at you, okay? YES, I know I did some shady things to get you, but that didn't change the fact that I did so out of love."

There was a moment of silence…

"Awwww," Rulkusagi said, as she hugged Iron Man. "You wanted to destroy the world over me? How sweet…"

"That's NOT the word I would use," Spider-Man said.

"Your Majesty, should I take action?" Clor asked, as he readied himself for battle.

"Stay your hand for now," Rulkusagi said, as she focused her thoughts onto the problem at hand.

"Er, ah-hum," Iron Man said. "Right."

"As much I enjoy this meta-human soap opera of yours, you are wasting my time," Kang said.

"Considering that you have a bomb with you, what do you want?" said Captain America, as he and the rest of the team, on hover-cycles, landed nearby. Iron Man was patching their conversation with Kang via a secured link to Captain America throughout all that time.

"So," Captain America said, as he confronts Kang. "You're Kang the Conqueror."

"So, you heard of me, then."

"I heard you were a time traveler."

"A time warrior, to the precise."

"Actually, I heard that you were a time terrorist, to be accurate."

"That's example of your limited perception of time," Kang said. "I simply collect what has already been made, and that which is no longer of value to anyone."

"Whatever," Captain America said. "What do you want?"

"I'm here because I have words from the future that you need to hear."

"Do I ever find true love?" Spider-Man asked.

"Not unless 'MJ' hear you speak like that," Rulkusagi said with wink and a smile.

"Awww, can't I have SOME fun…?"

"Very well, I will explain my actions," Kang said, as he takes out a metal disk from pocket space, and presses on it. A holographic projection of a ruined New York appears. But in the middle of the ruins were gleaming towers.

"I've come to you because your bastard children are terrorizing the world, after they had destroyed the cause of that world's demise: Ultron," Kang said. "Naturally, I don't care what they do, but their war against crime has caused my death twenty times."

"How do you avoid the paradox effect?" Rulkusagi said.

"By initiating action earlier in MY life time, and thus create multiple branches of the same timeline."

"Kang, that's dangerous, even for you."

"What's he talking about?" Captain America asked.

"Think of the equivalent of walking along the same patch of carpet many times. What happens?"

"You damage the carpet."

"Precisely. Time could become undone because of this fool's agenda."

"And that is why I came to you," Kang said. "You have to stop your children from killing me."

"So you can kill THEM?" Wolverine replied.

"I give you my solemn promise that I will not harm you or your offspring, once a truce has been achieved."

"And if we don't?" the Wasp said.

"Then I come back here and use the Oblivion Bomb to destroy New York City in one fell swoop. Got it?"

"We got it," Ms. Marvel said.

"Anything else?" Captain America asked.

"No," Kang said, as he deactivates his 'egg'. "It sickens me that I have to come to you like this hat in hand like this as it is."

"But we need a time machine to fulfill the objective," Iron Man said.

"Not problem. Cha!"

And, with that, Kang disappears in a hail of chronometric particles.

FLASH!

"Great, just great," Ms. Marvel said. "How can we secure a time machine at the last minute-?"

"Hey, guys," said the purple-clad archer known as "Hawkeye", as he lands his hovercycle. "Sorry I'm late, but Jarvis told me what's going on."

Pause.

"So, what's the update?"

"A guy named Kang the Conqueror threatened to destroy New York if we don't stop our future children from killing Kang twenty times," Giant Man said.

"Oh. Huh?"

"So, now we need a time machine," Captain America said.

"Yeah," Iron Man replied. "Do you have one?"

"I'm surprised that had enough time to design a doomsday device, and not enough time to make a time machine," the Wasp said.

"Hey, I was never one to have my priorities on straight you know," Iron Man said, as he turns towards Rulkusagi. "And speaking of which…"

"Way ahead of you," Rulkusagi said, as she had her cellphone on her ear. "Okay- hello? Doctor? Yes, I need a favor…"

Meanwhile in this possible future, Kang materializes.

FLASH!

"I'm back," Kang said.

"How did it go?" said a shadowy figure, who sat on a throne made from stone.

"They're going to come here."

"You better hope so."

"I understand the stakes, you know!" Kang grimaced.

"Good to hear that," said the figure, as the shadowy figure leans forward. In spite of the white hair, the figure was none other than…HULKMA.

"The Avengers will come and face my wrath, and my wife will return to me," Hulkma said, as his eyes glowed red. "After all, Hulkma never lose."

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 29: Interlude #1- "The Return of an Avenger?" (C)**

**

* * *

**

Sometime later, Rulkusagi was doing a favor for the Doctor in order to get a free ride for herself and for her teammates, the Avengers…

"How long do I have to hold up these stabilizers?" Rulkusagi said, as she held up a huge component of the TARDIS' stabilizers, on her back, in Engineering. "This thing weighs eighty tons, you know."

"Ah, but we can't go into this alternate future of yours without realigning the engines," said Patsy Stone, who, among other things, was a future incarnation of the Time Lord known as "The Doctor". At some point in the Doctor's future, the Doctor will regenerate into an amnesic, blond woman named Patsy Stone, codenamed: "Purdey" (thanks to a "Chameleon Arch", which caused the Doctor to be a human female, while his essence was trapped in a Fob Watch). As Purdey, she would use her genius as a British secret agent whenever she is not behaving in a hedonistic way. It was years later that Patsy would not only regain her true identity when Ranma Saotome, Rulkusagi's husband, needed the help of this latest incarnation of the Doctor for a very important reason or another.

At any rate, Patsy the Doctor keeps her identity and her activities under wraps, so as to not interfere in her present incarnation, the 11th Doctor, although it usually because she is busy being an utter hedonist with her best friend Edina Monsoon, although there are exception to this rule…

"I KNOW that, Doctor, but I thought you would have had the TARDIS revamped by now," Rulkusagi said. "And I don't like having this thing on my back, you know."

"That's not what I heard, darling," Patsy said with a cheeky grin, as she blew out a puff of cigarette smoke.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"I know," Patsy said, as she activated the anti-gravity field.

CLICK!

Hummmm…

The component, the one that Rulkusagi was holding up, floats up a foot from Rulkusagi's person.

"There you go," Patsy said. "Now, you can stop being a baby about it."

"Whew," Rulkusagi said, as she steps away from the raised dial. "Okay, what's next?"

"I plug everything back in, of course," Patsy said, as she presses a button on her control panel.

As if on cue, three, vertical cylinders rises up from the floor, and connects to designated slots in the component that Rulkusagi was holding up.

CHOOM!

The grooves along the side of the cylinders glow, as the groves of the component do as well.

Hummmm…

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Pause.

"But I must say I LIKE this new look of yours, darling," Patsy the Doctor said. "It gives you that sexy, evil look."

"Don't remind me," Rulkusagi said. "I had to worry about demon hunters ever since I got stuck like this."

"So, it's permanent?"

"Not sure. But I haven't been able to revert to my normal look since this whole thing began."

"I'll look into it," Patsy said, as she goes on to

Sometime later, Patsy the Doctor is ready to take the Avengers to their destination. Joining them at the last minute was Hawkeye's wife "Mockingbird" (a crime-fighter with superior hand-to-hand experience).

"I'm glad to get a real mission, Bart," Mockingbird said.

"Well, consider this our first date since being freed from the Skrulls," Hawkeye said.

"Awww, you say the nicest things…"

Meanwhile, Iron Man was being amazed by the technology he saw within the TARDIS' main control room alone. He saw the genius behind its simplicity.

"I like what I see, Doctor," Iron Man said, as he looks around the TARDIS main control room. Already, he was picking up some ideas as to how to take advantage of the situation…

"Thank you," the Doctor said with a pleasant smile. "And be sure to scrub your armor's digital recordings of this place when you are done."

"How-?" Iron Man said in reply.

"I'm the Doctor, and I know your type."

"She got you there, Tony," Pym said.

Iron Man could only stand there in silence.

"…"

"Okay, people," Patsy said, as she sat in her floating chair. "The temporal nexus that we will enter will be a tricky one to maintain contact with. However, we will have two shots to enter this nexus, and one of them will be used."

"I thought time travel was easy for you, madam," Captain America said. "Well, that's what I heard from Usagi."

"My dear, traveling through time is the easy part; doing so without causing the end of existence is hard. Your friend, Kang the Conqueror is an amateur who profess to understand time."

"We've been telling him that ALL the time," Ms. Marvel said.

"Nevertheless, in order to avoid a temporal paradox, two points have been established: the 'present' and the possible future. Once the second point has been established, no paradox can occur. Still, the points can only be established for 48 hours."

"What happens afterwards?" Tom asked.

"The TARDIS will be shunted back to the equivalent point-in-time in the original timeline," Patsy said. "If you all are not back here by then, you'll be trapped in the alternate timeline."

Pause.

"In other words, you'll be on your own."

"Like we need even MORE pressure," Spider-Man quipped.

"Then we shall do our best to discipline our wayward children," Clor said. "So says the champion of Asgard."

"You seem confident that we'll succeed," Hawkeye said.

"I KNOW we will succeed. After all, we are Avengers."

"Huh, I see…"

"Let's get this show on the road," Wolverine said.

"Let's," Patsy said, as she flipped a lever.

BLOOP!

DING!

"We're here," Patsy said with a grin.

"That's it?" Spider-Man asked.

"That's it. What did you expect?"

"Um, something out of, you know, 'Back to the Future'."

"Ah, the 'Emmitt Brown Method'," Patsy said, referring to the fact that a movie was based upon the exploits of a mad genius and his erstwhile assistant…

"You're familiar with it?" Iron Man asked.

"I'm familiar with a variety of time travel methods," Patsy said. "Some are less evasive than others."

"Well, thanks for the ride, Doctor," Rulkusagi said.

"You can thank me properly by taking Edy and I out on the town for a proper 'party'."

"You know, I like the old you…"

A few minutes later, after the Avengers exit the TARDIS, the time-and-space machine disappears.

Wrrrr-wrrrr-wrrrr-wrrrr…

"Well, we're here," Captain America said, as he takes out his data pad. The Avengers were in the middle of Central Park (or what's left of it). That spot was chosen so as to have the element of surprise…

"We have three places to check up on: the Triskelion, the Avengers Mansion & Museum and the Avengers Towers. And, according to the scans I am picking up, there is activity in all three."

"I would recommend that we split up in groups of three," Black Widow said. "Basic structure, of course."

"So, who's on what team?" Ms. Marvel asked.

The first team will consist of me, Clor, Hawkeye and Giant-Man. We'll deal with the mansion situation. Clor and Giant-Man will be with me since they are 'new'."

"I need no 'baby-sitter'," Clor groused.

"But I need validation for myself, first," Captain America said. "Besides, as Thor's clone, we might be able to get past certain 'traps'."

Pause.

"Next up will be Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, Spider-Man and Black-Widow. Stark Towers seems to have been fortified, so a stealthier team will be needed," Captain America said.

"And can we go shopping afterwards?" Spider-Man said jokingly, which warranted disapproving glares. "Or not…"

"Final team will consist of Rulkusagi, Iron-Man, Wasp and Mockingbird," Captain America said.

"Wow, I am surrounded by beautiful ladies," Iron Man said.

"Um, I'm a guy, Tony," Wasp said flatly.

"With the name like that?"

"I am a 'Scientist Supreme', and I demand to be treated with respect. Okay?"

"Whatever."

"Usagi, YOU be the field leader."

"Great, I get to play babysitter," Rulkusagi said with a smirk. "Oh, well…"

"Be sure to check in once every fifteen minutes," Black Widow said. "I don't want anyone to get caught up in…nonsense."

Pause.

"We got 48 hours to do our thing," Captain America said, as he begins to turn around towards his destination. "Good luck, everyone."

With that, the Avengers fan out.

Meanwhile, Hulkma sat alone in silence. He already felt his wife's energy signature at a glance, which told him that the Avengers had arrived.

And it was just as he predicted.

"Usagi chose to sacrifice her life for you and your brats, Avengers," Hulkma said. "I'm going to correct that oversight…"

**Tbc.**


	30. Chapter 30

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 30: "World War Sailor Moon!" (VII)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Ryouga-Wendigo is fighting Hulkma for the right to mate with Hulk-Pluto, at least as far as Ryouga's warped mind was concerned…

"Wendigo!" Ryouga-Wendigo roared, as he pounced unto Hulkma.

"Hey!" Hulkma yelled as he held Ryouga-Wendigo at bay.

While all this was going on, Hulk-Pluto was trying to come to grips as to what was happening. On one hand, she was fascinated by the idea of being fought over her, confirming the notion that stripping away the veneer of civilization results in something like…this. In fact, she would hate to admit that the fight was a turn on to her. However, it was the rational aspect of Hulk-Pluto that came to forefront.

"Pluto must stop 'Lost Shaggy-Man'," Hulk-Pluto said, as she willed the Time Key into existence.

TING!

The Time Key appears before her.

"Now," Hulk-Pluto said, as she took the garnet-tipped staff in hand. "Now, Pluto will SMASH."

Hulk-Pluto takes aim at the two combatants.

"Dead Scream!"

Enhanced by her gamma-radiated energies, Hulk-Pluto's attack sailed to its intended target, and hit home dead center.

BOOM!

"Ulp!" Hulk-Pluto said, as she was held her ground. Had she been normal, the force of the blast would have knocked her off her feet…

As the resulting mushroom cloud rose into the air, Hulkma and Ryouga-Wendigo were still fighting.

SLASH!

"Gah!" Hulkma yelped, as he narrowly avoided getting clawed in the chest.

"WENDIGO!" Ryouga-Wendigo roared.

Hulkma was doing his best not to get angry. As a gamma-radiated being, Hulkma was afraid of losing control over his mind. And if he does, a darker aspect of his personality could emerge…

SPLURCH!

"Arrgh!" Hulkma yelled, as Ryouga-Wendigo clawed Hulkma in the back.

"Hulkma!" Hulk-Pluto yelled in fright.

Hulkma turns to look at Ryouga-Wendigo.

"Why you-!" Hulkma said, as his aura glows green, as he enters his next metamorphosis…

Meanwhile, Bra and Ryker were speeding down the highway directly towards the area where the explosion took place, in Ryker's car. After all, the explosion took place near Ranma's hideout.

"I swear," Bra said angrily, as she kept an eye on the mushroom cloud that peaked over the terrain. "If you had something to do with that explosion-"

"Oh, please," Ryker saud with a smirk. "With my resources, I could easily have called in an air-strike at any time, with YOU caught up in it."

"I see…"

"Again, I need Colonel Saotome's cooperation on this matter. Now, whether or not you believe me, well, that's a personal problem you have."

"Humph!"

Soon, they come upon the scene of the blast. Smoke and steam waft through the air. There was a clear tree line present, where the flattened trees—the trees that haven't been blown away by the force of the explosion—remained. From there, Bra and Ryker began their trek to the source of the explosion.

"Did Ranma's cabin get destroyed?" Bra asked with worry, as she floated down to the ground.

"No," Ryker said, as he scanned the area with his binoculars. "I still see it further back."

"And do you see what had caused the explosion?"

"Let's see. Wait, my scanners are picking up heavy gamma-radiated signatures. Hold on, I think I see something-"

"RRRRAAAARRRR!" said a hulking creature, as he batted away Ryker, which caused his to sail away towards a nearby tree.

BAM!

BASH!

"Oof!" Ryker said, as he rolled onto the ground.

Bra looked up to see a massive, red figure. He was obviously male, considering the fact that he had no clothes on, possessed a red hue, and seemed to have cat-like features (including a tail that swished about). However, in spite of this, Bra could tell that she knew this person, especially since he had the prerequisite pigtail.

"Ranma?"

This 'Red Hulkma' (or 'Rulkma') roared, causing his yellow eyes to glow brightly. He was searching for the one he had been fighting, for the right to mate, before he had grown angry. As he searched for his foe, Rulkma came upon two new scents, one of which was familiar to him…

"Grrrrrrr?" Rulkma said, as he kneels down before Bra. For some reason, his mind had played a role in how his newest gamma form would look like, most likely influenced by the cat aspect of the old "Cat Fist" training. In many ways, he looked exactly like he did when he had used a magic mask to disguise himself to look like a "Na'vi", with the difference being that Rulkma was red-skinned instead of blue-skinned, and massive and more demon-like visage.

"Oh, Ranma," Bra said tearfully, as held one of Rulkma's massive, clawed hands. "I hope this isn't permanent-"

"WENDIGO!" said Ryouga-Wendigo, as he tackled Rulkma.

BAM!

"Oh!" Bra said with a startled expression.

"What the hell-?" Ryker said, as he pulled Bra away.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Bra said. "But…what the heck is THAT thing Ranma is fighting?"

"Hmmm," Ryker said. "I believe that it is called a 'Wendigo'."

"A what?"

"A Wendigo is a cannibalistic shape-shifter," said Hulk-Pluto, as she walks up towards Bra and Ryker. "The legends have it that one of the children of the Great Spirit of the North, born of a woman of the Assiniboine Amerind tribe, attempted to steal the power of a fallen opponent by engaging in cannibalism. As punishment, the demigod was cursed to become a savage beast: the Wendigo. Unfortunately, the first of his kind would either pass on his curse to others, not at all dissimilar to lycanthropy, or would possess others into becoming a Wendigo through spiritual possession."

Pause.

"Any further questions?" Hulk-Pluto asked.

"You sound lucid, Miss Meioh," Ryker said.

"You are familiar with me," Hulk-Pluto said suspiciously.

"I make it my business to know who are Saotome's allies are," Ryker said. "And so far, he seems to have…a lot."

"Setsuna, how come you're lucid anyway?" Bra asked. "I'm just curious."

"In order to assist Ranma in the defeat of the Wendigo, I attacked it," Hulk-Pluto said. "In the process, I expelled some gamma-radiation from my system."

Pause.

"I suppose doing so has allowed me to become cogent."

"It sounds like your mind and body achieved equilibrium," Ryker said. "However, in doing so you may have made Saotome unstable."

"What?" Bra yelled. She then turned toward Hulk-Pluto.

"How could you?"

"I did not know that this would be the case, Bra," Hulk-Pluto said. "But right now, we have stop those two before they kill each other."

Everyone watches at Rulkma and Ryouga-Wendigo went at it like wild animals.

"What are we going to do?" Bra asked quietly.

Meanwhile, back in Japan…

For a long moment, Dr. Tempo, Taimu Kyaasaisha, Hawkgirl and Hulk-Venus stood, as the AIM soldiers, the ones that were still standing, were changing into Red Hulks.

"Doc, what are we going to do?" Taimu said, as he prepared for battle.

Before Dr. Tempo could say something, a white crack in the space-time continuum, the same one that the Doctor and his companions were investigating lately, opens up…and swallows Dr. Tempo and Taimu whole.

"Ulp!" Dr. Tempo said, as he falls in.

"Doc!" Taimu said, as he fell in after Dr. Tempo.

"Hold on!" Hawkgirl said, as she dives down after them…

The crack widens, and begins to swallow up everyone in the school yard.  
"Arrgh!" said a Red Hulk, as he is swallowed up, along with his gamma squad.

Meanwhile, the Leader sees this, having guessed that there have been rips in the space-time continuum, and quickly turns towards Hulk-Venus.

"Creature!" the Leader yelled. He had deduced that the cracks in the space-time continuum were the result of excess "anti-Time", although he didn't the cause. However, he did know that a significant amount of positive energy can close this crack up.

"You must discharge your energies into the crack!"

"What about my Ranma?" Hulk-Venus asked.

"If you don't feed the crack, he will be hurt!"

"Fine, but if you are lying, I will SMASH you!" Hulk-Venus said, as she twirls around to perform a powerful attack while her aura glowed.

"Venus Love and Beauty…SHOCK!" Hulk-Venus said, as she produces a giant, golden heart in her hand. It was the size of a house.

"Yah!" Hulk-Venus yelled, as she threw down the object into the crack…

BWOOSH!

The heart was absorbed into the crack. However, the attack did what the Leader had theorized: it patched the crack in the space-time continuum.

"There!" Hulk-Venus said proudly. "Now to-"

FLASH!

"Thanks, Madam MODOC," the Leader said, as a big-headed female super-scientists floats into the open, as darkness claimed the gammazon.

"No problem," Madam MODOC said. "By the way, what took you so long?"

"I had a problem with Dr. Tempo and Taimu Kyaasaisha," the Leader said, as he kneels down by the unconscious Hulk-Venus. "They managed to defeat my men, before they and my men got sucked up into that anti-Time effect."

"What?" Madam MODOC said. "Only you were here to confront the Hulk-Venus."

"I see," the Leader said. He knew that a person that falls into a crack is erased from the space-time continuum. Already, he barely remembers Dr. Tempo and Taimu Kyaasaisha. However, for some reason, he could remember Hawkgirl. Nevertheless, those who got sucked into the crack will be forever forgotten…for now, at least.

"Oh, well," the Leader said. "Less baggage to worry about, I suppose."

"Then, if you are done thinking, we should return this creature back to base, for our project," Madam MODOC said. "Hopefully, our revenge against the Hulks will come to fruition."

Meanwhile, back at "Ucchan's", Kokiri Ukyo wandered why she feels that she has forgotten something…

"Odd," Kokiri Ukyo said, as she flipped an okonomiyaki piece on the kitchen grill.

"What is?" said a voice from behind.

Kokiri Ukyo turns around to see a familiar young woman…

"Oh, hi, Akane," Kokiri Ukyo said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess," Akane said. The last thing she remembered was going after two men, after falling into a hole of some kind, but ended up waking up in her old room at the Tendo Training Hall. Unknown to her, this Akane was an LMD, and the LMD that played the role of Hawkgirl, had uploaded her memories into another LMD, one that was stored in Akane's old room, before the crack was sealed.

"But I think Dr. Tempo and Taimu are in trouble."

Kokiri Ukyo tilts her head slightly in confusion.

"Who?"

"You know: the cyborg and his friend."

"I…never heard of them. Should I?"

"…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: The characters "Dr. Tempo" and "Taimu Kyaasaisha" will no longer be in rest of THIS story, hence the plot device of the crack (from "Doctor Who"). Later.**


	31. Chapter 31

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 31: "World War Sailor Moon!" (VIII)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, the fight between Rulkma and Ryouga the Wendigo (aka "Wenouga") continue.

"RRWAAR!" Rulkma roars, as he claws Wenouga in the stomach.

"Arrf!" Wenouga yelped, as he falls down to the ground.

Instinctively, Rulkma pulls a boulder, the size of a car, up from the ground.

RUNCH!

Rulkma growls, as he resolves himself to eliminate the competition once and for all…

"Ranma, no!" Bra said, as she and Hulk-Pluto intercept the Rulkma, while Ryker looks on…

"Please, Ranma, don't," Hulk-Pluto said, as she gently touch Rulkma's massive biceps. "You defeated your opponent."

"Rrrr?" Rulkma said.

"Yes," Bra said, as she gently kisses Rulkma's lips. "We are yours to mate."

Somehow, this pleases Rulkma, as he begins to calm down, as he tosses the boulder aside.

BAM-CRACK!

"That's it," Hulk-Pluto said, as Rulkma visibly relaxed. "Be the man you're supposed to be: a man amongst men."

"You shouldn't feed his ego, you know," Bra said jokingly.

FWOOOMP!

"Oh, man," Ranma said, as he held his head. "What the heck happened?"

"Yes, what DID happen?" Bra asked. "I say this because you are nude, and I know that you have clothes that can adjust to your form."

Bra turns towards Hulk-Pluto, who blushed furiously, as she turns away.

"And why is SHE nude? Did something happen to you two?"

"Um," Ranma said nervously. Suddenly, he clutched his stomach.

"Arrgh!" Ranma said with a fake expression of pain, as he begins to roll on the ground. "I think I'm having a relapse!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"I hate to interrupt this demonstration of this 'comedy of errors', but we still have a problem with THAT," Ryker said, as he points to Wenouga, who was still unconscious.

"Ryouga!" Ranma said, as he goes over to the Wendigo.

"Ranma, be careful!" Bra asked.

"It's okay," Ranma said, as he takes out his spell book from pocket space while the Eye of Agamotto appears (and hovers) above Wenouga. "The Doctor…is in."

"Huh?"

"Ranma is the designated Sorcerer Supreme for Earth," Hulk-Pluto said. "If there is a mystical, metaphysical or supernatural threat, it is Ranma's job to solve it."

"And Saotome knows what he is doing?" Ryker replied skeptically.

"I know enough," Ranma said, as he performs a series of transformation mudra hand gestures, as the Agametto Amulet glowed. Magic spell caster was both complex and simplistic. It was complex because the will-worker must be able to translate the natural energies into concepts that the ancient mystics first developed. However, its simplicity was that anyone can utilize magic, if he or she is able to translate those concepts into something familiar to him or her. In the case of Ranma, any act of will-working was made possible vis-à-vis Ranma's knowledge of jutsus. This didn't mean that Ranma (or "Doctor Ranma", as he is known these days as the Sorcerer Supreme) didn't know other means to perform magic. Certainly, he knows other forms, such as Rune magic and Atlantean magic, but his favorite form were jutsus, since Ranma was a martial artist…

TING!

"Sealing Jutsu Revised: Beast into Man!" Ranma said, as he completes his mudra hand gestures with one hand, while touching Wenouga's stomach with another.

TOOM!

Ancient script appears on Wenouga's stomach, as he begins to revert back to his human form…

FWOOMP!

"Uhhhhhh," Ryouga said, as he stirs.

"Success," Hulk-Pluto said, happy that a Knight of the Silver Millennium was not killed this day…

"You did it, Ranma!" Bra said, as she hugged her husband.

"You're not mad at me, for, you know," Ranma said, as he laughed nervously.

"Look, I married you even though you are a 'bigamist'," Bra said, as she pats Ranma's back. "My only complaint is that you don't spend enough time with me."

"Well, I suppose I should correct that," Ranma said laughingly.

Just then, Ryouga opened his eyes. As he regains his focus, Ryouga realized that he was looking at Ranma's nude form.

"What the hell are you doing, you sicko?" Ryouga yelled. "Bad enough we had a kid together…"

"Hey, THAT was not me!" Ranma protested. "That was the fault of one of my female doppelgangers."

"Yeah, right. I'm not the one who married to the woman who makes all the deities of love and lust look like clumsy virgins in comparison."

"Hey, you take that back!"

"Make me. On second thought, don't; you might try something icky with your 'indiscriminate grappling'."

"Why you-?"

"Gentlemen, please," Ryker said, as he steps forth. "And I really wish that everyone here who isn't clothed, put some clothes on."

"Yeah, Ranma," Ryouga said, as he gets up.

"Just shut up, okay?" Ranma said with annoyance. "The last thing I want is to have problems with YOU."

"How did you come to be this, Ryouga?" Hulk-Pluto asked.

Ryouga looks up to see the tall, muscular, grey-skinned Hulk-Pluto.

"Wow…"

"Yo, Ryouga," Ranma said with annoyance. "Do you mind?"

"Er, sorry," Ryouga said, as he looks away.

"We better head back to Saotome's cabin, so we can inform the White House of what's going on," Ryker said, as he begins the trek back to the car.

"Who is this?" Ryouga asked with suspicion.

"Long story," Ranma said. "But I don't trust him."

"Really, Colonel Saotome," Ryker said. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Considering the fact that you had me vivisected and cloned when I was 'Hulkuruko'…or 'She-Hulkma' or whatever, I don't think so," Ranma said. "I'm only doing this for Setsuna and the others."

"Well, I appreciate everything that you are doing for the Sailor Scouts," Hulk-Pluto said. "Hopefully, we can resolve this matter quickly-"

Suddenly, Sailor Pluto was engulfed by a transmit beam, and disappeared.

FLASH!

"Setsuna?" Ranma said, as he whirled around. "Setsuna!"

"Relax," Ryker said. "My people are already on it."

"What do you mean?" Bra asked.

"We have been tracking gamma-signatures since this whole fiasco had begun," Ryker said. "Even as we speak, we are locking upon the source of the trans-matter effect."

"Good," Ranma said, as he turns away, to walk up to Ryker's car. "While you do that, I want your Gamma Corps ready."

"Ranma, what the hell is going on?" Ryouga demanded. "And how did I-?"

"You became a Wendigo, and tried to fight me for the right to mate Setsuna, okay?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"Huh?"

"It's a complicated story, even for me," Bra said.

"I guess so."

Ranma turns towards Ryker.

"And while you are doing that, I'm going to contact the Hulks," Ranma said. "I want to make sure that YOUR guys don't screw up."

"As you wish," Ryker said. "Already, he was figuring out an angle to profit from these latest developments…"

Elsewhere…

FLASH!

Hulk-Pluto materialized in a container that was connected to eight other containers. Now, all of them were occupied, save for one…

"We have all the Sailor Scouts," said Madam MODOC, as the massive-headed Scientist Supreme hovers over the transformed Sailor Scouts. "But we spent a lot of resources in capturing these specimens."

"It will be worth it, MODOC," the Leader said. "The Sailor Scouts represent the different aspects of the Universe, as avatars of sorts. Thanks to being gamma-enhanced, I can use them to achieve power over everything."

"You mean WE can use them to achieve power over everything," Madam MODOC said with suspicion.

"Of course," the Leader said dismissively. "An oversight on my part."

"Humph. But we need one more person."

"Of course," the Leader said, as he looks at the last empty slot. "As soon as the Moon Princess has returned from her journey into the future with the Avengers, we will have the final tumbler…"

Pause.

"And SHE will be a tumbler that will unlock the secrets of the Universe!"

**Tbc.**


	32. Chapter 32

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 32: Interlude #2: "Behind Light's Shadow?" (I)**

**

* * *

**

It has never been easy to be a hero, even under optimal conditions.

Back when Usagi Tsukino was a teenage girl, she became the premier "magical girl" known as "Sailor Moon". However, on her very first outing as the soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon, while whining and crying, had to have help from her guardian, in order for her to free the parent of her best friend Naru Osaka, an irony that wouldn't become apparent until it was revealed that "Naru Osaka" was her future, amnesiac husband. And, of course, there have been other magical girls, before and after Sailor Moon had come into existence. However, it was Sailor Moon who was THE magical girl with the most renown.

And that was just the beginning.

Over the years, Sailor Moon would grow and become more powerful, as she gained experience. Unfortunately, this only meant that her opponents were more powerful and experienced. And after defeating Chaos, by sealing it away for a long, long time, she would develop new powers, either through martial arts training, and being exposed to something that either enhanced or altered her physiology. And during all this, Sailor Moon would gain more experience in how to use her body as a weapon to fight evil, which is how she was able to evolve into her "Sailor Cosmos" guise earlier in her lifetime than expected. Sometimes, these new experiences would cause Sailor Moon some difficulty in her life…

Like becoming a super-villain, for instance…

Usagi, in her "Lady Usashinko Rantsu" (aka "The Orochimaruko") guise, sat in the police precinct of Central City Police Department, where she was being interrogated by "The Man".

"So, you don't deny you masterminded the latest heist of the First Bank of Trust?" asked Detective Darryl Frye (white haired, gruff manner) said, as he leans over the table. "You know…the one that you and the Rogues' tried to pull, before the Flash clan stopped you?"

"Oh, really?" Usagi said, as she replies mockingly.

"Yeah, REALLY," Frye said, as lays down a series of video stills onto the table. "Now, you can't tell ME that these aren't pictures of you and the Rogues?"

Usagi raises and eyebrow, as she leans over to take a look at the photos…

"Well?"

"Yeah…no," Usagi said, as she leans back with a smile. "All I see are clowns."

"Yeah, you and the Rogues," Frye said, as he takes a look at the photos. "YOU are the clowns- eh?"

Frye sees nothing but actual clowns robbing the bank.

"WHAT?" Frye yelled. "How-?"

"Not my job, or my business," Usagi said. "And since this means you have no evidence, you can't hold me or the Rogues. And since the Rogues will be let out, what are the chances of anyone stepping forward to testify, especially since no one died, and none of this…supposed 'loot' is in police custody?"

"So, you admit that you have something to do with all this?"

"I admit nothing. However, I will admit that perhaps your lack of evidence, coupled with my diplomatic immunity, is a sure way of getting me and my colleagues…free?"

Frye growls, as he stands up.

"Fine," Frye said, as he gathers his things. "See to your…release."

With that, the police captain leaves the interrogation room.

"She's good," said criminal behaviorist and profiler Dr. Ashley Zolomon. She then turns towards forensic scientist Dr. Barry Allen, aka "The Flash".

"And you know this person?"

"Too well," Barry said. "And no, I can't tell you in what context, due to secrecy agreements."

"Yeah, well, your 'secrecy agreements' is costing time and money to the department," Frye said. "If we had evidence on her, we can get a conviction."

Pause.

"I would love to see her behind bars at Iron Height Penitentiary."

"Feh, trust me on this, Captain. She'd end up running the place, if she chose not to escape."

"She's that dangerous, Allan?" Ashley asked.

"She defeated your ex-husband in the most heinous manner, on numerous occasions, remember?"

"SHE's the one?" Ashley said in disbelief, thinking of Zoom, a yellow-clad speedster who purposely inflicts tragedy on others, in order to convey a twisted morality of being a better hero. Zoom felt that Wally West, the latest person to become "The Flash" after Barry Allen supposedly lost his life during the Crisis…

"Yep."

"Wow," Ashley said, as she sees the Orochimaruko in a whole new light...

"Tell me about it…"

A short time later, the Orochimaruko walks down the steps of the police department with Barry.

"Barry, I still don't understand why you are upset at me," Orochimaruko said. "Under my leadership, the Rogues haven't killed anyone."

"Usagi, that's not even the point," Barry said. "You broke the law."

"As I recall, you broke many laws as a 'masked vigilante'," Orochimaruko said.

"Fine, but that's because I didn't want to work for the government."

"True, true…"

CHIRP!

"Interesting," the Snake Lady said, as she answered her phone. "Hello…?"

Barry looked at his wrist watch, wondering if his wife Iris will be able to make lunch…

"Huh?" Barry said, as he noticed that the hands of the classic watch were moving backwards. Either the Clock King was in the area, or Zoom was...

Barry immediately turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi, we have a problem," Barry said, as he prepared to assume his superhero guise…

"Spatial or temporal?" Usagi asked.

"Temporal."

"Alright," Usagi said, as she reaches into her handbag, and pulls out a handful of marbles.

"Marbles?" Barry said.

"Not just marbles," Usagi said, as she tossed the marbles in the air. Electricity arced between them…

ZAAARRRRKKKKK!

"Arrgh!" Zoom said, as he was shocked into submission.

"How did you know?" Barry said, as he immediately goes over to the yellow-clad speedster.

"Didn't," Usagi said. "I simply created a temporal 'sinkhole' that causes anyone traveling through immediate Time to come here. The trick is the timing, since I don't want just anyone being detoured to this point of Time and Space."

Pause.

"Flash Facts."

"Humph."

"Anyway, I got to go," Orochimaruko said. "Ta."

And, thus, the Orochimaruko utilizes the 'Instant Transmission Technique' to teleport out of the area.

FLASH!

"Huh," Barry said, as he hauls Zoom into the police station…

**Tbc.**


	33. Chapter 33

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 33: Interlude #2: "Behind Light's Shadow?" (II)**

**

* * *

**

A short time later…

"Do you think she'll be here?" said the gold-suited hero "Booster Gold", as he paced back and forth in the abandoned Detroit Factory building. It used to serve as a cover for the Justice League during Aquaman's tenure as chairperson.

"You should relax, 'Gold," Ted Kord, the Silver Age "Blue Beetle" said, as he continued to work on the security system using his technical genius to do so. Even though he passed on the "Blue Beetle" mantle to his lab assistant Jaime Reyes, a member of the Teen Titans, Ted does don the threads of a superhero/inventor now and then. Unfortunately, present circumstances have forced the original members of the Justice League International to reform for self-protection…

"How can I relax, if we're being hunted?"

"Because we've survived worse circumstances," said the Green-haired Latina Beatriz da Costa, also known as the metahuman fire elemental, "Green Flame" (simply "Fire" to her friends), as she sits down on a nearby chair. "At least we have other former members of our particular clique looking for other members…"

Fire then turns towards one of her roommates.

"Have you contacted Usagi, Mary?" Fire asked the World's Mightiest Girl, Mary Marvel.

"She is on her way," said the young goddess, as she floated a six inches off the ground. These days, having ascended to godling status in full, wore garb that combined Olympian aesthetics with her traditional Marvel Family uniform. These days, Mary was gaining experience as a "magic user" while using her normal powers, gifted to her by the Olympian goddesses, during her journey into the Immateria (i.e. anything that can't be defined by the five senses). She had been away when Fire and Tora "Icemaiden" Olafsdotter (or simply "Ice", to her friends), were attacked by rogue OMAC probes. The only reason why the probes were defeated was because they did not have the updated information on Mary's powers. In other words, she can't be forced back to her mortal guise if she chooses otherwise. Still, in spite of this rebuff, the OMAC probes was a first strike against a team of heroes that has never been taken seriously, but have fulfilled their roles as "superheroes" never the less.

"I am concerned that we will be getting an aspect of Usagi, and not the one we want," Mary said.

Fire nods her head in reply. Green Lantern Guy Gardener and Ice are searching for other former members of the JLI who could be targets for the OMACs…

"What do you mean?" asked the silver-skinned Captain Atom, after turning his head away from monitoring the communications channel. So far, no one has figured out where the former Leaguers are hold up on.

"Well-"

BOOM!

"Hohohohohohohohoho!" Dark Sailor Moon chortled, as she appeared via magical lightning bolt.

"Gah!" Gold said, as he jumps. "Would you not do that again?"

"Why?" D. Sailor Moon said, as she licked her lips. Basically, the Orochimaruko was wearing a sailor fuku outfit that consisted of black, knee-length stiletto boots, a purple skirt, light gray top with the sailor flap in the back, black, forearm length gloves and so forth…

"Are you hiding something? Huh?"

Gold could shiver as D. Sailor Moon wiggled her long, snake-like tongue at her old team-mate.

"Brrrrr!" Gold said as he shivered.

Meanwhile, Fire, who was into men and women equally, saw this, and saw the possibilities.

"Hmmm…naw," Fire said.

"You got to understand that we ALL are jumpy," Captain Atom said. "But we're glad that you are here, Usagi."

"But how do we know you'll help us deal with these OMACs?" Beetle asked. "I mean, you look evil and stuff."

"Oh, JUST because I have snake-like eyes, I'm suddenly 'eeeevil'," Orochimaruko said. "Really, must we prejudge other people? I mean, I haven't gotten on Booster's case for almost destroying the Universe a while back."

"She got you there, Ted," Mary said.

"Hey, I was trying to save Beetle's life, you know!" Booster said. "How was I supposed to know that the Blue Beetle that Max Lord had shot was a Life Model Decoy? And besides, I heard you are with the Rogues."

"Yes, in Central City," Orochimaruko said. "It's like that line about Las Vegas: 'What happens in Central City stays in Central City'. And if I WAS a REAL villain, I would have taken you all down rather easily…"

Orochimaruko turns towards Mary.

"Accept for Mary, since she's like family," Orochimaruko said.

"Ranma hasn't proposed marriage yet," Mary said with a blush.

"You and Ranma are an item?" Fire asked.

"No, not yet," Mary replied. "I want to complete my training and gain some experience before I settle down."

"Good for you. You shouldn't stick with just one guy, even if he's Ranma. But…you don't mind him dating other women, do you?"

"It…will get something used to," Mary said. "But, I want to finally be able to…consummate."

"Wait, you mean, you're still-?" Fire asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"But you're over sixty years old!"

"And it took the magic of SHAZAM to save myself for marriage, that's for sure."

"But, when you were Black Mary…"

"Yes, but that was not ME," Mary said with a sigh. "The dark god Desaad took over my transformed body, corrupted it, and used it for his amusement. Only by going into the Source was I able to be reborn…as a goddess in my own right, no less."

"Oh, I see…"

"Well, that's all good and dandy, but we're heroes," Orochimaruko said.

"Are you sure?" Captain Adam asked. "You seem more like a villain."

"Hero…villain, I'm the one with the 'guns'," Orochimaruko said, as felt up her chest.

"Uh-huh…"

"So, who or what is the problem?" D. Sailor Moon asked.

"We believe that Maxwell Lord returned from the dead during the 'Blackest Night Event'," Captain Atom said. "And ever since then, the only people who remembered him are those who worked with him directly."

"Like us," D. Sailor Moon said.

"Exactly. We think he used his mental manipulation powers to suppress everyone's memories."

"Oh, then no problem," D. Sailor Moon said, as she produces her "Sacred Chalice" in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Fire asked.

"I will be restoring everyone's memories, of course. However, I will be suppressing everyone's most recent memories of us, save for those who founded the Justice League…and Max Lord."

"But why?" Booster asked.

"One, we'll have a freer hand to track down Max, and, two, I want Max to not have an advantage over us. I don't need to check to know that Max would use his old contacts within Checkmate to use against US."

"That could work," Captain Atom said. He then turns towards the others.

"Well, guys? Shall we…?"

Everyone looks about at each other in silence, before Mary turns towards Captain Atom…

"I think I can speak for all of us and say that we agree to Usagi's plan," Mary said.

"Good," Captain Atom said, as he turns towards Orochimaruko.

"Do it."

FLASH!

"Done," Usagi said, after her chalice finished glowing, but before she puts the chalice away back into pocket space.

"That's it?" Booster asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Were you expecting something grandiose?"

"Um, yeah."

"My friend, subtlety is the hallmark of a true mind-master-"

BWEEP-BEEP!

"It appears we have an incoming," Ted said, as he stops his work. Using a special briefcase that he designed, through "Kord Industries", his start-up electronics company, he uses it to respond to the incoming hail without it being traced…

After preparing for the hail, Ted was on line.

"Beetle, speaking," Beetle said.

"Beetle, we lost contact with Power-Woman," said Batman, as he relayed his message. "She was on a lead to I know that technically you and your team-mates have gone to ground, but-"

"We'll be there, Batman," D. Sailor Moon said. "She is my daughter, after all."

"Good," Batman said. "I'm patching you her last known location…"

**Tbc.**


	34. Chapter 34

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 34: "World War Sailor Moon" (IX)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"So, how did you end up all hairy and crap, 'P-chan'?" Ranma asked sarcastically, as he was going over the latest information on the Sailor Hulks phenomenon, as well as any activity that could be the cause of Hulk-Pluto's sudden disappearance…

Ryouga Hibiki looks up at Ranma, and growls.

"Don't call me THAT, 'Onna'," Ryouga replied. "And I told you, I don't remember what happened to cause me to become some sort of creature."

"Surely, you can remember…something, right?" Bra asked, as she was preparing sandwiches for everyone.

"Well, the last thing I recall was fighting some big, muscular red demoness at Cherry Hill Temple," Ryouga said dismissively

Ranma looks up and at Ryouga sharply.

"What did you say?" Ranma asked.

"I said that I was fighting some demoness at the Cherry Hill Temple. And then, I got stuck in the back with something sharp, before I blacked out."

"What is it, Ranma?" Bra asked.

"I think Ryouga fought one of the Sailor Hulks," Ranma said.

"And Mr. Hibiki would be correct," General Ryker said, as he enters the dining room.

"Pardon?" Ranma asked.

"I just got a copy of a news report validating Mr. Hibiki's assertions," Ryker said, as he activates Ranma's cable system. "I'm patching the recording to your television set, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, be my guest," Ranma said sarcastically.

As Ryker patches the video feed, an image forms on the screen…

FLASHBACK!

TING! TING! TING-!

The sound of the wind charms sounded as Ryouga Hibiki said his prayers. He could almost laugh at the irony of the fact that he, himself, was the Norse god "Heimdall the Watchmen" of Asgard. Even when he's not the Watchman, he was "Shin Ryouga", an Ascended being—an Oracle—capable of destroying worlds. Thus, if Ryouga did pray, he prayed for the sake of others.

He prayed for the sake of his late wife…

"Akari, I wish that you could have lived to see your pig farm turn into heritage site," Ryouga said quietly. "Hard to believe that Ranma took the time to petition the government to make the farm into a heritage site…"

When Ryouga was still mortal, and just a "super martial artist", he met a girl named Akari Unryuu, a prized sumo pig breeder during one of his travels. At the time, he thought that Akari's favorite pet, a giant sumo pig named Katsunishiki, was just a mere challenge for him to test his strength. However, Ryouga didn't know that his fight with Akari's pet was a test to see if he was marriage material…

For a time, Ryouga and Akari dated, after Ryouga had finally gotten over his attraction to Ranma's then-fiancée Akane Tendo. The two would have eventually gotten married, had it not been for the fact that Ryouga had attracted the loving attention of one of Ranma's daughters: a dark warrior goddess, super-villainess, and part-time "exotic dancer" named Atalanta, or "Knock-Out". Ryouga had mistaken Atalanta (who was using the pseudonym "Kay Bear") for Ranma, due to the fact that Atalanta looked like Ranma's female guise, and challenged her in combat. Needless to say, Atalanta, being a daughter of Apocalypse, was moved by this show of violence, and forced herself on Ryouga by being his very first lover. Needless to say, this hurt Akari's feelings, since she had saw in Ryouga her "perfect man" (mostly due to his Jusenkyo pig curse, which caused the previously dubbed "Lost Boy" to turn into a piglet—albeit temporarily—whenever he gets splashed with cold water). Still, the fates would reward Akari, when she suddenly ended up in the 24th century, thanks to an alien race known as "The Prophets", where she would reunite with a grieving Ryouga. This Ryouga, having lost his wife during a battle against those aliens who were threatening the children of the Prophets, the Bajorans, was both surprised and thankful for the return of Akari. And, from then on, Ryouga and Akari would have a full life together, which ended Akari lived out her full life, and died peacefully surrounded by friends and family. Ryouga wanted Akari to live with him in eternal bliss, but Akari, even after proclaiming her love for the Lost Boy, felt that others should be given the opportunity to love and appreciate her husband as she has done…

And that was made possible when Atalanta came back into Ryouga's life, which subsequently led to her marriage to Ranma's eternal rival, so that was that.

"I'm just glad that Ranma did me right for a change," Ryouga said, as he looked at the tiny, black-and-white picture of Akari, as it sat on the altar piece of the Hikawa Shrine.

Pause.

"I still can't believe he and I had a kid together," Ryouga said distastefully. "Then again, if we didn't, Ryouki wouldn't have been born, and thus wouldn't have been the one to wield the 'Blade of Ixion', a terrible weapon that can destroy gods and immortals."

Pause.

"Man, Ranma continues to make my life a living hell…"

Afterwards, Ryouga was leaving the shrine, but wanted to stop by and pay a donation to the temple.

"Here you go, sir," Ryouga said, as he slipped an envelope into the donation slot. He has met, and even fought, the gods of these lands, but he didn't mind donating to their temples.

"Ah, thank you, young man," said the short, bald man, who smiled gently. "The Cherry Hill Temple always appreciates a generous donor."

"You're welcome, kennushi, sir," Ryouga said with a smile. "So, how are things working out for you?"

"Well, they could be better," said Grandpa Hino with a sigh. "I haven't seen my granddaughter for the past few days."

Pause.

"Personally, I blame that boy she's been talking about."

"Who?"

Before Grandpa Hino could say anything, a muscular, she-beast lands onto the courtyard of the temple with a thunderous roar.

THOOM!

Ryouga used his body to shield Grandpa Hino from the resulting shrapnel.

"Where is Usagi?" the red creature yelled, as her eyes glowed yellow, as she breathed fire. "She wasn't at any of her homes, but I saw YOU here."

Elsewhere, Ikuko was being comforted by her husband, as the two saw their gutted home.

"What the heck happened?" Ikuko screamed.

"Probably has something to do with Usagi…again," Kenji said, as he held unto his wife. "I'll call those contractors Ranma recommended…"

Meanwhile, Ryouga and Grandpa Hino looked at the creature. She appeared to be some sort of "red she hulk", although there was something familiar about her.

"Rei?" Grandpa Hino said in disbelief. "What happened to you?"

"The question is what is going to happen to Ryouga if he doesn't tell me where Usagi, or Ranma, is," Hulk-Mars said, as she takes a step forward.

"I don't know why you are acting like this, but I don't take threats very kindly," Ryouga said, as he removes his heavy umbrella. "And don't think I won't strike back because you are a girl. I've fight 'war goddesses', virtual and otherwise, on a weekly basis."

"Then fight THIS!" Hulk-Mars yelled, as she breathed nuclear fire from her mouth at Ryouga.

FWOOSH!

"Get down!" Ryouga yelled, as he pushes Grandpa Hino out of the way while unfolding his umbrella.

FLAP!

BOOSH!

Ryouga deflects the attack. However, he begins to notices that the cobblestone was beginning to heat up rapidly.

"I have to take this fight someplace else," Ryouga said, as he charges forward.

"Huh?" Hulk-Mars said, as she was lifted up into the air, and tossed away.

SPRUNG!

As Hulk-Mars sailed away, Ryouga turns towards Grandpa Hino.

"Are you okay?" Ryouga asked.

"I am," Grandpa Hino replied, as he shook his head. He then turns towards Ryouga.

"Please bring my grand-daughter back," Grandpa Hino pleaded.

"I'll do my best," Ryouga said, as he takes to the skies.

Meanwhile, Hulk-Mars lands in the middle of Juuban Park with a roar.

BAM!

"That bastard!" Hulk-Mars yelled, as she gets up. "How dare Ryouga protect 'dumpling head-"

Her flaming aura grew, as Ryouga lands close by.

THAK!

"Stand down," Ryouga said firmly.

"No," Hulk-Mars said, as she suddenly leaps in the air. "SPINNING BURNING MANDELA."

As Hulk-Mars spun around, she let loose a wave of fire rings that struck around Ryouga's position.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! FWOOSH-!

Ryouga dodges and weaved through the volley. He didn't want to use his more deadly counters, like his "Spinning Bandana Techniques", but he couldn't allow these attacks to continue.

Time to 'flip the script'…

"Ha!" Ryouga said, as he threw his closed heavy umbrella.

FLING!

Hulk-Mars sees this, and releases a concentrated blast of flame from her mouth.

FWOOSH!

While her focus was on the attack, Ryouga suddenly appeared behind Hulk-Mars.

TING!

"Huh?" Hulk-Mars said, as she sensed Ryouga's presence. However, it was too late for her to do anything about it.

"STUNNING BREAKING POINT," Ryouga said, as he struck Hulk-Mars' back.

BLAM!

Hulk-Mars forms a crater in the wake of her crash back to Earth.

THOOM!

Ryouga lands near the unconscious Hulk-Mars.

"I wonder what Ranma do this time-"

THAK!

"Ow!" Ryouga said, as he felt a sting on his neck, as he pulls out a dart from his neck. "Who-?"

"My apologies," said a green, big headed man (with a mustache), as he appears from behind a tree. "But I couldn't allow you to interfere with my plans."

"What plans-?"

Suddenly, Ryouga buckles over.

"Arrrrgggghhhh-!"

"That, my friend, is the 'Wendigo Virus'," the Leader said with a smirk. "I need a distraction for Ranma Saotome, while I take this Hulk-Mars for myself."

The Leader points his teleportation gun at Ryouga, who was withering in pain, as his transformation began.

"Have fun…"

FLASH!

And Ryouga was gone.

"Now," the Leader said, as he turns towards his latest prize. "Time to take you back to my lab…"

END FLASHBACK!

"And that was a few days ago," Ryker said.

"Damn that bastard!" Ryouga yelled, as he stood up. He was getting so excited that it was triggering his transformation back into the Wendigo.

"Calm down!" Ranma said, as he confronts his friend and rival. "The seal I placed on you can only work if you remain calm."

"But was used against YOU," Ryouga said. "How would YOU feel about being used?"

"I wouldn't like it, but obviously the Leader wanted you to specifically distract me."

Pause.

"But, we may have an edge."

"How so, Ranma?" Bra asked.

"Usagi isn't here," Ranma said with a smile. "From what I gathered, the Leader needs the Hulk-Sailors to create a device that will enable him to control the very building blocks of the Universe."

Ranma hands Ryker his PADD to Ryker.

"How do you know about this?" Ryker asked, as he examined the data.

"My 'mole' within the Leader's camp, the Intelligentsia, passed this information onto me," Ranma said. "Apparently, the basis for the Leader's plan is based upon the 'Oblivion Bomb' that was created by Dr. Davros of Skaro."

"Daleks," Ryouga said. He had only a few encounters with these aliens, through Ranma, but those encounters were HELL.

"But the Leader isn't going to destroy the Universe?" Bra asked.

"No. The Leader wants to control the ambient gamma radiation, so he could reshape everything in this Universe…in his own image."

Pause.

"Other than that, we're in a good position."

"How are we in a good position?" Ryouga said incredulously.

"Again, as long as Usagi isn't around, the Leader can't make his next move."

Pause.

"Tea?" Ranma said with a grin, as he presents a cup of hot tea.

**Tbc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 35: Interlude- "Free Fall"**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in a possible future…

BLAM!

Hulkma delivers a solid punch to Rulkusagi's face. Afterwards, she careens through several buildings.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-!

Hulkusagi flips over and skids to a halt on her feet, as Hulkma lands in front of her.

THOOM!

"Don't you understand, woman?" Hulkma said with a growl. "I NEED you!"

"Ranma, I love you, but this isn't YOU," Rulkusagi said. "You're a tyrant that teamed up with Kang, of all people, to take over this timeline…"

Pause.

"And you also captured my friends and threatened them if I don't submit to you. I can't allow you to do that. And besides, we're too evenly matched, over all. I can take you punches all day."

"Then I will kill the children of the Avengers, if you don't comply!" Hulkma growled. And then-

SLAP!

"Ow!" Hulkma said, as he felt his face, after Rulkusagi slapped him. "What the heck was that for?"

"Listen to yourself!" Rulkusagi said. "You sound like Anakin."

"I…I do not!"

"Do, too!"

"I ain't that loser!"

"Oh, right…that's because he's one of your previous incarnations!"

"Oh, no!" Hulkma yelled to the skies. "What have I've become!"

Pause.

"And why am I sounding like Ryouga?"

"Ranma, baby, I know you hate the Avengers because I chose to sacrifice my life to stop Ultron," Rulkusagi said, as she saunters up to Hulkma. "But that's not a problem now."

"It's not?"

"Nope. I can do…THIS!"

With a snap of her fingers, Rulkusagi produces a duplicate, using a powerful version of the Shadow Clone Jutsu that makes the clones permanent. That way, she didn't have to waste the creation of an actual doppelganger…

POOF!

"See?" said Rulkusagi #2. "Two of me…"

"Is better than one of me," said Rulkusagi #1. "And as long as you love her, she will be your companion."

"Well, I don't know what to say," Hulkma said, as he scratched his head.

"You can start my doing two things. One, teach the children of the Avengers how to be actual heroes. And, two, apologize to my fellow Avengers for your behavior."

"Well, do you think they would accept my apology?"

"Considering the fact that you dropped a building on Clor and the others, I hope."

"Okay, I'll do it," Hulkma said, as he turns away, only to be stopped by the two Rulkusagi(s).

THOOM!

BAM!

"Hey, what-?" Hulkma said, as he received the personal attention from the two Rulkusagi(s).

"No more talking," said Rulkusagi #1. "You got us too wound up to do much of that."

"So, lie still," Rulkusagi #2 said, as she and her "clone-parent" began to have their way with Hulkma.

"Oh, boy," Hulkma said. "Maybe I should have thought of my master plan a bit more thoroughly…"

Meanwhile, back in the past…

"Ah," Maxwell Lord said, as he sipped his coffee. He was able to convince the world that he was still dead, and that his old colleagues within the Justice League International (JLI) were a bunch of rogues.

"I love it when a plan comes together..."

"Funny, we feel the same way," said a familiar voice.

"What?" Max said, as he suddenly gets up while pulling out his pistol from his desk. He was hidden somewhere in the White Tower, an extra-dimensional construct that exists on multiple planes that used to belong to the rogue Morgan Le Fey, before Usagi and her "Order of Reason" (now known as the Technocratic Union), kicked her out. The version of the tower on Earth exists on the French side of the Alps, and serves as the headquarters of the secret, international spy organization known as "Checkmate".

"Show yourself!"

FWAAAMMM!

All around him were the members of the JLI were standing around him.

"How-?"

"Cloak of Invisibility," said Dr. Fate, as the golden-helm sorcerer smirked.

"Circumvented the electronic surveillance and wetware," Blue Beetle said.

"Mind clouding, too," said the Martian Manhunter, as the green-skinned alien's red eyes glowed.

"I ought to-!" said the Green Lantern Guy Gardener said, as he was being held by the Ice Maiden and Booster Gold.

"Calm down, Guy!" Ice Maiden pleaded.

"As much as I want the guy, we have to stick with the plan," Booster Gold said.

"What plan?" Max asked fearfully.

"Max, why did you betray us like that?" Green Flame asked sadly.

"Because you were a threat to my plans, that's why!" Max said. "Although, at least that part of my plan had came through."

"The Superhuman Registration Act," said Mary Marvel.

"Precisely, although that fools in the Washington, DC, recently overturned it," Max said. "But I will correct that mistake soon enough."

"Max, we want you to work to undo the damage that you did for us," Captain Atom said. "You can even come back to work for us, when we reform this team officially."

"And if I don't?" Max sneered.

"Then we will make you want to," Dr. Light said, as her aura flickered.

"Well, to answer your question: no," Max replied. And then he notices something as he looks around his office.

"Wait, where's Usagi?"

"Right behind you, Max," said a sultry voice.

"What-?"

CHOOMP!

"Arrrgh!" Max said, as Dark Sailor Moon bit down on Max's neck.

Ice Maiden looks away, as Guy comforted her.

"You're supposed to be a hero!" Max said, as his free will begin to drain.

Dark Sailor Moon dislodges herself, as Max slumps onto the floor.

"Actually, the people you were hurting ARE the heroes, Max; when I am like this, I'm an 'anti-hero'," Dark Sailor Moon said. "That's why I won't be joining the reformed team."

Pause.

"My…sacrifice is for doing the things that others won't HAVE to."

"You think that…you can avoid this scrutiny?" Max managed to say to everyone else. "I have vids-!"

"I took care of that," Blue Beetle said. "After what you did to Diana, I'm not going to take any chances."

"As disgusting as you are, you can do great good," Martian Manhunter said.

"And you will work for us to redeem yourself," Captain Atom said. "Just like I did once."

"And you will be punished by me, if you don't cooperate," Dark Sailor Moon said with a sneer. "To quote: I love it when a plan comes together."

"Nooooooooo!" Max screamed, as he falls under the thrall of the Orochimaruko…

A few days later, in front of the rebuilt "Hall of Justice"…

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Max Lord said happily, as he stood in front of the press. "While the original members of the Justice League of America will continue to monitor their duties above the clouds, in the JLU Satellite, we will need a team that can serve all people directly, one that can work directly under the direction of the United Nations, and compliment the 'Global Guardians'. And that is why it is MY pleasure to introduce you to the returning…'Justice League International'!"

A roar of approval could be heard, as Max looks over at the JLI, who will be lead by Captain Atom.

Meanwhile, under the shadow of a nearby tree, the Orochimaruko looks over at this adulation, and smiles.

"Evil or not, I won't have injustice prevail," Orochimaruko said with a smirk. She then brings up a Lon-Lon Milk Bottle, and stares at the flames that represents Maxwell Lords' psyche. She didn't want to tell her old friends that she wasn't just going to control Maxwell Lord; she was going to remove his essence from his body, so that it can be replaced it a fresh one from the mythical "Well of Souls", the source of humanity's sentient nature.

Minus the memories of committing evil acts, of course…

Orochimaruko taps the bottle with her fingers.

TING! TING!

"Right, Max?" Orochimaruko said with a smirk, as she heard the original Maxwell Lord's screams…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: The conclusion of the 'World War Sailor Moon' saga. See you then…**


	36. Chapter 36

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 36: "World War Sailor Moon" (X)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in the secret lair of the Leader and Madam MODOK…

"Are the preparations ready?" the Leader asked, as he continues to observe the prone bodies of the so-called 'Hulk Scouts'. Some of which would serve as good breeding stock for future endeavors…

"Of course," Madam MODOK said with a mischievous grin. "And after today, I shall finally have my revenge against Usagi Tsukino!"

The Leader nods his head in reply. He felt the same way about Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, also known as "The Hulk", who always seemed to best him at every turn…

"I must say that watching these beauties battling proved to be…interesting, to say the least," Madam MODOK said, as she re-ran the digital recording of the previous battles from days ago…

FLASHBACK!

**Team 7 v. Hulk Jupiter!**

"Hey, let me show you my latest trick, Naruto!" said the grandson of the Third Hokage (of the Hidden Leaf Village), Konohamaru, as he steps up to the ramen shop near Naruto Uzumaki's apartment. Naruto could stay at his parents' home just outside of town, but he and his sisters Renata and Genko liked to be close to where the action was. Well, that, and the fact that Naruto still suffers from chronic lateness…

Naruto turns towards his old friend (and somewhat apprentice).

"What?" Naruto said, as his sister Renata turns to see what was going on as well.

"Observe…"

POOF!

Konohamaru employs the Sexy No Jutsu rote to employ a change into his sexy form.

"So?" Naruto said. He was unimpressed so far.

"Watch again…"

POOF!

Now, there was a harem of female shinobi, each of them an exact duplicate of all the females in the village.

"Oh, you did ME, Konoha-kun," Renata said. "And I see Hinata, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Lady Tsunade…"

"I still don't get it," Naruto said.

"Read our auras," the harem said in unison.

"Alright," Naruto said, as he read the auras…

"Well?"

"Not bad," Naruto said. "Even with these multiple clones of different people, you're able to keep their individual auras distinct."

"Thanks," said one of the clones. "I don't have the breadth of available chakra that you do, so I am employing 'Senjutsu'-"

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura said, as she and Sai walk up to the ramen stand. "Lady Tsunade wants us-"

And that's when Sakura notices the multiple clones and naked female shinobi, including one of her own.

"Oh, I see that Naruto's latest efforts have come to fruition," Sai said with a smirk.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"It's not me!" Naruto yelled in protest. "It's Konohamaru!"

POOF!

"Sell out!" Konohamaru said. And then-

BOOM!

A green, muscular woman with light green hair appears, after she climbs out of her freshly made crater.

"Where is Ranma?" yelled Hulk-Jupiter. "Where is Usagi?"

"Why does she want Dad and Mom?" Renata asked.

"I don't know, but we can't let her tear up the town," Naruto said.

"So, you didn't have anything to do with this?" Sakura asked.

"No, I didn't-!"

"Hulk-Jupiter will MAKE you tell ME!" Hulk-Jupiter said, as she unleashed a thunderclap.

THOOM!

"Aiyeee!" Renata yelled.

"Sai, Sakura, I need a distraction!" Naruto yelled, as he prepares a powerful jutsu.

"No doubt about it," Sakura yelled, as she flings out a volley of kunai.

"Bah," Hulk-Jupiter said, as she swats the blades out of the air.

SWOOSH!

Unfortunately for her, it left her wide open for a powerful punch, thanks to Sakura.

BAM!

Hulk-Jupiter staggers, as Sakura relentlessly pounds away at the gammazon…

GRAB!

"Mmmph!" Sakura said in a muffle.

"Enough!" Hulk-Jupiter said, as she grabs Sakura by her head, as attempts to slam her into the ground, only to have one of Sai's creations, a bear, tackle Hulk-Jupiter.

BAM!

As Sakura fell, a figure flew into the heart of the battle to intercept.

CATCH!

"I got you," said Sasuke said, as he lands on his feet.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said happily. "You saved me! You really care about me!"

"Yeah…no," Sasuke said, as he helps Sakura on her feet. Ever since he dealt with his brother Itachi, who had murdered the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was slowly coming to terms with his place in the world, and in the village in particular. Basically, Sasuke was on probation until Lady Tsunade decides what to do with Sasuke. In the mean time, he was unofficially on Team 7.

"We're friends and team-mates ONLY," Sasuke said.

"I hope to change that," Sakura said sadly.

'**And once I get him in the sack, I WILL**!' said Inner Sakura. '**CHA**!'

"Humph," Sasuke said, as he turns towards the battle, after wondering what schizophrenic nonsense Sakura was thinking. He was actually in town visiting his new sister "Ichiko", who runs a flower shop with Sakura's mother. Rather than kill his older brother like he originally wanted, Ranma convinced Sasuke to use the mystical shampoo "Formula 411" and the Locking Ladle to remove Itachi's existence permanently. In fact, it was standard procedure to defeat a member of the Akatsuki in this manner, after all of them was cursed with Jusenkyo cursed girl-water, after the area around the five shinobi nations, in Hokkaido, Japan, and was deluge with the tainted magical water. This was done in order to prevent others from either harvesting the bodies of the Akatsuki membership for secrets or to prevent their bodies from being used as pawns, in the same manner that the Orochimaru or Pain has done.

On a side note, various leaders and elders were, needless to say, upset at this, since now there were many villagers and locals that now had the curse, with the greatest concentration being in the Land of Fire. Certainly, the births of baby girls skyrocketed, while the few baby boys that were born were born with the potential of carrying the curse, and manifesting it upon their 16th birthday. On the plus side, these cursed people now had greater chakra pools, since the magic of the Jusenkyo curse was incorporated within them. As for Ichiko, who's Sharingan has been sealed: as far as she knows, she suffered a traumatic experience that rendered her having amnesia, and lives wondering why she was alone in the world…

And time will only tell whether or not the last of the Uchiha clan can truly move on with his life.

"Idiot, what's the sit-rep?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Don't call me an idiot, jerk!" Naruto yelled.

"This green giantess came here and attacked us, Sasuke," Renata said, as she prepared her attack. "And she claims that she was looking for Mom and Dad."

Sasuke frowns a bit, as he used his senses. He could use his Sharingan to discern the situation faster, but Ranma helped him to use it sparingly by developing his "Aura Senses" and "Chakra Control"…

That, and the fact that Sasuke was trained by the World's Greatest Detective, Batman, to think laterally.

"Hmmm," Sasuke said, as he prepared his attack.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. "Did you find a weakness?"

"No, but I know who this person is. You and Ren strike on my mark."

"Hey, I'm the team leader, you know! You just barely came back!"

"Whatever," Sasuke said, as he crouches. "Just watch my back…NOW."

FWOOSH!

Running at super-speed, Sasuke flies out like a shot, as he tosses a volley of whirling blades at Hulk-Pluto.

FWOOSH!

Expectantly, Hulk-Jupiter swats the blades from the air, allowing Sasuke to spin like a torpedo. He sticks out his fists forward, and activates a modify form of the Chidori.

"Renata, entrap! Naruto, fire off your attacks!"

"Right!" the twins said, as Renata palms the ground.

THOOM!

A stone serpent emerges from the ground, wrapping Hulk-Pluto in tight vise.

"Gah!" Hulk-Jupiter said, as she tried to get some leverage. However…

"Fast ball!" Naruto yells, as he threw his Rasengan at Sasuke, who then flew forward even faster as he rode the large sphere of spinning energy.

FWOOSH!

Direct hit.

BLAM!

Traveling faster than sound, the attack multiplied Sasuke, causing enough sheer damage that sent Hulk-Jupiter careening away, and into the forest.

"Wow," Konohamaru said. "Impressive."

"Yeah, thanks to my attack," Naruto said haughtily.

BOP!

"Ow!" Naruto said. "What the heck-?"

"We did it as a team, Naruto," Sakura said. She then points to the path of destruction.

"And Sai is already tracking her movements."

"We better find her," Sasuke said, as he takes off running. "The way things are going on around here, we don't need any extra baggage."

"I didn't know you cared about the village, Sasuke," Naruto said, as he and the other ran alongside of the youngest Uchiha.

"That still is up in the air," Sasuke replied…

However, as soon as they arrived, they saw only Sai. He was standing where Hulk-Pluto should have been prone.

"Sai, what-?"

"She's gone, probably teleported," Sai said, as he crouches in the dirt. He takes a sample, and tastes it.

"Ew," Renata said.

"What did you find?" Naruto asked.

"Smell the air," Sai asked.

"The air seemed…burnt, but not from something that is on fire," Sakura said, as she sniffs the air. "That, and Naruto's armpits."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "We're trying to have a serious investigation!"

"And the ground taste…metallic," Sai said.

"What do you know about this?" Konohamaru asked.

"From what I recall, someone teleported Makoto from here," Sasuke said, as he scratches his chin. "But not by using the 'Instant Transmission Technique…"

"You know her, then?" Sakura said, as she started to get jealous slightly.

"She is Mom's friend, Sakura," Renata replied.

"…"

"Sailor Jupiter?"

"Oh. OH! But…how-?"

"We should contact Dad, and see what's going on," Naruto said. "And then, we can go and help him and Mom, if they are in trouble."

"I want to come!" Konohamaru said enthusiastically.

"Sorry, but I rather have an idiot that I know on my side, than an idiot that I don't know," Sasuke said.

"Hey!" Naruto and Konohamaru said in unison, which illicit a laugh from everyone except from Sai. HE simply smiled. No one knows if he has ever laughed, even at Sakura and Naruto's expense…

**Tbc.**


	37. Chapter 37

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Author's Note: I saw the trailer for the upcoming film "Predators", directed by Robert Rodriquez, and starring Adrian Brody and Laurence Fishburne. Since the world of the Predators (the Yautja), and Xenomorphs are part of the Sailor Moon/Ranma One-Half/Star Trek world, how would our heroes fair? Remember, Usagi and Ranma have had dealings with the Predators for many years, and in different eras. So, let's proceed with the following, based upon what I saw in the trailers, so no real "Spoiler Alert" is warranted…**

**

* * *

**

FWOOMP!

Usagi Tsukino, the once and future Moon Princess, opens her eyes. The last thing she recalled was celebrating her wedding anniversary with her husband, the great Ranma Saotome, with a night on the town, and a REALLY interesting night on the beach, underneath a pier in Malibu, Las Angeles County.

"Oh, dear," Usagi said, as she slowly sits up. Her head was pounding, but she knew that allowing the effects of alcohol to take place would produce such an effect. She actually allowed herself to get drunk, since she is normally immune to the effects of inebriation…and poisons, for that matter. Usagi could drink battery acid if she so desired, but the taste was horrible. She should know, since she actually tried once. Or was that twice…

Focusing her thoughts, Usagi cleared her mind, and scans the area.

'How did I get here?' Usagi said, as she scans a jungle forest. She then hears some snoring nearby.

"What?" Usagi said, as she turns to see her husband Ranma snoring away.

"Zzzzzzzzz…"

"Ranma," Usagi said, as she shook her husband. "Ranma, wake up."

"What?" Ranma said, as he opens his eyes.

"I don't think we're in 'Kansas' anymore…"

Ranma slowly sits up, and looks around.

"Okay, what did you do?" Ranma asked, as he rubbed his eyes after stretching his limbs.

"I didn't do ANYTHING…I think," Usagi said. "I should be asking YOU that question."

"Considering the fact that my life's ambition is to train and eat good food, I seriously doubt that-"

CLAK-KLAK!

Ranma and Usagi turn to see a group of men, and one woman, looking at them. One of them was pointing a high-powered weapon at them.

"Who are you?" demanded the man.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Usagi said, as she and Ranma slowly get up to their feet.

"Because, I have the gun-"

SNATCH!

"Nice weapon," Ranma said, as he examines the weapon while others were pointing their guns at him. "Very modular, and very expensive."

"Wow, he's fast," said the man in the orange jumpsuit.

Ranma tosses the weapon back at the man from whom he snatched his weapon.

KTCH!

"Now, introductions are in order," Ranma said, as he scans the group. He could tell by their demeanor that these were specially trained or were experienced in "death dealing". That was the first clue as to what was going on…

"But first…Usagi?"

Suddenly, Usagi reaches into the air, and grabs something…invisible, if only for a short time.

ZZZAAARRRRRK!

A cloaking field effect shimmers away, revealing a semi-armored individual, who was pointing an energy riffle at Usagi.

"Oh, how cute," Usagi said, as she looks at the rifle with a slightly cocked head. "Did you know you can get brain cancer from prolonged exposure the energy coil?"

A slight shift in the weapon user's stance was all it took for Usagi to remove the weapon.

SNATCH!

"Is that true?" said a young man who wore glasses, as he steps back.

"Only if the casing is exposed," Usagi said with a grin.

The person removed his helm to reveal a tired, graying haired, African-American man. He appeared to have been in the area for years, but still possessed a quiet dignity about himself.

"Nice bluff," the man said with a slight smile.

"I have my moments," Usagi said.

"Okay, so, what's the hell is going on?" asked a large, mustached Mexican. "Or should I beat the answer out of someone?"

"We're here as prey for this, 'game preserve'," the man who was previously cloaked. "Alien hunters took us from Earth because each of us has a killer instinct."

"You mean, we got abducted by freaking aliens?" said the orange jump-suited man. "What about this UN Spacy or whatever that is suppose to protect the Earth from these things?"

"What was the last thing you all remember?" Ranma asked.

"Well, there was a flash of light, and then I was here," said the woman with the sniper rifle.

"Same here," said the Japanese man in the fine suit of clothes.

"See?" Usagi said, as she whaps Ranma's arm. "I told you that the ETs were getting trickier."

"What does she mean?" said the first man who had pointed his gun at Ranma and Usagi.

"It means that aliens are employing teleportation devices to abduct people, since Earth's defenses have evolved to prevent most encroachments," Ranma said, as he looks around. "In this case, you have the Yuatja to blame."

"What?"

"Predators," said the Black man grimly. "My team was captured by them years ago, and now I am the last."

He then turns to look at everyone present.

"And you are all fresh meat."

Silence.

"Speaking of which, I'm hungry," Usagi said, as she pulls out an old fashion lunch box from pocket space. "I got some sandwiches, different fruits and things…"

"How did you-?" said the guy with the glasses.

"Magic. And this is a replicator, albeit it limited."

"This is not a joke," said the Black man angrily. "These guys are dangerous."

"Yes, but so are we," Ranma said, as he scans around the jungle forest. He then looks towards one direction. "And two of them have been staring at us for a while now."

Everyone, save for Ranma and Usagi jumped on their guard. However…

"Relax," Ranma said. "They ain't going to attack…at least, not yet."

"And how do you know THAT?" asked the Japanese man.

"Because, well, we're sort of familiar with the Yuatja," Usagi said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"You don't think they figured out a way to kill us this time around?"

"Probably, if they go THIS much trouble to bring us to this place," Ranma replied. "I'm actually curious as to what they have in store for us…"

"You dealt with these Predators before?" the Black man asked.

"More times than either of us care to," Usagi said with a sigh. "And every time one of them has been dealt with, others return, although that one clan made us honorary Hish, or warriors."

"Well, we have a few hours before the hunt begins, at any rate," Ranma said. He then looks at the group.

"Last chance for a decent meal? Anyone?"

"Um, you got a club sandwich in that replicator of yours?" asked the orange jumpsuit guy…

**Predators v. Sailor Moon meets Ranma One-Half! Coming soon…MAYBE… **

**

* * *

**

**Part 37: "World War Sailor Moon" (XI)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in New York City, New York...**  
**

**The Justice Society of America v. Hulk-Saturn!**

At first, they thought that the latest shadow attack was coming from "Obsidian, a wielder of the shadow power that was derived from a low umbral realm known as the Shadowlands. It is here that the darkness within everything dwells. In fact, many metaphysical philosophers believed that the Shadowlands is what the Universe looked like before the moment of creation. Certainly those who protect "The Key", lone immortal guardians who pass on their legacy and duty, when their tattoo stars on their palm are aligned just right, to others, can attest the fact that there was something in the Void, or Darkness, long before God willed the known Universe into existence…

Regardless, when they saw Obsidian strung up in human form on a flag, by his feet, the JSA knew that something was amiss.

THOOM!

A shadow fist nearly struck Power Woman, as the JSA Chairperson narrowly dodges the attack.

"Where is Usagi?" Hulk-Saturn said, as she used a much bigger shadow form to create a colossus that looked eerily like a shadow version of Mistress-9.

"She ain't here!" Power Woman said, as she prepares for another attack.

THOOM!

Power Woman catches the giant foot, as she is slowly being pushed into the ground.

"Erg!" Power Woman grunts.

Meanwhile, Jade, natural born wielder of the Green Light brings down her brother down to where Dr. Midnite and Mr. Terrific was.

"Doctor, please help Todd!" Jade asked, as Todd was breathing heavily.

"We'll do what we can, Jade," Dr. Midnite said, as he begins emergency medical procedures. Dr. Midnite, besides being a world-renown physician, was normally blind during the day. But at night, he could see everything, and in any spectrum of the light band.

"Meanwhile, you got to help the others contain the damage," Mr. Terrific said. Mr. Terrific, an African-American superhero, was a genius and an athlete on par with the Batman, but didn't have the psychological baggage that came with being Batman. Right now, he was coordinating the fight through his inventions, the floating "T-Balls". Personally, everyone thought he got the idea from the horror movie, "Phantasm"…

"Earlier, Dr. Midnite was able to zero-in on the center mass of the shadow body," Mr. Terrific said, as he begins to activate a program through his personal access data device (PADD). "I channel tactical through my T-balls."

"Right," Jade said, as she takes one last look at her brother before rejoining the fray…

"My god, I see stars!" said Starman, who's costume consists of a star-field, full body suit with white gloves and ankle-length boots). He then channels the cosmic power within himself to create a beam of concentrated light: a laser.

FWOOSH!

Hulk-Saturn's shadow form raises her hand, to deflect the blow.

FWAK!

Hulk-Saturn then opens her mouth, and expels energy from it.

FWOOSH!

"SHIELD!" said Hour-Man, as he calls out to Stargirl.

At last minute, Stargirl created a barrier that deflected the blast.

FWAK!

"How can we stop this…this monster?" asked Stargirl said, as she grunts her teeth.

**Tbc.**


	38. Chapter 38

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a 1000-plus word edition.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 38: "World War Sailor Moon" (XII)**

**

* * *

**

Just as all things seemed lost, the Specter shows up. He was white skinned, wore a green cape and hood, and wore green slippers. In spite of his ridiculous attire, he represented the wrath of God.

"For too long, the Moon Princess and her cadre have been allowed to be left alone," the Specter said, as he grew big. "That ends today."

"What's he doing?" Jessie Quick said, as she removed herself from Hulk-Saturn's reach.

"It looks like we got a trump card," said Hourman, as he looked on.

Hulk-Saturn turns just as the Specter grabbed her.

"Urgh!" Hulk-Saturn said, as she was being choked.

"In spite of your age, you are too dangerous to remain in existence, little one," the Specter said. "I apologize for this…"

"Specter!" Power-Woman yelled, as she floated in view. "Don't kill her!"

"Just because she is your mother's friend, that makes no difference to the Presence," the Specter said.

"It does to me," said another disembodied voice, as its owner materialized. She appeared to look like a ghostly version of Usagi Tsukino, and was dressed in a white body-suit while wearing a light blue hood and hood.

"And it does to the Presence."

"Your mercy is not warranted, Radiant," the Specter said.

"Mom?" Power-Woman asked, confused by these turn of events. Then again, her mother's propensity to have numerous guises is typical of the Moon Princess…

"No, but I wear your mother's form as the representation of God's mercy," said Radiant, as she grew gigantic. She then applied the classic "Vulcan Nerve Pinch", supernatural style.

"Urg!" The Specter said, as he was knocked out, while letting go of Hulk-Saturn. He then quickly reverts to normal human size, and then back to human form…

"Uhhhhh," said Gotham City Police Detective Crispus Allen, a goatee-wearing African-American.

"It is done," Radiant said, as she shrinks back to normal, as assumes the form of a brunet nun named Sister Clarice.

"We should have you on our team," said Green Lantern Allen Scott, as he arrived. He is typically around on a semi-retired basis.

"Allen, what's the situation?" Power-Woman asked.

"More of these…'Hulk-Scouts' are everywhere," Allen said.

"'Hulk-Scouts'?" Obsidian said in disbelief.

"More of these?" asked Jade.

"I got word from Ranma that Usagi is at the epicenter of this, but is working to contain the situation."

"I KNEW Mom was involved," Power-Woman said, as she looked over at the prone body of Hulk-Saturn, who reverted to a gray form. She then turns towards Allan.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We contain this one until the government arrives-"

Suddenly, Mr. Terrific's T-Balls began to beep furiously.

"Mr. Terrific?" Power-Woman asked.

"I don't know why, but I'm picking up a spatial disruption that is centered around-"

Hulk-Saturn disappears in a sparkle of light.

"-Her," Mr. Terrific said.

"Where the hell did she go?" said the giant Atom Smasher, as he shook his head. He was the first to fall…

"Someplace else, apparently," said the Flash, as he rubbed his forehead. "We better let Ranma know about this…"

**Hulk-Uranus and Hulk-Neptune versus the Defenders!**

The Island of Antiquity was a joint project started by the Atlanteans and the Amazons. Although it is used to show the world that these two peoples can achieve peaceful coexistence, and that they were not a threat to the rest of the world, there was a degree of rivalry between the two groups, hence this "Club Med" resort setting. Actually, the women of Atlantis—mermaids and otherwise—wanted to show up the Amazons as being "real" women. Naturally, the Amazons took offense to this, even though a number of them shunned men, and so a sort of friendly rivalry had begun, which resulted in lots of fish jokes being thrown on both sides.

Visiting this place were a number of people, including-

"Bruce Banner!" said Betty Ross Talbot Banner, as she yelled at her husband.

"What is it, dear?" Bruce said, as he lowers his book. He and Betty were lounging by the pool, and being served along with the rest of the tourists.

"I can understand you gawking at these…women, but you're always buried in your work."

"Work? I like reading technical manuals."

"Bruce, this is the first time in years since we had ANY rest," Betty said, as she fully turns to face her husband. "Look, we promised after that whole fiasco in Washington to have a normal life together."

"Well, we can't exactly have that, considering the fact that we're part of the so-called 'Incredible Hulks'."

"I thought it was 'Hulk Family'?" Betty asked.

"Eh. I took Skaar to see his first animated film about 'The Incredibles'."

"And?"

"He thought the public was given them WAY too much credit. I mean, I met 'Mister Incredible'…during my more 'rage-a-holic' days."

"You mean your 'Hulked' out moments."

"Of course, dear.

"Look, I KNOW that. Long before I became HER, I accepted this part of you."

"Then why were you always running away?"

"No, you ran away thinking that I couldn't be with you. And then, I left you when you couldn't trust ME."

"Oh, I see…"

"But that's all in the past now," Betty said, as she leans forward. "No matter what, we'll always stick together…"

Bruce places a hand on his wife's facial cheek. He leans in for a kiss, when catastrophe suddenly hits, as the pool of water suddenly erupted.

"Bruce-!" Betty yelled in fright, as patrons scattered

"Betty, stay back!" Bruce yelled, as a huge, elemental-like female emerged. She appeared to be translucent, as if her form was made from water. Within was a light green, muscular woman. When she moved, the water form moved in tandem.

"Where is Usagi?" yelled Hulk-Neptune, as she stared at the couple.

"What does Usagi have to do with us?" Bruce said, as he attempted to shield his wife.

"You stink of her, that's what!" Hulk-Neptune said. "I smell it within you!"

"Bruce, what is she talking about?" Betty asked.

"It must be the fact that in a possible future, my evil doppelganger, the Masetro, gave Usagi a complete blood transfusion," Bruce said. "Most likely her physiology incorporated my blood make-up-"

Suddenly, Hulk-Neptune uses her water form to grab Bruce.

"Bruce!" Betty yelled.

"Betty-!" Bruce yelled back, as he struggled. He felt his body being squeezed.

"You will pay for making the Princess into a Hulk!" Hulk-Neptune said with anger. "Because of YOU, we are like this!"

Seeing her beloved being hurt, Betty's anger grows, triggering her transformation into the Red She-Hulk.

"Finally, some action," Red She-Hulk said, as she rips up a part of the pavement to throw at Hulk-Neptune. "Time to aim dead center-"

"Deep Smash!" Hulk-Neptune said, as she discharged her attack. Enhanced, it delivered a devastating blow upon impact.

"Arrrrrgh!" Red She-Hulk yelled, as she was knocked off her feet, and many yards away.

"BETTY!" Bruce yelled, as his own anger transformed into…the Hulk.

"Hulk SPLASH!" Hulk yelled, as he clapped his hands. This creates a concussive blow that destroys much of Hulk-Neptune's water form, exposing the real version.

"Ah!" Hulk-Neptune yelled, as she faltered under the force of Hulk's rage.

"Now, fake 'She-Hulk' will pay-!" Hulk said, just as he was about to throw his attack…

"WORLD SMASH!" yelled a voice, as concussive force of energy smashed into Hulk, nearly shaving off some skin and muscle.

"Arrrgh!" Hulk yelled, as he landed. He looked up to a muscle-bound being made from light, as orbs circled her.

"You smash mate, Uranus will smash YOU!" Hulk-Uranus yelled, as she forms a huge sword made from light. She rushes to charge the behemoth, when a beam of light lances her, knocking her off her trajectory. Hulk turns to see his old team-mates: the Defenders.

"It appears that we have gotten here on time," said Dr. Strange, as he, Namor the Submariner and the Silver Surfer emerged from a portal. Although Dr. Strange was no longer the Sorcerer Supreme, he still has his team-mates and missions to consider…

"What nonsense have YOU caused this time, monster?" said Namor said.

"Shut up, fish-man!" Hulk said. "Not Hulk's fault this time."

"Indeed, I sense the latent energies of my fellow herald within these two," the Surfer said, referring to Usagi as he Silver Sailor Moon…

"We must contain them quickly," Dr. Strange said, just as Hulk-Neptune attacked.

"Graaa!" Hulk-Neptune said, as she was about to pounce, only to have Namor cold-cock the enhanced senshi.

"Enough!" Namor said, as he laid the female down next to the other downed female.

"Indeed," Dr. Strange said, as he used the fable "Crimson Bands of Cyttorak" to hold the females. "Now, we can take them-"

Suddenly, the two hulked-out senshis were teleported away.

"Trans-material energy conversion," the Surfer said.

"I cannot detect those two," Dr. Strange said. "If I had my old job, I might be able to do so…"

"No!" Hulk yelled, as he smash ground with his foot. "They got away-"

"Hulk!" Red She-Hulk said, as she stumbled to her feet.

"Is wife okay?" Hulk said.

"Yes, SHE is," Red She-Hulk said sarcastically. She then changed her disposition.

"So, you want to go down to the beach to…hang out?"

"Hulk no want to!"

"Please?" Red She Hulk cooed, before she kissed her massive husband.

"Well, okay," Hulk bashfully, as he picked up his wife.

"Oh, baby…"

As the Hulk couple walk off to the beach for some "quality time", the Silver Surfer turns towards Namor.

"What do you suppose the Hulk is going to do?" the Surfer asked.

"Apparently, his wife," Namor growled.

END FLASHBACK!

"Yes, it will only be a matter of time before the Moon Princess will return," the Leader said.

"Time's up," said Madam MODOC, as she was fed new information.

"Then the Moon Princess HAS returned from the future."

"Nothing escapes your notice, huh?"

"…"

**Tbc.**


	39. Chapter 39

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 39: "World War Sailor Moon" (XIII)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in Ontario, Canada…

Red Hulkusagi floated above the cabin that she and Ranma shared in Canada. She originally acquired it as one of their numerous "safe houses". Apparently, it was now serving as special command headquarters for a problem that she had created. She was hesitant about returning back to the past, but it would have been selfish of her if she didn't rectify her mistakes…

"Ranma," Red Hulkusagi sighed, as her eyes glowed softly. "I am so, so sorry…"

Meanwhile, below, Ranma and Bra, who were outside the cabin for some training, notices Red Hulkusagi's power signature.

"Bra, do you feel that?" Ranma said, as he looked around. "I think-"

"There!" Bra said, as she points to the sky. "There's a monster up there!"

With that, Bra powers-up to her 'Super-Saiyan" form, and takes to the skies…

"What was that?" Ryker said, as he steps outside the cabin with Ryouga.

"A problem," Ranma said, as he takes to the skies.

Meanwhile, Bra flies to the skies, and confronts "The Monster".

"Who are you?" Bra demanded.

Red Hulkusagi looked at Bra with a quizzical look.

"Bra, it's me, Usagi," Red Hulkusagi replied.

Bra frowns as she examines the she-demon floating in front of her…

"U-Usagi?" Bra said, startled at what she saw…

"Yes, it's me," Red Hulkusagi said bashfully. "Sorry about this…"

"Yes, you should," Ranma said, as he floated to Bra and Red Hulkusagi's position.

"Um, hello," Red Hulkusagi said bashfully, as she looks down slightly. "How's it going?"

"Considering the hell you're putting everyone through, surprisingly well," Ranma said. "Do you know what you've done?"

"Yes, yes I do," Red Hulkusagi said with a sigh. "And that's why I want to make amends, by taking responsibility for my actions."

"Including unleashing those Sailor Hulks?" Ryker said, as he floated in the air while using a rocket pack.

"YOU have one to talk, Ryker, after what you tried to do," Red Hulkusagi said angrily. "I ought to kill you right here and now!"

Suddenly, Ryker felt an invisible grip around his body. Ranma and Bra felt it too.

"Usagi, don't!" Ranma yelled, as he interceded on Ryker's behalf.

"Ranma, do you know what he tried to DO to ME?" Red Hulkusagi yelled.

"Babe, as much as I want to beat him up, which I did, for what he has been doing to us, he has been helpful in tracking down the real culprit," Ranma said. "Ryker only took advantage of the situation."

"Who is allowing all this to happen?" Red Hulkusagis asked.

"The Leader and MODOC survived our last encounter, when he turned a number of heroes and AIM soldiers into Hulks, when the Intelligentsia attacked Washington, DC, a few months ago."

"I remember that," Red Hulkusagi said with a nod. "We freed all my former students, who were locked into a device that both drained and combined the brain power of all of them. Funny how the Leader has never been a part of that crowd…"

Pause.

"And we had to both rescue my students and restore our friends to normal, even as Victor wanted to take advantage of the situation," Red Hulkusagi said grimly. "And that's for starters…"

"No kidding," Ranma said, as he shook his head. "Fighting the Hulk on any level is a problem; trying to break up a fight between the Hulk and Red Hulk was a horror show."

"General Ryker was involved?" Bra asked, as she glances over at Ryker, who was still being held by Red Hulkusagi.

"No, the original one: General Ross. He was the one who created the program to create additional 'Red Hulks', so that he could have an army strong enough to take over the country. Nevertheless, a power booster serum has been developed to instantly transform anyone into a 'Red Hulk', called 'Gamma Red'. Now, it's a part of a stockpile of super-soldier enhancements that the government has in its arsenal, and only international agreements have kept the dispersal of such 'products' from proliferating. In Ryker's case, he used a one-time use injector to transform into a Red Hulk."

"I see."

"But, we still need Ryker, even if he's a bastard," Ranma said, as he turns towards Red Hulkusagi. "So, please, let him go."

Red Hulkusagi growls a bit, before releasing Ryker.

"Much better," Ryker said. "Now, I can give you some new information on your friends."

"Wait, Ranma, you never told me who is behind all this, if it's not Ryker," Red Hulkusagi said.

"The Leader survived the crash, and is now teaming up with…Madam MODOC," Ryker said.

Red Hulkusagi squint her eyes, but says nothing.

"Dear, are you-?" Ranma said out of concern, sensing his wife's power levels increasing dramatically.

With a scream, Red Hulkusagi expels a concentrated blast of energy from her mouth, as she looked up towards the heavens. It was powerful enough to drill through the Moon completely. Luckily, she wasn't aiming her frustrations at it.

For a long moment, the only sound that anyone could hear was Red Hulkusagi's breathing.

"Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Red Hulkusagi said with a smile. She then faltered a bit, as she began to shrink.

"Ranma…"

"Usagi, I got you," Ranma said, as he took her into his arms.

"What's happening to her?" Bra asked, as she watched her old friend shrink back to her normal look, at the age of 14 years of age. In fact, she looked exactly like she was 14 years old…

"Interesting," Ryker said, as he observed all this.

The younger-looking Usagi groans in her over-sized clothes, as she opened her eyes.

"[Um, hello]?" Usagi said in Japanese, as she looked at Ranma.

"[Usagi, how do you feel]?" Ranma replied likewise, unsure of what was going on, at first.

"[I'm…fine, but…well…]"

"[Go on, and say it]."

"[Who are you, and where is Mamo-chan]?" Usagi asked.

"Huh?"

Usagi then looks around her, and screams in fright.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she suddenly clutched Ranma. "[How did we get up here? I don't wanna die]!"

"[Oh, boy, I was afraid of this…]"

A short time later…

"Ha, ha!" Ryouga laughed, while he, Ranma and Ryker were in the other room. "You got a child for a wife!"

"Oh, shut up, Ryouga!" Ranma yelled. "At least I don't grow fur, and go around like some sort of cannibal and junk…"

"Gentlemen, please," Ryker said in a strained voice. He was tired of these escapades. He then turns towards Ranma.

"I overheard you say something about being afraid of something. Elaborate."

"Well, it's like this," Ranma said, as he sits down. "Usagi is afraid of her own power, so much so that she purposely placed a mental condition on herself."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that she becomes exactly what she was when she first became 'Sailor Moon', including her memories, and level of skills, talents and knowledge."

"And that is why she didn't recognize me, and only spoke accented English, instead of her trans-Atlantic English, correct?" Ryker said.

"Exactly. I guess all the pressure made her regress into a state of not being responsible for anything."

"Is this permanent?" Ryouga asked. In spite of wanting to make fun of his best friend, he was concerned about Usagi, having known her for years…

"Naw, it's not, but it's a pain to undo," Ranma said flatly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, because we have 24 hours before we prevent the end of Reality as we know it," Ryker said.

"What does he mean by that, Ranma?" Ryouga asked, knowing that he was not exactly on the ball, since he had been in Wendigo mode for most of this fiasco involving the Leader…

"It means that if we do not find and stop the Leader and Madam MODOC, the future, OUR future will cease to exist," Ranma said grimly.

Just then, Bra enters the living room.

"Ranma, can I speak to you for a minute?" Bra asked, as she fidgets a bit.

Ranma excuses himself, as walks to Bra.

"What is it?"

"Um, you're going to have to talk to Usagi," Bra said. "I tried to comfort her, but she thinks we're kidnappers."

"Really?"

"Really. And she thinks you are going to molest her or something."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ryouga laughed, as he laughed from the living room.

"Okay, so what's she doing now?" Ranma said, as he ignored his rival's laugh.

"She in a corner, scared to deal with me or anyone."

"Okay," Ranma said with a sigh. "I'll…deal with her…"

A few minutes later, Usagi was huddling in a corner, with her knees tucked in.

"[I want to go home]," Usagi said, as she rocks back and forth. As soon as she heard the door to her room open up, the Moon Princess brings up her guard.

"[Who's there]?" Usagi demanded.

Ranma peek his head into the room.

"[Mind if come in]?" Ranma asked with a smile.

"[Why? So you can molest me or something]?"

"No, I want to share a desert."

"What kind of desert?"

Ranma brings in a silver tray. On the tray was an ice-cream sundae.

"A sundae?"

"Yes."

"Well, no thanks! You probably put drugs in it, so you can molest me."

"I'm NOT…a molester," Ranma said with a groan. He then picks up a spare spoon, and took a dip before eating the contents on the spoon.

"See?" Ranma said, as he swallowed. "It's fine."

"Okay," Usagi said hesitantly, as she goes over to eat the ice cream confection. "But NO molesting!"

Ranma could only groan in reply.

Meanwhile, in Japan…

"Take a look at this," said Ianto, as he placed his modified cell phone close to the ground, located in the middle of Furinkan High School.

"What is it?" Captain Jack said, as he watched Miss Gwyneth, in her combat gear, instead of her usual Victorian garb, fought a reddish-orange haired female in a red fighting suit. Both were exchanging fists and kicks.

"I think we might have solved this temporal displacement that the Doctor had warned us about, as well as the unusual loss of memory that Colonel Saotome's friends have been facing," Ianto said, as he stood up.

"Suggestions?"

"Reincorporation, so that the timeline can be repaired-"

"Ha!" said the young woman, who went by the name "Kyouki", as she tried to perform a leg sweep against her opponent.

Miss Gwyneth leaps into the air, before performing an "Eagle Dive Bomb Punch". The intended blow forced Kyouki to leap out of the way at the last minute. The impact of the punch cracked the ground, and shook the earth. However, throughout the fight, Kyouki was fighting a woman who was exacting and methodical in her attacks.

"You're a monster," Kyouki said. "So, I hope you don't mind me using…THIS!"

From pocket space, Kyouki pulls out a heavy machine gun and begins to discharge her weapon. In response, while dodging the discharge, Miss Gweneth removes her eye-patch, which covered her left eye…

"What?" Kyouki said, as she realized that her opponent's left eye…was the Sharingan.

"Now, I must end this," Miss Gwyneth said, as she brings out an instrument of some kind. With a flick of her wrist, the instrument unfolds, revealing a "Windmill Shuriken".

"Oh, dear…"

**Tbc.**


	40. Chapter 40

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 40: "World War Sailor Moon" (XIV)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back in the woods of Ontario…

"[That was delicious]," Usagi said, as she licked her spoon. She then looked at Ranma expectantly.

"[Do you have more]?" Usagi said with pleading eyes.

"[Um, later]," Ranma said, as he broke out in a sweet. "[That was your fifth one]."

"[Oh, okay]," Usagi said with a disappointed look.

"[But I want to give you a present]," Ranma said, as he pulls out a small case, like a gift box that was no bigger that a graham cracker. "[This is for you]."

"[For me]?"

"[Yes. It will help you communicate with other people, regardless of what language you speak. And, it can do other things, like act like a communications device]."

"[Um, okay]," Usagi said, as she accepted the gift box. Hesitantly, she opens it…

"[Wow, it looks pretty]," Usagi said, as she examines what appeared to be a broach shaped like a fancy arrowhead. It was made from gold, with a platinum finish.

"[It's called a combadge, or 'communications badge']," Ranma said, as he took showed his own combadge to Usagi. "[We can talk to each other and stuff any time]."

"[How do you put it on]?" Usagi asked.

"[All you have to do is place it anywhere on your body or clothes. It'll stick to it unless you or someone pulls it off]."

"[Oh, neat]," Usagi said, as she placed the badge on her blouse.

"[If you want, I can have that fitted as a necklace]."

"[I would like that]," Usagi said.

A few minutes later, the combadge was now, hanging around her neck.

"I really appreciate this, Ranma," Usagi replied in English.

"Anytime," Ranma replied with a smile, noticing that the Universal Translator component of the combadge was now active. "So, do you want to talk about anything?"

"Well, I want to know why I am here, and where is Mamo-chan," Usagi asked.

"Um, that will be a bit hard to explain," Ranma said, as he scratched his head.

"I KNEW it. You're just trying to molest an innocent girl like me."

Ranma wanted to respond, by saying that his wife was the last person to proclaim her innocence in the way that this version of his wife was implying, but he bit his tongue…

"No, I'm NOT going to harm you in anyway."

"Then, will you answer my question?"

"Okay, I will," Ranma said in a huff. "You are in Ontario, a province in Canada."

"Canada?" Usagi said thoughtfully. "That's near America, right?"

"Yep. But, that's where it gets strange…"

"Is Mamo-chan involved?" Usagi asked.

"No."

"Then, where is he?"

"Well, this situation is strange because you are in…the future."

"The…what?"

"The future. Exactly six years into the future, you are in…"

As a strategy, Ranma decided to use the 'future encounter bit', since Usagi was mentally and physically 14 years old at the moment…

"I'm in the future?"

"Yes."

"Then, did I marry Mamo-chan?"

"Um, well…"

"What happened to Mamoru Chiba?" Usagi said fearfully.

"Sometime between the era you left and now, Mamoru Chiba died."

"WHAT?" Usagi screamed.

"Calm down-"

"But Mamo-chan died! WAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"There is way to correct this…mistake."

"There…there is?" Usagi asked, as she sniffed.

"Yes. You see, Usagi, two people who were responsible for what happened to Mamoru's death, also caused the demise of your friends."

"But why?"

"Because they were afraid that you will grow up to stop them from taking over the world."

"So, they are…super-villains?"

"Yes. Their names are 'The Leader' and 'Madam MODOC'."

"Okay, so what do they look like?" Usagi asked.

"Let me see," Ranma said, as he reveals his personal access data device (PADD) from pocket space. He presses a few buttons, and hands the device to Usagi.

"The green guy is 'The Leader', and the…person on his right is 'Madam MODOC'."

"Wow," Usagi said in disbelief. "They have…big heads. Are they sick or something?"

"No, they are the result of an enhancement caused by different mutations."

"But why do they want to get me? What did I do to them?"

"They want to harm you because of what you will do to them," Ranma said with a sigh. He hate lying to Usagi about the details as to why the Leader and Madam MODOC were targeting Usagi and her interests...

"Thus, they traveled back in time and attempted to kill you before you become a threat to them."

"Like in that American movie, 'Back to the Future'?" Usagi asked.

"Pretty much. However, you managed to escape, and that's when we met."

"I see. But…they killed Mamo-chan?"

"I'm afraid so. And, unfortunately, they won't stop until you are…done, even if it means going through others."

"Oh, my gosh!" Usagi exclaimed. "Mom…Dad…SPORE!"

"'Spore'?"

"My brother Shingo," Usagi said. "That's my nick-name for the little guy."

"I see…"

"But we have to find them."

"Okay, okay," Ranma said. "We'll go. But, I have to say that we'll have to be careful, since the bad guys are going to be watching out for you to show yourself."

"Well, I'll be ready!" Usagi said, as she stood up. "No big-headed jerks will stop ME from seeing MY family!"

"…Oh-kay…"

After talking to Usagi a bit more, Ranma steps out of Usagi's room.

"Well?" Ryker asked expectantly.

"I'm taking Usagi back home," Ranma said, as he walks past Ryker. "And I'm sure that Ryouga and Bra will come with me."

"So, that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it," Ranma said, as he picks up a secured phone. He will be calling for the services of his retainer, Hiro "Blacky" Tanaka, so that a private jet will be ready for him and his companions…

"You don't have to worry about this matter anymore-"

"It's MY problem, too," Ryker said, as he forcefully turns Ranma around. "The Leader and Madam MODOK used me. I don't like being used."

"Uh-huh, right," Ranma said, as he steels himself in front of Ryker. "Let's just be clear one something, SIR. The only reason why you're not in some hole right now is because I rather have you around so that I won't have ANY surprises. I still haven't forgotten the fact that you illegally made clones of 'Hulkma' and 'She-Hulkma' for your Gamma Corps. But thankfully, I had your facilities raided by MY people. So, all those clones you've made have been absconded and 'boxed' to one of my…'black sites'."

"WHAT?" Ryker yelled.

"Uh-huh. In addition, I've pulled in some favors, making sure that you are no longer in charge of the management Origins Corporations. I don't want you to arbitrarily manufacture 'super-soldiers' for your pet projects. But don't worry; you will still retain operational command of the Gamma Corps, since you seem to be enthralled with anything gamma-related…although you will have to answer to SHIELD director General Steve Rogers, also known as 'Captain America', for approval of anything that comes across your desk."

Ryker grits his teeth. Essentially, he was demoted, and would have a lot of oversight to deal with…

"This isn't over, Saotome," Ryker said.

"It never is for you, SIR," Ranma said with a smirk. "It never is…"

A short time later, Usagi and Ranma were on a private, hyper-sonic jet, bound for Japan. Ranma was in a gray suit, black loafers and a white shirt (no tie). Meanwhile, Ryouga wore a pair of gray slacks, shirt, tie, dark-brown loafers and a burgundy tie.

"I don't see why we have to play dress up and take the slow route," Ryouga complained.

"Ryouga, we have to take things slow for Usagi's sake," Ranma said, as he wrote in his journal while wearing a pair of reading glasses. "Besides, we'll be in Tokyo in an about an hour…"

Just then, the jet's flight attendant comes in with a tray of rice wine glasses, glasses and a sushi platter.

"Will that be all, Lord Ranshin?" the flight attendant asked expectantly.

Ranma looks up at the young woman. She was showing obvious signs of attraction for him…

"No, that will be all, Meiko," Ranma said with a pleasant smile.

"As you wish, Lord Ranshin," Meiko the Flight Attendant said with a smile as she bowed. She then turns towards Ryouga.

"Will that be all, Mr. Hibiki?"

"Um, no, I'm fine," Ryouga said bashfully.

"As you wish, sir," Meiko said, as she bowed before turning away…

Ryouga turns towards Ranma.

"You seem to have a lot of 'perks', Ranma," Ryouga smirked.

"Not in the mood for being needled today, 'P-chan'," Ranma replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I got yelled at by Nabiki for having even more things on her plate," Ranma said, as he closed his journal, before taking off his glasses.

"How so?"

"Well, one of her 'disguises' is the guise of Victoria Hand, the former assistant director of Norman Osborn's HAMMER."

"This is one of those American super-hero things, huh?" Ryouga said with a frown.

"You don't like superheroes?"

"What's the point of fighting villains in garish costumes? Just BEAT them up or something."

"I agree, but you get into superhero-ing for the costumes that the ladies tend to wear."

"Humph," Ryouga scoffed. "You WOULD think that…"

"Anyway, Nabs, as 'Victoria Hand', is the SHIELD liaison to the Avengers. Now, she's the head of the Origins Corporation."

"How did that happen?"

"Well, let's just say that the Rantsu Foundation just acquired a new property through the Mishima Zaibatsu," Ranma grinned. "That's how Nabiki got involved, because she is in the company's acquisition department."

"I don't know what's worse: you with money, or Nabiki with money."

"I vote for Nabiki, since she's trying to amass a fortune before she can legally drink in America."

"Humph."

Just then, Usagi enters the compartment carrying a bag of snacks.

"Hey, Ranma," Usagi said, as she sits down. She wore a nice set of clothes that were semi-casual that included a pleated skirt.

"Usagi, how's it going?" Ranma asked.

"It's fine, I guess," Usagi said. "I mean, it is neat to go home on a jet, but…"

"You're worried about your parents?"

"Yeah…"

"Um, I got to go to the restroom," Ryouga said, as he gets up.

"Don't get lost!" Ranma said, causing Ryouga to growl while he walks away…

"What's that all about?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing, but an insight joke," Ranma chuckled.

"So, we'll see my parents at the airport?"

"No, we're going straight to their house after we pick up…my kids."

"You have kids?"

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

"Um…"

"Please?"

"Alright," Ranma said, as he fishes out his wallet. He pulls out a picture of his youngest children…

"Here you go," Ranma said, as he hands the picture to Usagi.

Usagi takes a look at the picture.

"Wow," Usagi said. "The boy with the facial whisker marks is CUTE, but the dark-haired boy with the spiky, duck-billed hair is cute, too."

"Er, right," Ranma said, as he sweated a little. Leave to his young wife to unknowingly be attracted her son Naruto, and his young cousin Sasuke…

**Tbc.**


	41. Chapter 41

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 41: "World War Sailor Moon" (XV)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back on the grounds of Furinkan High School…

"Damn it!" Kyouki yelled, as she tossed aside her latest weapon, her fifth time doing so, before bringing out her pair of laser pistols from her pocket space. For what seemed to be an eternity, she fought to keep this rather pleasant young woman at bay, who apologized at one point for her hurting her.

"I got to end this!" She leaps backwards and takes aim at her opponent before discharging her pistols. She resolved to read the intel on this world a bit more, the next time she's asked to check in on a team-mate in the future…

Meanwhile, with the help of the Sharingan, Miss Gwyneth spots this. With the help of this Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, coupled with her speed training, the Victorian could avoid high-yield weapons fire.

"Oh, dear," Gwyneth said, as she realizes that she was about to engage in a fight with a person who has a laser pistol. "I shall have to get use a different maneuver…"

Gwyneth takes out her silk-laden umbrella and three kunai. Timing the trigger muscles in Kyouki's fingers, and threw her weapons.

"Like you'll be able to stop ME," Kyouki sneered, as she discharged her weapons.

Gwyneth's umbrella opens up, creating a flying shield of some kind. The umbrella obscures Kyouki's vision as she discharges her weapon. However, as she is tackled by the umbrella, the kunai hooked the loops of the umbrella. Firmly in place, Kyouki is tacked into the wall of the school itself, unable to move.

"Hey!" Kyouki yelled, as she struggled. "Get me out of here!"

"Loud, is she?" Mr. Ianto said, as he continued his examination.

"That's because she has fire of spirit," Captain Jack said. He then turns towards Miss Gwyneth.

"Good job as always, Gwyn."

"Thank you, Captain," the Victorian said, as she puts back her eye-patch back on. "I just hope that I make Lord Ranma proud of my degree of prowess…"

"Guys, I think we got something," said Dr. Martha Jones-Smith, team medical doctor, as she and her husband, Mickey Smith, gently escort Kokiri Ukyo. Both with British of African descent…

"I wished we could stay longer for those Japanese pizzas, you know," Mickey said. Mickey was the resident Torchwood mechanic, who has long since exceeded his knack for cars. In fact, all the members of Torchwood were proficient in magic and hyper-tech, supernatural or otherwise, to one degree or another…

"Later, dear," Martha chided. She then turns towards Kokiri Ukyo, a version of Ukyo Kuonji who was born and raised on the world of Hyrule, and became a hero of Time…

"Miss Ukyo does show signs of temporal amnesia, however."

"I told you, I'm fine," K. Ukyo said. "I just…have these blackouts, that all."

"That's not all, Miss Ukyo," Mr. Ianto said. "This reality is fighting your presence, like a white blood cell fights a germ. You were supposed to forget Dr. Tempo and Taimu Kyaasaisha, because, technically speaking, they ceased to exist in this timeline."

"Then what's wrong with her?" yelled Kyouki.

"And you are…?" Captain Jack asked, as everyone turned towards the bound orange-haired fighter.

"I'm called 'Kyouki', that's who!"

"Actually, she's the temporal doppelganger of Asuka Langley, a recent recruit of the 'Evangelion Project' from Germany," Mr. Ianto said, as he reads his notes on his PADD.

"You're talking about the so-called 'Angel Effect'."

"Precisely. Furthermore, thanks to the 'RanStar Open-Source Wikipedia', Kyouki has been secretly helping Colonel Saotome and Brigadier-General Tsukino of late."

"How-?" Kyouki asked.

"I assure you that I am very thorough in research, madam," Mr. Ianto said.

Kyouki simply shakes her head. She had been "on the road" for a while now, but she still can remember the day her misadventure began…

FLASHBACK!

In a garden outside of the headquarters of the Orchestra, an organization dedicated to the destruction of Organization XIII, a lone young woman walks down the stairs.

"Dr. Tempo?" the woman said. For a while now, ever since she was found by her benefactor, the enigmatic Dr. Tempo, she had worked hard to earn her place in the Orchestra. Now, she was ready to embark on her first mission…

"Dr. Tempo-?"

"Over here," said Tempo, as he stretched his limbs. Tempo was her combat instructor, and a bit of a cheap fighter at that. Still, as Tempo would put it, "The enemy is not always going to be fair in a fight…"

"Ah, there you are," Kyouki said, as she approached Tempo. "What's up?"

"Ready for another hard lesson, Asuka?" he smirked.

The young woman frowned at that.

"Why'd you use my name?"

"Showing disrespect to someone like that," Tempo said with a chuckle. "Show me why you have the same code name as 'The Mother of Special Forces'."

Incidentally, the name "Kyouki" meant…"joy" in Japanese. However, to the one named Kyouki, being joyful meant enjoying beating the heck out of one's opponent.

With that, Tempo entered a judo stance.

"You're on, Doc," Kyouki said, as she followed in kind.

And with that, the hand-to-hand fight began.

Kyouki showed off amazing skill and creativity, but Tempo seemed to anticipate every blow made, counter every strike. As Koyuki leaped back after another failed move, she smiled.

"This is why I enjoy fighting you, sir," Kyouki said. "But I don't understand how your mind is always been able to predict a foe's moves."

Tempo smiled at the comment.

"When you have a computer of sorts for a brain, that's quite true," Tempo said. "I've learned to read opponent's muscle movements..."

At this point, Tempo grabbed a punch Kyouki had thrown.

"And know what's coming. Nice try, but..."

Tempo quickly threw Kyouki to the ground; he had hit pressure points, making her unable to move.

"Hey, no fair!" Kyouki complained.

Tempo started to walk around her, smiling. He then spoke with the care of a father.

"When I found you 10 years ago, you had been considering suicide," Tempo said gently. "I managed to make you realize you had other prospects besides piloting against the Angels. When you learned about the woman known as 'The Boss', the one who trained Big Boss himself, you took to her, and she became your idol. You put everything into becoming like her. You still have your mean streak of yours, but you've achieve great heights regardless…"

Pause.

"That's why you've been chosen to deal the whole "Dark Princess" threat in this sector of the Multiverse, because I know that you'll be successful, even with that temper of yours."

"Really?" Kyouki said.

"Really. I just wanted to say that before you go off on your mission."

With that, Tempo helped Kyouki up. She then bowed.

"Thanks, sir."

Tempo just smiled.

"You're welcome, Koyuki…"

END FLASHBACK!

"Man, I hope Doc won't get too mad at me for failing him," Kyouki sighed.

"Perhaps not," Miss Gwyneth said.

"How so, Gwyn?" Captain Jack asked.

"I can uses my psychic abilities to link Miss Kyouki's signature to wherever Dr. Tempo and his companions are at the moment."

"Like a fishing line, or a tether."

"I believe that can work, sir," Mr. Ianto said. "Cracking the space-time by artificially creating a fissure is doable."

"But won't we risk creating the problem we've been trying to stop?" Dr. Jones said.

"That is a possibility," Mr. Ianto said. "And pulling them back could prove to be a most distressing situation?"

"People, we need SOMETHING to go on," Captain Jack said.

"How about we push them TO a place, then?" Mickey said. "You know, pushing is easier than pulling?"

Everyone looked at each other at first…

"I know, dumb idea-"

"No, that's a brilliant idea," Jack said.

"But where can we push them to?" Martha asked.

"It would have to be something that sticks in the mind of Dr. Tempo…"

"Something significant in power," Ianto said.

Then, everyone looked at each other in amazement.

"Sailor Moon," everyone said in unison.

"Yes, Dr. Tempo's whole purpose for being here was to protect Usagi from an avatar of Chaos," Jack said. "We should be able to push him and his companions to Usagi's position somewhere."

Pause.

"Let's just hope that the somewhere they will be going to isn't outer space or something…"

"I go get the equipment," Mickey said, as he ran back to his van.

"What about me?" Kokiri Ukyo said.

"And me?" said Kyouki.

"Ladies, I have a proposition for you two…"

Soon, Kokiri Ukyo and Kyouki were on the ground, with Gwyneth touching their heads behind them.

"You know, you're a good fighter," Kyouki said.

"Well, thanks," Miss Gwyneth said. "I had a good teacher, Lord Ranma."

"Oh. You two close?"

"No, I am only his student," Miss Gwyneth said, as she blushed.

"I see…"

"Okay, the equipment is set up," Mickey said, as he checks what appeared to be a laser drill that was pointing at the ground.

"All systems check," Mr. Ianto said, as he looked at the monitors.

"Good, and keep an eye on Gwyn's life signs," Captain Jack said.

"Right," Dr. Jones-Smith replied, as she hovered over Miss Gwyneth and the others…

Captain Jack turns towards Mr. Ianto.

"Proceed."

"Right-o," Mr. Ianto said, as he activates the machine.

A whine could be heard, as the machinine emits a beam of energy that struck the ground. Slowly, a white crack opens up…

"I sense…a personality," Miss Gwyneth said, as she struggled to maintain contact. She was using Kokiri Ukyo and Kyouki's minds to find the person that they were all seeking.

"But…it's slippery…"

"Are you sure it's our man?" Captain Jack said.

"I think so…"

"Sir, we have to act now, or risk making the fissure permanent," Mr. Ianto said.

"Then do it," Jack said.

Ianto turns towards Mickey.

"Now."

"Right," Mickey said, as he activates a temporal pulse. In theory, it would force anything out of the Void in order to equalize the pressure that the crack, the one that they were making, was putting on the space-time continuum…

With a near-Earth-shaking moment, and a light show, a pulse was sent into the Null Zone. Hopefully, the pulse will force Dr. Tempo and his companions out of it, and re-establish their presence in the timeline…

"De-activating machine," Mickey said, as the device was powered down.

"How're you doing?" Captain Jack said, as he squats before Miss Gwyneth.

"A…little tired, but I am fine," Miss Gwyneth said as she sighed, while she received a hypo-spray of saline. She then focused her attention on Jack in full.

"Do I still get hazardous pay for my services?" Gwyneth smiled.

"Always…"

"DOC!" Kokiri Ukyo said, as she suddenly stands up while memories begin to flood her mind.

"Easy, it's okay," Jack said. "You'll be fine."

"But, Dr. Tempo-"

"Is somewhere where Usagi will be," Jack said. "The main thing is that he and his companions are 'registered' with this Universe."

"Um, so…what's next?" Kyouki asked.

"First, we eat and rest, and then we prepare for a fight later on with the Leader and Madam MODOC," Jack said, as he looked at his watch.

"I know what I want," Mickey said.

"Still with the Japanese pizza, huh?" Dr. Jones-Smith said with a sigh.

"Oy, it's not like we're in Japan every day, you know."

"Sure thing, sugar," Kokiri Ukyo said with a smile. And then-

"Hey!" yelled Principal Kuno, as he began to approach everyone from the school building. "What are you little bruddahs doing on my campus?"

Jack sees this. He had hoped to keep the school principal drugged a bit more, but…

"Ladies, gentlemen…RUN!" Jack said, as he turns tail.

Hurriedly, everyone gathers their equipment and flees the scene, as Principal Kuno gave chase with the hair clippers exposed. No one wanted to have their heads shaved.

"I hope my hazardous pay is substantial, Captain," Miss Gwyneth said, as she ran at Jack's side.

"You and me both, Gwyn," Jack said, as he glances over his shoulder. "Especially since I don't want my awesome head of hair to get disturbed…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: See "Predator's Moon" as to what happened to Dr. Tempo and company. Later!**


	42. Chapter 42

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 42: "World War Sailor Moon" (XVI)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Ranma's jet arrives in a timely fashion at Narita International Airport. Waiting for them was the family retainer…

"Welcome home, sir," said Hiro "Black" Tanaka, as he bowed slightly. He was waiting at a secured check-out section that avoided the normal flow of passenger to and from the airport. Incidentally, Black was nicknamed as such due to his talent for getting things done that were "extra-legal"…

"Black," Ranma nods his head, as he carried his carryon bag. He then motions to his companions.

"You remember Ryouga Hibiki…"

"Hello, sir," Black bowed.

"Hi," Ryouga nods his head.

"And these are my guests, Ms. Bra Briefs," Ranma said.

"Hello," Bra said through gritted teeth. She hated the fact that Ranma is making her pretend that she is not a wife of Ranma…

"Ms. Briefs," Black said with a nod.

"And this is…Miss Usagi Tsukino," Ranma said, as he motions towards Usagi.

"Hello!" Usagi said enthusiastically.

"Hello," Black said, as he nods his head. He had been told ahead of time that the Lady of the House was going through yet another one of her "spells"…

"You will be taken care of, while you are under my care, Miss Tsukino."

Usagi simply smiles in return.

Black then turns towards Ranma.

"I also have…the kids here," Black said. "Right now, they are in the lounge area."

"Okay, got it," Ranma said, as he turns towards Usagi. "Usagi, stay with Bra, until I get back."

"Okay…"

"Bra," Ranma said, as he turns towards his other wife. "I'm counting on you to take care of Usagi."

"Sure," Bra said. "Afterwards, can we go shopping today?"

"Sure," Ranma replied, as he turns towards Ryouga. "And Ryoug? Don't get lost or anything."

"You know, I can't WAIT to get into our next sparring session, Ranma," Ryouga said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Looking forward to it…"

A few minutes later, Ranma arrives at the airport lounge, where he could see the kids. Naruto was playing a martial arts video game with Sasuke, while the rest of them—Renata and Genko—were looking on. Since this was a family affair, only family were allowed to come down from Hokkaido. Neither Ranma's sons Kenshin nor Genshin could come down to see their mother, since they had pressing business back home.

"Ha!" Naruto said, as he maneuvered the control knob to execute a martial arts technique from one of the pre-selected characters. And he did so successfully.

"Top that, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in glee.

"Playing 'arcade games' is a stupid affair for the wannabes," Sasuke said. "But guess what?"

"What?" Naruto said, as he maneuvered his character to complete his combo.

"I can use the Sharingan to do this…"

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke copied Naruto's hand strokes on the game console, and…

"Ah, weak!" Naruto yelled, as he sees his character fall. He then turns to see Sasuke.

"You cheated!"

"No one said I couldn't copy your moves," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Grrrrr-!"

"Oh, calm down, big brother," Renata said cheerfully. She then turns towards the airline pilots and male patrons who were staring at her, due to the fact that she was "gifted", even at the age of 15 years old.

"Oh, hi!" Renata said, as she waved at the men.

"Hi," the men said in reply, no doubt they were thinking naughty thoughts.

Renata turns towards her little sister Genko.

"I think I have new friends!" Renata said to Genko.

"I believe they hope to be your special friend," Genko said with a smirk. In spite of being ten years old, the littlest Rantsu was more mature, cynical and savvy than her older sister Renata…

Just then, Ranma enters the lounge. As he scans for the kids, he over hears rude comments coming from the men who were ogling his daughter…

"Man, she looks young, but she's 'doable'," said one man.

"I wonder how old she is anyway," said another man.

Raising an eyebrow, Ranma goes over to first man.

"What's going on, gents?" Ranma asked casually.

"Oh, we're just getting a free look," said the man. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Ranma asked slyly. He then turns towards the direction of his kids.

"Yo, KIDS!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Renata and Genko turns towards Ranma.

"Daddy!" Renata said, as she bolted to her father's side, and gave Ranma a big hug.

"Hey, sweet pea," Ranma said.

"Father," Genko said, as she clutched her demon-possessed teddy bear named 'Maldis'.

"Cousin," Sasuke replied.

"Pops, Sasuke cheated!" Naruto said.

"Son, what did I say about the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu?" Ranma said. "You know, 'anything goes'…?"

"I know, but does it have to include video games?"

"Sasuke, be nice."

"He never stated the parameters, Ranma," Sasuke said.

"You do have a point, there…"

"Fine, but in the future, NO cheating!" Naruto said.

"Humph."

Ranma then turns back towards the men, who were now embarrassed at their behavior towards a fifteen year-old girl.

"You know, guys, it is times like these that I appreciate being 'Poppa Bear'. You know what I mean?"

"Er, yes, I suppose so," blanched the first man, as his companions began to disperse.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Renata asked.

"Nothing, kiddo," Ranma said dismissively. "But, I'm glad you all managed to make it down here."

"Well, there were people still mad at us for being involved in that…'Land of the Sky' fiasco," Sasuke said. He then thumbs at Naruto.

"And he didn't help matters."

"Hey, I'm not going to let some jerk flyer get the best of me, you know!" Naruto said in protest.

"Daddy, I got a tattoo!" Renata said, as she reveals the sealed mark on her stomach.

"Let me see that," Ranma said, as he examines the seal. "How did you-?"

"The Sky Ninja's tried to kidnap me, Father, in order to be a vessel of a tailed beast," Genko said.

"WHAT tailed beast?"

"The Zero-Tailed Kyubi," Sasuke said. "They wanted a vessel that could contain the power of the Zero-Tailed Beast, before getting revenge against Konoha."

"And who sealed the beast?"

"Orochi-sensei's lackey Kabuto," Sasuke said.

"Huh," Ranma replied, wonder how this came to be...

The Zero-Tailed Beast was an aspect of the original Ten-Tailed Beast that had been rendered into ten fragments, zero through nine, with core essence embedded in the Moon itself by the legendary Sage of the Six Paths. Being the weakest aspect of the Tailed Beasts, it never really materialized until it was given form by the effects of the Second Great Shinobi War. Even so, no one knew of its existence until recently, when a mad man wanted revenge on the Hidden Leaf Village for its role in the fall of the Village Hidden in the Breeze. With that in mind, he wanted to have a weapon capable of channeling the darkness of the Zero-Tailed Beast without dying: Genko Rantsu. Genko, being her parents daughter, was capable of wielding dark power, and would be strong enough to destroy the world. Naturally, her siblings, cousin and friends went to rescue her, and surprised the villain with what they know about martial arts. After all, it was standard to train in high gravity environments, besides using the heavy weights…

In the end, the threat was contained, with the sealing of the beast into Renata instead, thanks to Kabuto, since Renata's cheery outlook on life could counteract the effect of the kyubi, and the Land of Sky was placed in the care of the Land of Fire, pending the re-establishment of the Hidden Breeze Village, with a new kage in charge…

"Well, I will definitely want to learn more about…this," Ranma said. "Alright, I have to give the breakdown on what's going on with Usagi."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Um, let me explain on the way," Ranma said, as he motions the kids out of the lounge area.

"Well, I just hope whatever happened to Usagi-sensei, it won't impact my training, so that I may kill my brother Itachi," Sasuke said ominously.

"Enough of the emo, will ya?" Naruto said. "I get enough of that from Genko."

"Actually, I'm the cynical one, Big Brother," Genko said flatly.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Aegean Sea, an important meeting was taking place.

"I'm telling you, brother, you are embarking on a troubling course," said Lillian, as she confronted her younger brother Xarus at a meeting of the representatives of the Vampire Nation, made up of different clans. With "Alucard" contained back at the Hellsing Institute, and with Usagi naming Lillian her regent in family affairs, life amongst the undead should have gone back to normal. Unfortunately, Xelos, the son of Vlad Tepes and Lady Ilona Szilagy, who was dismembered by Usagi during Dracula's invasion of the United Kingdom, wanted revenge on Usagi…

"And I am telling YOU, sister, that it is my right to avenge my mother's death," Xarus said angrily, as he bared his teeth. He then turns towards the other vampire clans, each of them of varying rank and type. They consisted of power-brokering "Ventrue", the feral "Gangrel", the monstrous "Tzimizce", the mystical "Tremere", the anti-establishment "Brujah" and so forth. Technically, there were thirteen major clans, and thirteen minor clans; some of the minor clans were new, while some had fallen in stature. Regardless, all were present, called to order by one of the children of Dracula, to discuss important work for the near future…

"I have gathered those who wish to help me in this agenda," Xarus said.

"What you want is to dominate the humans," said Mina Harker, as she steps out of the shadows. "We are on the verge of gaining acceptance of the humans, thanks, in part of Usagi's help. We may be blood suckers, but all of us were once human."

"Yes, once human," said the representatives of the Nosferatus clan.

"I have to say that in spite of your clan's…conditions, we Tzimisce are skilled in 'flesh-crafting'," said Janus, the son of Vlad Tepes and Elisabeta, Dracula's first wife, and brother of Lillian. Because Mina was the reincarnation of his mother, Janus relied on her for comfort…

"You of ALL people would want to support me on this, brother," Xelos said. "Since dear sister doesn't want to lead the family, you should, not that pretender."

"Fact of the matter is that Father wants Usagi to lead our family, and our nation, which has benefited us all," Lillian said. "Are we not leaders of the Sabbat? Are we not respected and feared amongst the Camarilla and other clans?"

"It's not enough to rule in the shadows," Xarus said. "But, that is for a discussion for another night. Tonight, I want a vote on whether or not we bring down Lady Dracula. If we take her down, we can take down her accursed Technocratic Union."

The Technocratic Union is a secret organization dedicated to protecting humankind from aliens and the supernatural, and has resources that were vast as the Vampire Nation and the Council of the Nine Traditions.

Lillian grimaces a bit. She knew that many of the clans supported Xarus' position, and not even the Volturi's "Archons" (police) and "Justicars" (judges and investigators) will be able to stop some of the more blood thirsty clans from acting. However, their might be a way to limit the impending collateral damage that will be wrought by Xarus' actions…

"Then I propose a test," Lillian said. "Our father had trouble once before, and he was stopped in his bid to conquer the known world."

"Yes, we know that," Xarus scoffed. "Must I remind you that with the restoration of Excalibur, no vampire will have the power to re-conquer that isle any time soon?"

"True, which why I propose an invasion of humanity's natural defense mechanism: the homo superior."

Mina looks at Lillian sharply.

"Lillian, are you proposing to take on the last of mutantkind?" Mina asked.

"Indeed. The Scarlet Witch was successful in nullifying the powers of the mutants, although I have heard that there have been new remedies that have been developed for their present malaise. Imagine enslaving the last mutants on Earth as minions and servants of the Vampire Nation."

"That is a possibility, but what about my revenge?" Xarus asked.

"The Moon Princess is a sworn ally of mutantkind. She will come to their aid, and then…you will have your vengeance."

"I'm glad that you have told me this, sister. I had intended to assassinate you and your entourage, if you chose to stand against me."

"Well, then I'm glad that I made my suggestion then…"

After the meeting, Mina quietly confers with Lillian.

"Are you crazy?" Mina asked urgently. "What you proposed to your mad brother is exactly what you were trying to prevent!"

"The fact of the matter is that Xarus has too many supporters as it is," Lillian said. "And the REAL reason for his actions is so that he could replace Usagi as the head of the Vampire Nation."

"I thought that was something ceremonial," Mina replied.

"Ceremonial or not, her position is symbolic. And if Xarus becomes the manifestation of Father's station-"

"Then you will have war on a global scale," Janus said, as he walks towards the women. "I'm surprised that Xarus would want such things."

"So, are you with us or against?" Lillian asked.

"With, but I'm not going to lay a hand on our brother."

"I see…"

"We need to inform Usagi of this, as soon as possible," Mina said. "No matter expense."

Meanwhile, with the help of a Tremere mystic, Xarus sees this, as his woman, named Alyssa of the Siren clan (an off-shoot of the Toreador clan), and wrapped her arms around her lord while sitting on Xarus' lap.

"Maybe you should have killed your family after all, dear," said the vampire seductress.

"No, they are courteous to not go against my agenda," Xarus said, as he strokes his chin. "Besides, I want 'step-mother' to get involved…"

"And do you still want me to train her, once she has been defeated?" Alyssa asked.

"If she survives, and after her blood has been replaced with yours, I want her to be groomed to be a seductress or concubine, whatever is easiest to do."

"As you wish, my Lord…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Story ends at part 50, present story arc ends two chapters from now. See you then!**


	43. Chapter 43

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 43: "World War Sailor Moon" (XVII)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, on New Krypton, a secret meeting was taking place…

"So, are you prepared for your mission?" General Zod said, as he looked out over the city of Kandor from the vantage point of the Kryptonian military's "Citadel".

"I am, General Zod," Faora Hu-Ul said, as she looked down while kneeling before Krypton's supreme commander. "It will be an honor to challenge the one female who has consistently defeated me in battle."

"You're talking about the Lord Ranma?"

"No, he is…tolerable," Faora said with a blush. Faora was Krypton's premier martial artist; she was also Zod's most potent professional assassin and bounty hunter. Faora hated males, first due to having an abusive father, and then later because of male chauvinism within Kryptonian society, even after becoming a top-notch martial artist and soldier. However, her championship was sabotage, when she was black-mailed into taking a dive, when evidence was exposed of her relationship with another woman. Snapping mentally, Faora became a serial killer of all men in between assignments for General Zod. Finally, when Faora was caught for her crimes, she was sentenced to spend the rest of eternity in the Phantom Zone. Later, she would escape to harass the then-Last Son of Krypton, Superman, for being a male, but would be stopped by his ex-wife: Sailor Moon…

FLASHBACK!

1977 CE: Metropolis, USA.

"You call yourself a woman, dressing like a school girl?" Faora said, as she floated above Sailor Moon, as she cradled her ex-husband Superman. Unfortunately, Superman never learned martial arts at that point in time. Why should he, since he was perhaps one of the most powerful heroes in existence? Unfortunately, Faora, being a Kryptonian herself, was more than capable of making up her lack of experience in the usage of super-powers derived from the effects of "yellow" solar energy.

Sailor Moon looks at her bruised ex-husband.

"You okay, Kal?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah, once I get my second wind," Superman said, as he gets up. "Man, she hits hard."

"Kal, let me deal with her, okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"But-"

"She's still a woman, you know, and I can defeat her," Sailor Moon said with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, it would look weird if I fight her," Superman said, as he looked up at Faora. "Besides, I don't fight girls…"

"I heard that!" Faora screamed, as she began her descent to deal with the offending male. "I'll have your head-!"

Suddenly, Sailor Moon was in Faora's face.

"You're fight is with me, villain," Sailor Moon said, as her aura began to glow. She was channeling the power of her "Silver Millennium Crystal" into her bio-field, knowing that Kryptonians were susceptible to magic, since the Silver Millennium Crystal was a magical artifact. And now that Sailor Moon was empowered by the Silver Millennium Crystal, the Moon Princess, the so-called 'Soldier of Love and Justice' was a living weapon…

"Huh-?" Faora began to say.

"Sailor Moon Palm Strike!" Sailor Moon said, as she palmed Faora in the face.

"Ow!" Faora yelped. "My nose-!"

"Sailor Moon Punch!" Sailor Moon yelped, as she punched Faora in the stomach.

Faora doubled over, allowing Sailor Moon to-

"Sailor Moon Knee Strike!"

"Argh!" Faora said, as she felt her nose break. As her head flew back, Sailor Moo performs a-

"Sailor Moon Axe Kick!"

With a flip, and the lower of a leg, Faora was smashed into the ground. Now embedded, Faora, surprised by these turn of events, looked up with a busted lip and a swollen eye, and sees Sailor Moon float towards the ground.

"H-how?" Faora said in disbelief. "You're not Kryptonian! How are you able to do this to ME?"

"Magic," Sailor Moon said, before she delivered her finishing blow…by squeezing Faora's nose, which caused Faora to create a honking sound. Nevertheless, the stress of the beat-down, thanks to the magically-enhanced blows, rendered Faora unconscious.

"That was…brutal," Superman said.

"Eh, that's nothing," Sailor Moon replied. "I'm just lucky that Faora was still inexperienced in the use of her powers and all…"

Sailor Moon then turned towards her ex-husband.

"And YOU, Clark, need to learn your people's martial arts, in case someone like Faora pops up again, 'cuz I'm not bailing you out, mister!"

"If I recall, I am ahead of you in that regard," Superman said, as he folds his arms.

"Humph!"

Of course, Faora would show up again, and again…and again, although her motivations nowadays has been to prove that her rival was not good enough for her husband, Ranma Saotome (aka "Ronin")…

END FLASHBACK!

"I shall defeat the Moon Princess, and retrieve her…dead or alive, general," Faora said, as she continued to look down.

"You do that, and our war with Earth will begin," Zod said. "Now, be off with you."

"Yes, general," Faora said, as she rose to her feet. "It shall be done…"

With that, Faora leaps out of Zod's office, and takes off for Earth.

"And when we have the Moon Princess, Kal-El and Ranma Saotome will be forced to come after her," Zod said, as he takes a sip of his drink. "And when that happens, a war of the 'supermen' will occur."

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"Thank you for the teacakes and tea, Mrs. Tsukino," Bra said, as she munched on a teacake. She and Ranma were trying to ease Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino's concern with their daughter Usagi…

"Why, thank you, Ms. Briefs," Ikuko Tsukino said, as she continued to serve the snacks.

Bra gave off a forced smile. She knew that Ranma didn't want to advertise the fact that she was also his wife, out of concern for Kenji Tsukino's possible reaction…

Still, that didn't stop Kenji from reacting, where Ranma was concerned.

"Alright, what did you do to my little girl this time?" Kenji Tsukino said, as he and his wife Ikuko sat down in front of their son-in-law.

"Why do you think it's my fault?" Ranma said, as he stopped sipping his tea.

"I don't know why, but every time Usako comes around, she is always bemoaning the fact that she's not a good enough wife for you."

"That doesn't mean I'm at fault, you know!"

"Ken and I are just…concerned about Usako, that's all," Ikuko said gently. "And with this latest episode…"

"I understand, Mrs. Tsukino," Ranma replied. "Usagi and I are experienced, when it comes to protecting others while fighting the bad guys. As much as I want to tell you the truth about our activities, it is better that you know as little of our activities as possible."

"You two are not in some sort of trouble, are you?" Ikuko asked.

"Eh, well…not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?" Kenji asked.

"You were surprised that Usagi came back as her younger self, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, she is having a mental breakdown over the fact that one of her enemies is trying to get to her."

"Oh, my," Ikuko said, as she places a hand over her mouth.

"So, rather than lash out in anger, she regressed into her normal, pre-Sailor Moon self for solace."

"Will she be like this…forever?" Kenji asked.

"I hope not, since she is my wife, and that her enemy is still going to be after her. One of the reasons why I brought the kids down was so that Usagi can remember who she really is, rather than hide away from the world."

"I see…"

"Well, Usako can stay here until she recovers," Ikuko said.

"And until then, you stay out of her bedroom," Kenji said.

"Still holding that against me, I see," Ranma said. "Fine. But she is STILL my wife you know…"

"Speaking of which, where is Usagi?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention this, but that nice young man, Ryouga Hibiki, is treating everyone to some ice cream and video games at the Starlight Arcade," Ikuko said.

"Good," Ranma said, as he nods his head. "It'll give Bra and I time to consult with some specialists about Usagi's…problem."

"Do what you can, son," Kenji said. "I may have misgivings about you sometimes, but I know that your heart is in the place."

"Thanks, I guess…"

Meanwhile, the kids in question, along with Ryouga Hibiki, were having ice cream…on Ryouga's "dime".

"Man, Usagi and Naruto are just like Ranma," Ryouga said, as he sees the pair devourer yet another sundae.

"You noticed?" Sasuke smirked.

"So, what's your story, anyway?" Ryouga asked.

"Oh, I want to kill my brother for slaughtering our clan," Sasuke said, as he takes another spoonful of ice cream. "You know what I mean?"

"Um, sort of," Ryouga said, as he broke out in a sweat.

"That was good," Naruto said with a contented sigh. He then turns towards Ryouga.

"Mr. Hibiki, can I have another?"

"Can't you give it a rest or something?" Genko said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Usagi was enjoying her ice cream, when she noticed that Renata was just picking at it.

"Um, are you okay, Ren-chan?" Usagi asked.

Renata looked up at her mother, and began to shed tears…

"Ren-chan-?"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Renata cried, as she gets up and runs out of the ice cream parlor.

"Ren-chan!" Usagi said, as she gets up.

"I'll go talk to her," Naruto said, as he gets up.

"No, I will," Usagi replied, as she runs after her daughter, while not knowing that Renata was her daughter.

"Hurry back as soon as possible," Ryouga yelled out. The last thing he needs is for Ranma getting mad at him for something Usagi might do…

"Okay!" Usagi said, as she smiled back at Ryouga, before leaving the shop for good…

"I hope Mom is going to be okay," Naruto said, as he looks on.

"Maldis said that trouble is coming," Genko said.

"You REALLY should get rid of that teddy bear, you know…"

Meanwhile, Usagi catches up with her daughter, who was crying by a nearby tree.

"Ren-chan, are you okay?" Usagi said.

"Oh, I'm fine…Usagi," Renata said, as she sniffed while wiping her eyes. She knew that her father wanted her and her siblings to not say anything about Usagi being their mother.

"It's just that I miss my…my mother."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she's…away, and I don't know when she will come back."

"I see," Usagi said, as she leans next to Renata. "Look, I'm sure your mother loves you so much, that she'll return as soon as she can."

"Really?"

"Really. You seem like such a nice person, that I'm sure that it is because that your mom raised you right."

"Thanks," Renata said, as she hugged Usagi. "I…I like hearing that-"

Suddenly, there was a whistling sound, just before a sonic boom and crash.

"Ahhhhhh!" Usagi and Renata said in unison, while pair was knocked off their feet. Usagi was the first to recover…

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she stares at a red, hulking, male figure. However, what was striking was that its head was in the shape of a large cube. Also noticeable was the fact that there was a small, flat monitor hanging around its neck by way of a chain. The monitor then flickers to life.

"Hello, Usagi," said Madam MODOC, as she grinned nastily. "I am glad that you are alive, and have come out of hiding."

"It's…you?" Usagi said with a bewildered look. She recognized Madam MODOC from the picture Ranma showed her earlier...

"Yes, it's me. By the way, let me introduce you to a modified version of the Mad Thinker's automaton: 'Awesome Gammaroid'…"

Pause.

"Now die!"

And with that, Awesome Gammaroid attacks.

"Eeep!" Usagi replied in fright.

**Tbc.**


	44. Chapter 44

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 44: "World War Sailor Moon" (XVIII)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Ranma and Bra arrive at the newly rebuilt 'Café Americana', originally destroyed by Darkseid's "Super Society of Super-villains", when the villain Libra had murdered Usagi's parents (before bringing them back to life with the power of the White Lantern during the so-called "Blackest Night" event).

"So, why ARE we here anyway, Ranma?" Bra asked, as she is escorted into the restaurant. Although rebuilt, it was not yet opened for business.

"I got some buddies working on Usagi's case," Ranma said, as he followed Usagi into the restaurant. "Hopefully, they managed to get some leads-"

"Hey, Ranma!" Mickey Smith said, as he waved his hands. He and his companions were being served by Meiko, the same one who acted as "Flight Attendant".

"Yo," Ranma replied. He scanned the large dining table. He also saw Captain Jack, Miss Gwyneth, Dr. Martha Jones-Smith, Mr. Ianto, Kokiri Ukyo and someone who looks vaguely familiar to him…

"I must say, Ranma, I LOVE the cuisine here," Jack said.

"Hey, I only want the best for my friends and customers," Ranma replied. He then motions towards his companion.

"This is Bra, one of my other significant others…"

"Nice to meet you, Lady Bra," Gwyneth said with a nod, although she was slightly jealous that her sensei had another wife, and that she wasn't a part of Ranma's harem…

"Hello," Bra replied, wondering if Ranma had dated the Victorian young lady…

"You remember Mister Ianto, Ranma?" Jack said.

"Hello, sir," Ianto said, as he rose up to shake Ranma's hands. "It is an honor and pleasure to finally meet you in person, sir."

"I heard good things about you, Mr. Ianto," Ranma replied. "I'm surprised that you haven't received more responsibilities within Torchwood."

"I prefer to serve, not lead, sir," Ianto said, as he sits back down.

"Martha, Ukyo," Ranma said with a nod, as he looks at the resident medical expert and Hyrulian native.

"Ranma," the girls say in unison.

"And who is this…?" Ranma said, as he turns towards the new person.

"This is Miss Kyouki," Jack said, as he motions towards the doppelganger of Asuka Langely, of the Evangelion Project. "She had been sent by Dr. Tempo to check in on Miss Ukyo…"

"You may not remember me, but I assisted you on that whole…'Dark Princess' affair," Kyouki said.

"Oh, right," Ranma replied, as he nods his head. He learned from that for every person of the Light, there was a dark reflection, and not necessarily based upon some moral or mirror opposite. The Dark Princess was the manifestation of Oblivion, and she sought to return the Universe into a state of nothing. Incidentally, he only heard of the Dark Princess through her acolyte Sailor Chaos (Usagi's antimatter opposite Neo-Empress Lunacy of Obsidian Tokyo), but it was Usagi who faced down the entity in the effort to save their son Naruto. He never got around how she managed to stop the avatar of Oblivion…

"I remember that…unpleasantness," Ranma said with a nod. He then turns towards Jack.

"I take it that Principal Kuno was not a problem?"

"He is quite…interesting, to say the least," Jack replied. "But next time, I want a bonus."

"I thought hanging out with me was your bonus?"

"As attractive as you are, that's not enough Ranma, albeit it, it's a start."

"Humph."

"So, when are we going to find Dr. Tempo and Taimu Kyaasaisha?" Kyouki asked. "I'm mean, that's the whole point for me coming here, when Orchestra lost contact with Ukyo."

"I still don't understand how I could lose my memory of them, since I'm not even from this Universe," Ukyo replied.

"You've adapted, that's why," Ianto said. "Eventually, so would Kyouki, if she stayed here long enough?"

"Well, I guess that makes sense…"

"We'll find Doc and Taimu later," Ranma said, as he takes out a thick envelope from pocket space. "Here is the latest intelligence the Leader and Madam MODOC…"

With a flick of his wrist, Ranma threw the individual files towards the table. They separated and fell neatly in everyone's respective laps.

"Neat trick," Mickey said, as he took a look at his given file.

"Thanks."

"So, what is our next move?" Martha asked, as she began to scan the file.

"Are we going to just wait those two out?" Jack asked, as he did the same.

"No. We already know where the Leader and Madam MODOC are stashed at…"

Ranma points towards Mt. Fuji in the distance.

"I see," Jack said.

"How was that possible, Lord Ranma?" Gwyneth asked.

"Mt. Fuji exists in multi-dimensions," Ranma said, as he and Bra sits down. "One aspect is the home of the gods of Japan, while another aspect is the place where demons have been sealed…"

Pause.

"On this plane of existence, there was a secret lair for an old enemy of Usagi, which fell when said enemy was neutralized. Recent reports indicate that the Leader and Madam MODOC have taken over this facility, and set up shopt."

"For what?" Mickey asked.

"What do you think?" Ranma replied.

"Ah, I see…"

"When do we go and deal with these…people, Ranma?" Martha asked.

"Tonight, at midnight," Ranma said. "I want to take Usagi out for a nice, quiet dinner. In fact, I want you guys to have a good time this evening, but be sure to get some rest this afternoon."

"How about we include an 'afternoon delight' in all this?" Jack said with a wink and a nod.

"How about we don't?" Ranma said, always annoyed by Jack's advances.

"Bummer…"

"Besides, I promise an afternoon with Bra," Ranma said, as he glances over at the Saiyan Princess.

"Really?" Bra replied in surprise.

"Why not? You've been very patient with me, and I did say that I can take you shopping."

"Oh, that's right…"

"Some of us don't have money, you know," Ukyo said.

"Same," Kyouki replied.

"You can ask Meiko for some pre-paid charge cards," Ranma said. "But be careful about splurging on MY dime. Okay?"

"Maybe I can get something…nice?" Jack said, as he gives Ranma a wink and a nod.

"As long as that something comes with naturally occurring estrogen, sure, whatever."

"You're on…"

Ranma simply shakes his head. Dealing with Jack's flirtation was almost as bad as dealing with Tatewaki Kuno's at times…

Meanwhile, the Awesome Gammaroid was tearing up the street, as he attempted to catch Usagi.

"Ulp!" Usagi yelped, as she ducked and dived the thrown punches, with the occasion stabbing jabs (thanks the Gammaroid's ability to reshape his limbs into prehensile limbs) thrown in for good measure.

Thankfully, Renata was running interference for her mother.

"Get down, Mom!" Renata said, as she performs a series of one-handed mudra hand gestures while keeping an eye on her opponent.

"Wind-Style Jutsu: Vacuum Torpedo Drill!"

Unlike the usual Vacuum Blade Technique, an aspect of the Saotome Forbidden Art known as the Umisenken, Renata's version creates a horizontal attack that drills straight into a target. Not surprisingly, this attack is the basis for the development of the Rasengen attack, which was developed by Minato Namikaze, who was an incarnation of Usagi with Ranma's body.

FWOOSH!

A tight, tornado-like effect is erupted from Renata's palms. The effect then hits Awesome Gammaroid's stomach, and began to drill into the Mad Thinker's construct, even as it still attempted to move forward.

"Wow," Usagi said, as she looked at her daughter in amazement. "That's neat- wait. Why did Renata call me…'Mom'?"

Renata increased the flow of her chakra, aided by the power that she was deriving from her kyubi, the One-Tailed Leech. She was constantly drawing energy from her environment, while her brother, the Nine-Tailed Fox, drew power internally. Potentially, Renata can drain any source of energy that she comes in contact with, particularly if the energy source has been spiked by negative emotions, which is why Genko calls her older sister 'The Walking Sponge'…

Suddenly, the Awesome Gammaroid manages to tap deeper within its muscles to increase its usage of the gamma radiation that powered the construct. With that done, the Awesome Gammaroid stabs Renata.

"Urk!" Renata said.

"Noooo!" Usagi said, as she watches this in shock. Deep within her, something snaps…

"You…you monster!" Usagi said, as her eyes glowed yellow. Her skin changes color, as her muscles, and bones began to expand.

Meanwhile, Renata disappears in a puff of smoke, a product of a "Shadow Clone Jutsu" technique. She had rematerialized overhead, as she took out her kunai. She then expelled wind-based chakra out of her body, and towards her blade. The wind coalesced into a vacuum blade, turning a kunai into a scimitar.

"Dusted, you monster!" Renata said, as she plunged the modified blade into the block head of the Awesome Gammaroid.

The Awesome Gammaroid was surprise by this attack, as it clutched its head, just as Renata leaps away.

Meanwhile, Usagi's metamorphosis into the Red Hulkusagi was complete. Thanks to some thinking ahead of time, Ranma made sure that Usagi's clothes were treated by Dr. Reed "Mister Fantastic" Richards' "unstable molecules" solution. That way, Usagi's clothes could adjust along with her body…

"How dare you try to harm my daughter, android!" Red Hulkusagi yelled, as she slapped her hands to together. Immediately, she creates a sonic boom that caused the already damage android to stumble.

"Wow," Renata said in amazement, as she sees her mother in action…

Taking advantage of the Awesome Gammaroid's distraction, the Red Hulkusagi pounced on the android. Even as she grabbed the android, the Awesome Gammaroid lashed out, slashing her arm.

"Ah!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she winced in pain, as yellow, golden blood dripped from her wound. She then grabs both of the android's arms, and digs her finger nails into the arms.

"Hey, I need a hand," Red Hulkusagi said with a nasty grin, as she ripped off the arms of the android.

The Awesome Gammaroid was in a state of shock, as it realized that it was armless.

"Oops, did I take too much?" Red Hulkusagi said with a smirk, as she tosses the arms aside. She then rushes at the android, leaps into the air, and performs a classic "Flying Kick" attack.

"Ha!" Red Hulkusagi said, as she knocks off the head of the Awesome Gammaroid. As she lands on her feet, she sees that the mini-screen on the torso of the destroyed android.

"Feh," Red Hulkusagi said with a sneer, as she rips off the screen from the torso. She adjusts the monitor, and gets a hold of Madam MODOC.

"You?" Madam MODOC said in surprise, as she comes unto the screen.

"Me," Red Hulkusagi said, as her yellow eyes glowed softly. "You pushed our little disagreement for the final time, Olinka. I'm going to find you and your 'boyfriend', and kill you both."

"And just how are you going to do THAT, Usagi?" Madam MODOC said with hatred. "And even if you do, I have nothing to lose. You ruined my life when you made me this way, so you have no right to talk!"

Pause.

"If you want me, come and get me!"

With that, the screen goes blank.

"Oh, I will, Olinka," Red Hulkusagi said, as she crushed the monitor with her hands. "I will…"

"Momma?" said a familiar voice.

Red Hulkusagi turns to see her daughter Renata, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Renata," Red Hulkusagi said, as she begins walking towards her daughter. However, as she does so, she immediately reverts back to her normal self.

"Ohhhhh," Usagi said, as she fell into Renata's arms.

"Momma!" Renata cried out, as Usagi falls into a state of near-unconscious.

Just then, Naruto and the others come around the bend. They heard a large commotion outside and around the corner from the ice cream shop.

"Ren!" Naruto yelled.

"Renata, what happened?" Ryouga said, as he checks on Usagi.

"I don't know," Renata said, as she shed a tear. "I don't know…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: By the way, check out the Naruto Wikipedia site, specifically the Wind Release Jutsus. Basically, the Rantsu clan are masters of this style, due to Ranma's influence. Neat stuff...**


	45. Chapter 45

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 45: "World War Sailor Moon" (XIX)**

**

* * *

**

_The following is an excerpt from an unpublished memoir of Dr. Olinka Barankova (alias: "Madam MODOC"), head of Advanced Idea Mechanics' Gender Equality Project (also known as "The Femizons"). It must be noted that "AIM" is a convention of the Technocratic Order._

From what I know of the history of Dr. Serena Mondkinder (aka Usagi Tsukino, aka "Sailor Moon", etc.), she has had numerous guises and roles throughout human history. In fact, as blasphemous as this may seem, our glorious Science was founded by a woman who can be classified as a reality deviant of the first order. Based upon what files that have been gathered and declassified, Dr. Mondkinder is designated to be, in old lexicon, a goddess, derived from a branch of the Homo Deus species known as the Olympians. I do not have yet the full scope of this record, but I do know that her interaction with humanity over the several millennium have enabled the creation of the Order of Reason, the precursor of our glorious Union.

And that is where my story begins.

During the waning days of the Soviet Union, Dr. Mondkinder took notice of my achievements in my native Russia. I was a university student in Leningrad (now "St. Petersburg") at the time, and was noticed by all as a "young genius". My love for music, with my specialty being the piano, enabled me to translate that love for music into a workable theory of cellular manipulation using sound waves. In fact, it was my background in music that enabled me to rise above my economic station, by receiving a scholarship for university study. Later, I would postulate the theory that sound waves can improve cellular functions, which led me to wonder if such a process could work on a mental level…

_Narration is interrupted to allow Dr. Barankova to reprint her original theory of harmonic cellular manipulation._

While still working on my graduate thesis, my work came to the attention of Dr. Mondkinder, whom I had met at one of my recitals I was given for the Kremlin. I was surprised by the fact that she seemed interested in my work, since it was, at the time, on the theoretical level. However, as I would soon learn, Dr. Mondkinder was a part of a conspiracy that transcended national and political boundaries. I would learn of the existence the Technocratic Union, as she further my genius by way of the process known as "The Awakening Effect", which allows those who undergo such a process to utilize 100 percent of their mental potential. All people who want to affect Reality undergo this process, and are able to implement various means to do so by studying and utilizing so-called "hyper-science". In fact, I would learn that this process is not relegated to just the super-genius. Some Reality Deviants who are known as "Will Workers", consisting of high-powered martial artists, psychics and so-called mystics, have also undergo the Awakening Effect, albeit naturally. Of course, the so-called 'meta-human phenomenon', the process that allows the creation of "superhumans", has also enabled the Awakening Effect in mundane derived from research that enabled the creation of super-soldiers. But, I digress…

_Note: see "X-Factor: The Difference between Mutates and Mutants", by Dr. Charles Xavier and Dr. Serena Mondkinder, for further details on the metahuman phenomenon._

Once accepted into the Union, I was assigned to one of our "amalgams" (or organizations cobbled together from different fields of expertise): the Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM), in order to further my ideas on cellular harmonics regeneration. And for a time, I had the backing of Dr. Mondkinder for my project. I had some setbacks, but Dr. Mondkinder, my 'mentor' and sponsor was there for me, and even encouraged me to be the best scientist in my generation.

And then, disaster struck.

My mother had suffered a stroke, which was the catalyst of my downfall. Making matters worse, the state of the Soviet Union, which was collapsing due to planned events by members within our very Union no less, no medical treatment was available. So, I took it upon myself to use my experiments to save my mother. Unfortunately, my efforts were not enough to restore my mother to full health. In fact, I was immediately sanctioned by my superiors by having my life's work confiscated from me. Making matters worse, because I used my experiments without approval from the governing committee, I was punished for my efforts, by being turned into a "Mental Organism Designed Only for Computing", or MODOC. MODOCs were living computers that possessed phenomenal mental abilities. However, the process to becoming a MODOC, at least at that point in time, was painful, turning a subject into a massive head, which required the use of a hover support system. Now, having been a recipient of the process, I was no longer Olinka Barankova, AIM scientist; I was now "Madam MODOC", an armature of AIM. It would take me years to regain any measurable independence, culminating in me becoming the head of AIM's Gender Equality Project (aka "The Femizons").

And I blame Dr. Mondkinder for this fate.

She ignored me, when I tried to contact her, both when my mother suffered her stroke, and during my own trial. They say that she was unavailable, but they lied. I know this, because of Dr. Mondkinder made a public appearance as some magical girl named "Sailor Moon". I don't know why she decided to pose as some 'Reality Deviant', but the fact that she is active while engaging in so-called "super-heroics" proves that she allowed me to become this…thing that I am today. Otherwise, she would have influenced the governing board's decision, right?

_It must be noted that the 'Sailor Moon' that Dr. Barankova speaks of was, in fact, an earlier incarnation of the Moon Princess, during her first awakening as a magical girl circa 2014 (Common Era). Throughout most of the 1990s and early 2000s, post-Eugenics War, Dr. Mondkinder was 'lost in space', first due to an accident caused by the sabotage of the Jupter Project caused by Technocratic Agent Col. Zachary Smith (USAF), and later by a genuine mishap during the experimental phase of the Farscape Project (see: "Theoretical Wormhole Manipulation by Commander Jonathon Crichton, Ph.D, USN, of the International Aeronatutical Space Agency). Thus, the actual Dr. Mondkinder would not return to Earth until early 2000, just before the Gao'uld Systems Lord "Anubis" launched an attack to retrieved a powerful artifact, possibly an "angel" (see: Evangelion Project) from a restored UN Spacy Forwarding Base in Antarctica._

Nevertheless, I've waited years to have my revenge, and Dr. Mondkinder—whatever she happens to call herself—will pay for abandoning me!

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes, as she notices her parents staring down at her.

"Um, Mom?" Usagi said. "Dad?"

"You're okay, dear," Ikuko Tsukino said, as she hugged her daughter.

"I guess so…"

"You had us worried for a moment, Usagi," Ken said gently. "As well as your friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, see for yourself…"

Ken motions two familiar faces. The female had long, black hair, and was dressed in a yellow sundress, while the male had long white hair, and was dressed in a light, blue suit…

"Luna?" Usagi said in surprise. She remembered the names, but anything else connecting to them was still a blank…

"And you are…Artemis?"

"The one and only," Artemis said with a broad smile.

"Hey, there," Luna said, as she goes over to hug her old friend and former ward. "It's been a while."

"Tell me about it, I think," Usagi said, not really sure of herself. "It's just…it's hard to remember."

"Really?" Luna said in surprise, as she placed her hand over Usagi's. "You don't seem ill or anything…"

"From what we were told, Usagi is suffering from amnesia of some kind," Kenji said.

"Oh, dear," Luna said. "I hope it's nothing serious-"

"Oh-my-gosh!" Usagi said, as she bolted up. "Renata-"

"She's downstairs with the others," Ikuko said. "She's fine."

"But…I saw this…man hurt Ren-chan, and then I…I…"

Usagi grabs her head, as her head begins to pound…

"Usagi, are you okay…?" Ikuko asked, as she attempts to comfort Usagi. And then…Usagi changed.

"Oh, my," Luna said, as she stood back while clutching her beau Artemis.

"I second that," Artemis replied.

Ikuko and Kenji gawks, as their daughter becomes a big, red Gammazon. Thankfully, Usagi was still wearing her specially treated clothing, as she becomes Red Hulkusagi (or simply "Rulkusagi" for short).

"Usagi…?" Ikuko said with fear and fright. She knew that her daughter had extraordinary abilities, but she has never seen Usagi become like this.

"Usagi…is a demon?" Kenji exclaimed.

"No, father, I haven't," Rulkusagi said in a husky voice, as she swept back her black (with thin strands of red) Odango hair and locks. "I am the result of an ill-fated radiation treatment caused by one of my enemies."

"I'm going to get Ranma for this!" Kenji yelled.

"Kenji, please!" Ikuko said in protest.

"But-?"

"Whatever has happened to Usagi, I KNOW that it's not Ranma's fault."

"But…but…"

"Father, what I am is not Ranma's fault," Rulkusagi said, as she gets up from her bed, towering over everyone in the room. "The fact of the matter is that I allowed my enemy to get the best of me, and she has already gotten the best of our friends…"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"While you and Artemis were away, that same enemy who caused me to be like this, kidnapped Ami and the others."

"Oh, my," Luna said.

"But…if that's the case, why didn't you contact us?" Artemis asked.

"You and Luna had already started your lives, and I wasn't in the right frame of mind before now. Then again, being in this form may be an indication that I am not in the right frame of mind…still…"

"Dear, we should get you some help, for…this," Ikuko said, as she lightly touched Rulkusagi's powerful frame. "Wow…"

"There's no time for that," Rulkusagi said, as she begins to shrink back down to her normal form. "Whatever is happening to me now, I can't seem to either stay in this form for very long, or remember anything when I am 'normal'…"

Rulkusagi turns towards Luna.

"I need to retrieve the transformation wand, if I am to do what it takes to stop…Madam…MODOC…"

Pause.

"…From harming those I love…"

And, with that, Usagi was back to normal.

"Usagi?" Kenji asked, as he steadied his daughter.

Usagi blinks her eyes, as she stares at everyone.

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"This isn't good," Artemis said. "Something happened to Ami and the others, and the Princess is…well, I don't know WHAT is happening, but it's really, really weird."

"Not at all," Luna said, with a nod. "We just have to help Usagi remember."

"Remember what?" Usagi asked.

"That you, Usagi Tsukino, are the one and only…Sailor Moon!" Luna proclaimed.

"Huh?"

Meanwhile, across town, at an inn just outside of town, Ranma was enjoying his afternoon with Bra. After taking his Saiyan wife shopping, as promised, the two had their 'afternoon delight'…

"Ahhhhh," Bra said, as she leaned on her husband's chest. "Waiting for this moment…was worth it."

"Bra, I'm sorry for not being there for you, like I should," Ranma replied, as he rubbed his beau's head. "After today, I promised to-"

Just then, the bell to their room is rung.

"Odd," Ranma said, as he looks the door.

"What is, dear?" Bra asked.

"I didn't call up room service," Ranma said, as he hops out of bed, just before he puts on a robe.

"Maybe it's complimentary?"

"Or maybe it's Jack instead," Ranma said, as he goes over to the door. "If it is, he and I will have to have a talk about privacy, when I specifically asked him to give us privacy, unless something was up."

And then, Ranma opens up to a steam of green gas that was blown in his face.

"Ack!" Ranma said, as he began to choke violently, while backing away.

"Ranma!" Bra yelled, as she goes over her husband's side, ignoring her modesty.

"Mission accomplished," said the Leader, as he takes off his gas mask while lowering his gas gun.

"What did you do?" Bra demanded, just as Ranma's eyes glowed green while he was yelling.

"Arrrrgh!" Ranma cried out, as his entire body glowed green.

"Funny how a little knowledge can do wonders," the Leader said, as he steps back. "Have fun…"

"No, don't leave-!" Bra said, as she tries to reach a fleeting Leader. However, Ranma screamed, just as he seemingly explodes…

As soon as Bra came to, she sees that the inn was damaged.

"Ranma…?"

"Grrrrr…" said a low growl.

Bra looks towards the source of the sound to see two hulking figures: one male and one female. Both were like power-houses, both were green, and both were very, very angry. Somehow, whatever the Leader did, two beings were produced: Hulkma and She-Hulkma.

And both were not exhibiting any sort of intelligence, other than primitive instincts.

"Grrrrrrr!" Hulkma and She-Hulkma said in unison.

"Oh, no," Bra said with worry. "Ranma-!"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: This is it! Two shall enter, one shall leave, but will the once and future Sailor Moon be able to deal with a crisis that she may or may not have caused in the first place? See you soon!**


	46. Chapter 46

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 46: "World War Sailor Moon" (XX)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, across town…

"What do you think, Captain?" asked Miss Gwyneth, as she showed off an elegant kimono to the team leader of Torchwood.

Captain Jack leans back. Having had his flirtations rebuffed by Ranma, Jack decided to hang out with his close friend…

"Why, you look…marvelous, Gwyn," Jack said with a smile, as he leans back in his seat. "What's the special occasion?"

"Well, I want to look nice for Lord Ranma," Gwyneth said with a noticeable blush.

"You really like him, don't you, even though he has multiple wives, right?"

"Aye," Gwyneth said with a sigh. "I…feel for him. I…care for him…"

"You love him?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I suppose I do. I understand that Lord Ranma doesn't want to take advantage of my virtue, because I am his student. But…I still feel things…"

Gwyneth touches the eye patch covering Ranma's Sharingan, which had replaced her own damaged eye. She lost it while fighting mechanical constructs known as "Daleks", sometime in the far, far future.

"At least, I have something of him, that is a part of me," Gwyneth said, as she looks away.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, Gwyn," Jack said. "I know that sooner or later, we get the 'wild stallion' in bed sooner or later-"

Suddenly, Jack's wristwatch sounds an alarm.

"Talk to me," Jack said, as he secures a link with Ianto.

"Sir, we received a report that two Gamma-spawns are on a rampage," Mr. Ianto said. "I ran a spectral analysis on the beast, and concluded that the energy signatures match that of Colonel Saotome's."

Jack and Gwyneth look at each other with alarm.

"Has this been double-checked with Martha?" Jack asked.

"Dr. Jones-Smith has indeed confirmed this with the 'RanStar Database'," Ianto said.

The RanStar Database is a part of a system from which that exist entirely on the Internet, which stores the complete record of Ranma Saotome's life experience, memories and skills. This was set up to allow Ranma's allies access to key information that could be helpful to them, in case Ranma is ever unavailable or incapacitated to resolve a crisis relating to him. Hosting this library is an "angel"—not the Evangelion Project kind, but the Yggdrasil "doublet system" kind—named Ranshinko, who appears as a customer service representative to those who request assistance, although she can appear in any suitable form the client desires…

Nevertheless, RanStar is a database and assistance resource that was developed to help whenever possible, such as when Torchwood contacted it for information on Ranma's bio-records.

"No doubt our friends decided to strike first," Jack said grimly. "Okay, get the appropriate equipment ready, while I contact Ryouga."

"Yes, sir," Ianto said. "Over and out."

Jack then turns towards Gwyneth.

"You heard?"

"Aye," Gwyneth said with a sigh. "But I know that Lord Ranma would want us to not waver in our opposition of him, if he has either turned towards evil, or is out of control."

"Spoken like a lady in love," Jack said with a sigh. "Alright, pack up your things, while I get the others on the line…"

Meanwhile, across town, Ryouga and the others were downstairs in the basement, where Usagi keeps her vault. Essentially, it was a contained "tesseract", similar to a TARDIS, which contained its own life support system, in case of a powerful attack. It served as a combination of living quarters, office space, workshop, laboratory, storage facility, weapon cache and so forth, so that Usagi had a place of her own, apart from the facilities aboard her and Ranma's starship, "The Ranusagi" (located under the empty lot behind the Tendo Training Hall and Residence). It wasn't that Usagi didn't want to share her things with Ranma, but that she wanted a place to call her own, the same way that Ranma has the RanStar System set up for his own needs. It did help the notion that a person should not put all of one's resources under one roof, in spite of the effort to keep them secured…

At any rate, Ryouga was using the workshop within the vault to examine the head of the Awesome Gammaroid.

"Interesting," Ryouga said, as he used a Tricorder to examine the head.

"I didn't know that you knew this sort of stuff, Ryouga-sensei," Naruto Uzumaki said, as he hovers near his father's friend. He hated the fact that he missed out on fighting the automaton.

"Well, I don't know as much as your father does, but, I know a lot," Ryouga said.

"What are you looking for?" Renata asked.

"I'm trying to tap into the construct's memory logs," Ryouga said, as he pressed a few buttons on his Tricorder. "Any advantage that I can find might be able to help us…"

Just then, Usagi Tsukino enters the workshop, followed by Luna d'Mus and Artemis d'Mus, both of whom were former guardians of their respective "senshi".

"Wow," Usagi said, as she looked around the room. "I did all this?"

All eyes turn towards the new arrivals.

"Sensei," Sasuke Uchiha said with a nod.

"Oh, my!" Usagi said, as hearts sprung into her eyes. "You look SO dreamy!"

"Huh," Sasuke said, as he begins to wonder if his respect for his teacher was misplaced. "We have another Sakura here…"

"Huh?" Usagi replied.

"Did you know about this, Luna?" Artemis said, as he looks around the workshop.

"No, dear," Luna replied. "Usagi must have installed this after I moved to Mina's place."

"I don't remember anything, though," Usagi complained.

"Well, dear, that's why we're here," Luna said, as she turns towards the kids. "I need you help in getting Usagi ready."

"Ready for what?" Renata Uzumaki replied.

"Um, that's what I want to know, too," Usagi said.

Luna turns to face her former ward.

"You, the other you, want you to become your old self again."

"But I AM my old self again," Usagi said.

"No, what she's saying is that you have to become the magical girl known as 'Sailor Moon'," Artemis offered.

"But…I don't want to," Usagi laments. "Every time you mention that name, I get the feeling of bad things happening to me."

"But Mother, you are necessary for the good of humanity," Genko Saotome said, as she steps up to her mother.

"You…you called me…MOTHER?" Usagi replied.

"Yes, I did," Genko said. "You gave birth to me, when you and father were stranded deep in space."

"Huh? But, how come I don't remember?"

"You don't remember because you are afraid of other people getting hurt because of you, of losing control. So, you're hiding out of fear, thinking that if Sailor Moon disappears, so will the bad guys."

"You know, you know a lot for a squirt," Naruto said.

"That's because I observe others, rather than call attention to myself, 'Big Brother'," Genko said, as she eyes the orange fabric of Naruto's so-called shinobi outfit. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah- wait a minute…"

"Then…you, Naruto, Renata and Sasuke are my children?" Usagi asked, as she scans around the room.

"Actually, I'm Ranma's cousin," Sasuke said.

"Oh. Wait, then Ranma…is my husband?"

"Yes," Luna said gently.

"He…he lied to me?"

"No," Ryouga said, as he turns towards Usagi, after putting down his tools. "Part of what he said IS true. The only thing that is not true is the timeframe, and the fact that there isn't any time travel involved in this situation."

"Oh. Then Mamoru-"

"Died a few years back, after saving your life," Artemis said. "I don't want to complicate the situation further by explaining how that scenario came to be, but he loved you, even when you two broke up. When he died, you made sure that Rini—Chibiusa—would be born after all."

"Oh, I see…"

Pause.

"So, what should I do?" Usagi asked, as she turns to face Luna. "I don't want to run away from my responsibilities anymore."

"Call your angel," Luna said.

"'Angel'?"

"You were given an angel, or avatar, in case something ever went wrong. You future self, Sailor Cosmos, used it in order to prevent Chaos from winning a war against her. YOU can do the same."

"Wait, then that means that Chibi-Chibi IS my angel!" Usagi said. She then frowns.

"Wait, how did I know that?"

"Because I am helping you to remember who you are," Luna said gently, as her Crescent moon mark began to glow.

"Oh, I see…"

Usagi closes her eyes, and then opens them.

"Moon Prism Make-Up…"

One transformation sequence later, the original Sailor Moon reappears.

"Wow," Naruto said.

"Wow, indeed," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Now I know where you get your propensity to use that stupid jutsu of yours."

Sasuke was referring to his rival's usage of the "Sexy No Jutsu" rote, in which Naruto turns into a sexy, girl version of himself in order to provide a distraction for the enemy. Ironically, Naruto could now turn into a girl without the need for the rote, due to having the "family curse" (i.e. inheriting his father's Jusenkyo curse)…

"You know I don't use that justu very often!" Naruto yelled.

"Wow," Sailor Moon said, as she looked at herself. "I think I'm beginning to remember this…job."

"Now, close your eyes, and focus your thoughts on Chibi-Chibi," Luna said.

"Okay," Sailor Moon said, as she does as she is told. "Alright, I'm doing it…"

"Now, summon her."

Sailor Moon then opens her eyes.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Sailor Moon said.

With a noticeable popping sound, Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon, Sailor Moon's angel, appears in full fuku regalia.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon said, as she floated on butterfly wings.

"Wow…"

"Humph," Sasuke said, as he folds his arms. He REALLY hopes that his sensei returns to normal, if only to avoid this sort of lameness…

"Awwwww, how cute!" Renata said with glee. "Can I have an angel, too?"

"Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto?" Sailor Moon said.

"How does it feel?"

"I…feel fine, I guess," Sailor Moon replied, not sure what to think in regards to having children with someone else. She knows that everything she has been told recently is true, but…

"But…do I have enough power to stop the Leader and Madam MODOC?" Sailor Moon asked Luna.

"I don't know, Princess," Luna said. "You have your angel, so that your power levels can increase…"

"But you're still at Level One in terms of your power-set," Artemis replied. "And that means that you only have your basic fighting skills, such as the Sailor Moon Punch, Sailor Moon Kick and so forth."

"Not to mention the fact that you can only use your 'Moon Tiara Action' attack at the moment," Luna said.

"Oh, I see," Sailor Moon said.

"That may not be a problem," Ryouga said.

"What do you mean, Ryouga-kun?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Well, for those times when a person needs to train, and time is short, a 'hyperbolic time chamber' can be useful."

"That could work," Sasuke said. "Usagi-sensei used it a lot when she trained me, which is why I'm always one step ahead of 'loser' here."

"Ah-HA!" Naruto said. "You cheated!"

"Whatever…"

"Well, I am more than willing to do whatever it takes to train," Sailor Moon said, as she clenched her fist.

"How do you propose to train, Mr. Hibiki?" Artemis asked.

"This vault is a tessract, which can be manipulated to speed up or slow down time," Ryouga said. "Considering what is going on, and considering how tricky the Leader and this Madame MODOC is, I can speed time up, say…for every hour in the real world, a month passes."

"Ryouga, can you speed up time faster?" Sailor Moon said. "I want to get the training over and done with."

"Well, sure. For every hour in the real world, a year passes…and that's pushing it."

"Then, let's do it…"

Sailor Moon turns towards the kids.

"So, can you help me?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Can we?" Naruto said excitedly. "Sure!"

"I could use the extra time to train," Sasuke said sagely.

"Me, too!" Renata interjects.

"I would love that as well," Genko said. "And the sooner puberty hits, the sooner I can grow up."

Everyone turns to look at Genko with a quizzical eye.

"What? Childhood sucks!"

"Alright, I'll let Mom and Dad know what's going to happen," Sailor Moon said. "Then, we can begin training."

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I thought that I could be done with this story arc by now, but I'm chock full of ideas. But don't worry; the prolonging of the arc will be worth it. Later!**


	47. Chapter 47

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 47: "World War Sailor Moon" (XXI)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Bra has her hands full trying to defend herself against her husband and her husband's female form.

"Ah!" Bra yelled, as she leaps out of the way, as She-Hulkma throws a punch. Bra, who could fly, was doing her level best to duck and weave through the intended blows. She hated the fact that she was fighting her beloved…

Unfortunately, She-Hulkma was not the only one Bra had to deal with, as an enraged Hulkma punched her back…hard.

"Ahhhhhh-!" Bra yells, as she goes through several buildings before skidding towards a complete stop.

"Ow," Bra said, as she picks herself. She rubs her forehead, thinking that she was getting a headache. She then heard a whistling sound…

"Huh?" Bra said, as she looks up to see the savages Hulkma and She-Hulkma leaping towards her…feet first.

"Gulp-!"

A thunderous roar could be heard throughout the greater metropolitan that was the city of Tokyo. People everywhere thought that a small earthquake had occurred. However, there wasn't any earthquake; just to behemoths fighting a frightened Bra…or so one would think.

Bra climbs out of the crater as she sees the growling green pair…

"That's it!" Bra said, as she rose in the air. "You two are nothing more than mockeries of my beloved husband Ranma…HA!"

Bra's power levels increases, as her teal-colored haired turns spiky and blond. Her form becomes more lean and defined, as she grows about an inch in height…

"Ya-tah!" SS Bra said, as she reveled in her power. At the first stage of the 'Super Saiyan", Bra possesses super-strength, super-speed, super-stamina and super-endurance. In this form, Bra can, for example, lift a weight in excess of 25 tons, bearing in mind that Bra was not a consummate fighter. In fact, individuals who can achieve the Super-Saiyan state are not on the same incline path, which is why a dedicated fighter achieving the first Super-Saiyan state is stronger than Bra on the same level. It must be also noted that the only qualifier to achieve the Super-Saiyan level is having a clear mind, a pure heart (good or evil) and the power pool potential…

Still, even Bra knew that at her present state, she was no match for the mockeries of her beloved husband. Thus, she decided to increase her power-levels.

With a powerful sound, Bra enters the next level of her power, which she jokingly calls her "Bride of Frankenstein" moment: the Super Saiyan 2 power levels. She calls it thus, because now, her hair is sticking straight up. Now, her power levels were twice as they were before. Still, she was only at twice the level of power that she could reach. And so Bra pushes even further…

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bra yells, as her hair begins to grow long. The ground shakes, and the weather crackles. He frame turns from cute mall girl to muscular Amazon within seconds, as her hair falls down her back, but still spiky. Now, her power was in the upper-tier of the superhero/super-villain spectrum, and now, she has the power to take on her husband, and her husband's female form on equal ground.

"Now," SS3 Bra said, as she crackled with power. "It's time to have a word with you…dear."

Meanwhile, back in Usagi's vault, training has gone on a long time now. Usagi wanted to get stronger, but the training that she had to undergo was horrendous.

"Oh," Usagi said, as she leans on her bed. "I'm going to die if this keeps up…"

"Stop complaining, Usagi," Luna said, as she enters Usagi's quarters while carrying an ice pack and some muscle-relaxing salve. "You are learning from people who are good fighters."

"No, they're excellent fighters, Luna," Usagi said, as she rolled over to look at her old friend. "Why they are facing my enemies instead of me is a mystery to me."

"Because these ARE your enemies. Like it or not, you will have to face them sometime."

"Yeah…"

"So, what have you learned thus far?" Luna asked, as she prepares the salve.

"Well, my core curriculum centers on martial arts, specifically taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Taijutsu focuses of physical combat, training and even body manipulation. Ninjutsu focuses on manipulating one's chakra and genjutsu deals will illusionary or mental arts."

"What is this…'chakra'?" Luna asked.

"It's a mixture of spirit and life energy," Usagi said, as she furrowed her brow in contemplation. "Chakra is like the 'mana' fuels the magic that empowers the Sailor Scouts, save that we include nature energy to the mix, and that we tap into an entire planet's biosphere, instead of the immediate area."

Interestingly enough, Usagi was inadvertently referring to the shinobi art known as "senjutsu", a high-level form of chakra manipulation that was similar to mana manipulation in scope if not indeed…

"That sounds very interesting, Usagi," Luna said. "Anything else?"

"Well, the thing is that as I'm learning this stuff, it seems to get easier to pull off."

"Perhaps you're remembering your old skills?" Luna asked.

"I guess so. I just hope I re-learn everything I need to, before it's too late…"

Meanwhile, Torchwood arrives at the scene, only to be blocked by the local police.

"You cannot enter the area!" said a cop.

"I can't see anything," Mickey Smith said, as he careens his head out of the truck window. He could definitely hear a commotion up ahead.

"You know, that other Ukyo and Kyouki had the better end of this bargain…"

"Nonsense," Captain Jack said. "They are simply going to retrieve Usagi, since we can't seem to get a hold of her or the others, due to all that interference gumming up our cell phones."

"So much for technological convenience…"

"Sir, the energy signatures up ahead are spiking," Mr. Ianto said with concerned.

"Ranma's?" Jack asked.

"Yes, plus, there is another significant energy signature that is spiking as well," Ianto said.

"My goodness," Miss Gwyneth said, as she looked at the new energy signature. "The readings…they're off the scale…"

"By how much?" Dr. Martha Jones-Smith asked.

"Over 9000 joules of output, doctor."

"Is this source a danger to us all?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we can't just sit around and do nothing," Jack said, as he shows the police officer his 'psychic paper'."

The police officer looks at the paper, and then steps back before bowing slightly.

"My apologies, sir," the police officer said. "I was not aware that that you were guests of our government."

"Not a problem," Jack said with a radiant smile. "We all want the same thing."

"Of course, of course," the police officer said, as he stood up straight, and motions his fellow police officers to allow Jack and his crew to enter the danger zone. "You may proceed."

"Thanks," Jack said with a wave, as Mickey drove on. "God, I like being me…"

"No kidding," Martha replied with a smirk.

Meanwhile, the battle continues to between the Saiyan Princess and her…mate. Moving at near "invisible speed", SS3 Bra moved around the enraged Hulkma and She-Hulkma. Technically, both entities should be able to defend themselves reasonably well. However, these two were mindless savages who lacked any grace, and thus allowed Bra a slight advantage.

"Ha!" Bra yelled, as she punched She-Hulkma away. However, Hulkma grabs Bra from behind.

"Let…me…go!" Bra yells, as she struggled in Hulkma's grasp. However, something made its presence known to the Saiyan Princess.

"Oh!" Bra said, as she squirmed. She was so into fighting her battle, that she had forgotten that she and the two Hulkma's were nude.

'Maybe I can turn this to my advantage,' Bra said, as she began to contort her body in ways that very few have had the pleasure of witnessing…

"Graaah?" Hulkma said, as his enraged mind suddenly becomes confused at what this female was doing to him.

"Just relax, dear," Bra cooed. "Let you wife do all the work…"

"Huh?"

A few minutes later, the Torchwood team arrives to see a still transformed Bra resting on the side of Hulkma, who sported a grin while having his eyes closed.

"Ah, man!" Jack complained. "You shouldn't have started without me!"

"Huh?" Bra said, as she wakes up while rubbing her eyes. "Wha-?"

"Whoa, I did NOT need to see this!" Martha said, as she turns away.

Gwyneth had other intentions.

"Oh, my," Gwyneth said with a full blush, as she examines Hulkma's form. "I…really should not be seeing this…"

Pause.

"Really, I should not be seeing this. Yes, I shouldn't…"

"Oh, great," Mickey said with a smirk. "Now, I'm going to have male issues or something…"

"Quick, Mr. Ianto," Jack said, as he turns to his right-hand man. "Quick! Get some blankets, the radiation siphon device and a camera."

"Is the camera for documentation purposes?"

"No, for myself," Jack said. "I don't get so many opportunities to see 'hunkma' is all of his glory."

"Sir, we REALLY need to have a chat on decorum…"

"I really wish you wouldn't…stare at us," Bra said, as she covers herself with her arms. Based upon the flirtatious glint in Jack's eyes, she was thinking of covering her husband's prone body with hers, although such an action would be completely misinterpreted…

"My apologies, Miss…?"

"That's Mrs. Saotome, sir," Bra said defensively.

"Ah, the great Saiyan Princess," Jack said, as he takes off his overcoat and uses it to cover Bra.

"You've heard of me?" Bra said in surprise, as she reverts back to normal.

"Indeed. You sacrificed yourself to reignite the star that belonged to your home planet of 'Chikyuu', a doppelganger Earth, one of many in fact, thanks to the Preservers, which are scattered throughout this galaxy. Later, you would be resurrected, and travel to the past to become a hero in your own right."

"Oh, well…I just like to help Ranma protect people," Bra said.

Pause.

"Wait, where is the other one?"

"What other one?"

"There was a…savage She-Hulkma that I fought as well."

"There's another?"

Meanwhile, Usagi continues her training in her vault. Thanks to the hyperbolic nature of the time within the vault, a few months have passed.

Unfortunately, the pain hasn't.

"Owie!" Usagi said, after smashing against a suspended boulder. At the moment, she was learning martial arts as taught by Ryouga Hibiki. He never really saw the need to name his particular martial arts style, although Ranma once teased him ball calling Ryoug's martial arts style, the "Pig-Headed School of Anything Goes Martial Arts". Of course, Ryouga got angry like he always has done, mostly for Ranma calling Ryouga's martial arts a derivative of Ranma's school, which was followed by lots of fighting…

Nevertheless, Ryouga was a valuable teacher to have, if one was to train for the express purpose of increasing one's strength and stamina…

"Usagi, if you want to get tougher and stronger, you have to master the 'Breaking Point'," Ryouga said, as he walked around his student. The scenery was that of a quarry, thanks to the holographic projection grid that he and Usagi were in.

"I know, but I just don't think I can handle this."

"You handle the other training."

"Well, that was…different. I don't want to let my…children down."

Ryouga mulls his thoughts, and decided to try a different training tactic, as a means of motivating his old friend and "student".

"How about this: is there someone you love? You know, someone you cherish?"

"Well…I love Momaru Chiba…"

"Okay, go on."

"But…for some reason, I love…I love…"

"Who?"

"I love Ranma. But, it's just a feeling. I know I shouldn't feel about a guy I don't really know…I think."

"Okay, now, close your eyes, and focus on the love that you have for Mamoru and Ranma, and the reason for it."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she does as she is told.

"Now, embrace that love. Use it to channel the energy within you…"

Now, Usagi knew about aura manipulation from the chakra control exercises she went through with Naruto and the others. But this was different. This form of energy manipulation was driven by pure emotion, which was why Usagi was producing a pink aura instead of a normal blue one…

"Hee," Usagi said, now lost in her daydreams. "He's so cute when he's mad…"

"Usagi?" Ryouga said, as he was trying to get Usagi's attention. The whole point of the exercise was to allow Usagi to boost her stamina. However, something else happened…

"Usagi!"

"Wah-!" Usagi said in surprise, as she snapped her eyes opened. Suddenly, she erupt energy from her body, as it was directed towards Ryouga. Curiously, the energy coalesced into something that was clearly heart-shaped.

And it was heading straight for Ryouga.

"Huh-?"

A moment later, Usagi was at Ryouga's side, who was smoking from receiving the unintended attack.

"Ryouga, are you okay?" Usagi said, as she shook Ryouga.

"Just give me a moment," Ryouga groaned, more hurt by such a feminine attack, than by the attack itself. Then again, at least Usagi learned something new.

"Just give me a moment…please…"

**Tbc.**


	48. Chapter 48

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 48: "World War Sailor Moon" (XXII)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, the Leader strokes his chin while observing the activities of Torchwood…

"It appears that we have more 'players' on our 'chessboard'," the Leader said.

"Of course," Madam MODOC said, as she floats over to the main monitoring screen. "I expect no less."

"Including one of them consummating with our chief pawn?"

"Including…that. The ridiculous nature of the enemy knows no bounds."

"Right," the Leader said, as he turns towards their latest acquisition. "At least we have this…"

Madam MODOC notices the floating, sleeping form of She-Hulkma, who was captured during the "marital melee" between Bra and Hulkma. She-Hulkma had tubes and probes running in and over her body, while she was suspended in a clear solution that was oxygenated.

"I wanted the male, Leader," Madam MODOC said.

"We can only take what we can get," the Leader said. "Besides, I have an idea as to what to do with her."

"Are you going to molest her? Because that could help in our quest to get revenge against Usagi."

"Uh…no."

"Darn. I hate her SO much, that I'm willing to destroy anyone to get back at Usagi."

The Leader sees Madam MODOC seething with hatred, as he psycho-kinetic power began to shake the loose lab materials.

"So I noticed…"

"Oy, 'bigheads'," said a massive Black man with a British accent, as he strolls into the command center with an escort of AIM personnel. The man wore a jean jacket, tank top, jeans and converse high-tops. He also had tribal tattoos all over his body, and wore a pair of sunglasses even inside the compound. He also wore a large "afro" that was kept neat.

"Ah, Mr. Leonard," the Leader said with a disingenuous smile. "I take it that your accommodations were adequate?"

"They alright," said Samson Leonard with a shrug. "I just wanted to know when we can get this job started so I can get paid."

"Very shortly, Mr. Leonard," Madam MODOC replied. "We just need to make some last minute adjustments…"

"Kool," Samson said, as he took a glance at the unconscious She-Hulkma. "And can I have this one for my 'stable' of 'ho(s)'."

"We can clone a harem for your business, if you are successful, Mr. Leonard," the Leader said.

"Naw, I just want one good 'trick', will do. After all, I make pimping easy."

"Of course, of course…"

Just then, a familiar face, shackled, is escorted into the command center.

"Let me…go!" Kyouki said, as she was brought before the Leader and Madam MODOC. While on their way to retrieve Usagi, they were ambushed by the Leader and Madam MODOC's minions. Luckily, her friend Kokiri Ukyo managed to escape to warn of what happened…

"We will, soon," the Leader said.

"After we re-shape you two into our living weapons," Madam MODOC said, as she examines Kyouki. "It will be easy to do, since you contain compatible genetic structure with the source…"

"And how is THAT?" Kyouki said with a smirk. "We're not even from around here…"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know about the true origins of Asuka Langley Soryu of this world," the Leader said. "It may be the same on your homeworld, but I digress…"

"What are you talking about?" Kyouki said with annoyance. "If you're going to go into super-villain exposition mode, now is as good a time to tell me what's up."

"Certainly."

Pause.

"Your father never told you why your mother didn't consider you her true daughter…did he?"

"He told me enough," Kyouki said defiantly. "He told me that there were complications that warranted artificial insemination-"

Then, it dawned on Kyouki.

"Wait, don't tell me that…YOU are my real father?" Kyouki said in horror.

"Um, no. Connect the dots. I just said that you contained a compatible genetic structure with HER…"

Kyouki looks She-Hulkma, and frowns.

"No, that's impossible…"

"Search your feelings, you KNOW what I say is true. You are a perfectionist, and a fighter. Your hair color, and your favorite color of clothing."

"But…how? Why-?"

"Why? NERV wanted a weapon, so they chose a donor couple and a surrogate couple. After all, my young friend, they wanted the best of both worlds, and a pilot capable of defeating 'angels'."

"Noooo!" Kyouki screamed, as she falls to her knees. "My life can't be a lie…can it?"

She then looks at She-Hulkma, as she gets up.

"I want answers, you son-of-a-vitch!" Kyouki said, as she was prevented from hitting the container by AIM lackeys.

"Come now, is that really necessary?" the Leader said mockingly. "Besides, you'll soon be just like your father…"

"Wait, then who is my mother?"

"Dr. Serena Mondkinder," Madam MODOC seethed. "She is the German medical researcher, but she is also known as Sailor Moon."

"Nooooo!" Kyouki said in anguish. "I don't want to be related to some magical girl!"

"Take her away for processing," the Leader said, as he directs his minions. "I want our latest weapon ready within the hour…"

"You know, that's some pretty heavy stuff, bro," Samson said with a smirk.

"I do tend to be…Shakespearian in my approach…"

Meanwhile, Usagi completes her year inside the hyperbolic temporal phenomenon that existed inside her vault. She sits in the middle of the mat, contemplating when she will be attacked-

"Oof!" Usagi said, as she blocks a sneak attack from Naruto, with her forearm. Quickly, she pops a hands stand to perform a helicopter spin kick.

"Whoa!" Naruto said, as he kicks off his mother's forearm just in time to avoid her attack.

Usagi then recovers by slowing her rotation long to hop unto her feet, just in time to fend off another attack.

"YATATATATATA-Oy-yah!" Renata yelled, as she began attacking her mother with a series of kicks and punches that flew fast and furious.

Usagi blocked the blows, as she kept her eye open for the next shoe to drop…

"Ulp!" Usagi said, as she found herself being bound by a thin wire that wrapped around her body tight.

"Now, try to get out of that," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Usagi looked at Sasuke with a knowing smile, before disappears in a puff of smoke. Replacing her was a stuffed bunny with a moon mark stenciled on its forehead.

"Huh," Sasuke said, as he looked at the toy. He then feels a tap on his shoulder.

"I KNOW that you are behind me, Orochi-sensei…"

"Why do you keep calling me that, Sasu-kun?" Usagi said, as she and everyone in the room relaxed.

"That was one of your nick-names, Mother," Genko said.

"Oh, I see…"

"I think you're ready, Usagi," Ryouga said, as he gets up from the sidelines.

"You think so, Ryouga?" Usagi asked.

"You can handle yourself," Artemis said, as he and Luna stands up as well. "You have the training."

"Not quite," Genko said. "You have yet to pass one last test."

"What can YOU do, squirt?" Naruto said jokingly.

"Big brother, I want you to pick a number in your head, and don't tell me what that number is."

"Um, okay, got it. So, what number are you thinking?"

"You're thinking of the number one."

"…"

"Wow, you're good, Gen-chan," Renata said. "Did you read Big Brother's mind?"

"Actually, I didn't," Genko said. "I make it a point to study people."

"Oh."

"But I can read minds, if I choose to. I especially like peering into…dark thoughts. I find them…fascinating."

"That girl scares me," Artemis said, as Luna nods her head in agreement.

"Nevertheless, I can help Mother face her fears," Renata said.

"The Tsukyomi no Mangekyo Sharingan," Sasuke offered.

"Precisely. It is said that one must kill someone closest to him or her, like a best friend or a loved one, in order to awaken this gift."

"You didn't…?" Usagi said with concern.

"Of course not. Father conducted extensive research, after he first achieved access to this higher level."

"Wait, he killed his best friend?" Ryouga asked. "Who?"

"Aunt Ukyo, I believe."

"WHAT? When was this?"

"I don't exactly know the circumstances, but based upon Father's journals, it was because Aunt Ukyo was possessed by an entity known as a 'Pagh Warith'. Unfortunately, in order to prevent her from harming people, Father had to stop her…permanently. However, in doing so, Father was forced to embrace the 'Pain of Destiny', and thus achieve that level of Sharingan…"

For a moment, there was a pall of silence that hovered over the people within the training dojo…

"Well, I hope that you didn't have to, Gen-chan," Usagi replied.

"Oh, I embraced my own pain of destiny, Mother," Genko said, knowing that she is destined to grow up into a tyrant who will be dedicated to her own parents' destruction, sometime in the distant, after reading her father's journal on the subject. Knowing what she will face, Genko embraces her pain, and thus awakens her Mangekyo Sharigan…

"It was…the only way to achieve that state, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I see…"

Sasuke mulls over these words of his cousin. They were exactly what her father had told him, when he sought to awaken his own Mangekyo Sharingan. Knowing that he would have to confront his brother for the death of his family and clan, Sasuke embraced the pain of what he must do in order to achieve the next Sharingan state. Thus, Sasuke, too, achieved the next state of the Sharingan by mastering his own inner darkness. It must be noted that "mastering one's inner darkness" was a method Ranma had developed and codified while being the Sith Lord known as "Darth Kaos". Ranma knew that Madara was short-sighted in his pronouncement that only by killing one's best friend could one have the Mangekyo Sharingan. In fact, Kakashi Hatake never killed anyone to develop his own Mangekyo Sharingan. No, it was the act of embracing the evil within one's self that allows the possessor to develop the Mangekyo Sharingan level, not the committing of the act of death dealing itself that does the proverbial trick. It must be noted that Ranma's knowledge of his "dojutsu kekkei genkai" was more extensive than Madara Uchiah's, through trial and error, extensive training and research, and the desire to make sure that if any of his children ever manifested this bloodline trait, they would never have to embrace "the Pain of Destiny" in the manner that Madara advocates. Thus, Ranma managed to turn this deadly path into a personal trial of self-perfection, similar to what the Saiyans undergo when they achieve their ascended state…

Not that this concerns Usagi in her present predicament.

"Okay, then," Usagi said, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "When can we get to your…test, Gen-chan?"

"Now," Genko said, as she closes her eyes, before re-opening them, activating her Tsukyomi no Mangekyo Sharigan. Each Mangekyo Sharingan per user was unique. For Ranma, his consisted of a black whirlpool in a red backdrop. For Genko, hers consisted of a red whirlpool within a black backdrop.

"Um," Usagi said, as she wasn't sure if going through Genko's test was a smart idea or not…

"Face your fears, Mother…"

Suddenly, Usagi found herself back on the Moon, during the days of the Silver Millennium. She could see that there was a party happening around her, but no one seemed to be responding to her presence. She tried to get a hold of the party guests, but she was being continually ignored. And then a feeling of dread clicked in her head. Somehow, all this was familiar to her, especially in regard to what was about to occur…

A scream is heard, as explosions peppered the grand hall of the castle. Patrons run in fright, as the invaders come. Usagi wanted to help, but she was helpless to stop the carnage…

And then, it was over.

The castle was in ruins, the people were dead, and the enemy vanished. There was one lone person alive, one who was familiar to her…

'Mother,' Usagi thought, as she instinctively reached out for the woman, whose saddened expression was kept in check with a determination that pushed her forward, towards making the ultimate sacrifice…

Thus, the woman, the once-great Queen Serenity, monarch of the Moon Kingdom and head of the Silver Millennium Imperium, sacrifices her life, so that her people and her children would have another chance at life.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Luna said, as Usagi realized that she was back to normal.

"I am," Usagi said somberly. "I know now what I must do, so that the sacrifices that others have made on my behalf should never be in vain. I should have never have been so selfish to forget that…"

A glow envelops Usagi, as she transforms back into the Rulkusagi.

"At last, I am whole again," Rulkusagi said, as she smiles.

"Are you really?" Ryouga asked.

"I am, old friend," Rulkusagi said with a smile. She then began to morph back to her green state, then to her smaller gray state, and then…

"Whew," Usagi said, as she rolls her neck. This version Usagi appeared to be her older self, at the ripe old age of 19 years old, instead of looking like a lithe 14-year old girl.

"Mom?" Naruto said, as he asked hesitantly.

Usagi faced her son, and then her children.

"Momma's home," Usagi said with a twinkle in her eye. "Sorry for taking a mental vacation-"

"Momma!" Renata said, as she rushed to embrace her mother, followed by her other children.

"My darlings," Usagi said with a smile, as she embraced her kids. She then turns towards her student.

"Sasuke," Usagi said.

"Orochi-sensei," Sasuke said with a nod.

Usagi nods back. She then turns towards Luna and Artemis.

"Guys, I-"

"We can talk later," Luna said with a smile. "After all, a princess can still use an advisor."

"Indeed," Usagi said.

"So, what are you going to do next?" Artemis asked. "And was all this…training of yours necessary?"

"Yes, the training was necessary," Usagi said. "The Leader and Madam MODOC most likely have a record of what I can and cannot do, but my new training regimen has allowed me to develop new skills."

"Oh, I get it!" Naruto said. "By training with us, the bad guys won't be anticipating your next move!"

"Exactly, son," Usagi said. "That's why I developed my unique Justus and combat style from what I previously developed or learned."

"So, what's next, Momma?" Renata asked.

"Well, after a much needed rest, we'll leave here, and go find your father, of course."

Pause.

"And then, we'll confront the Leader and Madam MODOC, and I will guarantee you that those two will not be a threat to me, my loved ones, or anyone else after TODAY," Usagi said, as the glint in her eyes seemed to brighten a bit. "Count on it…"

Meanwhile, outside the chamber, Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi's mother, opens the door to see a bloodied Kokiri Ukyo lying on the doorstep of her home.

"Ken!" Ikuko said, as she kneels by the injured girl. Already, she could tell that the girl was still alive.

"What is it?" Ken called from within the house.

"Get Usagi…quick!" Ikuko said. "One of her friends is hurt-!"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Ranma and Usagi are back together, or are they? It looks like a reversal of fortunes, as a restored Usagi has to deal with a version of her husband from when he returned from his ten year training journey, back when he was a cocky, teenaged martial artist. Can Usagi and Ranma work together, while having a final showdown with a determined enemy at Mt. Fuji? See you then…**

**

* * *

**

**Scene from the next installment:**

**Ranma: I'm…married?**

**Usagi: Yes, dear.**

**Ranma: To you?**

**Usagi: Well, unless you're some evil doppelganger that I have been sleeping with- well, actually, THAT has happened…a few times. But still, you are my hubby, and you are a lot more gentle than those other guys. Not that I don't mind getting into the rough stuff. Wait, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Well, anyway, yes, you ARE my beloved husband, Ranma Saotome.  
**

**Ranma: …**

**Later!**


	49. Chapter 49

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 49: "World War Sailor Moon" (XXIII)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Torchwood prepares to siphon off the excess energy to from Hulkma's gamma-radiated cells. At the moment, the team was still at the damaged site, since Hulkma's form weighed a lot.

"Are you SURE you know what you are doing, Captain Jack?" Bra asked with worry, as she strokes Hulkma's hair. "I don't want…Ranma hurt."

"We are professionals, Ms. Briefs," Jack said, as he helps Mr. Ianto, Miss Gwyneth and Dr. Martha Jones-Smith strap nodes onto Hulkma. "We know what we are doing?"

"What about that time when we almost created a black hole in that factory fronted by the Sontarans?" Micky Smith said, as he performed a diagnostic check on the equipment.

"THAT was an accident," Jack said, as he tried to clear his throat.

"Or, what about when we got that alien princess, and almost created an interstellar war?" Ianto asked, as he fastens the node to Hulkma.

"A…cultural misunderstand."

"How about when you accidentally stepped on that bug in the distant past, and inadvertently created an alternate timeline?" Martha asked.

"You know, I'm beginning to discern a theme here," Jack said with annoyance. He then turns towards Gwyneth.

"Well?"

"Sir?" Gwyneth asked.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"Not at all, captain. We all have made mistakes, but have nevertheless succeeded in our missions."

"Ah, and there you go," Jack said, as he turns towards Bra. "We ARE professionals after all."

"I see," Bra said, as she produced a sweat drop on her forehead…

"Sir, we ready," Ianto said, as he looked over Mickey's diagnostic record.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Jack said, as he directs everyone to stand back. "Mr. Ianto, may you…?"

"Of course, Captain," Ianto said, as he activated the energy siphon machine.

For a long time, the only thing could be heard was a siphon machines' activities, as he began to draw the energy from Hulkma's frame.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Bra asked.

"Trust me, I KNOW what we're doing," Jack said.

"Then, how many times have you done something like THIS?"

Jack turns away as he mumbles something.

"What was that?" Bra asked with annoyance.

"This will be our first attempt, madam," Ianto said. "But we did come prepared for this occasion as a precaution."

Bra turns to look at Jack, who was trying to whistle out of key.

"Is there anything ELSE I should know?" Bra asked.

Before Jack could answer, Hulkma began to glow…

"Jack, this machine is doing its job!" Gwyneth said excitedly.

Sure enough, Hulkma began to shrink to his normal form. However, there was something odd going on…

"Um, why is he gray-skinned?" Bra asked.

"Don't worry, it's normal," Jack said. "Right, Mr. Ianto?"

"Er, yes, sir," Ianto said, not really sure what to think about the readings he was looking for…

"He should be turning back to his normal coloring, right?" Gwyneth asked.

"He should be, but he's not," Martha said, as she read the readings. "In fact, his musculature and over frame is in line with his base BMI, but he is staying gray…"

"We reached maximum siphoning, Jack," Mickey said. "The tanks can't hold anymore radiation."

"Ianto, turn off the machine, then," Jack said.

"Right, sir," Ianto said, as he complied with Jack's wishes…

With the humming ceasing, Martha immediately applied the proper resuscitation procedures…

Ranma felt weird, like he went through a couple of rounds with his father, Genma.

"Ranma, are you okay?" said a woman's voice.

Slowly, Ranma opened his now-green eyes, which glowed softly. The first thing he saw was an attractive black woman, who was looking down at him.

"You gave us a start, Ranma," Martha said, as she smiled gently. "I doubt the Doctor would want you harmed without having HIS say first…"

There was only one thing Ranma could say in this regard.

"Huh?" Ranma said. He couldn't understand what this foreign woman was talking about, considering the fact that he did not speak her language.

"Oh, Ranma, you're okay!" Bra said, as she hugged her husband.

"Huh?"

"He looks so…young, Jack," Mickey said.

"That yet another thing that's weird," Jack replied. He then turns towards Ranma.

"So, how's it going, pal?" Jack said with a broad smile.

For some reason, this guy, whom he doesn't understand, was disturbing him…

"Sir, you should be careful," Ianto said. "His brain patterns are not in alignment with established records."

"What do you mean, Master Ianto?" Gwyneth asked.

Before Ianto could respond, Ranma freed himself, stood up, and got into a fighting stance.

"[Okay, you are you, and what have you done to Pops]?" Ranma said in Japanese. He then felt a breeze, after chucking the blanket that covered his body. He looked down…

"[What the hell am I doing nude? And why do I have gray skin]?"

"Oh, boy," Jack said, as he sighed. It didn't take a guess to realize that the younger-looking Ranma had regressed to his younger state, given the fact that he spoke Japanese without recognizing his old comrades.

"[Tell me, or I'll make ya!]" Ranma demanded.

"…"

Meanwhile, Usagi was tending to the wounds that were inflicted upon one of the Heroes of Time, Kokiri Ukyo. After all, she WAS a medical doctor, and became one after passing the medical exam…a second time, due to mediocre studying habits. Okay, she got drunk when she shouldn't have, but she DID pass the exam to become a medical doctor…

"You do amazing work, Usagi," Kokiri Ukyo said, as she looked at her wounds, while lying in bed in the Tsukino guest room. Using advanced medical techniques, Usagi healed Ukyo's injuries, and were virtually "invisible".

"Dr. Tempo didn't tell me that you had medical skills."

"Well, I am a person of many talents," Usagi said, as she smiled pleasantly, as she looked at Kokiri Ukyo's medical scans on her medical access data device (MADD). "It kind of…makes up for have judgment problems…sometimes."

"Oh, I see…"

"Well, we didn't know that," Kenji said, as he and his wife Ikuko stood by, mostly out of concern for their guest.

"When did you become a doctor, Usagi?" Ikuko asked.

"Sometime in the early 23rd century," Usagi said. "It was after I have had a long career as a diplomat."

"I…see."

"Well, what's the prognosis?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, you're healed, but I would highly recommend that you stay in bed for the time being."

"But what about the bad guys?" Ukyo said. "They are still around, and Kyouki's gotten captured."

"Yes, and they know about you, and how to deal with you," Usagi said. "Besides, I want you to stay here just in case the Leader and Madam MODOC send someone here. Okay?"

"If…that's what you want, fine, but I'm counting on you to not fail me."

"You got it, Hero of Time," Usagi said with a smile.

A short time later, everyone who was heading for Mt. Fuji was outside the Tsukino home. There was Ryouga, back in his usual martial arts clothing, as were Naruto, Renata and Sasuke. Usagi was finishing hugging her daughter, Genko, who was standing at the doorstep with Luna and Artemis. Usagi had already said her good-byes to her parents…

"You make sure your grandparents and Ukyo are safe, okay?" Usagi said.

"I will, Mother," Genko said. "Just make sure that Big Brother and Big Sister don't hurt themselves in trying to be heroes."

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"Aww, how nice of you for being concerned about me, Gen-chan," Renata said with a smile.

"Humph," Sasuke said with a smirk, having gotten the subtext of Genko's words…

"Come on, we have to go," Ryouga said, as he checked his pocket watch. It was an antique given to him on his birthday by Ranma. In spite of the two being rivals, they were very close friends.

"Coming," Usagi said, as she broke the hug. "You take care, okay?"

"Yes, Mother," Genko said with a nod. She almost smiled.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she turns towards Luna and Artemis. "I'll be sure to bring the Sailor Scouts home, guys."

"I know you will, Usagi," Luna said.

"Good luck, princess," Artemis said, as he hugged his beloved.

"I will," Usagi said, as she takes out her henshin rod. Of course, she doesn't need it, but still…

"Eternal Moon Make…UP!"

With a flash, Sailor Moon was back. She could go into her "Sailor Cosmos" guise, but Usagi knew that the Leader and Madam MODOC would be expecting her to assume that guise. So, for now, it's "Eternal Moon Mode"…

"Wow, Mom," Naruto said, as he looked at his mother. He felt tremendous power coming from her…

"You look pretty, Momma," Renata said.

"Thanks, dear," Sailor Cosmos said, as she twirled her Moon Scepter, as her "fairy wings" stretched a bit. The wings weren't functional per se, but they made the outfit looked cuter…

"Now, let's find Ranma. Eternal Moon Teleport!"

With a flash, Sailor Moon and company disappear from the scene instantly.

Meanwhile, there was a stand-off between the altered Ranma and everyone else.

"[I don't know what's going on, but you better talk]!" Ranma yelled. He then focused his eyes on Jack.

"[And YOU stay the hell away from me, weirdo!]"

"I feel hurt by that, Ranma," Jack pouted.

"Sir, we have an incoming energy signature!" Ianto said.

"Hostile?" Jack said, as he turns towards Ianto.

"No, it's Lunarian-"

With a flash of light, Sailor Moon and company reappear, this time at Torchwood's present location.

"That was fun, Momma!" Renata said. "We should do that again!"

"I wonder what technique is that," Naruto wondered.

"Probably the one that you can't master," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"Hey, beautiful," Jack said.

"Captain," Sailor Moon said, as she scanned the area. "Everyone…"

"Usagi!" Bra said, as she rushes over to Sailor Moon. "Ranma-"

"I know," Sailor Moon said, as she looks at the altered Ranma carefully. "I could tell the moment I stepped out into the real world…"

"So, you know what to do to help?" Gwyneth asked.

"I have a means…"

Sailor Moon glides over to where Ranma was trying to understand what was going on. Obviously, he was anxious, as Sailor Moon stepped into his presence…

"[Who are you, and are you responsible for all this]?" Ranma said, just as Sailor Moon stops in front of her "injured" husband.

"[Yes, I am]," Sailor Moon replied, in an eerie voice while speaking in Japanese. She was using a hypnotic trick to put Ranma at ease. However, Ranma was noticing this.

"[Whatever you are doing, stop it]," Ranma said. "[You're not tricking me]."

"[I'm not]," Sailor Moon said. "[We don't have time for you not remembering who you are]."

"[I know who I am]," Ranma said, as he tried to shake the voice from his head.

"[Yes, you are. You are my husband]."

"Huh?"

"[We're married]."

"[I'm…married]?"

"[Yes, dear]."

"[To you]?

"[Well, unless you're some evil doppelganger that I have been sleeping with- well, actually, THAT has happened…a few times. But still, you are my hubby]."

"…"

"[But more importantly, we have to work together, so that we can stop a powerful foe, and these people here NEED your help]."

"[They need me? But I don't even know them…including that weirdo over there.]"

"Hey!" Jack yelled.

"[Well, Jack is our dear friend, as everyone else here. In fact…]"

Sailor Moon motions towards Jack.

"[Jack died for you more times than not, while you set about a plan to stop a mad man from taking over the world…permanently]," Sailor Moon said. She then motions towards Gwyneth and Ianto.

"[Gwyneth is your student]," Sailor Moon said. "[You taught her your Art, so that she could defend others in your name. Meanwhile, you helped Ianto achieve a level of bravery and suaveness that he would not have had before meeting you and Jack]."

Sailor Moon motions towards Mickey Smith and Dr. Martha Jones-Smith.

"[Mickey considers you his older brother. In fact, you and he would talk hours about guy stuff, while you two restored old cars for low-income folks. Marth was your conscious, when you went through your serious bouts of arrogance, and held you back from making bad mistakes]."

Sailor Moon then motions to the Bra and Sasuke Uchiha.

"[Bra…is also your wife. She loves you like I do, but her love stems from her long-suffering for wanting to be with you. Sasuke is your cousin, whom you took on as a surrogate father-figure, while he dealt with the death of his family]."

Sailor Moon finally turns towards Naruto and Renata Uzumaki, the twins.

"[These are our children. Naruto wants to make you proud by never giving up in a fight, while Renata wants to be the best warrior you would want her to be]."

Pause.

"[Ranma, even though you don't know us, we care about you. We love you, but you have to trust us when we say we know each other]."

Pause.

"[Plus, we NEED you. I NEED you. There are two people who want to hurt us and what we hold dear. From what I can tell, you are Ranma Saotome, who has yet to be the man we need. But even then, I KNOW you are capable of doing what you need to do to win this war]."

Pause.

"[Please, Ranma Saotome. BE the man amongst men that your father would want you to be, and that you are destined to be]."

Ranma looks at the strangely clad girl.

"[Um, okay, I guess. But…can I ask you for something]?"

"[Sure, what is it]?"

"[Can I get some clothes]?"

"…"

**Tbc.**


	50. Chapter 50

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 50: "World War Sailor Moon" (XXIV)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in the London suburb of Ealing, a birthday celebration was taking place…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" said the crowd of friends and family, who surrounded the birthday girl.

"So, blow out the candles, Rini!" said Maria Jackson (16 years old, brown haired girl with long, curly hair) said to her best friend. She had returned from the United States with her parents Alan and Chrissie, who had gotten back together again.

"Yeah, 'Pinky'," said Clyde Langer (Black-British youth, cocky attitude). "Some of us have to eat SOME times."

"Not my problem, 'Clyde Frog'," Rini Chiba said, as she blew out her candles. When not at the Hogwarts Academy for Wizards and Witches, she gets to spend the weekend with her so-called "step-father" Lady Cassandra Smith, Duchess of Ealing (a title that was codified by the British government, and blessed by Queen Elizabeth II, for having stopped the destruction of London more times than not), who was an "amalgam doppelganger" of Ranma Saotome and Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta 17, a socialite and hedonist from 5 billion years into the future. Sometimes Ranma's personality comes out more, while other times the socialite's personality comes out more. Nevertheless, this person was accepted into the family, warts and all..

Once Rini blew out the candles, everyone cheered.

"Congratulations, Rini," said Luke Smith, as he hugged one of his best friend.

"Yeah, Rini," said Rani, as she held her gift for her friend. Ever since moving into Maria's old house, across the street from 13 Bannerman Road, Rani has had the pleasure of having one strange adventure after another…

"What did you wish for?" asked Eve, who was a red-skinned alien, teenage girl and orphan, but steps out into the real world with a disguise collar that allows her to fit in as a typical human. Upon getting acclimated, after a weird adventure involving mind-control and time-travel antics, Eve was officially adopted by the groundskeeper of a boardwalk park in Sussex, and would be protected from scrutiny by Torchwood. Still, Eve did like to hang out with her new friends Rani, Luke, Clyde, Maria (whenever she is in town on holiday from America), Sam (Eve's boyfriend and Ran's best friend) and, of course, Rini, and go on adventures…

"Oh, no," Rini said. "The last time SOMEBODY wished for something, an alternate timeline occurred that shouldn't have."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Rani protested. "Besides, YOU didn't grow up to become some old hag living in Sarah's place, you know!"

"You're right…you erased us from existence!"

"Well, we did manage to correct the situation," Luke said. "That should count for something, right?"

"Right," said family friend Andrea Yates, who shares the house with Sarah Jane. She had once tried to replace her best friend altogether, after being tricked into doing so by a malevolent chaos entity called The Trickster (not to be confused with the Flash villain with the same name). Luckily, the Doctor, Donna Noble (aka the Time Lady known as "The Rani"), Ranma and Jackie Tyler (an amalgam doppelganger of Usagi Tsukino) went to the epicenter of the temporal paradox and prevent the needless deaths of either Andrea or Sarah Jane. Thus, with the timeline mended, both Andrea and Sarah Jane could continue to enjoy their friendship, having lived through a childhood tragedy meant to kill Sarah Jane, in order to prevent her from stop a planetary doom…

"So, go on," Andrea said, as she present the cake knife. "Cut the first slice, Rini…"

"Where are Sarah Jane and Cassie?" asked Chrissie, as she gathered the plates and napkins for everyone.

"I think they are getting Rini's present," Alan said, as he looks towards the house. "At least, I hope so…"

"We'll, I just hope that it's nothing weird or anything, like the last time I was here."

"I thought you looked rather sexy in that slave outfit."

"Yes, you WOULD…"

Meanwhile, inside the house, Sarah Jane Smith was pacing back and forth, while Cassie was on the phone.

"Okay, thank you," Cassie said, as she deactivates her modified cell phone. She then turns towards Sarah Jane, who, in turn, turns towards Cassie.

"Well?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I was right," Cassie said. "I can't get a hold of my rather dashing male side."

"You didn't need to do that."

"Do what?"

"Use an adjective to describe your male side."

"I think I am rather proud of it, thank you," Cassie grinned. "But seriously, from what Usagi just told me, she and Ranma-otoko are in the middle of something, and will be late. In fact, it is because of their present situation that there is a reason for my weird feelings all of a sudden."

"Oh, dear. Do they need our help?"

"Well, they can use some help, so I'm heading over there myself, so that they can wrap up this latest little adventure."

"Okay, then, I'll get OUR gift ready in the meantime," Sarah Jane said. "Hopefully, nothing bizarre will happen while you are gone."

"Imagine nothing strange ever happening here," Cassie said sarcastically, as she puts her mind at ease. "Be seeing you."

With a twitch of her nose, Cassis disappears in a sparkle of light. After all, she was a trained witch…

"To think I'm in a world where magic and science can mix reasonably," Sarah Jane said, as she shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, well. Time to get Rini's gift ready…"

Meanwhile, a plan of action is made, as everyone climbs out of the Torchwood van.

"Okay people, you have your assignments," Captain Jack said. "While we provide a distraction, the lovely Sailor Moon and the Gray Ranma will confront the bad guys."

"How come we can't go with you and Dad?" Naruto asked.

"You have to be out here to prevent the monsters from getting into the populated centers, dear," Sailor Moon said.

"Stop being such a glory hog, Naruto," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'm NOT! I just…want to make sure that Dad is okay…"

Ranma looked at his children with both skepticism and shame. He still wasn't sure how he managed to be a father, but he was more saddened that he couldn't remember anything about his children.

"Don't worry, Big Brother!" Renata said cheerfully. "We're just doing what Daddy does best: never losing!"

"For Naruto, it's 'barely winning'," Sasuke said.

"Grrrrrr!" Naruto growled.

"Okay, we're pairing up," Sailor Moon said. "Ranma, you're with me. Captain Jack, you're with Bra. Ianto, you're with Renata. Gwyneth, you're with Naruto. And Mickey, you're with Sasuke. And Martha will be paired with Ryouga."

"I'm not sure that Ranma should be participating in his present condition," Ryouga said, as he looked at Ranma dismissively.

"[You think I can't help]?" Ranma said, not really sure what Ryouga said, but could tell that Ryouga was talking about HIM.

"[You are a good martial artist, but I don't think you're ready]," Ryouga said.

"[I am ready, and I'll show ya]," Ranma said, as he got into a loose fighting stance.

"[Ranma, stop]," Sailor Moon said, as she steps up and places a gentle hand on her young husband.

Ranma wanted to say something, but his wife's presence seemed to have a calming effect on him…

"At the very least, the language problem is of concern," Jack said to Sailor Moon.

"Actually, I have that covered," Sailor Moon replied.

Suddenly, after a burst of sparkling light, a sophisticated, older version of Ranma's female form appears. She was dressed like she would circa the so-called "High Renaissance Era" in Europe, including cape with cloak, and broomstick, although she work modern, ankle-length boots.

"Ah, much better," Cassie said, as she straightened her long dress, before fixing her bustier. She then turns to look at the group.

"Ah, hello, everyone," Cassie said with a smile. "I hope that I wasn't too late for anything significant…"

"Not at all, Cassandra," Sailor Moon said. "By the way, here's your better half…"

"Oh?" Cassie said, as she turns to look at the gray skinned version of Ranma Saotome. "Let me take a look…"

Now, Ranma was starting to get nervous about this particular person. Cassie reminded him of his own mother somehow…

"Hmmmm," Cassie said, after changing her broomstick into a magnifying glass in order to examine her male half. "Let's see…"

"I believe that when Ranma was split into his male and female halves, the Leader took the better part," Sailor Moon said.

"So I see…"

"[Hey, Lady…why do you look familiar to me]?" Ranma asked with suspicion. "[Are you my mother]?"

"[Hardly]," Cassie said, as she puts away her magnifying glass away, into "pocket space". "[You have a hole in your mind, and I plan on filling up a part of it]."

Cassie then steps up to Ranma.

"[You want to remember stuff, kiddo]?"

"[Um, yeah, as long as I don't have to do anything weird or nothing]," Ranma said.

"[You sure]?"

"[Yeah]."

"[Positive]?"

"[Could you just do whatever, okay?"

"[Certainly]," Cassie said, as she suddenly grabs Ranma's head, before doing a head-butt on him, causing a spark to form between the two.

"Ow!" Ranma yelled. "What the hell was that for-?"

Pause.

"Wait, I am I speaking another language?"

"I gave you your ability to speak any language on Earth, again, as a start," Cassie said, as she rubbed her own forehead.

"What about the other stuff?" Jack asked.

"They'll come back over time, as we progress on this little adventure," Cassie said. "I can't promise anything else without risking brain damage."

"Well, we're almost there because of you, you know!" Ranma yelled. "Ow…"

"We'll that be all?" Cassie said, as she turns towards Sailor Moon.

"Yes."

"Very well, I wish you all best of luck," Cassie said, as she prepares to teleport back to England. "Just don't be late…"

And, with a twitch of her nose, Cassie was gone in a shower of sparkles.

"Weirdo," Ranma said, as he rubbed his forehead.

"Anyway, the points of attack are here at these six locations around Mt. Fuji," Sailor Moon said, as she brings a virtual map of the area. "Each point will most likely be guarded by the Leader's minions, with Madam MODOC directing command and control procedures. Our partners—Big Science Action Team and Super Young Team—will be on stand-by, in case we…fail."

"Big Science Action Team" was the Japanese equivalent of the Justice League of America or Avengers, while the "Super Young Team" was the Teen Titans or Young Avengers equivalent…

"But we're NOT going to fail, Mom," Naruto said confidently. "Believe it!"

"I do, but, as an old friend once said: 'A good defense is a good offense'," Sailor Moon said with as smile. "And I plan on being as offensive as possible…"

She then turns to scan everyone.

"I can't tell you how much I owe you."

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm doing this for the perks," Jack said with a grin.

"Right you are," Sailor Moon said. "Okay, then, let's go-"

"Wait," Bra said, as she holds up her right hand, before going over to Ranma. "There is something I need to do first."

"What?" Ranma said, before Bra gives him a kiss that caused his pigtail to stand on end.

"Huh?"

"That's a down payment, dear," Bra said with a smile.

"Huh."

"Well, if nothing else, you have your assignments," Sailor Moon said. "Good luck…"

**Tbc.**


	51. Chapter 51

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 51: "World War Sailor Moon" (XXV)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in the lair of the Leader and Madam MODOC are observing all this from their command center.

"It seems that the players are on the board," the Leader said with a smirk. He then turns towards his partner-in-crime. "Shall we oblige them?"

"You can do what you want, but I want to make sure Sailor Moon has a clear path to ME," Madam MODOC said. "I don't know how she managed to restore herself to normal, but today will be the end…"

Madam MODOC turns towards to case that was suspending a single bullet. It was a silver bullet that glowed softly.

"Ah, yes," The Leader said. "You managed to distilled Lunarian energy into an anti-magic alloy that can be use to neutralize the Moon Princess…permanently."

"In other words, once she dies, she won't either be able to regenerate or reincarnate," Madam MODOC said with a grin. "And then, I will have her remains preserved, so that she will be put on display for all to see…in the anthropology exhibit in the Smithsonian, if I have my way."

"Charmed," the Leader said dismissively. "Just remember we need her alive in order to activate my machine."

"I will abide by your wishes…for NOW."

"Good," the Leader said, as he activates his counter-measures. "Then let us give our guests a nice…welcome."

Down in the main barracks, below the command lair, an army of Hulks were prepared to be released, mostly of the red variety. In order to control them, nodes were planted in their skulls, so that they won't engage in chaotic activity during their impending fight.

"Now, THIS is something to behold," said the Abominatrix, as she surveyed the scene, as rows of Red Hulks were lined up, which she will lead into battle. After her humiliation, at the hands of the Wendigo. She then turns to "Red Hulkyouki" (or "Rulkyouki"), the newest addition to the Gammazon family. She had red-skin, had a muscular frame, and streaks of red running through her white hair. She also wore what appeared to be gladiatorial outfits, highlighting her femininity.

"And I heard that you are Usagi's kid, by this guy," Abominatrix said with a smirk.

Rulkyouki said nothing, but stood at attention.

"Oh, that's right; you are nothing more than a puppet, controlled by a computer program like the others. And, that only your talents and skills will be isolated and utilized."

Rulkyouki said nothing, but stood at attention.

"Well, no matter. I wonder if you will be used for some breeding program, but I have a better idea. You will die by my hands in front of Usagi, so I can enjoy the pain of watching one of her children die."

Pause.

"So, I guess you being lobotomized will be a good thing, eh?"

Rulkyouki said nothing, but stood at attention.

"And YOU, my friend, WILL be used as a breeder," Abominatrix said, as she turns towards She-Hulkma (or "Shulkma"), who was standing at attention herself, but with a blank expression. "I'll enjoy the great Ranma Saotome humiliated for what his woman did to ME-"

Just then, the gates leading to the outside open up.

"Okay!" Abominatrix said proudly, as she faced her forces. "We serve ONE cause: the destruction of Sailor Moon and anyone that seeks to ally themselves with her. So, do NOT waver on this, or you will have to deal with ME. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" yelled the Red Hulks, Rulkyouki and Shulkma.

"Good, now, move out!"

And, with that, the army marches onward.

As Rulkyouki marches forward, her mind was of a different nature.

'Please, help me!' Kyouki cried out in her mind. 'Don't do this to me-!'

However, Rulkyouki did not show any signs of internal turmoil, save for a single tear she had shed from her left eye…

Needless to say, the resulting battle was tough, as Sailor Moon and her team broke off into pairs, and moved onto Mt. Fuji from different access points. Let's see how each of pair is doing…shall we?

**Dr. Martha Jones-Smith and Ryouga Hibiki…**

"Ha!" Ryouga said, as he performs a flying kick against one Red Hulk, as Martha laid down suppression fire from a distance. She and any other team-member not gifted enough to have developed powers on his or her own had specially made energy rifles and weaponry capable of hurting a Red Hulk. Still, Martha, being a doctor, was not too thrilled about using guns.

"Do no harm, they say," Martha said, as continued to discharge her weapon at the enemy. "HA!"

"At least you have a weapon to use at a long distance," Ryouga said, as he leaped at two Red Hulks, by using his arms to "clothe-line" his opponents, while planting a foot on another Red Hulk. The martial artist was stronger than Ranma at the base level at Level 7, and could clearly pump up his strengths to over 100 tons, making him strong enough to take on the likes of the Thing, the Hulk, Ares, Hercules, Captain Marvel and Superman competitively. This is not to say that Ranma couldn't increase his strength levels, but only after taping into his other abilities, either as the meta-human "Hulkma", the Olympian Agrippa (aka "Wonder Woman"), or the enlightened "Ranma Prime", since his emphasis is speed and agility over strength and stamina…

Once Ryouga had downed three Red Hulks, he turns around and throws his heavy umbrella towards Martha.

"Heads up!" Ryouga yelled.

"Ulp!" Martha replied, as she ducks. She heard a loud thud, and turns to see a female Red-Hulk falling down, after being hit by the tip of Ryouga's umbrella.

"Sorry about that," Ryouga said sheepishly.

"I have to get another line of work," Martha laments.

**Mickey Smith and Sasuke Uchiha…**

"I think I got this covered," Mickey said, as he used his binoculars to look at one of the entry points that were being guarded by a Red Hulk or two.

"Yes, you do that," Sasuke said, as he steps back from Mickey, before seemingly disappearing…

"If we bide our time, we can sneak behind them," Mickey said, as he notices something unusual. The Red Hulks were suddenly clutching at their bodies.

"Oy, this is weird," Mickey said, as the Red Hulks were now fighting something amongst themselves. "It seems as if the guys were fighting amongst themselves or something."

In reality, Sasuke was using his Sharingan and natural speed to move faster than the eye could see. And he was doing his job rather effectively.

"Useless pieces of 'meat'," Sasuke said, as he punches one Red Hulk using a modified technique called the "Chidori Blade", which he then refracted it. The caused the blade, made from lightning, to splinter, causing massive internal damage.

As this behemoth falls, another tries to punch him from behind. However, upon impact, Sasuke broke up into hundreds of snakes. This is what is called utilizing the "Snake Clone Substitute Jutsu".

"Huh-?" the Red Hulk said, as he suddenly lost his head…

Meanwhile, Mickey, having seen this, turns his head to face his partner, who reappears just in the nick of time. Not once did Sasuke appear in Mickey's eyes.

"Did you see that?" Mickey said. "Maybe we have some help by some kami or whatever, in getting us into that base."

"I would vote on the 'whatever' part," Sasuke said, as he sheaths his sword. "I think we have a free opening."

"Um, right," Mickey said, as he stands up. "Let's go…"

**Miss Gwyneth and Naruto Uzumaki…**

Gwyneth and Naruto were making great progress, when they came upon a squadron of Red Hulks, who were going to be used to terrorize the nearest population center, as a way of distracting Sailor Moon and her friends. Luckily, the two were prepared for this.

"Okay, 'Big Red'!" Naruto said. "Let's see if you got what it takes to deal with the next Hokage of Konohkure!"

With a single "Shadow Clone Jutsu", thousands of Naruto(s) appeared.

"Stay behind me, miss!" Naruto said, as he sent half of his clones to attack, while the other half prepared to create a "Rasengan Shuriken" (spinning vacuum blades that revolve around a Rasengan Sphere).

"Um, okay," Gwyneth said, as she decided upon her options. She knew that Naruto could handle himself, but time was of the essence. So, she decided to apply a technique she had learned, but never thought to use until now.

Raising her hands into the air, she began to draw nature energy from all around her. She would have to be precise in her calculations, so not to cause Mt. Fuji to erupt. Thus, high above her, Gwyneth was forming a "Spirit Bomb", so that she could use it on her foes…

Meanwhile, Naruto was doing his best to fight off his foes. Ever since his parents came back into his life, the Knuckle-Headed Shinobi has been taught how to use the energy within him and within the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He was also told that he could tap into three tails of the kyubi without being ill-effects, and was in the middle of learning how to utilize the power of the demon fox without ill-effects as well. But he was also told that the Leader and Madam MODOC would be expecting him to do so, so Naruto had to be smart when to use the evil power within him. Still, the young shinobi was smart enough to use what he knew effectively.

"Ha!" said five of the Naruto(s), as they kicked one Red Hulk into the air, allowing a pair of other Naruto(s), with one holding the sphere while another clone forming it, to launch their respective Shuriken Rasengans at the foe. Upon impact, the vacuum blades cut into the victim before exploding upon impact, inflicting massive internal damage.

"Arrrgh-!"

Meanwhile, Gwyneth, sensing that her attack was complete, lowers her arms.

"Master Naruto, get out of the way!" Gwyneth said tiredly.

"But I still have more guys to beat!" Naruto said, just before he sensed a massive energy attack. He and the remaining Red Hulks looked up to see a giant, blue sphere descending upon them all.

"Gulp!" Naruto said, as he ran away from the blast zone. Screams could be heard, as the Spirit Bomb pushed those caught up in the attack into the ground, before the energy bomb exploded with a thunderous roar.

When Naruto looked up, he saw a huge crater, with various bodies strewn about.

"Wow," Naruto said.

"Wow, indeed," Gwyneth said tiredly. "We must make haste."

"Of course," Naruto said, as he helped his team-mate towards an exposed hatch, one that would lead them into the complex.

**Tbc.**


	52. Chapter 52

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 52: "World War Sailor Moon" (XXVI)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"It appears that the opposition is doing much better than anticipated," Madam MODOC said. "And my sensors do not detect the presence of either the Moon Princess or her paramour.

"No matter," the Leader said. "I'm going to recall our top minions and specialists to deal with those two personally."

"And our army of Red Hulks?"

"Expendable, of course. We can always produce more…"

Meanwhile, the battle outside of Mt. Fuji rages on.

**Mr. Ianto and Renata Uzumaki…**

"Ulp!" said Ianto said, as he was knocked to the ground by a Red Hulk. Thankfully, he had his personal force-field on.

"MOND-TECH PERSONAL SHIELD AT 75 PERCENT EFFECTIVENESS", said Ianto's wrist communicator. "Mond-Tech" was short Mondkinder Technology, as invented by Dr. Serena Mondkinder, an alter-ego (not doppelganger) of Usagi Tsukino. Her technology was rooted in the study of her Lunarian heritage, which straddles the fine line between science and magic. It has become fashionable of late to invent and re-invent personal technological apparatuses amongst the super-scientist and hyper-scientists, which is why such technology is dubbed as "Stark-Tech" (i.e. Iron-Man), "Banner-Tech" (i.e. The Hulk), "Allen-Tech" (i.e. The Flash), "Os-Tech" (i.e. The Green Goblin), "Lex-Tech" (i.e. Lex Luthor), "Doom-Tech" (i.e. Dr. Doom), "Ven-Tech" (i.e. the Venture Brothers) and so forth. Ranma simply chuck the proliferation of such things as an exercise of being ego-driven to top one another, by developing new ways to do the same things. Still, he'd be hypocrite if he didn't admit to the fact that he developed his own technology, in the form of the "RanStar Operating System", although his focus is on application, not theory…

Still, the Mond-Tech System that Ianto was using was holding up remarkably well, considering the fact that he had to protect the equipment he was carrying into the Leader's lair.

"I need…help…?"

"Not to worry, Mr. Ianto," Renata said, as she knocks over another Red Hulk. Unlike her twin brother Naruto, she seldom uses multiple shadow clones to attack. However, she did train extensively in taijutsu, after developing a crush on fellow shinobi Rock Lee a while back, before he declared his eternal love for Sakura…

Still, she was a lot stronger and faster than most kunoich her age, rivaling her strength with Sakura Haruno, a medical ninja.

"I better take this off, then," Renata said, as she took off what appeared to be a metal bustier, similar to a valkyrie warrior. It covered her mesh body suit.

"There," Renata said, as her bustier fell to the ground. As soon as it impacted the ground, there was a thunderous impact, surprising everyone, include Ianto.

Freed from the added weight, which didn't impede her normal activities anyway, Renata moved swift and strong amongst her foes, clobbering them in mere moments.

"Ya-ta!" Renata said, as she used a classic judo-throw to toss away another Red Hulk.

Out of curiosity, Ianto tried to pick up the metal bustier, and realized that he couldn't. It was THAT heavy…

"That out to give us some time," Renata said, as she clapped her hands. She then turns towards Ianto.

"Mr. Ianto?"

"Oh, yes," Ianto said, as he moved his hands away from the bustier. "Are we clear?"

"I think so…"

Suddenly, a Red Hulk, having recovered first, comes charging towards Renata.

"Miss Renata, look out!" Ianto said, as he points at the charging Red Hulk.

Renata quickly turns around to see that the attack at leaped at her in a rage. She quickly performs a single-handed mudra hand sign, so that she could perform the-

"HAPPY FUNTIME BAGS COUNTER-STRIK!" Renata yelled.

Now, Renata was 'blessed' in the feminine department, so her parents made it a point that she learned to use all of her body as an attack, which is why when she is older, Renata will be spending time with her step-mother Miko, so that she could learn the art of Inujutsu, an aspect of taijutsu training like her mother Usagi did a long time ago. Some would say that allowing one's daughter to learn such things is a form of bad parenting. Usagi would counter that there are plenty of bad men out there who love to abuse women, especially those who were fighters, warriors, soldiers and superheroes. Usagi would rather make sure that her daughter learned these perverted arts, so that she could always fight off would-be "assaulters", as her experienced as taught her to do so herself.

Besides, the best part of the training comes from pleasing one's partner, when the time is right for such things…

At any rate, one of Renata's first lessons actually involved the most notably aspect of the female body, as that aspect suddenly expanded like a pair of deployed car airbags. The sudden force of Renata's attack knocked her attacker into the stratosphere…

"Dusted!" Renata said happily, as her "weapons" reverted back to their normal state. She then turns towards Ianto, whose nose was bleeding profusely.

"Mr. Ianto, are you okay?" Renata asked innocently.

"Er, yes," Ianto said, as he takes out his handkerchief from his coat pocket. Ianto was a straight-laced civil servant who is still nervous about women, even after his time with Torchwood…

"I'll be fine, once I regain my composure…"

**Captain Jack and Bra Briefs-Saotome (Saiyan Princess)…**

"Hoo-rah!" SS3 Bra said, as she suddenly appeared just below a pair of Red Hulks, and hammer fisted the two in the stomach. She was wearing her elite Saiyan armor that her mother Bulma had made for her (blue/white/yellow color scheme). If she was to go down, she will do so as a proud Saiyan woman.

"Oof!" the Red Hulks said, as they were knocked back into a nearby hill.

Meanwhile, Captain Jack was using his paired weapons style to shoot the continuing wave after wave of Red Hulks.

"I don't know if we can keep this up," Jack said, as he continued to discharge his weapons. "It's like they are starting to consume my energy discharges."

"Then, that leaves me no choice," SS3 Bra said, as she turns towards Jack. "Get some cover, and make sure that your personal shields are at maximum."

"Okay, but what are you going to do?"

"Give Ranma a chance to win," Bra said, as she then leaps into the center of remaining army of Red Hulks.

Quietly, she whispered a prayer before turning towards her attackers.

"Now, let me show you the power of a Saiyan warrior princess," Bra said, as lightning began to sparkle and dance around her. She then charged her aura to produce a powerful attack.

"Saiyan RAGE!" Bra yells, before she screams. Her aura began to expand before forming into a golden sphere. As she continues to yell in rage, channeling all of her frustrations for not spending enough time with Ranma, her battle aura began to expand.

Meanwhile, Jack sees this.

"Holy Crap!" Jack said, as the sphere began to consume everything its path, including the Red Hulks. He then turns away. He was immortal, but dissolving into nothing was not something he wanted to experience any time soon.

"Feets, don't fail me now!" Jack said, as he runs away…

Bra continues to yell, as her battle aura consumed everything. However, after sensing that her foes were defeated, Bra knew that she had to bring back that energy she unleashed, as well as the energy that was unleashed upon consuming the Red Hulks.

"Must…contain…my power!" Bra yells, as she brings in that power into herself.

Meanwhile, Jack sees that Bra was glowing. According to his watch's sensors, Bra contained enough energy to blow a chunk out of the Earth itself.

"Bra!" Jack said, as he goes up to the Saiyan Princess, who was glowing.

"J-Jack, stand back!" Bra said. "I…I have to expelled this energy, or contain it-!"

Bra pushed herself to her ultimate limit, as her form changes again, while she points her hands into the air. She embraces her inner Great Ape, called a Oruzo, and her love for Ranma, evolves into a new form, without the need of wearing the "Sailor Vegeta-sai" guise. In effect, Bra becomes Super Saiyan Level 4 Bra (or SS4 Bra).

"SUPER GALIC GUN!" Bra yelled, as she discharges a wave of energy, narrowly missing the Moon itself.

"Whoa," Jack said, as he sees this. He then turns towards SS4 Bra, who had partial ape-like features.

"Um, you okay?" Jack asked.

"Never been better," SS4 Bra said, as she suddenly began to fall. Quickly, she reverted to her normal form.

"I got you," Jack said, as he cradles the Saiyan Princess in his arms.

Bra opens her eyes.

"Ranma…I love you…"

And then, Bra slips into a state of tired unconsciousness.

"I love him, too," Jack said with a sigh. "In both of his guises…"

**Sailor Moon and Ranma Saotome…**

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Ranma Saotome were running down a corridor, having bypassed the action altogether, although Ranma was not too thrilled about these developments.

"We should be helping the others," Ranma complained.

"They have their jobs, we have ours," Sailor Moon said.

"Why are you being so dismissive?" Ranma asked. He was getting his memories back, but he still wasn't sure why he should trust Sailor Moon…yet.

"Because I trust them to know what they are doing, Ranma," Sailor Moon said. "Our focus is to dealing with the crisis ahead."

Silence.

"Okay, so, what exactly happened to get us into this situation?" Ranma asked.

"The Leader wants to control ALL gamma-enhanced beings, as a testament to his superiority," Sailor Moon said. "I first met him in the 1960s, when he wanted to control…the Hulk…"

FLASHBACK!

1965 CE: New Mexico, North America.

Dr. Serena Mondkinder (aka Usagi Tsukino) woke up from her sleep, only to realize that she was strapped to a biomed in some laboratory.

"What the heck-?"

"Ah, you're awake," said a green-skinned man with a rather large, elongated head, black hair and mustache. He wore an orange jumpsuit with black trim.

"I hope that you aren't…uncomfortable…"

Usagi squint her eyes before coming into a realization of her situation.

"You're the Leader, I've been hearing about," Usagi said.

"Ah, my reputation proceed me," the Leader said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I heard that the Hulk defeated your giant 'Humanoid'," Usagi replied with a smirk.

The Leader's Humanoid is a construct that uses capsule technology to grow powerful automatons that could do the bidding of Humanoid capsule's owners…

"A small set back, of course, but in my research on the Hulk, your name popped up."

"So?"

"So, you were caught in the explosion of Dr. Robert Bruce Banner's gamma bomb explosion a few years ago."

"That doesn't prove anything, other than the fact that I was there."

"Perhaps, but I bet that you were not only there, you are a 'gamma-being' like me and the Hulk."

"YOU are a gamma-being?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. Unlike the Hulk, my mutation has resulted in my present form and mindset…and genius."

Pause.

"And, with that genius, I have the means to bring that gamma-being in you."

With that, the Leader activates his machine, forcing Usagi to change into Hulkusagi.

"Grraawh!" Hulkusagi roared, as she struggled in her bonds. "Let Hulkusagi go!"

"Magnificent!" the Leader said, as he began to examine the jade Moon Princess. "I can definitely use you as my queen, once I have tamed you."

"Um, I don't think so," said a voice from behind.

"What?" the Leaders said, as Ronin (aka Ranma Saotome), the masked warrior, cold-cocks the Leader.

As the Leader lays unconscious, Hulkusagi frees herself.

"Hulkusagi smash!" Hulkusagi raged.

"Usagi, wait!" Ronin said, as he takes off his mask. "It's me!"

Hulkusagi calms down a bit. She then sniffs Ranma closely.

"Oh!" Hulkusagi said lovingly. "You are Hulkusagi's mate!"

"Er, yes," Ranma said. "Look, it took a while to trace this location, but we need to get out of here-ULP!"

Hulkusagi squeezed Ranma tightly.

"We snoo-snoo first!" Hulkusagi said, as she then removes Ranma's costume.

"Oh, boy," Ranma said, as he broke out in a sweat. Whenever this happens, he just go with the flow…even if it means worrying about his hips being broken while going "snoo-snoo" with his wife…

Eventually, the Leader wakes up to the sound of "carnal delight". He sees this…

"Ah, ah, ah!" the Leader said, as he felt a mixture of awe and revulsion at what he was seeing. And then, felt a fist to his head, knocking him again.

"Shut-up, Big-Head!" Hulkusagi said. "No interrupt snoo-snoo!"

"Help me," Ranma whispered, as Hulkusagi continued to snoo-snoo her husband.

END FLASHBACK!

Ranma simply gawks at what Sailor Moon just told him.

"And that's why the Leader hates you and me," Sailor Moon said.

"Huh," Ranma said. "You don't say…"

"Anyway, as for Madam MODOC-"

Suddenly, a wall is blown into the access way, revealing Shulkma and Rulkyouki.

"What the hell is going on?" Ranma said.

"The opposition," Sailor Moon said grimly. "I guess, I have no choice in the matter…COSMIC MOON PRISM MAKE-UP!"

One light show later, Sailor Cosmos appears.

"Why the change?" Ranma asked.

"Because the final act is about begin," Sailor Cosmos said, as she wields Moon Staff…

**Tbc.**


	53. Chapter 53

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 53: "World War Sailor Moon" (XXVII)**

**

* * *

**

"Graaah!" Shulkma raged, as she attacked Sailor Cosmos.

"Hey!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she ducks. She then takes a swing with her staff, and knocks Shulkma back a bit. Shulkma growled a bit, as she continued to make her move on the Moon Princess.

Sailor Cosomos grimaced a bit. She from her brief assessment of the gamma-powered form of her husband's female guise, this version of was even stronger than ever, driven purely on instinct. And as strong as she is, Sailor Cosmos knew that she did not have all that much time left to stop the Leader and Madam MODOC. In others, she will have to get medieval without risking using her gamma-form, out of fear of being taken advantage of by those villains' knowledge of gamma-beings…

"No time for this," Sailor Cosmos said, as she taps her staff…

With a thunderous roar, Sailor Moon Thordis, Queen of Asgard, reappears.

Ranma, fighting Hulkyouki, sees this.

"Huh?" Ranma said, before being clocked in the head by his opponent.

"Thou must pay attention, young husband," Thordis said, as she twirled her mystic hammer, the Mjolnir. She then turns towards Shulkma.

"I love you dearly, husband-and-wife," Thordis said, as Shulkma roars towards her position. "But know this: thou shall FALL!"

As Thordis, the Norse warrior in her was proud as well as loving. However, the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, or the one. And so, Thordis struck back hard, taking advantage of the fact that she was dealing with a mindless entity.

The blow of her hammer stuck Shulkma's temple, sending her into the wall. As she crumbled, Thordis goes to her beloved's side.

"I guess I don't know my own strength," Thordis said, remembering the fact that as the Queen of Asgard, her power was essentially doubled. She then checked on Shulkma's vital signs, and said a prayer of thanks that Shulkma was alive.

Meanwhile, Ranma was dealing with his foe. Already, he recalled everything up the day he first met Usagi Tsukino, which was the same day the pair were kidnapped and taken into the future, where they would begin a grand odyssey of adventures…

"Horizontal Dragon Ascension!" Ranma said, as he punched into Hulkyouki's direction.

The attack worked, as it sent Hulkyouki spinning backwards, into the T-section of the corridor.

"Aw, man, this sucks," Ranma said, as he turns to see his female half being cradled by a buffer-looking version of Sailor Moon. "Yo, what's going on?"

"This is your female half, Ranma," Thordis said. "You have to reincorporate it back into you."

"Uh-huh," Ranma said, as he looks at the Gammazon. "NO way."

"But-!"

"Look, I appreciate getting my memories back, but I can finally be rid of my curse," Ranma said. "And I'm still not convinced that we should be married, since I already have a fiancée. I don't need multiple wives."

"But what about our children?"

"I'll…deal with them the best way I can, but…well, I don't know you, lady. Sorry."

Thordis looks away. She then gets up, after gently laying Shulkma's form, and then goes over to Ranma with a purposeful stride.

"Wha-what do you want?" Ranma said with hesitance.

"This," Thordis said, as she kissed Ranma full on the lips. She then steps back.

"You didn't do anything to me, did ya?" Ranma asked with suspicion.

"No, Ranma, I didn't," Thordis said. "If you want to leave me after today, then I will understand. I will take care of your female form the best way possible."

Pause.

"But know this: I will always love you, Ranma Saotome."

For a long time, Ranma looked at the strange female.

"Usagi, I-"

Suddenly, a gun pops out of the wall, and fires a single shot that struck its mark: Thordis.

The specially made bullet went into her body, before exploding into shrapnel internally. Thordis screamed, as she fell to the ground. She began to convulse violently, as tried to reach her back wound. Already, the agents of the bullet began to affect her body, as her strength and power levels began to plummet. Her veins began to pop, virtually showing through her skin.

"Usagi?" Ranma said, as he rushes towards her side. "Usagi!"

"Ah, how cute," said Madam MODOC, as she spoke through the public address system. "Showing concern for friend, and all…"

"Why did you do this?" Ranma yelled.

"Just returning the favor. Even now, her internal organs will begin to liquefy, as her connection with her magic is rendered useless. She should be dead in a matter of minutes…"

Pause.

"To bad there is nothing you can do about it, little man."

Rage swept through Ranma's being, even as he off-handedly touched Shulkma's body. As his green eyes glowed, Ranma was drawing gamma-radiation…

With a flash of light, Ranma had absorbed Shulkma back into his body, turning him back into the unstoppable HULKMA. And, with a roar, Hulkma tore through the complex, with the single-minded purpose:

"HULKMA SMASH!" Hulkma roared, as he began to lock onto the Leader's gamma-energy signature.

Meanwhile, Hulkyouki manages to wake up. However, the difference was that the node that was attached to her temple had been knocked off during the fight with her…father. As a result, Hulkyouki was in full control over her body.

"Ah, damn," Hulkyouki said, as she looked at her hands. "The Doc will want an explanation for this-"

Then, she notices the prone body of Sailor Moon Thordis.

"Oh, boy," Hulkyouki said, as she goes over to her mother's side. "Hey, are you okay?"

Thordis looks up, and cough.

"Help me up," Thordis said, as Hulkyouki does as she was instructed to…

"We need to get you some help."

"No, it's too late for me, but I need to get to the others while the Leader and company are distracted."

"Where to?"

"Where the Sailor Scouts are being held…"

Meanwhile, Hulkma was fighting Samson Leonard and the Abominatrix.

"You think you're so bad?" Samson said, as he punches Hulkma into the stomach, knocking him through several walls.

"We're badder," the Abominatrix replied, as lands on Hulkma's ribs, cracking.

"Oof!" Hulkma said. He was then kicked into the head repeatedly by Samson, causing some teeth to move.

"Too bad you weren't strong enough to protect your woman, dude," Samson replied. "Too bad, you're going to lose-!"

Hulkma grabs Samson's ankles, and begins to squeeze, causing a cracking noise.

"Arrgh!" Samson yelled.

"Hulkma never loses!" Hulkma said, as he turns from green, to red.

"What the hell is going on?" the Abominatrix asked, before Red Hulkma (or "Rulkma") spews hot plasma from his mouth towards her.

"Aiieeee!" the Abominatrix screamed, as she covered her face.

After pushing Samson away from him, Rulkma gets on his feet.

"No more games," Rulkma said with menace.

"Oh, yeah?" Samson said, as he clocks Rulkma in the jaw, but with no results. He was then grabbed by the hand with his massive hands.

"Ulp!" Samson said.

"Let go of him!" Abominatrix yelled, before she was grabbed by the head. "Ulp-!"

"Said, no more games," Rulkma said. "Very rarely have I've been this angry. I so want to kill you two, but I know that Usagi wouldn't want me to do so, if there was a way to adequately punish you. So, I shall do just that…"

A few moments later, Rulkma drained the gamma radiation from his opponents, and left two dorks in their places.

"Please, turn me back!" Samson "Lenny" Leonard said with a nasally voice.

"Yes, turn us back!" said Florence "Flo" Henderson, as the skinny blond kept up her decency by holding her extra-large bathing suit to her person.

"No," Rulkma said with a sneer. "But with that extra energy that I swiped from yas, I know exactly what to do with the Leader."

With a grunt, Rulkma jumps up into the command center, where the Leader and Madam MODOC were.

"YOU!" the Leader said.

"Yeah, it is," Rulkma said, as he suddenly rushed the two super-villains.

"We have to secure our special cargo, or we won't have this opportunity again!" the Leader said, as he was caught by Rulkma, allowing Madam MODOC to escape.

"You're not going anywhere," Rulkma said, as he grabs the Leader.

"Help me!" the Leader yelled.

"Sorry, but I got better things to do…like take over the Universe myself," Madam MODOC said, as she slips into the escape hatch that led to where the Sailor Scouts were kept.

"No!"

"Too bad for you, Sterns," Rulkma said. "Now, it's payback."

"So, what are you going to do?" the Leader said. "Drain me of my powers?"

"Oh, no. You wanted to take over the Universe so much, you can be a part of it…literally."

"What do you mean-urk!"

As the Leader begins to swell up, Rulkma began to channel all the energy he has accumulated into the Leader, and then. He also sped up the development of his mutation, as his head expanded.

"Arrrgh!" the Leader said.

"You know, I've met all kinds of beings who were once naturally corporeal. I even learned how to achieve a non-corporeal state myself, in the course of my martial arts training. So, I guess it's time to show you how it's done…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh…"

Now, pure gamma radiation, the Leader floated a bit. His lost his consciousness due to not being prepared for the transformation.

"All done," Ranma said, as he brings out a Lon-Lon Milk Bottle from pocket space, and then contained the semi-sentient energy. He had used up all of his available gamma-radiation to transform the Leader into a gaseous state.

"This is the least that you deserve, Sterns," Ranma said, as he stares at the bottle. He then places a Starfleet combadge, modified to be a transmit device, on the bottle, and activated it. As result, the bottle containing the Leader was sent off into deep space, where the odds of being found by anyone were a billion to one…

"Now, to find Usagi," Ranma said, as he left the command center.

Meanwhile, below, Usagi, now back to normal, although the poison in her body was now accelerating, and Hulkyouki find the chamber containing the Sailor Scouts, who were still in their gamma-forms.

"What was the Leader and Madam MODOC were trying to do?" Hulkyouki asked.

"Those two were going to use us as a primer, for which to reshape reality," Usagi said, as she touched the case containing Hulk-Pluto. "All I need to do is draw all that energy back, making those plans useless."

"But how?"

"I will be the vessel to do so. All you have to do is activate that switch over there, to release the containment field on the Scouts."

"If you insist," Hulkyouki said.

Pause.

"Um, are you my mother?"

"Do we have time for that?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I just want to know, just in case."

"Well, I don't know about your reality, but in this reality, Asuka Langley Soryu is my biological daughter, but I didn't give birth to her."

"Oh. Well, I didn't know my real mother that well, before she died, but…if you were, I would be proud of you."

"Well…thanks, I guess," Usagi said, as she stood at the center. "Okay, hit the switch."

With the containment field down, Usagi began to draw the gamma-radiation into her body. Soon, the Sailor Scouts were back to normal. However, Usagi continued to draw gamma-radiation…

"What…what are you doing?" Hulkyouki said, as she began to feel feint.

"I can't stop here," Usagi said, as she continues to draw gamma-radiation, this time from within and outside the compound. "I have to end this…"

"I agree," Madam MODOC, as she zapped Hulkyouki with a force bolt.

"Ugh!" Hulkyouki said, as she fell.

"No," Usagi said, as her eyes glowed green. "Not now-!  
**Tbc.**


	54. Chapter 54

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 54: "World War Sailor Moon" (Final)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, everyone who was participating in the assault on Mt. Fuji manages to arrive at the command center, where they see Ranma working the control panels.

"Ranma!"Bra said, as she was the first to enter the room.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he continued to monitor the situation outside the lair.

"I take it that you're back to your old self," Jack said, as he places a hand on his old friend.

"Keep that hand on my shoulder too much longer, and I'll have to ask Chris Hansen to intervene on my behalf."

"Yep, he's back," Mickey said.

"And I was SO looking forward to beating up Ranma, pre-now," Ryouga said with a smirk.

"Ha, fat chance," Ranma said with a smile. "I doubt you could've defeated me even when I was not-as-awesome."

"Humph!"

"Lord Ranma, how do you feel?" Gwyneth asked.

"I am…okay, if a little bit tired," Ranma said, as he turns towards his children and young cousin.

"And three did good out there."

"You saw us, Daddy?" Renata asked.

"You did good, kiddo."

"Did you see me take out those red guys, Pops?" Naruto asked.

"Just checked the video feeds. You did good, but you have to work on your strength and speed training. It shouldn't take you so long to take down anyone."

"Toldja," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "It's not MY fault that you get special training, and I don't."

"Naruto, you're training all the time," Ranma said to his son. "But your path of training is different from Sasuke's or Renata's training. Aren't you learning to control the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"Yeah, but…it's not as fun."

"I know, son, but it's important that you learn to do this, so that you will never have to worry about that power overwhelming you. Trust me, I know from personal experience-"

Suddenly, there was a thunderous roar that reverberated throughout the lair's complex.

"What the hell was that?" Martha asked.

"I'm picking up a massive energy signature below here," Ianto said, as he looked at his sensors.

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he changes the focus of the internal security system. "Let's see what the hell is going on…"

The monitors began to focus on a room where the Sailor Scouts, Hulkyouki and Madam MODOC were in.

"It looks like we found this…Madam MODOC," Jack said.

"THAT big-headed woman is…Madam MODOC?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Ranma said with a sigh. "The second half of a dastardly duo-"

"Wait, what's THAT?" Jack asked.

Ranma takes a look at the monitor closely…

"Crap," Ranma said, as he immediately turns away to leave the room.

"Ranma, where are you going?" Bra asked forlornly.

"I have to save Usagi from herself."

"Momma's in trouble?" Renata said with fright.

Ranma turned back to look at her daughter with a smile.

"Don't worry about, cup-cake," Ranma said. "Your momma has a friend to get her out of a jam."

"Superman?" Ryouga said with a mischievous grin, knowing that Ranma didn't like the fact that the Man of Steel would have taken away his wife permanently, if the right circumstances had been met.

Ranma almost stop in mid-step, before walking on.

"What was that all about?" Mickey asked.

"Well, there are three men that Usagi has truly loved," Ryouga said. "I just named one of them."

"Oh, I see…"

Meanwhile, Usagi looks on, as Madam MODOC hovers close to her. She couldn't disengage what she was doing at this point, something that the Madam MODOC took advantage of.

"You know, I'm glad you are lasting longer than I anticipated, Usagi," said the mutated genius. "Watching you suffer will be something I am going to enjoy."

Usagi, who was beginning to change, looks at Madam MODOC with sad eyes.

"I had nothing to do with what happened to you, Olinka," Usagi said. "Why do you insist on believing in such a fiction?"

"You didn't protect me from THIS," Madam MODOC said. "When you reappeared in public, you didn't do a damn thing to those responsible for what happened to me."

Pause.

"I thought…I thought you cared about me. You told me so, remember?"

FLASHBACK!

1988 CE: East Berlin, East Germany.

"Well, Dr. Mondkinder, I'm glad that you've made it," said communist party member Professor Rolf von Schmidt, who was the director of the Alternative Sciences Department at the University of East Germany.

"Tea?"

"Thank you, Professor," Usagi said, as she spoke in fluent German. "I'm surprised that the Stasi is not being more…careful with my presence."

"That's because they, like the any other government, know who you are, and what you represent," Rolf said, as he hands Usagi her tea.

"Rolf, I really wish you didn't remind me of my…past," Usagi said. "Back then, you were my lab assistant in the Hitler's 'Counter-Ghost Group', the GGG, where we pushed the envelope of acceptable science. And the only reason neither we nor some of our colleagues were placed on trial was because the Allies could use our knowledge for their personal gain."

"Yes, that is true. But, I am glad that you are here to meet your protégé…"

As if on cue, a young woman was escorted into the Professor Von Schmidt's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" said the young woman.

"Ah, yes, Olinka, come in," Schmidt said. "I would you like for you to meet an old friend and colleague of mine."

"Oh?" asked the raven-haired young woman, as she turns towards Usagi.

"Yes. This Dr. Serena Mondkinder, an old friend from before the war."

"Hello," Olinka said, as she shook Usagi's hand. "Before the war, eh?"

"We were all different back then," Usagi said with a smile. "However, talking about the past is not why I am here. In fact, I have been keeping an eye on you for quite some time, starting from your recital in Lenningrad last year."

Pause.

"That is why I am offering you a chance of a life time. A chance to move beyond politics and nationality. One of the reasons why I have decided to make a move now is because we will need scientists and theoreticians to chart a better tomorrow, particularly when the Soviet Union falls."

"How can you say that?" Olinka asked. "The Soviet Union is as strong as it ever has been, in spite of the grandiosity of the American president."

"Olinka, what Dr. Mondkinder is saying is true," Schmidt says. "Already, many within the politburo are positioning themselves for when the Berlin Wall falls…in a year."

"Really?"

"Yes, my dear," Usagi said. "I understand your skepticism. However, I am telling you the truth. And to prove my trust, you may contact me through Professor Schmidt, if you seek to chart a better tomorrow."

"And if I do accept your proposal?" Olinka asked.

"You won't regret it. Deal?"

Hesitantly, Olinka Barankova takes Usagi's hand.

"I will hold you to your promise, Doctor. If the Berlin Wall falls in the near future, I will accept your proposal…"

Sure enough, Usagi proves to be correct, and soon after, Olinka Barankova gets accepted into Technocratic Union. It will be later that she, upon becoming a full researcher, Olinka becomes an associate within the Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM) organization. Unfortunately, in an effort to remove Usagi from the scene, anything and everyone connected to the Moon Princess by rivals within the Technocracy was either purged or altered, including Olinka. Her research was castigated, and Olinka herself was ruined. In fact, she paid a steep price for being a friend of Usagi, and thus altered to become a living computer: a MODOC. Later, she would become "Madam MODOC", and has been plotting revenge against those who betrayed her trust, including Usagi, which was now playing itself out…

END FLASHBACK!

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Now, you know why I want to get even with you, Herr Doctor," Madam MODOC said sarcastically. "I became THIS thing because of you!"

"I wasn't even on EARTH most of the time, Irina! And in some cases, I wasn't even in the right timeline, once Iteration X started to muck things up with their 'machine consciousness'…"

Usagi was referring to the Terminators, a series of constructs sent from the future by a rogue, sentient computer bent on the genocide against the human race. Later, it was determined that the genocidal AI was based upon an application platform from a node designed by Brainiac Prime.

"You…weren't?" Madam MODOC said, as she blinked her blank eyes.

"No!" Usagi said, as she began to lose control over her higher mental functions. "That's why I couldn't understand why you were attacking me in the first place. You never gave me a chance to help you, Olinka!"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Oh."

"Oh," Usagi said sarcastically, as her crescent moon mark appears. "If there is one last thing I can do, is reverse what was done to you. Moon Healing: Ray Beam!"

Rays of white shoots from Usagi's eyes, as the beams bathed Madam MODOC.

"Garrrrghhhhh!" the Scientist Supreme said, as she began to revert back to normal…

"Ohhh," Kyouki said, having had her gamma-radiation sucked away from her, like every other gamma-enhanced beings in the area. "Man, I shouldn't drink so much…"

Kyouki then looked around the lab to see a young woman sitting on some sort of floating chair, as well as seeing some of the Sailor Scouts stirring.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyouki asked.

"No…time…to…explain," Usagi said, as she begins to glow green. "Can't contain energy much longer…"

"What can I do?"

"Tell…Ranma that I am sorry…"

"What do you mean-?"

"Sailor Scout…Teleport!" Usagi commanded, as she teleported everyone out of the complex.

"Usagi, no!" Ranma yelled, he is teleported away, just as he enters the lab.

"I'm sorry, Rini," Usagi said, as she sheds a tear. "But this energy is not meant for anyone…"

With that, everything went white, as a huge energy release vented upwards.

"My god," Ami Mizuno said, as she and the others looked up as the energy stream was vented up towards the heavens.

"Usagi, you idiot," Rei Hino said, as she and others began to shed a tear.

Ranma could only stare at the dissolution of his wife's essence into the upper atmosphere.

"Ranma, I'm sorry," Ryouga said.

Naruto turns towards Olinka, as she tried to get her mind right.

"You…you killed my MOM!" Naruto yelled. "I ought to-"

"Naruto, no," Ranma said.

"But-"

"Your mother made Olinka human again. She could have gotten revenge on her, okay?"

Naruto was speechless at first, but came to understand that his mother would not want her son to seek vengeance in her name…

"But…Usagi can't die, right?" Jack said. "I've seen her in the future-!"

"I believe Captain Jack is correct," Setsuna said. "The Moon Princess should be alive-"

"Sir, I'm picking up an approaching energy field," Ianto said.

Just then, a transmat energy wave appears. It quickly disappears, living an athletic, primitive woman behind.

"Jack, it's one of them Predators!" Mickey said.

"What shall we do?" Gwyneth said.

"I'm in the mood for a fight," Haruka Tenoh said.

"Dear, don't," Michiru Kaoh said, as she held her beloved hind.

The female Predator looks around the area, before tossing what appeared to be a broach.

"Setsuna," Mianko Aino began to say. "Isn't that Usagi's broach?"  
"It is," Setsuna replied. "Strange that this creature has it."

Ranma caught the broach. When it opened up, as stream of life energy went into him.

"Dad!" Naruto said.

"If you hurt my daddy, I'll make you pay!" Renata said.

"Don't it's okay," Ranma said, as he smiled broadly. "In fact, it's better than okay."

"How can you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, Usagi is here…"

As if on cue, the masked "Predator" reveals herself.

"USAGI?" everyone yelled.

"Hello," Usagi said, as she brushed back her dreadlocks with her fingers. "Sorry for being away so long."

"Wait a minute," Martha said. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm the original Usagi Tsukino, who was trapped on another planet for ten years while my 'clones' were running around," Usagi said. "As you can see, my accommodations were not normal."

"Then, what was that…little light show involving your broach all about?" Rei asked with annoyance.

"Ranma, the real Ranma, sacrificed his body to allow me, the Conductor and our friends to escape certain death on that alien world."

"You mean-?" Kyouki asked.

"Yes. He would rather want to have a talk to you after today. You know, good stuff."

"Oh."

"Usagi, you need to retrieve that energy that is floating around, before Doom or Luthor or some nut job gets a hold of it," Ranma said, as he points the sky.

Usagi looks up at the skies, as the energies that had been released swirled about…

"Alright, everyone stand back," Usagi said, as she waves everyone off. "This is going to get rough…"

"But you could turn into a Gammazon again," said Olinka.

"Olinka?" Usagi said, as she stepped forth. "Is that…really you."

"Yes, it is. And…I'm sorry for being a bad person."

"Um, I don't know why you are apologizing, but I accept it on faith."

Olinka merely smiles.

"Anyway, I know how to handle these things," Usagi said, as she slams her spear into the ground. Here goes. Silver Crystal Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

One transformation later, Usagi was in her normal Eternal Sailor Moon guise, and was decidedly cleaned up. She then produces her Sacred Chalice, and opens it.

"I call upon the power of the MOON, to return this energy back to its rightful place, as its guardian and wielder!"

With that, the energy in the skies streams down into her chalice, as Eternal Sailor Moon begins to reincorporate the energy, as well as the experiences behind them…

When the process was over, Eternal Sailor Moon realized what had happened in her absence.

"I had…no idea," Eternal Sailor Moon said, as she looked up and around. "I'm sorry for putting you all through hell…especially you, Olinka."

"It's okay, Usagi," Ranma said, as he embraced his wife. "We'll get through this."

"And we'll help," Jack said.

"You can count on me, Mom!" Naruto said.

"And us," Ami said.

"Group hug!" Renata yelled cheerfully.

"Humph, no thanks," Sasuke said. "I'm not the hugging type…"

"Oh, we need to get to Ealing," Eternal Sailor Moon said suddenly.

"What's happening?" Ranma asked with concerned.

"Rini's birthday party, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Ranma turns towards Bra.

"You ready for some more shopping?" Ranma said.

"Of course, dear."

"Okay, we don't have much time, so we go home, get cleaned up, and be in England in thirty minutes," Ranma said to everyone. "Let's move out-!"

"But we just woke up!" Haruka complained.

"Haruka-mama, it's Rini's birthday, and I want to go!" Hotaru said.

"Fine, fine…"

Thirty minutes later, in Ealing, England…

"Well, that's the last of the birthday presents," Sarah Jane said. She was hoping that Usagi would get her with Ranma and company.

"Oh, I see," Rini said. "It's no big deal-"

A flash of light later, people appear.

"It is to ME," Usagi said, as she and the others "passengers" were carrying birthday presents. Everyone was present, including Genko, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, Artemis, Luna and Diana (their child), who came from the future just to celebrate Rini's sixteenth birthday party…

"Mom!" said Rini while as Usagi bent down to kiss her daughter on the left side of her face.

"Hello, dear," Usagi said, as she stands up.

"Usagi, where Ranma?" Sarah Jane asked.

As if on cue, Ranma rolls up in a brand new mini-coop with Jack and Mickey. It was pink with black strips and white trim. It also had a white bow tied to the roof of the car.

"Did I miss something?" Ranma said with a smile.

"Wow, for me?" Rini said.

"Now, we can go places even further!" Luke said.

"Only with ME being there!" Sarah Jane said.

And then, a Blue Police box appears. Out pops the Doctor, Jackie Tyler (a guise of Usagi) and Rose Tyler, Jackie's daughter.

"Right on time," the Doctor said with a grin.

"That's because you have a time machine, Doctor," Jackie said with a smirk.

And so, for the rest of the day, a celebration amongst friends and colleagues took place. And although the occasion was for the celebration of a sixteen year old, actually, 1016 year old, everyone was happy to have Usagi, the REAL Usagi, back, having survived a war that needed to be defeated from within.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: "Epilogue".**


	55. Chapter 55

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 55: "Epilogue" (I)**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks later…

"Ugh," Ranma said, as he enters his shared penthouse with Usagi, his wife, in the city of New York, New York. He was on patrolling the so-called "Shadowlands" as the new "Man-Without-Fear", although Ranma did fear bad cooking, vis-à-vis one of his wives' culinary skills.

Usagi looked up from reading her book, while in bed.

"You're the one who came up with the idea of taking Matt's place, as protector of the Shadowlands, so that he could sort out his affairs," Usagi said, as she closes her book.

"Yeah, yeah, but I never expected YOU wanting to be more involved in this little project of Matt's…"

The Shadowlands refers to the heart of New York City, with Midtown (also known as "Hell's Kitchen) as its center. At the very heart of Shadowlands was a Japanese-style castle that served as both Ranma and Usagi's home, and as the headquarters of the Go Kamisori Gama (the association that regulated shinobi activity, including the so-called "hidden village" system). Operating directly under Ranma and Usagi were five shinobi sub-organizations: Hand (assassins), Chaste (protectors), Anbu (special operations), Root (infiltrators) and Snake (mercenaries). As the Shadow King and Queen, it was Ranma and Usagi's right to direct all five sub-groups to advance Japan's hidden agenda. They still held their title as the Jade King and Queen. However, those titles were reserved for their more open operations, many of which were in tandem with the official directives from Japan's royal court and government…

Nevertheless, with Daredevil relinquishing control over the Hand, and with the bad guys that tried to manipulate him defeated, Ranma, as the masked hero "Ronin", and his wife Usagi have embarked on a massive reformation of the Shadowlands that is suppose to inspire confidence in the people it is trying to protect, not fear.

"I can't believe I went through a round of mobsters and rogue shinobi, just to make sure I keep my promise with Matt, so that he could return to his regular super-heroics free of guilt," Ranma said, as he began to remove is costume. "Bah."

Usagi giggles a bit. She is amazed at how much of their attention has been focused on dealing with unfinished business of late…

FLASHBACK!

"Well, the integration has been a success," said Dr. Bombay (British, Victorian, handle-bar mustache wearing), Usagi's personal physician (and resident "witch doctor") and old friend. He, Dr. Tsunade Senju (Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village) and Dr. Washu Hakubi (mortal guise of the Juraian goddess Lady Washu and greatest scientific genius in the Universe) were giving their friend and client a thorough medical examination, after the horror that was the "World War Sailor Moon" affair.

"I must say that your recovery has been remarkable, madam."

'Thank you, doctor," Usagi said, as she floated over an anti-gravity medical scanner. "Will that be all?"

"From me, yes."

"Well, I want to be able get copies of your scans, so please hold for a moment," Tsunade said, as she began to make electronic copies.

"You just want to hold me up for inconveniencing you all this time," Usagi said.

"Really?" Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm just glad to have the real you back, dear," Washu said with a broad smile, as she jotted some notes on her personal access data device (PADD).

"It's good to be back, although it will take some getting used to…all this," Usagi said, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

A short time later…

"Interesting," Usagi said, as she looked outside of the taxi, the one that was taking her home to her parents' home. She and Ranma decided to spend some time apart, so that Usagi could spend time contemplate on her returned surroundings…

"Pardon, ma'am?" asked her taxi driver, as he looked back at his passenger.

"I was thinking how my old neighborhood has changed in the past ten years," Usagi said with a smile, as she leans back in her seat.

"Oh, I see. Well, Tokyo is always changing, that's for sure…"

Soon, Usagi arrives at her parents' house.

"We're here," the taxi driver said.

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she handed the driver some yen. "Keep the change."

"Thanks," the driver said, as he tips his hat to his passenger. "Have a nice day…"

Waiting for her were her parents and younger brother, now a young man. She remembers everything about them, but these memories seem so foreign to her, after spending ten years on the Yuatja's game preserve. The Yuatja were known by the colloquial name: Predators.

"So much as changed," Usagi said, as she breathed the air. She could taste the pollution in the air, having honed her senses to a razor's edge. But, she wasn't bothered by it, since she developed a resistance to the pollution…

As Usagi walked up the path leading to the front door of her parents' home, it immediately opens up to reveal-

"Usagi?" said Ikuko, as she and Kenji step outside. "Is this…really you?"

Usagi blinks her eyes.

"Hon?" Kenji asked.

"Hello," Usagi said, as she bowed slightly. "It is good to be home."

"Oh, Usagi," Ikuko said, as she and her husband went up to their daughter, and hugged her. "Oh, my darling daughter…"

"How are you holding up?" Kenji asked.

"I am fine, I suppose," Usagi said, as she grins in embarrassment. "It's just that…up until a few days ago, I was going on ten years on a game preserve, living like a hunted animal on most days."

Pause.

"But…I am glad to finally to be home, although I have a lot to catch up on."

"Well, we will definitely do that," Ikuko said, as she hugged her daughter again. "Just take as much time as you need to get acclimated."

"I appreciate that, Mother," Usagi said with a smile.

Meanwhile, high above the city, Faora Hu-Ul floats high above the city of Tokyo, with her eyes on her prey.

"How quaint," Faora said, as she sneered. "Time to get to work…"

With that, Faora unleashes her first attack with a bombardment of her heat vision.

Usagi, sensing danger, suddenly pushes her parents back into the house.

"Usagi, what-?"

Usagi was caught in the full blast of Faora's attack, leaving only a small crater in the front yard. When the blast ceased, Usagi was now nude, thanks to having her clothes vaporized.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ikuko asked, as she was about to approach her daughter.

"Mother, stay back," Usagi said, as she took out her henshin rod. "The enemy is still here…"

Usagi raises her rod.

"Cosmic Moon Power, Make Up!"

With a flash of pink light, Usagi was now Cosmic Sailor Moon. Her sailor "senshi" fuku was slightly different. Instead of a solid blue, pleated skirt, her skirt was now white with a single, blue band around the skirt (about an inch from the edges). She had her tiara back with the Crescent moon emblem on it, while getting rid of the fake wings (she didn't need them since she could fly on her own). She can easily "evolve" into her Sailor Cosmos guise, if need be…

"Humph," 'Moon said, as she looked at herself. She felt…overly covered by clothing for some reason. And then she heard a loud whine, just as Faora tackles Sailor Moon. The force was enough to send the two a few blocks away from the Tsukino residence.

"Oof!" 'Moon said, as she landed in a heap.

"It's been a while, Moon Princess," Faora said, as she leaps on her feet. "I look forward to our little sparring session."

Sailor Moon looks at this woman, as she begins to remember who this person was…

"Faora Hu-Ul, right?" Sailor Moon said, as she gets on her feet.

"Right, you are," the Kryptonian assassin and bounty hunter said. "It's been a while."

"I suppose it is," Sailor Moon said, as she shifts her stance, as her aura began to glow. "Let's do this again."

"Right," Faora said, as she launched herself at Sailor Moon. "Haaaaaaa-!"

Now, Faora expected Sailor Moon to dodge or something, since she was moving at near-sonic speed. However, not only has she struck with both her fists forward…

Unfortunately, upon impact, Faora hit the equivalent of a brick wall, as she crumbled at Sailor Moon's feet. The Kryptonian was in tremendous pain, as Sailor Moon picks her up by the scuff of her military-style body suit.

"Surprised?" Sailor Moon said with a smirk. "You shouldn't be, since the energy that I just used to strengthen my aura is magic-based."

Pause.

"If I recall, Kryptonians are at an advantage where magic is concerned," the Moon Princess said, as she raises her hand, open palmed.

"Who sent you?"

"I'm not saying a thing," Faora said. "You can't make me talk…"

After being slapped repeatedly, Faora revealed who sent her and why.

"So, Zod wants to start a war?" Sailor Moon said.

"Y-yes," Faora said, as she stammered. "The General believes that Earth allowed Brainiac Prime loose, when he and The Rani attacked New Krypton."

"Really?" Sailor Moon Then, if Zod wants a war, I shall give him one."

With that, 'Moon drags the ragged Faora back to her home…by her feet.

"This is humiliating!" said Faora yelled.

"Don't care," 'Moon said. "Oh, and by the way, you're going to repair all the damage you have wrought. If you don't, it's going to get worse for you. Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal," Faora growled.

**Tbc.**


	56. Chapter 56

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: Some of the exposition has been taken the Palladium RPG series.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Part 56: "Epilogue" (II)**

**

* * *

**

A short time later, Usagi was in her vault, having inserted Faora into the Phantom Zone. She knew that Zod would soon figure out what happened to his top henchmen. Then again, he knew that upon being attacked, Sailor Moon will soon be going after Zod. The result will be war, as soon as "Sailor Moon" enters New Krypton space, with Earth hanging in the balance. That is why what she is about to do will be necessary, if not dangerous, so soon after being full reintegrated back into her body.

"Let's see," Usagi said, as she looked over her manifest. She had access to her Clone Army, but to get access, she would need to alert Ranma, something that Usagi was not keen on. It wasn't like Ranma would be opposed to the use of the army, but rather the reason for its usage. No, this was personal…

She did considering invading the lair of the Akatsuki to utilize the trapped Kyubi there as some sort of "weapons of mass destruction", which she knew could bring pain of Zod. Unfortunately, the Kyubi were creatures of chaos, and only those with certain eye technique blood traits can control them, like Sharingan users, for instance.

"I have no choice then," Usagi said, as she sits up to drink her Klingon coffee (called "Raktagino"). "I'll have to create a new spell, one that is unique to my condition. But, I need access to a zero-point module to facilitate this process…"

She then activates her virtual screen, and "dials" up the number that would connect her to the mysterious Orchestra.

A few minutes in the conversation…

"…So, that's why I need a ZPM, so I can have the power component necessary to empower the rote," Usagi said, as she spoke to "The Conductor" over a secured link through the RanStar Telecommunications System. This link could be established across many dimensions and beyond.

"I see," said the Conductor. "Basically, you need the equivalent of a spark plug."

"Exactly. Once the rote gets empowered, I will have the power to incorporate the properties of the spell within me."

"To what purpose, if I may ask?"

"Normally, I can create up to 81 complete doppelgangers, and one child. Each doppelganger is as strong and as powerful as I am, although they, unlike me, can't create additional doppelgangers. And, over the years, I've learned how to create amalgam doppelgangers, such as the Orochimaruko, Jackie Tyler, the Goblin Queen, Hawkwoman and so forth. For what I need to do to Zod and his forces, I need to create 1000 doppelgangers, which will allow me to create more amalgam doppelgangers. This doesn't include 'Shadow Clones', but those are only temporary clones."

"I see. In other words, you will have your army."

"Exactly. I don't want Ranma to know, because most likely, he'll talk me out of it, since the rote implementation."

"Okay, I'll send over the ZPM then," the Conductor said. "But do you need help taking down Zod? I could send help."

"No, this one I have. However, there is a problem that needs to be monitored, before I get around to dealing."

"Oh?"

"There is a phenomenon known as 'The Bleed', which is spilling into the Andromeda Galaxy. The Bleed is an energy wave that can be manipulated into anything, since the energy is at its pure state."

"Fascinating…"

"What makes its dangerous is that it can be used to change existing reality. Imagine turning a man into a woman, and the woman not noticing the difference."

"Wow. Where does this energy come from?"

"From here," Usagi said, as she shows a virtual grid of the nearest tear in the Universe. "This is called 'The Fault'. They are actually naturally occurring, as they appear occasionally as the Universe continues to expand."

"Like the cosmic tectonic plates."

"Bingo."

"So…what's the problem?"

"The problem is this," Usagi said, as she brings up another virtual screen. "A few months ago, the American government's "Project PEGASUS" group sent one of my colleagues, a superhero dubbed "Quasar" to investigate the Fault."

"What is this…Project PEGASUS?" the Conductor asked.

"It's a government sponsored science group that seeks out new alternative energy sources, using metahumans to conduct those investigations that were deemed to hazardous to normal human beings. Anyway, Quasar was sent to the Fault to see if the Bleed could be harvested. Unfortunately, and the details are sketchy, this particular fissure actually opened up to a corrupted universe called "The Cancerverse", which is ruled by the Great Old Ones and other corrupted entities."

"Oh, dear."

"Yes, and now that this Universe is exposed to the Cancerverse, we are facing a potential invasion of cosmic proportions. Demonic versions of ALL of us could potentially invade this Universe, which is why I need someone to constantly monitor that particular fissure."

"Alright, I'm on it," the Conductor said. "When will we move on it?"

"Soon. Right now, I want to take care of some unfinished business, before Ranma and I deal with THAT problem."

"Understood. And Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Best of luck to you…"

"Thanks. Over and out."

After severing the connection, her ZPM is beamed over to her workstation in her workshop. It basically looked like an ordinary canister, but had enough power to destroy Japan.

"Now," Usagi said, as she picks up the canister. "It's time to get to work..."

A few hours later…

"There," Usagi said, as she looked at the Rune circle that she made. She made sure that the symbols were up to par, combining several magical disciplines in a single rote. If successful, she would have expanded the depth of her ability to utilize her discipline, "Path of the Enlightened Immortal", a ritual in Eastern mysticism that is said to confer power to those who practiced the art of "self-refinement by way of internal alchemy".

There are many ways of achieving immortality, from eating a Golden Apple to drinking Ambrosia to even becoming a supernatural creature (like a vampire or liche, for instance). This is consistent throughout the Western traditions. In the Eastern traditions, there are external ways to achieve immortality, but they are considered to be "false paths", meaning that there is no enlightenment involved, and thus no way to be truly immortal. Such "false paths" include the Yin Immortal (the storage of Yin while expelling Yang), the Immortals of Sleep (perfecting sleep to the point of retarding aging), Undead/Living Immortals (i.e. like vampires, liches, ghouls, and zombies), Alchemical Immortals (i.e. the partaking portion), immortality by way of spirit or demon possession, Heartless Immortal (the removal of the heart, to be placed in a specially prepared container), the Damned Immortal (i.e. those who are cursed into immortality, typically by a demon master), Ginseng Immortals (i.e. the capture of a living ginseng, typically of an elemental nature), and the Companion Immortal (i.e. immortality conferred to a lover or close friend by a god). Incidentally, both Ranma and Usagi are familiar with all forms of immortality, after years of studying the phenomenon. However, it was Path of the Enlightened Immortal that the couple embarked upon.

On each level of this discipline, a new ability is conferred to the would-be immortal. Mostly, this is because the would-be immortal overcomes a personal temptation that is different on each level. Nevertheless, the process of self-refinement was to allow the would-be immortal to eventually divest the flaw in the person. However, that didn't mean that the would-be immortal of the enlightened path will never have to deal with the temptation, but rather recognizes it. Even at lower levels, an Enlightened Immortal cannot truly die; just reincarnate. And even with this achievement, most cannot get past the first level of immortal development. To be sure, neither Ranma nor Usagi needed to do any of this, but Ranma liked the training involved, which is how he first codified the term "chakra", and Usagi tagged along for the ride.

Each level of the refinement process confers a new power. The first level of the refinement of internal alchemy (called "Elixir of Immortality") is perpetual reincarnation, in which, upon reaching adulthood, the immortal remembers everything, including past memories, skills, talents and knowledge with crystal clarity; it also confers the skill known as "Zenjorike" (i.e. the "hidden weapons" art). The second level of refinement (called "Riding the White Crane") confers mastery over positive and negative chi, as well as the ability to utilize chi magic and chi-based techniques without penalty. The third level of refinement (called "Riding the Chi Lines") allows the would-be immortal to perform a divination that allows him or her to know a person's entire life experience upon achieving eye contact. The fourth level of refinement (called "Riding the Dragon") allows the would-be immortal to have, which includes "The Noxious Cloud of Living Chi" (poisonous to corrosive to acidic), "The Pearly Cloud of Living Chi" (a thick cloud that could with obscure vision, or be condensed to become a hardened substance similar to a pearl), "The Flaming Cloud of Living Chi" (fire manipulation and control), and the "Funeral Cloud of Living Chi" (a black cloud that will kill a living being instantly, or bring back the recently deceased). The fifth level of refinement (called the "Riding the Phoenix") confers the would-be immortal the ability to manipulate the five elements through the immortal's "animus" (or spirit self), which appears as a ghostly, larger version of the immortal (similar to a battle aura). The sixth level of refinement (called "Riding the Tiger"), confers the would-be immortal to control the undead/living dead, to become invisible at will, can "self-transmute" his or her body into anything, and can enter any realm/timeline/dimension at will. The seventh level (called "Entering the Court of the Yama"), the would-be immortal can enter the realm of the Yama Kings as an equal, as well as detach one's animus for remote "sight-seeing". The eighth level of refinement (called "Entering the Heavenly Court"), confers the would-be immortal the ability to enter the Heavenly Court of the Jade Emperor as an equal, as well as the ability to create their own child (not a clone), the ability to fly, and become a living ghost. The ninth (and last) level of refinement (called "The Nine Time Selves") allows the would-be immortal to create up to 81 exact duplicates (with the same level of power, save for the ability to create more duplicates) without any loss of power, as well as assume energy form at will. All these abilities would be earned upon approval by a spirit or god or whatever associated with that refinement…

Of course, some of these abilities were already learned, since Ranma is a nut when it comes to achieving complete chi mastery, and Usagi simply want to keep up with her beau.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she sits in the middle of the circle. "With this, I will perfect my Immortality by a factor of 1000, thanks to the ZPM."

Pause.

"Huh, 1000," Usagi said with a smirk. "How fitting, for the princess of the Silver MILLENNIUM…"

With that, the Moon Princess empowers the spell. As rune circles swirl around her, a light white envelops the Moon Princess' form. Every essence within her being is charged, as she was lost in the tempo.

"I see it," Usagi said. "I see everything…"

Her essence is broken down to its pure state. And then, her body exploded into particles, before being condensed into a tiny seed. The seed drops into the floor, before taking root. Quickly, the seed sprouted into a large lotus. From within, a baby girl emerges that had tufts of blond hair and a crescent moon mark. The baby opens her eyes, even as she continues to mature at a rapid rate, and said-

"I'm alive," the baby said.

The baby quickly grows into a toddler, before growing into a young child.

"And soon, I will be whole," Usagi said, as she could feel that she is on the cusp of puberty.

And then-

"Usagi, I just wanted to let you know that lunch will be ready," Ikuko said, as she enters Usagi's vault. She then sees what is going on.

"What is happening here?" Ikuko said, as she breaks the rune circle.

"Mother, no!" Usagi said, as the rune circle is depowered immediately.

"What…what?"

"I was trying to perfect my body, so that I can be prepared to defeat the boss of that woman I brought over earlier," Usagi said. "And now…"

"I don't understand, Usagi. What does this all mean?"

"Well, let me tell you, Mother," Usagi said. "It means that I could be stuck in the body of a child…forever."

Pause.

"There goes my love life…"

**Tbc.**


	57. Chapter 57

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 57: "Epilogue" (III)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, on New Krypton…

"It appears that your 'pet' had failed, General," Commander Ursa Wor-Ul said with a smirk, as she looked at the latest intelligence report from Earth.

"No, we succeeded, my dear," Zod said, as he looked out onto the citadel's courtyard, where New Krypton's troops were going through drill exercises. "Once the Moon Princess is here, we can use her as a scapegoat to invade Earth. And when that happens, I can finally lure Kal-El to the open, and force him to…kneel before me."

Pause.

"And then, my life's ambitions will be complete."

"You're playing a dangerous game, sir, but I will continue to stand by your side," Ursa said

"I appreciate your support, commander," Zod said. "Although, I know that you're only doing this in order to ensure that Ranma Saotome is yours, after the Moon Princess' demise."

"N-not at all, sir," Ursa said, as she blushed. "My motives are pure."

Zod raises an eyebrow.

"Honest."

"I see," Zod said, as he turns to walk away. "Then carry on…"

"Yes, sir," Ursa said flatly, as she breathes a sigh of relief, upon Zod's exit from the observation deck.

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"I can't believe I'm wearing Rini's old clothes," Usagi said with lamentation. She was stuck in a 12-year old body, potentially forever…

"I can't believe you were doing something like this, Usagi," Kenji said with disappointment.

"Dad, I was only doing what I can to defeat an enemy," Usagi said.

"So what now?" Ikuko said.

"Well, first, I am at my peak of power, more powerful than ever, so that's good," Usagi said, as she paced back and forth. "But I'm going to need help on this…project of mine."

Usagi takes out her cell phone from pocket space.

"And I doubt that HE will be thrilled to hear this latest…fiasco," Usagi said, as she speed-dialed a special number on her phone…

Thirty minutes later, Ranma Saotome was breathing a sigh, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So, let me get this straight," Ranma said. "You created a potentially dangerous rote to get stronger, for the express purpose of taking on General Zod and his forces, only to have Mrs. Tsukino accidentally disrupt the process, resulting in you stuck in a child's body. Is that all?"

"Yes," Usagi said. "I have the powers to do stuff, and I can change forms, but my base form is that of a child stuck on the cusp of puberty. In fact, I can never appear older while changing forms."

"So, you'll always be my little girl," Kenji said, as he hugs Usagi.

"Dad!" Usagi whined.

"Well, thankfully, the Doctor…is in," Ranma said with a knowing smile, as he produces his thick spell book. After all, he was this dimension's present "Sorcerer Supreme"…

"What makes you think YOU know the cure to what ails me?" Usagi asked.

"Because, my dear, you're the one who messed up, okay? Besides, I'm your second opinion."

"Humph."

Flipping through the pages, Ranma comes upon the rote needed to restore Usagi back to normal.

"Figures," Ranma said, as he reads the text silently.

"Well, Ranma?" Ikuko asked.

"There is a special plant called 'The Mushroom of Time'," Ranma said. "Years ago, I had the misfortune of coming across them."

"What happened, son?" Kenji asked.

"Rival tried to get rid of me my causing me to regress into a child," Ranma said. "Ha, showed HIM…"

"I see…"

"How long does the process takes?" Usagi asked.

"Well, considering the rote and rune circle that you created, it'll take some time to distill the properties into an effective form, even if I managed to get the ingredients in a timely fashion," Ranma said. "Optimally, barring any significant interference from the usual crowd, I say a week at the earliest."

"Great, just great…"

"Well, in the mean time, you can stay here, Usagi," Ikuko said.

"Yes, I don't want you to compromise yourself…further," Kenji said.

"What?" Usagi yelled. "I'm already married."

"Yes, in the body of a CHILD."

"Mr. Tsukino is right, hon," Ranma said. "I don't to risk getting profiled on the equivalent of NBC's 'Dateline: To Catch a Predator'…"

"Oh, you're so silly, Ranma…"

Pause.

"But Zod is going down."

"Hold on, bright eyes," Ranma said. "I don't want you to go after ANYONE without some reassurance first."

"YOU are just treating me like a child, Ranma," Usagi harrumphed.

"Dear, listen to Ranma," Ikuko said. "For me, okay?"

"For us," Kenji said.

"Okay, okay, I WILL," Usagi said.

"Okay, then, we hit the gym in an hour," Ranma said. "Be seeing you…"

Ranma teleports away, using the 'Instant Transmission Technique'.

"How does he do that?" Kenji asked.

"Best not to pry, dear," Ikuko said.

Usagi sighs, as she looks on. She didn't need to complicate the matters with more people being involved…

An hour later, Ranma and Usagi were in the middle of Juuban Park. Both were wearing their workout clothes.

"Okay, so, what now?" Usagi said, as she stretched her limbs. "I know how to defend myself."

"Well, that's why we're here," Ranma said, as he rotates his limbs. "We're not going to all out, of course, but I want you to try to hit me."

"That's it?" Usagi asked.

"That's it."

"Okay, then. Here I come!"

Usagi is on Ranma before he could blink.

"Whoa," Ranma said, as he puts himself on the defensive. He ducks and weaves the intended "tags", as Usagi kicked and punched.

Ranma then began to apply pressure on Usagi, mostly by rolling with those intended blows. However, she was bringing up a virtual defensive wall, as Usagi blocked and countered Ranma's moves.

"What did you do to get so…powerful?" Ranma asked.

"The rune circle increased my power by one thousand," Usagi said.

"But not your skills, talents and knowledge, right?"

"Huh-?"

Ranma used his brief distraction to leg-sweep Usagi, so that she landed on her behind.

"Oof!" Usagi said. "Owie…"

"Not bad, Usagi," Ranma said with a smile. "Of course, you're not quite as good as me."

"Why, you-!" Usagi said. She then notices a group of mothers passing by, and decided to play a joke her him…

"WAHHHHH!" Usagi said, as she feigned pain and suffering, attracting the attention of the mothers.

"Wha-what?" Ranma said in surprise.

The group of mothers turned towards the disturbance.

"What's going on?" said one of the mothers.

Before Ranma could say anything…

"This man pushed me on the ground!" Usagi whined. "Wah?"

"We were just sparring!" Ranma said, as he protested. "Honest-!"

"How dare you attack such a sweet-looking child!" said another mother. "Get him, girls!"

Thus, Usagi laughed as Ranma was chased around the park by a pack of angry mothers.

"And…scene," Usagi said, as she also finishes recording the mishap on her camera phone, that she took out from "pocket space". "Heh…"

Later, Usagi steps outside the house.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Mom!" Usagi called back into the house.

"Okay, hon!" Ikuko called out from ktichen. "Don't forget to pick the milk, leeks and tofu on your way back! I have to make dinner tonight."

"Will do, Mom!" Usagi said, as she turns towards the stars…

"Cosmic Moon Power, Make Up!"

As Usagi is bathed by the light of her power, she could feel herself change, as her limbs begin to lengthen, and as her body begins to mature…

"Yes, I was right!" Usagi said laughingly, as she becomes her old 19-year old self. Taking a page from her time as "Lady Shazam", the World's Mightiest Sorceress, Usagi figured that she could alter her form by way of magic to anything she desires. However, she also knew that her "real body" was still that of a twelve year-old. Still, until Ranma develops a "cure" with his magic, transforming into an adult version of her child self, as weird as that may sound, is the best option for the time being…

"Ahhhhh," Cosmic Sailor Moon said with a sigh of relief. She felt strange being so small and thin…

"Heh," 'Moon said, as she felt her chest. "Glad to have my 'babies' back. But enough of this, time for some 'payback'."

And with that, 'Moon takes off into space. Destination: New Krypton.

A short time later, telemetry picks up a powerful energy signature on approach.

"Sir!" said the technician. "We believe we have an unidentifiable flying object on a direct intercept to homeworld."

"ETA?" asked the watch commander.

"Calculating…sir, UFO will pass through the first defense grid in…ten seconds."

"That fast, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is it hostile?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Continue the scans," the commander said, as he turns towards another aide. "Get me Zod…"

Meanwhile, 'Moon continues her steady course. She was determined not to have anyone deter her from her goal-

Suddenly, she was surrounded by Kryptonian vessels that de-cloaked all around her, and began to discharge weapons fire upon her.

"Whoa!" 'Moon said, as she swerved and weaved around the discharges. "This can't be good…"

'Moon then places her left index and middle finger on her forehead. After hearing what appeared to be a noticeable popping sound, impossible in the vacuum of space, Silver Sailor Moon, herald of the world devourer "Galacta", appears.

"It appears that the opposition has started to move against us," Silver Sailor Moon said in a monotone manner. As a herald, this version of Usagi tends to be calculating and cold-mannered.

"I know, that sucks," 'Moon replied to herself…literally. "You take these guys, while I go on ahead."

"Of course."

With a nod to each other, the two Moon Princesses split apart, with Silver Sailor Moon taking on the enemy vessels while on her cosmic surf board. Moving about the ships, Silver Sailor Moon discharges enough energy to disable the ships.

"_Sir, the Moon Princess just broke through our first line!" said an aide. "And now, there are TWO of them!"_

"_Have the planetary defenses activated," said the watch commander. "Let's see if she is capable of dealing with both the weapons platform AND our elite guard!"_

As 'Moon approaches New Krypton itself, she could see that the weapons platforms had been activated, and now were trained on her. She could see a battalion of Kryptonian soldiers trained on her.

"Hmmm," 'Moon mused, as she slowed her approach. A typical Kryptonian had enough personal power to do serious damage to the Earth itself, if not destroy it, out right. Regardless of her power levels, this next fight would be fight of attrition. She will need help on this as well…

Placing her fingers on her forehead again, there were two noticeable pops to be heard, as Thordis and Buu Sailor Moon appeared.

"Finally, the daughter of sacred Asgard will test her might this day," Thordis said, as she whirled her hammer.

"Buu just want to eat!" said the pink, sailor-suited warrior. "Make LOTS of candy!"

"Just neutralize them, okay?" 'Moon said. "Thordis, keep the other me in line, okay?"

"You have my word, sister," Thordis said, as she turns towards Buu. "I have my eye on thee, fiend."

"Aw!"

With that, 'Moon slips on ahead, as Thordis raised her sacred hammer, the Mjolnir.

"FOR ASGARD!" Thordis yelled, as she threw at one of the weapons platforms, destroying it almost instantly.

"FOR BUU!" Buu said, as she began lobbing pink energy spheres at the Kryptonian guards…

"_Sir-"_

"_I can see the data, lieutenant!" said the watch commander. "Sound the general alarm, and have our elite squads deal with the intruder, and get me General Zod!"_

"_Yes, sir…"_

**Tbc. **


	58. Chapter 58

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 58: "Epilogue" (IV)**

**

* * *

**

Upon entering the atmosphere, Cosmic Sailor Moon notices something odd.

"Where is everyone?" 'Moon said, as she scanned the area.

"ATTACK!" yelled Commander Ursa Wor-Ul, as she led her troops, as they flew at 'Moon.

"I don't think so," 'Moon said, as she placed her fingers on her forehead again…

Two pops later, Hawkwoman and Lady Shazam appears.

"Looks like I get to knock some sense into these people," Hawkwoman said, as she tapped her war mace on her palms.

"It appears that you are correct in your assessment, sister," Lady Shazam said, as she expanded her awareness of the situation.

"Good luck, you two," 'Moon said, as she suddenly dropped down from the skies.

"Get that intruder!" said Ursa, as she and his men were about to go after the Moon Princess. "These duplicates aren't real-"

Suddenly, Ursa felt tremendous pain, after Hawkwoman used her mace to knock her head with. Her mace was made from 'Nth Metal', one of the rare substances in the Universe that can inflict aggravated damage to a Kryptonian. Ursa turns to face the warrior of Thanagar.

"If it's a battle you want, then you got it!" Ursa said, as she discharged a concentrated dosage of energy from her eyes (i.e. her "Heat Vision").

Hawkwoman deflects the blow with her mace, before wading into her opponent with her fists…

Meanwhile, Lady Shazam waits until the remaining opponents to swarm her opponent. The World's Mightiest Sorceress was considered to be an amalgam doppelganger due to the fact that half of the old wizard Shazam had merged with her. Nevertheless, Lady Shazam had power far beyond mortal comprehension.

"SHAZAM!" Lady Shazam called, as her eyes flickered with electricity.

Out of nowhere, a huge lightning bolt fell from the skies over New Krypton. Not only it shorts out the nearest power grid, but also the powers of those Kryptonians nearest to Lady Shazam.

"Ulp-!" said one of the Kryptonians, as he begins to fall.

"I have you," Lady Shazam said, as she swooped down to catch the falling me. "Defeated though you are, no one needs to die this day."

"Gee, thanks!" the soldier said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, 'Moon continues her free fall towards Zod's citadel.

"There it is," 'Moon said, as she continues to fall from the skies. "One way or another, I'm going to end this-"

Suddenly, something massive slammed into 'Moon, causing her to careen into some empty buildings.

"Ah!" 'Moon said, as she slid to a halt. She then looks up to see Zod's personal enforcer, Non. Non, once a brilliant scientist and friend of Superman's father Jor-El, was infected by a retro virus from experiments designed to create Krypton's version of the "super-soldier program", back before the disaster that destroyed the planet Krypton, in order to prevent another incursion from Brainiac Prime. Now, Non was a mindless brute on par with the Hulk, save for the fact that Non was Krypton's version of the Hulk, making Non more powerful than even Superman himself. Deemed uncontrollable, Non was banished into the Phantom Zone along with Zod and other Kryptonian villains. Only recently have they been released, when New Krypton was created…

"Grrrrr!" Non growled, as he rounded on 'Moon.

"Non, please, don't do this," 'Moon said, as she picked herself up. "I know that you don't want to do this, but-"

Non threw a massive fist at her, knocking her through another building. With her head ringing, 'Moon got back on her feet.

"I'm sorry for what I am about to do," 'Moon said, as her eyes glowed green. Electricity arced around her body, as she tapped into her potential power…

"The Supreme Kai once said that power could be gained not by the form the person takes, but by the potential the person has," 'Moon said. "That's why, unlike Bra, I don't need to go 'Super-Saiyan' to have the power of one…"

At the last minute, now at the equivalent power of the Super-Saiyan Level 5, 'Moon blocked the attack with a-

"HEART ATTACK BLOCK!" 'Moon yelled, as she twirled around to create a giant heart would serve as a barrier.

"Grrrrrrr!" Non said, as he pummeled through the barrier, shattering it in the process. However, this caused a delay long enough to allow 'Moon to set up her second attack.

"SAILOR MOON SPIN-KICK!" 'Moon said, as she kicked Non, causing him to careen out of her line of sight, when his attack vector changed. She then turns to see that Non was getting up. Taking advantage of this delay, 'Moon leaps up in the air, and produces a Spirit Bomb, and slams it straight on top of Non. With the energy sphere still intact, 'Moon began to enhance it with the Rasengan technique, as the Spirit Bomb began to spin. She leaped back, then uses a double-handed axe technique to drill the modified attack, with Non underneath, deeper into the planet itself.

"Now, to end this," 'Moon said, as she took off for General Zod in his citadel…

With a thunderous roar, 'Moon bursts into Zod's command center.

"Zod!" 'Moon said, as she lands unto the floor. "There's nothing to stop me…from…from…"

'Moon suddenly falls unto the floor, as a weakness could be felt.

"Problem, Moon Princess?" Zod asked, as he casually goes up to the 'Moon, as her breaths become labored.

'Moon looks up to see that Zod was carrying a fragment of the crystal "Lunarium" in his hand, which was embedded on a flat, metal disk that was tied to a chain. Lunarium, fragments of the ancient Crystal Palace of the Moon Kingdom, was the one thing that could harm Sailor Moon and anyone connected to the Silver Millennium.

"Figures," 'Moon said, as Zod roughly picks the Moon Princess up by her fuku.

"You didn't think I wouldn't have been prepared for this day, eh?" Zod said, as he places the chain around 'Moon's neck. "Much better…"

"You attacked me…for no reason-"

"Actually, I do have a reason, Moon Princess," Zod said, as he jabs something that looks like a tuning fork into her side.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" 'Moon screamed, as her body twitched.

"You see, in order to justify my actions against you, I needed a villain," Zod said. "And you just happen to provide it…"

The symbol of Brainiac Prime (three white dots connected by two white lines to form a "V") appears over her forehead, like a hologram).

"As you can see, council members, my actions are justified," Zod said to a hovering camera. "We have proof that the Moon Princess is a probe of Brainiac."

Some time ago, Brainiac Prime, an intellectual scourge from the planet Colu, used one of its numerous probes to visit Krypton, and took the city of Kandor, even as it left a probe on Krypton for future endeavors. Years later, the same thing was beginning to occur on Earth, only to be stopped by the so-called "Last Son of Krypton": Superman. Still, the Earth-bound probe was a nuisance for years, even merging its consciousness, first within Lex Luthor, and then within Sailor Moon, where it was still being "housed" on the genetic level…

'Moon continues to weaken, until she reverts back to her child form of twelve years of age. Now, it was only Usagi being held by Zod.

"This…is not…over," Usagi said tiredly.

"It is for you, my dear," Zod said, as she drops Usagi on her rear-end.

"Oof!"

"I propose, council members, that the Moon Princess, being a probe of Brainiac, that she stands trial for the actions of her master, the scourge Brainiac Prime," Zod said. "What say you-?"

Suddenly, Superman bursts into the command center.

"Zod," Superman said, as he lands on the ground. "You have a lot of explaining to do…"

"Kal?" Usagi asked in surprise.

"Ranma told me what happened," Superman said, as he removes the Lunarium from Usagi, before tossing it away. "We definitely need to have a talk later…"

"So, helping the enemy?" Zod asked. "I'm sure I can get you on charges of treason."

"Not if I can help it," Superman said, as he presents a memory crystal to the camera. "Council members, ever since the Moon Princess absorbed the probe into her psyche, she has been providing me ways to track Brainiac Prime. In fact, when he and the renegade Time Lord, The Rani, attacked New Krypton, it was Moon Princess' familiarity with Brainiac that allowed me to defeat him."

Pause.

"You will find all relevant data on the crystal," Superman said, as he inserts the memory crystal into a slot on the camera.

"You're too late, Kal-El," Zod said.

Just then, the holographic heads of the New Krypton's High Council, made up of representatives of different guilds (Science, Artisans, Labor, Military and Religious) appear in front of everyone, via holographic projections.

"Supreme Commander Dru-Zod, in light of this matter, we have decided to table the matter for further study," said one of the council members. "The fact of the matter is that we owe much to the Moon Princess for helping us to create our new world."

"There has to be SOMETHING that I can get the Moon Princess on!" Zod said. "She attacked us, and kidnapped one of our citizens!"

"Perhaps, I have a suggestion that could mediate matters," Superman said.

"You do?" Usagi asked. "That's great! What is it?"

"Well…"

A short time later, Usagi is on her knees getting paddled. All the Kryptonians, one thousand in all, she had fought that day was given the opportunity to paddle her. It actually turned out that it was Ranma's suggestion to spank the Moon Princess, which is why he was suspiciously absent. He did so in order to teach his wife not to go off on her own again…

"Ow!" Usagi screamed, as her assailant passes on the paddle to the next participant.

"Heh," said Faora Hu-ul sneered, as she prepares to paddle her rival. She was glad that she was freed just to do this to the Moon Princess…

"We should do this more often."

"Oh, shut up, Faora," Usagi growled. "And I'm going to get Ranma for this."

"I don't like it either, but at least the High Council will drop charges," Superman said with embarrassment.

"Small—OW!—comfort…"

Sometime later, in the San Francisco Bay Area, Usagi, was visiting Utopia, the home of the X-Men. She had been restored back to normal, thanks to Ranma's intervention, but was soon off on her next "mission", before returning to New York City to deal with a personal crisis…

"Thanks again for helping us to stop Selene," said the leader of the X-Men Cyclops. "Your 'White Power Ring' came in handy."

"Not a problem, Scott," Usagi replied, recalling the fact that the immortal witch Selene was taking advantage of the "Blackest Night Event", in which the dead rose up to attack the living. Selene, otherwise known as "The Black Queen", took control the dead mutant population, with the help of inorganic technology (in order to supplant the influence of the Black Power Rings), called "The Technarch Retrovirus", on the lamented island of Genosha (renamed Necrosha, since it was now one big graveyard). Selene wanted an army in order to help give her the power to evolve from immortal to goddess, like Usagi had done…

At any rate, Sailor Cosmos and her allies assisted the X-Men in defeating Selene, when Sailor Nemesis, the daughter Naru Osaka and Ryouga Hibiki, plunges the Dagger of Ixion (the one blade that can kill immortals and gods) into Selene's heart, thus ending the crisis…

"Eh, it was nothing," Usagi said dismissively.

"Well, I'm glad that you are here, anyway," Cyclops said, as he adjusts his ruby quartz visor. "Vampires have been attacking us, in an effort to turn all mutants into a new breed of vampires."

"So I've heard," Usagi said, as she enters the laboratory holding her ex-husband "Alucard". "Mina Harker told me that his son Xarus staged a coup for the leadership, and Integra informed me that Vlad's body was stolen from its crypt."

"Why didn't you kill Dracula when you had a chance?" asked the vampire hunter "Blade" (African-American). "Maybe you had something to do with all this?"

"If I did, you would have been the first the go, Eric," Usagi said. "Most importantly, Alucard is contained for the benefit of keeping the Tzimisce clan under control."

"Sounds like a political deal," Wolverine said, as he puffed a cigar while sitting near a desk.

"I thought I said no smoking in the lab?" said Dr. Max Eisenhardt, also known as Magneto. Although he was the master of magnetism, he was an expert various fields of advance sciences, including bio-engineering, genetic manipulation, particle physics, engineering, and other fields of technology. Recently, thanks to the change in leadership amongst the X-Men, as well as noticing the dwindling of the mutant population caused by his daughter, the Scarlet Witch, Magneto decided to join the X-Men for the sake of self-preservation. If nothing else, finding a way to restore the mutant population benefitted everyone.

"I didn't see a sign, 'Eric'," Wolverine said, making fun of the fact that the name "Eric Lehnsherr" was an alias Magneto once used…

"Magnus, Usagi is here," Cyclops said.

"Good," Magneto said, as he turns towards the Moon Princess. "I'll need your help resurrecting the Dark Lord."

Usagi turns to look at Alucard's body, which was propped up. It had been cut apart, and scattered to prevent resurrection.

"So, I see…"

**Tbc.**


	59. Chapter 59

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 59: "Epilogue" (V)**

**

* * *

**

After a few hours of preparations, Usagi, in a surgery smock, begins the process of stitching her "ex-husband" back up. Helping her to perform the procedure will be Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy, otherwise known as the mutant superhero "The Beast". Hank was one of her old students from way back when, and was part of the class of students who would become the premier heroes of the so-called Silver Age of Heroes. In fact, Hank was the youngest member of this class, before he went off to attend the Xavier's School for Gifted Students (a mansion located in Upper New York), in order to become the founding member of the infamous X-Men. Recently, due to constant attacks, it was decided that the school would be temporarily closed for reconstruction, and that the team and those associated with it will be moved to the artificial island known as "Utopia", actually a submerged space fortress once belonging to Magneto (called "Asteroid M"), located just outside of the city of San Francisco.

And now, it was the center of attention by rogue factions of the Vampire Nation.

"Well, it is an honor to be assisting in this procedure, Dr. Mondkinder," Hank said.

"Now, now," Usagi said, as she double-checked her instruments, as it was standard procedure to do so. "We're colleagues. You can call me by my REAL name."

"If you say so…Usagi," Hank said with a toothy grin. Ever since he became more feral, Hank has been nonchalant about the state of the world. After all, what can one do if it involves evolving into a "beast"? At least he doesn't have to worry about being called "Beast Boy". Now THAT would be embarrassing…

"Any time, now?" asked the ever-sarcastic Dr. Nemesis, an immortal-turned-physician (and former super-villain) who would be working on the case with Usagi and Hank as an observer. At the moment, Dracula's body was inside a containment room, which is why Usagi and Hank were dressed in bio-hazard suits…

"Don't mind Dr. Nemesis," Hank said. "He's always like that."

"I know," Usagi replied, as she takes out her instrument, a cell regenerator laser. "But let's get started."

As Usagi and Hank were guided into stitching Alucard's body, Usagi noticed why Dracula was not regenerating like he should have done…

"Take a look at this," Usagi said, as she brought down a monitor, which was focused Alucard's cell structure. "See these white flakes?"

Hank takes a look at the flakes, which were embedded as clumps along the walls of the blood vessels.

"Silver nitrates?"

"Bingo," Usagi replied. "Normally, a vampire could regenerate from almost anything, save for direct sunlight, the element silver and garlic. However, once you factor in bloodlines and blood potency, a vampire can be a true immortal, which makes them even harder to kill. When Ranma and I fought Ravnos, he survived four mystically enhanced neutron warheads, magnified sunlight, and a suicide spirit bomb before I had a chance to finish him off…with a diablerie ritual…"

* * *

_Sailor Moon was in pain, as what remained of her dignity and clothes fell off her scorched body. She looked around the area, and noticed the tremendous damage that could be seen far and wide, in this part Bangladesh. She could see the spirits, human and otherwise, roaming the landscape. The scene reminded her of what had happened after Kratos defeated the first incarnation of the Olympians. The scene certainly reminded her of what happened to Hiroshima and Nagasaki after atomic bombs were dropped on those cities in 1945…_

"_Ran-ma," Sailor Moon said, as her voice croaked, as she looked at her hand. They were scarred and burnt. She wanted to scream at the pain she was feeling all over her body, but she was beyond screaming. Certainly, much of her flesh had been sheared off, giving her the look of a walking corpse. Still, it was a sacrifice the Moon Princess was willing to make a second time, if it means ending the threat that was the Ravana, an ancient vampire who woke up to consume everything. Ravanna (original name: Zapathasura), who woke up while his children, the Ravanos clan, were warring against the Kuei-jin (vampires of the Far East, who are "chi consumers" with unfulfilled burdens), ran amuck, consuming everyone in his path. So powerful was the vampire "antediluvian", he was warping reality itself (due to his power over "illusions" called "Chimerstry"). And since Ravana was deemed an Omega-level threat, the Traditions (a society of magical and alternative science practitioners) and the Technocracy (a organization dedicated towards hyper-science and enlightenment) sent their representatives to deal with the threat: Ranma Saotome (of the Traditions) and Usagi Tsukino (of the Technocracy). The couple knew Ravana himself, back when he was a powerful Indian "raj" and warlord, back during the Mythic Age tens of thousands of years ago, when Ranma was known as "Izanagi" (father of the gods of Nippon or Japan), while Usagi was known as "Iusasset" (mother of the Egyptian gods)…and when fabled Atlantis was the shining example of a forgotten age. Back then, Caine, father of the Vampire Nation, and sired three children, who, in turn, sired the progenitors of the vampire clans. Ravana was one such progenitor, who impressed his sire for his warrior skills and leadership. Unfortunately, ambition drove Ravana and his "siblings", save for one, the Salubri clan, into killing their sires. In revenge, Caine cursed those who committed this crime, by cursing each and every one with a specific curse, based upon the specific crime that they did, which why not one vampire clan had the same weakness. For some, it was not being able to see one's reflection (the Tzimisce clan). For others, it was hideousness (the Nosferatu). And these curses would be passed on to THEIR sire, so that no one will forget the deeds. Salubri was spared from this fate, and was given the secret to end a curse, but were, unfortunately, nearly hunted into extinction because of it. Usagi, being of the Tzimisce, could not see her reflection for a while, until Ranma found a Salubri master to teach Usagi how to both overcome the curse, as well as tame the vampirism within her blood. Ravana was cursed with the propensity to engage in criminal behavior, since his actions to betray his sire was the result of greed for his sire's power. In the subsequent years, Ravana sired children of Indian descent, most notably the Romani (called "Gypsies" in a derogatory manner by some less charitable folks), and slept in a state of suspended animation for years, until war broke out between the Chinese "Kuei-Jin" vampires and the Ravanos. When Ravanos woke up, it was a slaughter on both sides. And because of his power, Reality warped so much that holes were punched that went across Time and Space, from the highest levels of existence, to the lowest levels. Caught in the middle were the innocents, and that was what alerted Ranma and Usagi to the scene. Of course, it was a suicide mission to take on a vampire god while in a state of frenzy, but with lives and the rest of the world hanging in the balance, there was no sacrifice that the couple would not make…_

_And it was made when Ranma, her dearest husband, used the "Suicide Spirit Bomb" in an attempt take down Ravanna, and now, Usagi, the once and only Sailor Moon, was a widow. _

"_Ran-ma…"_

_Her Crescent Moon Mark glowed on what was left on her forehead, as her regenerative powers began to kick in. Sailor Moon could feel her bones mending, as her muscles stitched together. Unfortunately, something happened to interrupt that process._

_Ravana, still on his last legs, grabbed Sailor Moon, and bite her deeply in the neck. She screamed wordless, as Ravana attempted to consume her whole._

_Summoning what was left of her will, Sailor Moon her hands into claws, and plunged it Ravana's charred chest. Ravana halted his consumption, and attempted to dislodge the Moon Princess from his person. However, her predatory and survival instincts kicked into gear, as she sprouted fangs for the first time in years. Sailor Moon hated the fact that she was embracing Dracula's so-called "gifts", in order to survive, but she was not going to allow Ranma's sacrifice to be in vain._

_She bites down hard on Ravana's neck, and drank his remaining blood while squeezing his heart. Ravana gurgles, as his grip weakens. Slowly, he falls, as Sailor Moon consumes the last drop of blood, while ripping his heart out._

_Straddling his body, the Moon Princess looks at the beating, black heart. She knew that to insure that Ravana was no more, she would need to commit a terrible act, one that would mark her forever: she committed the act of diablrie. Essentially, she would be absorbing the victim's power by increasing the potency of her bloodline. When Dracula sired her, the Moon Princess was ranked as a 6__th__ generation "Dhampire" (a "Daywalker"; a vampire with powers without the weaknesses). The lowering the generation, the more potent the bloodline becomes, making scary even to other vampires. Having been embraced by Dracula, Usagi was given the status of a "Methuselah" (an elder vampire who are at least 1000 or more years old). Even though Usagi is known as a scourge against evil as a "magical girl", who is known to destroy evil creatures, such as demons, monsters and so forth, she nevertheless had the respect of her undead and immortal peers because of her rank. Generally speaking, she would only go after a vampire, demon, monster and so forth if they were a high level threat to society. She knew that vampires were nature's way of keeping humanity in check, so it only stands to reason that those vampires that got out of hand would be targeted, like any wild animal that is a danger to society…like Ravana, for instance._

_Resolved to end the threat, Sailor Moon completed the ritual of diablre, by consuming Ravana's heart. Something similar was done recently when twin sisters from ancient Canaan defeated an ancient Egyptian queen, who used an elder French vampire to gather the tools necessary, through his music, to summon her sire, the god Set. The sisters had a grudge against the queen, dating from when her forces raided her village, and forced them to perform for the court. In retaliation, the sisters placed a curse on the queen, so that she would die a horrible death. However, the vampire clan, called the Followers of Set, intervened and "saved" the queen's life. In retaliation, the queen turned both sisters into vampires, sealed them away in floating coffins, and separated them far from home. It wouldn't be until the late 20__th__ century that the sisters would reunite, just in time to stop the queen from merging with Set himself, so that she could truly become "the queen of the Damned"._

_And the dark queen was stopped through the act of diablre._

_And now, in order to stop a threat like Ravana from returning, the Moon Princess had to commit the same act as the twin sisters did._

_Sailor Moon bit into the heart, and embraced the sensation. Her blood boiled, as it became super-charged. Which each successive bite, her generation increases. Bat-like wings sprouted from her back, as she continued to regenerate. Soon, skin formed over her body, then hair. And then, she was made whole. She had surpassed the generation of Dracula, and was now a third generation Dhampire, giving her the rank of an antediluvian._

_Not that Sailor Moon cared one bit. _

_Looking at the dawn, with her green-orange eyes, Sailor Moon wanted the sun to consume her in fire, so she could join her husband in the afterlife. She didn't want to be alone in the world, let alone become a monster, a vampire goddess, if she couldn't have her Ranma in her life…_

"_Yo, Usagi," said a familiar voice._

_Sailor Moon turns to see the ghostly, glowing form of her husband. For some reason, he was wearing Jedi clothing…_

"_R-Ranma?" Sailor Moon said in surprise. "But how?"_

**Tbc.**


	60. Chapter 60

**SMSTSS 7: Hero Unleashed! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 60: "Epilogue" (Final)**

**

* * *

**

"_Usagi, take a look at me," Ranma said, as he turns around. "What do you see?"_

"_Um, you're wearing your Jedi outfit, and you are all glowing and stuff- oh."_

"_Ohhhhh," Ranma said sarcastically. "Didn't you remember the plan?"_

"_Oh, yeah," Usagi said in embarrassment. "You were going to use that stupid technique to blow yourself and Ravana up, knowing that you can go into 'Force ghost' mode, as a last resort."_

"_Bingo," Ranma said, as sparkles swirled around him, as he took a step forward to his wife. "You know, it's not that bad, being like this…"_

"_But you're not-"_

"_Of course not. We have to participate in that experiment John Crichton wanted us to be in next month."_

"_You still want to do that, after all this?"_

"_Well, sure. After all, as long as we are together, this sort of thing is NORMAL."_

"_Humph," Usagi said, as she flapped her wings a bit. "We're odd pair, husband."_

"_I'll to you what: once I get a new body from 'Tsuma Island', we can go on that vacation we talked about."_

"_Awww," Usagi said, as she smiled. "That's so sweet of you."_

"_Hey, it's least I can do for you, with what you had to go through today."_

"_Well, I appreciate the sentiment, Ranma," Usagi said, as she rose to her feet. "I have an idea. Sam is throwing a Halloween Party tonight at her house, and, well, since we are 'dressed' for the occasion and all…"_

"_You just want to terrorize Daniel," Ranma said flatly, referring to Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson of the Stargate Program, and how Daniel, Usagi's office mate, was her rival in pranks._

"_May…be."_

"_Fine," Ranma said with a sigh. He then looks around the damaged area. "Make some rain, so that no one will know what took place here."_

"_Got it," Usagi said, as she uses her newest power, Chimerstry, the power to manipulate reality, to cause it to rain, so that the stench of death could be washed away from the ground that was Bangladesh. She was hoping that by tapping into the power of Kali, the goddess of death and rebirth, to deal with Ravana, so she wouldn't have to commit diablre. Now, she was changed. Already, she was starting to crave blood, which will have to be dealt with by relearning the lessons that an emissary of Salubri had given her years ago._

_As the rains began to fall, Sailor Moon looks up at the skies._

"_Maybe things will get better," Sailor Moon said. "I doubt it, but I have to try."_

"_Come, let's get out of her," Ranma said, as he took to the skies._

"_Right behind you dear," Sailor Moon said, as she leaped into the air, and took off._

_Meanwhile, a man, dressed in a monks robe, and wore a rice paddy hat looks up into the sky, as the couple flies away._

"_You will definitely be worth defending, but it's too early to intervene," said the mysterious Conductor, as he tapped he staff, opening a portal. "If the reports are true, I might be back to this world."_

_And, with that, the Conductor leaves this world behind…for now…_

_

* * *

_

Upon completing the procedure to fix Dracula's body, Usagi asked everyone to get out of the containment area.

"Are you sure it's wise for YOU to be there?" said Storm, African goddess and hero. She had come to lend her hand in helping her old team mate, due to the fact that she had a connection with Dracula once before…

"Unfortunately, this is NOT wise," Usagi said, as mentally prepared herself for what she needed to do. "But we're going to need Vlad's help."

"Then proceed," Scott said.

"Right," Usagi replied, as she pushed her clawed index finger into her wrist. As she does, Usagi makes sure that her blood fell directly into Dracula's mouth…

"I'm picking up minute vital signs," said Dr. Nemesis. "It looks like our 'guest of honor' is waking up-"

Suddenly, Alucard opens his eyes. He swiftly broke his bonds, grabbed Usagi's sliced wrist, and drank deeply.

"Usagi!" Wolverine said, as he prepared to enter the containment chamber. "Get out of there-!"

Usagi smacked Alucard on the forehead, dislodging the weakened vampire lord from her wrist.

"Oof!" Alucard said, before licking his lips. "I didn't know your blood was so potent, my wife."

"I'm NOT you're wife, Alucard," Usagi replied. "At least, not anymore."

"Oh, poo and all that…"

Alucard then sees one of his old nemeses.

"Oh, hi, Eric!" Alucard said, with a wave and a smile, as if he was a tourist. "How's it going?"

"That man is out of his damn mind," Blade said, as he touched his knife. He SO wanted to go into the containment chamber and kill the bane of his existence.

"Why is Dracula…loopy?" Storm asked. "The Vlad I know was not this…strange."

"It's a curse, brought upon him by a Gypsy witch," Usagi said. "Every time he regenerates, he goes through the gamut of personality and physical changes, until his core personality—and memories—are restored."

"Think of it as the preliminaries towards my greatness," Alucard said.

"That's fine and dandy, but one of your sons is acting up, and is trying to go to war against the X-Men," Scott said.

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Vlad, I don't have to mention that if you don't get Xuras under control, I'll be forced to call in a Pogrom," Usagi said. "And I have better things to do than worry about the liches of the night."

"I see. Well, I suppose that I CAN give my son a spanking-"

"Guys, we have a problem," said Emma Frost, aka "The White Queen", as she enters the observation room.

"What is it?" Scott said.

"I was checking with on Jubillee and Hope, due to the vampire infection she got from that 'blood bomb', and…well-"

"She escaped didn't she?" Blade said grimly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Then where could the girl have gone to?" Dr. Nemesis asked.

"There's actually a safe house for vampires all around the Bay Area," Usagi said. "If Xarus has anything to do with Jubillee's disappearance, I know plenty of contacts."

"Well, I could have used those contacts," Blade said.

"Sorry, but I don't particularly trust you, Eric. And besides, I have daughters who are vampires, and doubt that you would care to make an exception for THEM…in your crusade against the Vampire Nation."

"Humph."

"Well, with that out of the way, let's get this show…on the road," Alucard said with a toothy grin.

An hour later, in a secured estate in Marin County, one of the vampire guards notices a hobo hanging about the gate.

"Hey, something odd about that guy," said the guard. "He's been hanging around here too much."

"Then just get rid of him," said the other guard. "Lord Xarus wants to make sure that the plan to attack the X-Men goes off without a hitch."

"Well, I ain't drinking his blood, that's for sure," the guard said, as he begins to leave. "I ain't getting drunk tonight…"

As the second guard approaches the hobo, the hobo in question began to move off with his shopping cart.

"Hey, buddy," the second guard said. "I want to talk to you…"

The hobo says nothing as he rounds the corner…

"I don't have time for this," the second guard said, as he turns the corner…

Suddenly, he felt a hand placed on his chest. He looked up to see the hobo in question.

"Wha-?" the guard said, as the hobo took his other hand, balled it up, and created a lightning effect around it. Swiftly, the hobo punches the guard's chest, before he reshaped the energy into a series of lances that spiked out of the guard's body from within, killing the vampire instantly.

"That's one more," the hobo said, as he picks up the guard, and tosses him into the shopping cart, which doubled as an infinite garbage disposal.

"And I got the other," said a young-looking man, who tosses the other guard into the shopping cart. "You know, Doc, when you said that we're going for some 'take-out', I thought you meant food, not vampire underlings."

"And spoil the surprise?" the hobo (codenamed: the Conductor) said, as he removes his disguise. "Besides, this was a last minute job for the Princess."

"If I knew I was going to take on vampires, I would have been dressed for the occasion, like that guy named Blade."

"Brooding and gothic doesn't suit you."

Just then, Kokiri Ukyo and Kyouki appear with additional guards on their shoulders.

"Here some more, Doc," Kyouki said, as she tosses her guards into the so-called shopping cart. "This one was particularly grabby."

"I thought you like the attention," Ukyo said jokingly, as she tosses her prey into the Conductor's shopping cart as well.

"His attention is not something I want…"

"Nevertheless, we'll have more vampires on our tail soon enough, when these guards don't report in," the Conductor said.

"Well, it's a good thing that I came prepared," said the so-called "First Stringer" of the Orchestra, as he shows off his numerous wooden stakes, lined up in the lining of his inner jacket.

"That's a lot of wood, T," Ukyo said.

"Yeah, I got a deal from 'Home Depot' from another project."

"Huh," the Conductor said. "Well, let's do our job so that the Moon Princess can do her job…"

Inside the estate, Xarus was being confronted by Sailor Moon and Alucard. Sailor Moon and Alucard ran through the gamut of the opposition with the X-Men (Storm, Cyclops, Magneto, Lyra the Savage She-Hulk, Wolverine and others) at their side. With Xarus was a vampire-version of Jubilee.

"This is over, son," Alucard said, as he pointed specially modified pistol at Xarus, while straightening his fedora and glasses. "Time for a spanking, me thinks."

"You have some nerve, Father!" Xarus said, as he raged. "You abandoned my mother to THIS woman, and you work for the enemy!"

"I have my reasons for working for the Hellsing Organization these days," Alucard said. "But as long as I'm around, you're not going to wreck havoc on the world."

"I can give you the location where you mother's body is stored, Xuras," Sailor Moon said.

"You…you didn't destroy it?" Xuras said in surprise.

"No. When I married your father, I made a pact to protect the family…OUR family. We Draculs are close for this various reason, and why we lead our clan."

"But my Mother-"

"Both your Father and Mother simply got out of hand. I took a lot of flack in protecting them even as I punished them for stepping out of bounds."

"And how," Alucard said.

"But the humans-"

"Within fifty years, the human population will dwindle and stabilize to something more manageable," Sailor Moon said. "But if you feel otherwise, you can always go to the third world to feed without restraint, since the population within that area of the world is taxing the resources."

"So, we have a place in this word?" Jubilee asked.

"Caine, the Dark Father, was cursed because of his presumptive arrogance, but he and all of his children were giving a way to achieve balance within their un-lives. I could have easily called down a strike on this place a long time ago, but I believe that even the Vampire Nation has a place within humanity, which is just another off-shoot of human kind."

Pause.

"So, please, stand down."

"And if I don't agree to it?" Xarus asked.

"Within that same fifty years, there will be a shortage of 'food', so your plan is doomed to harm vampire-kind. However, your father will make sure that you won't make it out alive."

"And she would be right," said Alucard, as part of his body floating away a bit to form a dense mass filled with eyes.

"Then, I accept," Xarus said, just as something fast charged into the make-shift throne room and decapitates Xarus.

"That's for Jubilee," Wolverine said with a sneer.

"Logan!" Jubilee said, as she hugged her mentor.

"Hey, kid," Wolverine said hesitantly. He then stepped back a bit.

"Nice fangs."

"I'm sorry, Logan," Jubilee said, as she looked down a bit, ashamed of what she had become.

"Wow," Alucard said, as he squats down to look at his decapitated son. "What a clean cut…"

"Logan, we had this handled," Sailor Moon said.

"You can stitch him back later," Wolverine said. "Can you cure Jubilee?"

"I'm afraid not," Sailor Moon said. "However, I can give her a series of injections to inoculate the virus. She'll be normal, but she will always carry the potential to fang out again."

"Humph."

A few weeks later…

"Ah, it's good to be back in New York City," Usagi said, as she opened her curtains, letting in the morning sun. Her penthouse apartment overlooked Central Park in the heart of Manhattan Island, New York, New York. She basked in the warmth of the sun, as she closed her eyes. As she has done often, unless she is in a middle of unusual circumstances, Usagi said two prayers: one to ask for forgiveness, and another for the victims of her circumstances. In spite of being a goddess in her own right, and being immortal to boot, Usagi did believe in the power of prayer, which she makes to the "God". However, her belief in God stemmed from knowing that Reality was like a Russian nested toy: there are levels of consciousness that are above her, as she is above humanity at its present development. In fact, one day, if humanity becomes both lucky and wise enough to move beyond its evolutionary infancy, it will one day ascend beyond imagination. In all of her experience, especially as a member of the future Starfleet, Usagi has seen mortal become immortals, before becoming gods. Certainly, the advent of the metahuman phenomenon, both mutate (those who get enhanced later on in life) and mutant (those who are "born" with enhancements) are signs of such things…

At any rate, Usagi was glad to be alive-

Just then, she heard the bell ring to her apartment.

"Odd," Usagi said, as she quickly puts on her robe. "I wasn't expecting anyone…"

Usagi goes to the front door, and opens it. It appears to be a girl bike messenger.

"A delivery for Usagi Tsukino?" asked the girl.

Usagi detected a feint Russian accent, as she accepts the flat package.  
"Thanks," Usagi said, as she signs for the package. She then slips the girl a ten dollar bill.

"Thank you, ma'am," the girl said, as she smiled at Usagi.

"You're welcome," Usagi said, as she felt hatred coming from the girl…

"Odd," Usagi said, as she closes the door behind her. She set the package down on a table, so she could get some Klingon coffee…

On the street level below, the girl gets into a delivery van.

"Are you SURE this is where Bunny-Girl lives, Uncle?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Ana," said the Chameleon, as he adjusts his masks, as he takes out a detonator. "And here we go…"

The Chameleon activates the bomb in the package, causing a localized explosion within Usagi's apartment.

"That's it?" Ana said impatiently.

"Yes. And within 24 hours, the Bunny-Girl will show up, and only then will we have our revenge."

"And I will be worthy of the name…'Kraven the Hunter'," Ana said proudly.

And, with that, the pair drives off.

A short time later…

"Man, that's rich," Ranma said, as he looked around the blast area. He was glad that he had the apartment structurally re-enforced, even though it sucked that virtually everything has been destroyed. The night before, Ranma, as "Ronin" had dealt with a crazed "Daredevil". Lately, he was becoming a demonic force as the protector Midtown, also known as "Hell's Kitchen", which was ironic, since the place has changed into a trendy, upscale neighborhood of lately. Although he and a few other "Marvel Knights" (Spider-Man, Elektra, Power Man, Iron Fist, the Punisher, Moon Knight and the Daughters of the Dragon—Misty Knight, Coleen Wing and the White Tiger—Dr. Strange and Ghost Rider) dealt with the crisis, a power vacuum opened up. So, Ranma volunteered to use his resources to deal with the situation as the new "Man Without Fear", until Daredevil gets his mind right.

"But at least we have a new place to stay for now," Ranma said, as he turns to look at his wife. She was speaking on the phone with the Parkers.

"Usagi?"

"That was Mary Jane," Usagi said, as she hangs up the phone. "Apparently, the girls, Arachne and Arana were kidnapped recently. And…Madam Web, Mattie Franklin and Kaine were found dead this morning."

"Who?" Ranma frowned. Madam Web was a gifted (clairvoyance, telepathy, psychic) "ken folk" of the Ananasi, the were-spider clan. It was they who gave Spider-man a spider "totem" or gift, when he first got his powers (instead of dying from radiation poisoning). Mattie was the third person to become "Spider-Woman", while Kaine was a clone of Spider-Man, thanks to the machinations of the Jackal…

"I don't know, but Peter wants me to come with him to find them…as 'Bunny Girl'."

"I see. Sounds like someone wants to recreate something, like an event."

"Whatever the reason, I do plan on following through," Usagi said, as she looks around her destroyed apartment. "So, about this?"

"Yeah, I have a place for us to stay in the mean time," Ranma said. "But…if you need me-"

"I know," Usagi said, as she places a hand on her husband. "I know who to call…if I need you."

"Which means right away," Ranma smirked.

"Ye of little faith…"

Late that night, Spider-Man and Bunny-Girl appear in front of a non-descript warehouse on the East Side.

"We're here," Spider-Man said. "Now, stick close to me-"

"No, change of plans," Bunny-Girl said. "Stay in the shadows, while I introduce myself."

"But-"

"Peter, I'm a lot more powerful than you are. I can take the pain."

"I know, but I don't want May or Benji to get hurt."

"They won't be," Bunny-Girl said, as she begins to walk up to the front door.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because whoever did this wants us to suffer openly," Bunny-Girl said, as she kicks in the door.

"Alright," Spider-Man said, as he webs himself up to the roof. "Good luck…"

Bunny-Girl steps inside, and falls down a trap door…and into a maze.

"Welcome, Bunny-Girl!" said a voice in the dark. "We're glad that you finally showed up."

Bunny-Girl says nothing, as she uses her enhanced senses to "chart" a map of the maze area…

"Well, I'm sure your daughter would like to say something…"

"MOM!" cried Benji, via the loud speakers. "It's a trap!"

"How do you like that?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Spider-Girl asked, as she begins to follow the labyrinth to the source of the sound.

"Revenge for the dishonor you displayed years ago! My father, Kraven the Hunter, would still be alive, if it hadn't been for you and the Spider!"

"Your father was insane and a coward," Bunny-Girl said. "But that's the least of your worries."

"I doubt that, you witch! Come, and face me, if you dare…"

Eventually, Bunny-Girl found herself in the middle of an arena, where her children and allies were kept hostage and bound.

"Mom!" Benji said.

"Usagi, where's Dad?" May asked.

"He's around," Bunny-Girl said, as she looked around the ring. She then sees a lithe, blond girl wearing a version of Kraven the Hunter's costume. With her was a Man-Lion.

"Your pet?" Bunny-Girl asked.

"My uncle, Vladimir, the Grim Hunter!" Ana said. "We tried to resurrect him, but the process went wrong."

"So I noticed…"

"Now, we kill you. Uncle? KILL!"

The Man-Lion roared, as he charged forward. At the last minute, Bunny-Girl leaps up and kicks the beast into the stands, knocking him out in the process.

"How-?"

"His power was strong, but simply physics can take out event the strongest of objects," Bunny-Girl said.

"Luckily, I have this charm!" Ana said while she pointed a medallion with the crescent moon etched on it.

"Okay," Bunny-Girl said, as she shifted her position into a Rabbit Stance. "Come and get it, little girl."

Flicking her long blade, Ana charges forward, matching her opponent's physical prowess. However, Ana was not capable of matching Bunny-Girl's experience and skills, as Bunny-Girl first disarm her opponent, before delivering a solid "Rabbit Punch" to the jaw.

"Yer, out," Spider-Man said, as he drops in on an unconscious Ana.

"Dad!" yelled May and Benji.

"Thank goodness you're here," said Arachne.

"Can someone untie us now?" Arana asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't, you know…"

"Know what?" Bunny-Girl asked.

"Kill her or something."

"Peter, I'm tired," Bunny-Girl said. "Let's just get out of here…"

And so, that was that, especially after Spider-Man captured Ana's mother and uncle, the Chameleon.

At any rate, Archne became the new Madame Web, since the previous one transferred her powers to her. Arana became the new Arachne. Meanwhile, Ana was put into a mental institution for her obsession, Vladimir was returned to human status as the Grim Hunter…and then put into jail for previous crimes, and Ana's mother and uncle, the Chameleon were also jailed. May Parker went on as Spider-Girl, while her younger sister continued her role as Spider-Bunny, so that was that.

END FLAHBACK!

"Hopefully, we won't have any more trouble for a while, as heroes," Ranma said, after he walks out of his shower. "I doubt it…"

"Ranma, I think God, Time or Fate will give us a rest for once," Usagi said with a smile. "In the meantime, let's gets some quality time together-"

Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes the floor.

"What the hell?" Ranma said, as Usagi covered herself up.

Herakles looks up to see Ranma and Usagi. He looked tired, but seemingly stronger than ever.

"No, I'm too early," said the scion of Zeus. "I must go further into the future. I need Ran, God of War…if I am to stop the Chaos King…"

With a crackle of thunder, a lightning bolt strikes Herakles, causing him to disappear.

"On second thought, you might be right, Ranma," Usagi says with a sigh. "Still, at least we know that this world will always have a need for…heroes…"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Well, that's it. Anymore superhero stuff will be in "Ran, God of War". Until then, later…**


End file.
